


Quartet Part One: Frangipani

by Scribe34



Series: Conquer the Night [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Adolescent Dartrix, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, At Least That's What the Author Believes, Author Makes Herself Sad, Awkward Crush, Canon Compliant, Depiction of a Mild Panic Attack, Earnest Efforts to Not Mary-Sue The Main Character, Emails, Extremely Long Author Notes, Flagrant Misuse of Google Translate, Friendship, Friendships Take Lots of Effort, Gameplay Written as Story, Hau Was Class Valedictorian and You Can't Tell Me Otherwise, Humor, Ilima Continues to Be Charming AF, Lillie has PTSD, Malasadas, Mildly Emo Dartrix, Moon is an Actual Nerd, Oblivious Moon, Pairings In This Story Are Not End-Game, Please Do Not Feed Bread To Birds, Rotom Casually Confirms Aliens Are Out There, Rotom-Dex Is A Troll, Spearow are Dicks, Team Skull Grunts Have Distinctive Personalities, Terrible Puns Period, Terrible Shakespeare Puns, Terrible Social Media Puns, The Return of Roast Nebby Day, Today is Roast Nebby Day, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome Family Interactions, that also deserves its own tag, yes i know that's confusing, yes that deserves its own tag at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 74,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe34/pseuds/Scribe34
Summary: At seventeen and a half years old, Marion "Moon" Hawkins and her parents moved to Alola with the family Meowth in tow.She never imagined her Pokémon journey would start like this.[In which Moon, Hau, and Lillie discover Melemele Island together.]





	1. Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> The primary differences between canon in-game universe and this fic are as follows:
> 
> 1\. Firstly, that children may legally own and even battle with Pokémon by age ten, but may not legally begin their League Challenge as a Pokémon Trainer until they graduate high school, which occurs at age seventeen or eighteen. This is done for the following reasons:  
> \--The characters are aged up, which allows me to write romance between teenagers rather than preteens.  
> \--It makes absolutely no sense for parents to allow their ten-year-old children to go on a journey with pets that participate in organized cockfighting. I don't hold that Pokémon battles are unethical— given the freedom of choice, the Pokémon seem to enjoy it; but I do hold that having ten-year-olds participate in them are unethical, at least a little bit. That kind of emotional responsibility for the entire livelihood of another living being is something that takes a great deal of maturity. At least let the characters be adults, or close to adults.  
> \--A Pokémon League Challenge, in all regions (except Alola, which has the island challenge instead) is generally done as a sort of “gap year” between high school and college. There are those who don't plan on going to college or high school and take their time, but summer is the best time to camp outside and travel, so it makes sense that most people would go on a three-month backpacking trip with their friends before settling down to adult life. The truly talented Trainers are able to make a living at it, and adults of all professions can be Pokémon Trainers; but some choose not to do that and it's all okay.
> 
> 2\. Secondly, that the events of Sun/Moon and Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon will be blended or reworked as I see fit. There are things that Sun/Moon did better, and there are things that Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon did better. I will use elements from both. They are more or less the same story anyway, but with a few key differences. In terms of gameplay, I believe Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon to be superior; in terms of character development, I find Sun/Moon more compelling. The change of Lusamine from a villain to a semi-sympathetic character was, I felt, shoddily done, and takes away some of her believability in the dialogue that goes unchanged between the two games. I hope in this story to be able to combine the best of both sets of games. Without spoiling anything you couldn't already have guessed, this story is based mostly on Ultra Moon (with an Ultra Sun clock, as the time difference is a sales gimmick that makes no sense in-universe).
> 
> 3\. Thirdly, that Hau and the player character are cousins— second cousins actually, as will be explained in the story proper. I choose to expand the player character's family relationships, as I do with Hau's family relationships— and eventually, Lillie's and Gladion's family relationships, as well.
> 
> 4\. Fourthly, Red and Blue are six years older than and friends with the player character, who lives in Pallet Town before moving to Alola. Due to my inexperience with Kanto and Johto (my first game was Pearl. I own the digital console version of Blue and I recently obtained a copy of HeartGold, but I find myself very frustrated with the grindiness of the gameplay and so have not finished), Red and Blue are characterized more as we see them in Alola, rather than how they are said to be between G/S/C/HG/SS and S/M/US/UM. To begin with, they are younger. I also reinvent game canon to suit myself: after the events of HG/SS (which I assume to be canon over G/S/C), Red realizes that isolating himself from his friends and family is moronic, and he goes back to the Indigo League to work as the Champion. Blue stays as the Viridian City gym leader. However... they've been doing what they do for the last six years. And as they live in Kanto and canonically appear in S/M/US/UM, you will see them in the story.
> 
> In the Quartet stories, I attempt to incorporate as many fours as I can possibly shove down your throat without you screaming at me to stop. I studied literature in college. I really like symbolism.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viridian City and Pallet Town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moon makes choices and gets some news.

School was over for the day— and for the year. A flood of relieved high school students poured through the doors and gates of Viridian City High School, chatting with friends in the courtyard or scattering to enjoy the beginning of their summer vacation. A few kids raced over to the painted Battle Areas, doing rock-paper scissors or flipping coins to see who got to battle first. A cheerful, round-faced boy with a Pikachu faced off against a thin-nosed girl with a Pidgeotto.

“Who do you think will win, Moon?” called one of the spectators.

A few of the spectators turned to look at a girl who was sitting on the ground, a heavy book in her lap. She closed it, revealing the title: _The Complete Works of William Shakespeare_.

Moon was quite used to being asked for her opinion on things. While her grades weren't perfect, she was still graduating high school with honors, and with plenty of scholarship offers and letters from universities around the world. She considered the ongoing battle, watching as the Pikachu sent a Spark towards the Pidgeotto, which darted out of range before it could hit.

“If I were a betting girl, my money would be on Nagisa,” she said, nodding toward the thin-nosed girl. “Her Pidgeotto is far more disciplined than that Pikachu.”

“Are you sure?” said one of the other students doubtfully. “Shota has the type advantage.”

Moon nodded, just as Nagisa commanded, “Riku, use _Return_!”

The Pidgeotto let out a shrill cry and dove at the Pikachu, slamming hard into the other Pokémon. The Pikachu let out a whimper, slumping to the ground.

The two battlers waited the customary ten seconds, and then Shota sighed. “Well, I know when I'm beat. Morgan, back to your ball. Thanks for your help, buddy.”

Both students returned the Pokémon to their balls, and Shota paid five Poké, the standard schoolyard fee, to Nagisa.

“Good battle,” said Nagisa companionably, shaking hands.

“Good battle,” agreed Shota.

Moon smiled wistfully as she watched the underclassmen walk away.

It wasn't that she had never been interested in Pokémon— quite the reverse. As a kid, Moon had read voraciously on the subject. She had already decided that she wanted an Eevee, because Eevees gave you options; but they were pretty rare so she would settle for a Hoothoot. They were pretty stupid, but Moon adored them. They weren't native to Kanto, so she would have to special-order through Professor Oak.

But when she turned ten— the minimum legal age to own a Pokémon in Kanto— her parents had sat her down and gently explained that she would not be getting a Pokémon anytime soon. Moon's heart broke a little— but they couldn't afford anything but the family Meowth.

Speaking of Pallet Town, Moon had to leave, or she would miss her train home.

She got up, hugging her Shakespeare to her chest, and smiled and waved at classmates. She didn't have any close friends— at least, none her own age.

It was with very little surprise, as she disembarked from the train at the Pallet Town stop, that she saw two familiar figures. There were also several hovering journalists, because the Champion of Kanto and the Gym Leader of Viridian City did not simply go anywhere without being hounded by the press.

The train rolled to a halt, and the doors opened. Red and Blue (mostly Blue) had been quietly speaking to the journalists, but they glanced over at Moon, said a few more things, and walked toward her.

“Hi,” said Red curtly.

The reporters vanished quickly, though Moon knew they would be lurking, waiting until her friends were no longer occupied. Red and Blue had a deal of sorts with the press, regarding Moon.

“Congratulations on graduating!” Blue grinned at her.

Moon flushed, pleased. “Thanks. You didn't have to come meet me just for my last day of high school.”

Blue looped an arm around her shoulders, digging his knuckles lightly into her scalp. Moon yelped and elbowed him. “ 'Course we did,” he said cheerfully. “You graduated, Moon! That's nothing to sneeze at.”

“ _You_ were valedictorian,” pointed out Moon, resentfully thinking of the twenty-three people who had placed higher than her in final exams.

“Yeah, but I had a study buddy. Didn't I, Red?”

“That's a load of bullshit,” was Red's response, which triggered a series of nonsensical, rambling protests from Blue. Moon and Red had long learned to tune out his whining, nodding along at appropriate intervals and waiting until he stopped for breath to change the topic.

There were a few people on the streets— most of them residents, nearly all of them used to seeing Red and Blue and Moon. They received smiles and waves. Blue grinned back and even greeted a few people; Moon smiled politely, and Red limited himself to slight nods and occasionally tipping his cap.

“You look like a douchebag when you do that,” Blue informed Red.

“It's polite.”

“Nah, it's stupid. Nobody does that.”

Red glanced at Moon, raising his eyebrows.

“You do look kind of stupid,” Moon admitted. “It's the gloves, mostly. If you did it without the gloves you would be fine.”

“Hmm.” The grunt was noncommittal, but Moon noticed that he stopped tipping his cap after that.

“So where to now?” Blue asked her. “University, right? Nothing but the best for our bookworm. Where do you want to go?”

Oh, boy— the question she had been steeling herself to hear from them for the last month. Moon took a deep breath and launched into her explanation.

“Well, I've had offers from pretty much everywhere.”

“Obviously,” said Red, under his breath.

Moon punched him in the arm— not hard enough to hurt, because compliments were compliments. “Celadon University, Goldenrod College, Mauville Academy, and Hearthome University don't really appeal to my interests. I've thought more seriously about Castelia U, l'Academie Lumiose, and Orre College, and there are a few other places that have sent letters. There's even a couple of schools I've never _heard_ of. Tandor Regional College has a fantastic liberal arts program in Venesi City, so it sounds interesting, but also dangerous— three nuclear meltdowns in the last year? Uh, _no_ thanks. And I had to yoogle Torren University, but I am not moving anywhere that proudly claims to be home to _literal_ _cults_.”

Red blinked at her a few times, a thoughtful expression crossing his face.

“Nuh-uh,” said Blue firmly, glaring at Red. “No. Stop it. Do not even _think_ about haring off after an entire _region_ to save. I will never forgive you if you drag me off to some religious whackjob-infested hellhole because you have a saving-people complex. I'm sure they have people who will do that for you.”

“I wasn't thinking about it,” protested Red, but it was easy to see that he _was_. Moon hid her laughter.

“So anyway— it's Unova, Kalos, or Orre?” Blue hummed thoughtfully. “Red and I went to Unova once, for the Pokémon World Tournament. It was very interesting. And I took a gap year in Kalos, a few years back. Did I tell you about that?”

“Yes, you told me,” laughed Moon. “You even remembered to write when you were there.”

“Oh, good. Now, I've never been to Orre, so I wouldn't recommend it—”

Red rolled his eyes. “Wow.”

Moon snickered.

Blue glared at both of them. “What I meant was, Unova or Kalos can provide you with the benefit of asking advice from a friend who has already been there. And our names will carry weight.”

Red ignored him. “What are you studying?”

“Literature.” There had never been anything else, and there never would be. She liked science and mathematics well enough, but she loved reading— loved it like nothing else in the world.

“Probably can't help you with that, then.”

“Good point,” agreed Blue, albeit reluctantly. “I studied Pokébio and Red studied mathematics, and we both did online courses with Celadon U anyway.”

Red shrugged. “Blue might be able to recommend restaurants and snack shops, but that's about it. I got nothing.”

“ _Hey_!”

“Don't even start, you did _nothing_ but eat in Unova and you came home twenty pounds heavier after Kalos.”

“They have the most amazing bakeries, can you blame me?” Blue rolled his eyes. “The nerve of this guy, Moon.”

“I think I remember that, though. You talked about galettes and sables and macarons for a whole month. Red and I got really bored.”

Blue pouted at her. “They're delicious, stop judging me.”

They arrived at Moon's house. Moon surveyed it fondly— stone cottage, white picket fence, and tiny yard littered with weeds, as they didn't have a Nidoran or a Rattata to eat the clover and dandelions. Meowth, curled up by the door, made a questioning noise in her direction.

“Yeah, I'm coming,” Moon told him. She turned back to Red and Blue.

Red, bless his heart, was wiping his eyes with his gloved hand. His eyes were dry, but suspiciously pink around the edges when he emerged. Blue was beaming at her— he actually did have tears in his eyes.

“Whatever you decide, we'll support you,” he promised. “And wherever you go, you'll be sure and write, won't you? Unless you decide to go to Celadon University. Then we could just fly over and visit.”

Red nodded. “But you're going to Kalos, right?”

Well, _that_ was a relief. She'd been trying to think of a way to tell them that she'd already made her choice, without actually saying the words. “Yep.”

“How did you know?” Blue asked, frowning at him.

“Better literature program.”

“Oh. Good point, good point.” Blue paled, swallowing heavily, and burst into tears.

“Aw, Blue!” Moon patted his back, but she grinned at Red, who merely rolled his eyes.

“I'm sorry, I know, I know,” he said weepily into her shoulder. “I'll write to Augustine Sycamore and ask him to give you a starter. I loved Chespin, but I think you would probably go for Fennekin.”

“Um, sure.” Moon had read up on the Kalosian Starter program, but she was leaning toward a Fletchling to start out with. They were adorable, and had powerful evolutions. More importantly, they were cheap to care for, and she was broke. “I'll keep it in mind.” She patted him awkwardly on the back.

“She'll be fine,” said Red dryly. Blue let her go, stepping back and wiping his eyes.

“Thanks.” Moon was touched by his confidence. She was going to miss both of them wholeheartedly. “Love you guys. Let's hang out before I go, okay?”

Red nodded.

“Smell ya later,” said Blue, as he always did.

“Stop trying to make 'smell ya later' happen, it's not going to happen,” answered Moon, as she always did.

And Red snickered, as he always did.

She waved as they headed in the direction of Red's old home— she knew them well enough to know that they would visit Red's mom before stopping by Professor Oak's place— and let herself into the gate. Meowth nudged at her leg, wrapping his arms around and hitching a ride on her shoe as she went inside.

“I thought I heard you outside, Marion,” said Kapua Hawkins cheerfully.

Moon smiled at her mother, then bent to detach Meowth from her shoelaces. He purred contentedly and went to sit on his bed. “Hey, Mom. Red and Blue met me at the station. I was talking to them.”

“Did you tell them you decided on Kalos?”

“Yeah. I kind of had to explain my way to it, or they would have just yelled at me.”

Her mom nodded. “And your last day of school went well?”

“Yep. I'm free as a Pidgey now.”

She didn't want to talk about how tomorrow morning, the town would be filled with unfamiliar faces, graduating seniors from all around Kanto (and a few from other regions) who would be formally registering with Blue's grandpa and getting a starter Pokémon, undertaking the traditional League Challenge in the summer before starting college. Most of them wouldn't make it to the League, but it was always worth a try. Moon's family still couldn't afford the fees. Red and Blue had both offered, on separate occasions, to sponsor her for a year; but she had always turned them down. She would get a Pokémon on her own terms, whatever those were.

Her mom nodded again, the smile on her face fading slightly. Moon quickly fixed her own smile back in place— it wouldn't do for her mom to catch her being sad. The lecture she would get from her dad was _totally_ not worth it. She sat down at the kitchen table and opened her backpack, taking out old notebooks and stacking them on the table.

“Are you going to send your reply today?” her mom asked, not looking at her.

Moon's throat constricted slightly. “I— well, yeah, I probably should. Acceptance deadline's in a month, and Kalos is a long way away.”

Her mom nodded a third time.

She really should have sent the letter a month ago, but some instinct in her gut had told her to wait. Even now, she felt... heavy, at the thought of sending the letter. Going to Kalos was one thing— she'd yoogled pictures and Lumiose City was _beautiful_. It wasn't likely that she would go through the League Challenge there, as it was even more expensive than Kanto's League Challenge; but if she could snag a part-time job at a café then she might be able to earn enough to support herself and one or two Pokémon. She wouldn't let Blue write to Professor Sycamore, though— a proper starter would be wasted on someone who didn't plan on challenging the League. Maybe she would get an Eevee, like she'd always dreamed.

But while she had decided on Kalos nearly three months ago and had made plans and looked at the course catalogs for l'Academie, something had told her to wait— to pause.

It was a good offer— a year's full tuition and board. And it was a renewable scholarship that she could maintain by keeping good grades. She wouldn't _have_ to work if she couldn't find a job. Moon could not explain her own nagging insistence upon waiting. Her mom had grown increasingly frustrated with her over the last month; even her normally laid-back dad had mentioned once or twice that she really ought to send her acceptance letter, which from him was as good as a direct order.

Moon sighed and picked up her notebooks. Whatever instinct she was having was probably just stupid, anyway. She carried her things over to the stairs and went up to her room. Meowth meowed after her, but she was in no mood to humor him at the moment.

The letter with the offer from l'Academie was sitting on her desk, where it had been sitting for three months. She opened her old, battered laptop and pulled up her email to compose a reply.

 

_Dear Ms. ____________, Dean of Admissions at l'Academie Lumiose:_

 

_Thank you for your generous acceptance and scholarship offer to l'Academie Lumiose. I have decided to accept your offer, and I will be officially enrolling in courses for the fall semester._

 

_I look forward to future correspondence regarding my education._

 

_Sincerely yours,_

 

_Marion T. Hawkins_

 

Moon, as usual, felt silly as she typed her name— she rarely thought of herself as _Marion_ anymore. It had always been Moon, always, as long as she could remember. It came from her middle name. Her mom, an Alolan native, had picked the first name Marion— which was actually a Kalosian name, but Alola tended to be a cultural hotbed of names. In return, her dad had chosen Tsuki for her middle name— Kantonian for “moon,” and he had called her Moon ever since. Her mom was the only person who firmly insisted on calling her Marion. The teachers always started out with Marion, but like everyone else ended up calling her Moon by the end of the year. Red and Blue both called her Moon as well— mostly because Moon had often threatened to refer to them as Satoshi and Gary, respectively, if they did not. There was an agreement that the three of them would stick to their nicknames.

She saved the email as a draft, and took it back downstairs. It felt, oddly, like she was walking to her grave.

Her mom saw the laptop and smiled approvingly. Meowth sniffed at her ankles; she scratched his head for a few minutes to kill time.

But there was really no point in delaying any further. She read through her letter one more time, just to be sure she hadn't made any mistakes, and moved the mouse over to the send button.

 _Bang_.

Moon jumped violently. Her mom let out a shriek, and several noodles flew up from the stove and stuck to the ceiling for a few moments. Meowth let out a high-pitched shriek, darting under the table and covering his ears with his paws.

“Sorry,” said Moon's father.

They all stared at him, confused. Usually Yoshiro Hawkins was a calm, unflappable man; but today his tie was askew and his jacket had been removed, revealing his sweat-soaked shirt beneath. He was breathing hard, as though he had been running. He dropped the briefcase, closed the front door, and took a deep breath, his eyes darting from Moon to her mom to Meowth.

He noticed the laptop. “What are you doing?”

“Sending my acceptance to l'Academie.”

“Wait on that a minute.”

Moon was only too delighted to wait, but it didn't mean that she didn't want to know _why_. “What for?”

Her dad took a deep breath, then looked directly at her mom. “How would you like to move back to Alola?”

“You're _joking_.” Her mom did not sound like she was able to handle any joking at the moment.

“I'm not joking, Kap. I got an offer today— you remember the power plant on Ula'ula Island? Their accounts manager is retiring.”

“Arceus,” said her mom, and sat down right where she was, in front of the stove.

“Are you okay?” Moon and her dad both rushed over, kneeling down.

She waved them off. “I'm fine, I'm fine. Yoshiro, what else?”

“Well, the salary offer is unbelievable. It's nearly _triple_ what I make here.” He glanced at Moon. “They don't have a university in Alola, as you know—”

“It would have been my first choice, if they did,” said Moon promptly.

He nodded, a wry smile on his face. “But with the extra money— we could afford to get you a Pokémon. You could do the League Challenge there.”

“They don't have a League. It's a bit different in Alola,” said her mom. She was still clutching the slotted spoon she had been using to stir the noodles. “It's called the island challenge— but it's basically the same thing, minus a lot of the rules and regulations.”

Moon's heart had begun hammering the moment he said _Pokémon_. She could barely believe it. “My own Pokémon— _really_?”

“Easily,” her dad confirmed. “And if I remember right, there are all kinds of odd jobs a kid can pick up for a day or two around the islands— if you find yourself short on money, you can figure something out. Alolans are very hospitable. There's tons of cash flowing around— most of the business comes from tourism.”

“Very,” agreed her mom faintly.

“Well— what do you both think? I want to do it, do you?”

“Yes,” said Moon and her mom in unison.

 _This_ was it. This was the thing she had been waiting for, without knowing it. Moon scrambled back to the laptop and deleted the draft of her acceptance.

“I'll defer,” she said happily. “Or I could even do online courses with Celadon, like Red and Blue did. I don't even care that Alola doesn't have a school— I'm gonna get a Pokémon!”

Her dad laughed. It was the most joyful she'd heard him sound in years. Silph Co. wasn't a _bad_ job— but it was soul-sucking and there wasn't much opportunity for promotion. Moon had known how much her dad hated his job for a very long time. He had shown it not through words, or even facial expressions; but in his body language, the way he moved slowly, with shoulders slumped and head hanging. Just this offer made him look taller and younger.

“I don't think we'll be able to get a house on Ula'ula,” he said, to her mom. “I was looking into it, online. It's the only worrying thing about moving; Alolan real estate is not cheap at _all_. But both Melemele and Poni Island have some reasonable pricing, and there's a signing bonus that will help us pick a place and get settled. I would have to commute, but I could make it home on weekends, maybe more often if _I_ can get a Flying-type Pokémon.”

Her mom's eyes lit up, and she got to her feet. “Uncle Hala lives on Melemele Island,” she said, delighted. “I'll email him tonight, and see if he can help us find something.” She considered. “You know, I think my cousin Kai's son is just about Marion's age. Maybe he's starting his island challenge soon; they could go together. And I know the regional Professor lives very close to Uncle Hala. I might be able to get a good word in for Marion to get a starter.”

The epiphany hit her like a Snorlax's Earthquake. “Wait, I've never looked into Alola's Starter program. Holy Arceus, I have _so_ much to research!”

The delighted laughter of her parents followed her as she seized the laptop and raced back up to her room.

 


	2. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hau'oli City, Melemele Island, Alola.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moon and her family meet Hau and his family.
> 
> [I know I only uploaded chapter one yesterday but have another part because the first one is kind of slow and because I want more characters to show up.]

Moon had been able to smell the salt of the sea ever since they boarded the boat to Alola. It was... well, salty. She was used to the foresty grassland scents of Pallet Town and the rolling suburban smells of Viridian City, so the salt was a refreshing change and she hoped it never went away. It had been about a week, chugging along the endless ocean— schools of Luvdisc seemed to follow the boat, and she'd seen the occasional Tentacruel drifting along the waves. One morning before breakfast, Moon had even seen a Wailord about a quarter of a mile off, coming up for breath and spouting water high in the sky.

Uncle Hala, who she had only ever heard about in passing, had come through _admirably_. Her mom had sent the email that very evening, as her dad sent one accepting the job offer on Ula'ula Island; and the next morning there was an email that solidified her dad's new job, as well as a reply from halaakiona@pmail.co.alo waiting for them:

 

_Dear niece Kappy,_

 

_I'm very happy to hear the good news! It's so very fortunate that you have written just now, for there is a house just on the road between Hau'oli City and Iki Town, that is for sale— at a most reasonable price too! The real estate agency has just put it on the market, so you should be able to call right away and talk to someone about it._

 

_Furthermore, my grandson Hau will be starting out his island challenge in just a few weeks. If your schedule works out, then young Marion will be able to join him. Meeting one's first partner Pokémon is always a thrilling occasion and I look forward to watching Marion's debut as a Trainer alongside Hau! Professor Kukui, our regional Pokémon expert, is interested to meet Marion, and has asked me to extend an invitation to her to set up a video call. I'm not very good with technology— emails are about as far as I can go, ho ho ho! He tells me he can call her if he gets her pmail address, so if you send that back, he can have a bit of a chat with her. He likes to talk to every potential Trainer in person when considering them for the Starter program. Not every Trainer is merited worthy of a Starter, but I am sure that Marion will qualify, if she is anything like you or Yoshiro._

 

_Sadly, my duties as Melemele's Kahuna will prevent me from meeting you at Hau'oli harbor, but do not worry. In my place I will be sending the entire Akiona clan, and we will feed you malasadas until we have to roll you to your home! Ho ho ho, only kidding. In all seriousness, I will send Kai and Leilani at the very least. If you arrive on a school day they will be alone, but on a weekend you may also be greeted by Hau, Melika, and Wikolia. Sadly, you will not have seen my grandchildren in person, but you should be able to recognize Kai and Leilani, and I will enclose some picture attachments of my grandchildren so you might recognize them, too._

 

_Please do not hesitate to let me know if you need anything else as you prepare to move to Alola._

 

_Yours truly,_

 

_Uncle Hala_

 

_P.S. Don't explain to Marion about the island challenge, if you haven't already done so. The Professor likes to do that himself, and he gets excited when he gets to explain it to someone who has really never heard it before._

 

It was an odd letter, thought Moon, but she could tell that “Uncle Hala” was entirely sincere and she liked him at once. The pictures of Hau, Melika, and Wikolia revealed a boy about her age, with a wide grin and chunky dreadlocks tied back into a thick ponytail, along with two girls with dark, wildly curly hair. The girls looked to be about ten and six years old. Moon's only friends were boys (technically men, but they acted like children half the time), so she wasn't uncomfortable with the idea of traveling with Hau on her “island challenge”— whatever that was.

True to Hala's request, neither of her parents would elaborate on the exact nature of the island challenge. Moon had a very basic idea that it was something like a gym challenge, but all she knew was that there were no gyms, no gym leaders, and no Pokémon League, which was confusing to say the least. Her Internet research on the topic didn't give satisfactory answers, either.

She'd sent her email address back; and a few days later there was a new email in her box, from the interesting address malekomaskedmovemaniac@pmail.co.alo:

 

_Dear Marion,_

 

_Your great-uncle gave me your email address and said it was all right if I emailed you, yeah? To be exact, it's a video chat I'd like to have. If you've got a webcam we can set it up ASAP; if not, I can make do with a telephone call until you get to Alola._

 

_In the meantime, if you could send me your high school transcript, I would be much obliged, yeah. Thanks ever so much!_

 

_Professor M. Kukui, Alola Regional Professor_

 

The video chat was... enlightening, to say the least. The camera was wonky at first, and while it was adjusting, Professor Kukui confessed that he wasn't _entirely_ sure if Marion was a girl's name or a boy's name. Moon supposed it was a fair mistake— Marion had been used for both men and women as far back as fifteenth or sixteenth-century Kalos.

She nearly _died_ when she saw his Rockruff. _It was so cute_. The Pikipek (at least, he told her that was what it was called) was too fast for her to get a good look at, but the Cutiefly was also adorable.

Her internet research suggested that many of the Pokémon native to Alola were cute, though there were a couple of Bug-types that were quite creepy-looking. Moon wasn't fond of Bug-types. But there were plenty of Pokémon native to other regions as well as Alolan natives. They had a variety of fossil-types, thanks to the excavation work of someone called Olivia— and Eevees, which was perfect because every dream team she had ever planned had included some evolution of Eevee.

And by the time the video chat was scheduled and happening and done with, her dad had put in his two weeks from Silph Co. and they had put the house up for sale, so they were packing boxes full of stuff and tucking it into a rental moving truck— and then onto the boat that would take them to Alola.

She emailed Red and Blue and told them about Alola, apologizing that they wouldn't have time to hang out on such short notice. Red's response was a one-word email of “cool,” which said more than it didn't. Blue, on the other hand, sent five _thousand_ words (she copied and pasted it into a text document to check) of congratulations on her family's good fortune; delight that she would soon be getting a Pokémon partner; and, comprising the bulk of the message, wailing bereavement at how far away she would be and how they would never see her again and how jealous he was that she was going to live in a tropical paradise while he was stuck in a monotonous savannah wasteland, forced to challenge cocky idiot after cocky idiot who thought they were good enough to challenge Red, who had been reigning Champion for the last six years.

(He CC'd Red on the reply. Red, also CC'ing Moon, sent a sharp response of “stop blaming ur job dissatisfaction on moon u asshat.” Moon laughed until she cried.)

“Having fun?”

Moon blinked and looked over at her mom, who was lying down on one of those flat deck-chair cot things, wearing sunglasses and a hat. Meowth curled up next to her, with his carrier on the ground. They didn't have a Pokéball for him— it would have required either her mom or dad to register as a Trainer.

“Tons,” she said warmly, leaning on the railing. “What about you?”

“I've read three books in the last week,” said her mom, waving a mass-market paperback in the air. “They're all terrible and I enjoyed every second of it. This is the best thing we've ever done.”

“They are all terrible,” agreed Moon.

Her mom lifted her sunglasses to squint at Moon. “Did you go through my bags and read all of them when we thought you were asleep?”

“You know me too well.”

“I didn't think that anything along the lines of—” Her mom flipped over the book to check the title. “—uh, _Seducing My Pokémon Champion Boyfriend_ , by Pamela Luvdisc, would appeal to you.”

“If it has a spine, covers, pages, and anything approaching a story, it appeals to me,” Moon reminded her. “I mean, it was silly, but it's a mass-market romance. It's supposed to be silly. The point of it is that any female reader can imagine she's the heroine _,_ seducing her Pokémon Champion boyfriend.”

Moon's mom blinked at her for a few seconds. “You might be reading too much into it, Marion.”

“Does the description of the heroine's Pokémon Champion boyfriend fit that of either Red or Steven Stone?”

“Now that you mention it, he _does_ have silver hair.”

“There you go. I'm pretty sure every woman in the target demographic has at least nursed a crush on Steven Stone.”

Her mom chuckled. “That's true. I remember when I was your age— that was about when he won the Championship for the first time. I definitely had a crush on him.”

“So did I,” confessed Moon.

“Not Red or Blue?”

“For about five seconds, sure. But I grew out of it.” She shuddered theatrically, and her mom laughed. “Like, _no_ thanks.”

Steps sounded, and her dad emerged from belowdecks, wearing a truly horrific Alolan shirt— a short-sleeved, lime-green button-down, dotted with patterns of Exeggutors that had very long necks.

“Ow, my eyes.”

“Ha, ha,” said her dad good-naturedly. “I'm just dressing for the occasion. Our stuff is packed up, and the valets are bringing it up on deck. I've been told that the captain has sighted land through his binoculars, so we should be arriving at Hau'oli Harbor in about three hours.”

Moon bounced slightly on her toes. She liked the smell of salt water and the feeling of sunshine on her face and scalp, but she was ready to see Alola. As had happened many times over the last three weeks, she found herself smiling, unable to stop.

Her parents beamed back. Her dad sat down on the edge of her mom's deck-chair and slipped his hand into hers. Ordinarily Moon would have given them a hard time, joked about cooties or germs and how boys were gross; but they looked so happy that she didn't have the heart to tease them. She turned back around, leaning on the railing, and looked down at the ocean.

Moments after she turned, a group of Luvdisc leapt out of the water in perfect synchronization, and dove back in. They were pink, as usual; but she saw a flash of gold in the midst of the fish. Moon gasped.

“What is it?”

“I think I saw a shiny Pokémon!”

“An omen of good luck,” said her dad cheerfully. “What Pokémon?”

“Luvdisc.”

Her parents gave each other even soppier glances.

“Ew, I'm moving out,” Moon teased them.

“Well, you are an adult.” They were both laughing at her. “You can start saving up for that after you've done your island challenge.”

It took them the three hours and then some to get to Hau'oli Harbor, but they were approaching from the north so the first Moon saw was a blur on the horizon that eventually became two blurs. The map in her copy of _The Traveller's Guide to Alola_ told her that the two blurs were Akala Island and Melemele Island.

Melemele was unapproachable from the north— all cliffs and hard, sharp angles; but there were thick jungle trees and stone formations on the surface above. The cliff stretched down to a beach and a bay, which contained a large sandbar. Both _The Traveller's Guide_ and her mom called it Kala'e Bay. The water was shallower and clearer, as they rounded the sandbar; Moon peered down over the railing and saw purplish-blue crab Pokémon scuttling between palm trees, looking through large piles of leaves and snatching up Berries to cram into their mouths.

“I believe that is our house,” said her dad, pointing. “I recognize it from the pictures Uncle Hala sent us.”

Moon peered at the house. It was a lovely house, painted a soft blue color and surrounded by flowering palm trees.

“I hope so, it's beautiful,” she said happily.

The ship sailed around another rocky bay, which _The Traveller's Guide_ informed Moon was called the Melemele Sea. And as they rounded the corner, turning west, Moon could see Hau'oli City and the Alolan Marina, where ships of all kinds were coming and going and docked. They put Meowth in his carrier, as more of the passengers were coming onto the deck. Everyone wanted to see the harbor and dry land after nearly a week at sea.

The business of entering Hau'oli Harbor and finding the correct dock was arduous, and involved a lot of listening to the ship's captain chattering on the radio; but the valets were bringing all the passenger luggage up to the deck while they waited. Moon spotted her suitcases, into which she'd stuffed most of the summer clothing she owned as well as five or six of her most important books. The rest, sadly, had to be boxed up— but she would get to unpacking them soon enough.

Finally, however, the ship made it to its assigned dock; the anchor was thrown; and the ramp that would give everyone access to the docks was laid down.

“Oh, I see Kai!” said her mom happily. “And Leilani's hair, I think— she's a bit shorter, there are people in the way.”

Moon and her dad exchanged amused glances, and let her mom lead the way off the ship as the sailors began unloading all the boxes containing the Hawkins family's worldly possessions. Moon carried Meowth's carrier with one hand and her _Traveller's Guide_ with the other. They wove through the crowded harbor until her mom let out a happy squeal.

“Kai!”

“Kappy!”

Kai and Leilani were Moon's first cousins once removed, and with them was her second cousin Hau, the grinning boy from the picture. The two little girls, also second cousins, stood behind their mom, peeking up at Moon with shy expressions.

“Alola, Kappy!” said Kai warmly, hugging Moon's mom. “It's been a long while. How was your trip? Nobody too seasick?”

“Not at all. Marion and Yoshiro took to ship's life like Duckletts to water,” laughed her mom. “I'm used to it, of course.”

“Excuse you, I was nothing like a Ducklett— I definitely threw up a couple of times,” joked Moon's dad.

They all laughed. “Well, I think introductions are in order!” said Kai. He was a tall, broad-shouldered man, with the same chunky dreadlocks as Hau. Moon could see the family resemblance not just between Kai and Hau, but between Kai and her own mom, which she hadn't expected. They had the same hair color, and the same strong nose. “I know you and Yoshiro, of course, but the last time I saw a picture of Marion, she was about the size of a Makuhita.” Moon laughed. “Don't tell me that this slim, pretty young woman is Marion now?”

“Yep. Call me Moon, everyone does except for Mom,” said Moon, cheerfully acceping hugs from Kai and Leilani.

“Moon! Now that is a fine nickname. You know, one of the legendary Pokémon of the Alolan region is said to be the moon incarnate? It's a good omen. Now, this is my wife Leilani,” continued Kai. Leilani was shorter and plumper than Moon's mom, but the same kindness shone from her eyes. “She's the best cook in Iki Town. And these are my children— Hau, Melika, and Wikolia.”

Hau grinned and stuck out his hand for Moon to shake. “Alola, cousin!” he said cheerfully. “I'm excited to get to know you. Dad and Gramps say you know a lot about Pokémon, even though you haven't ever owned one.”

“You kind of have to know a lot if you live in Kanto. _Everyone's_ crazy about Pokémon there.”

“Oh, I bet! I haven't had a Pokémon yet, either, but I just _know_ that we'll have a ton of fun on our island challenge.”

Moon grinned. “I'm really looking forward to it.”

Melika, the older of the two girls, shyly stepped forward with encouragement from her mom. “Nice to meet you, Marion— I mean, Moon,” she quickly corrected herself. “Have you really never had a Pokémon? I don't have my own, either, but we have some at home that belong to all of us.”

“Well, my family has a Meowth, but he's really more of a pet. He doesn't even have a Pokéball— see?” She lifted the carrier to show them. Meowth purred.

“Oh!” said Melika, her eyes going round. “He's a funny color!”

“Is he?” said Moon, surprised. “He's not shiny or anything.”

“Oh, I never thought to explain it to you,” said Moon's mom, with a chuckle. “Didn't you read about Alolan variants? Some of the Pokémon in Alola— specifically Pokémon that are also native to Kanto— have made different adaptations to the environment of Alola. So any Meowth you catch here in Alola is actually a Dark-type, I think— and they're gray, instead of brown like Kantonian Meowth.”

“Oh, I _did_ read about that!” Moon smiled at Meowth, who purred. “I guess you're pretty special here, huh?”

“Can I see?” said Hau excitedly, bending down next to his sister.

“Should I just let him out, Mom?” asked Moon.

“Sure, but don't put him down or let him go anywhere. We'll be getting him a Pokéball soon, but until then I don't want anyone to capture him by accident.”

Moon set Meowth's carrier down and opened it, reaching in. Meowth purred cheerfully as she lifted him out.

“Here, go ahead and pet him,” she said to Hau and Melika. She winked at Wikolia, who was still hiding behind Leilani's leg. “He's very friendly— I've only ever been scratched once, and that was entirely my own fault. He really likes scratches behind his ears and the coin.”

“The coin is so shiny,” said Hau, awed. “I've never seen a Kantonian Meowth in real life. This is _amazing_. Best day ever.”

Moon looked at him, unsure if he was exaggerating— but his raptured expression, staring at Meowth, was completely sincere.

“Glad we could help,” she said, slowly smiling back. She was learning that you couldn't _not_ smile, around Hau and his family. The enthusiasm reminded her of Blue, and she was oddly homesick for a moment.

“Can I pet him, too?” whispered Wikolia, edging out from behind Leilani's leg.

“Sure! The more, the merrier. He's a real diva,” said Moon teasingly. Meowth purred in response, stretching and butting his head up against Wikolia's timid hand. She squeaked, alarmed; then giggled when he licked her palm.

The adults watched this, smiling. “Well, we brought Papa's truck,” said Kai. “How about Yoshiro and I go get it and drive it back down the dock so we can load up all your boxes, and Kap and Lei can stay here with the kids?”

“Sounds good to me,” said Moon's mom. “See you in a bit!”

The two dads walked off.

“Should we go find all your boxes and luggage?” said Leilani.

“That's probably a good idea. Moon, let's put Meowth back in the carrier.”

Moon obediently put Meowth away and picked up her book again. The whole group of them followed the two moms back toward the pile of boxes that was growing as the sailors unloaded the ship.

“ _Hey_!”

It was Leilani who yelled, sharp and commanding; Moon saw, with astonishment, that a group of teenagers dressed in black and white had opened one of their family's boxes.

“Get out of that, it's not yours!” she said loudly.

The teenagers all shot Leilani dirty looks, taking a few steps back.

“Did they take anything?” said Hau, putting his hands on his hips and frowning at the teenagers.

“We didn't take nothin', we were just lookin',” said a girl with bright-pink hair. “There's nothin' worth stealin' in there, anyway, yo.”

“Shoo,” said Leilani firmly, waving them off with her hands. “Go find something else to do— preferably something productive.”

The teenagers glared at her, but Leilani's hand went to her pocket, and Moon noticed with surprise the telltale spherical lump that indicated a Pokéball. The teenagers saw the motion, too; their eyes narrowed and they began walking away.

“Who were they?” asked Moon's mom, her voice soft.

“They're some kids from Team Skull.” Leilani rolled her eyes. “It's a— well, hmm. They make themselves sound like some sort of Team Rocket organization, but they're pretty harmless. It's mostly just troubled kids who wanted to form a gang, I think. They sometimes steal Pokémon, but usually they just stick to graffiti.”

“Sometimes they try to deface trial sites,” said Hau, his face troubled. “Gramps said that Captain Ilima's had trouble keeping them out of his site, and sometimes they agitate the Pokémon living there. They don't dare come near Iki Town, so you probably won't see them anywhere by your house. But they hang out around here and on the west side of the island, and on Akala Island too.”

“They're just troublemakers,” said Leilani dismissively. “People barely have any trouble with them, though. And there are police officers all over Alola, so any trouble is resolved quickly.”

“I didn't know you were a Trainer,” said Moon.

“Oh!” Leilani went slightly pink. “Well, I'm not _really_ a Trainer anymore. I finished my island challenge a long time ago, and my Pokémon mostly just help around the house these days. But they seem happy to me, and the kids love them.”

She withdrew a Pokéball from her pocket. “I actually brought this fellow in anticipation of moving boxes around, but it might be a good idea to have him out if Team Skull is hanging about.” She tossed the ball, and a flash of bright light revealed an enormous _Machamp_ , of all things. Moon had been expecting a Lopunny, or maybe a Mienshao. She was reminded of Blue's Machamp— a big, gentle fellow who was always willing to give piggy-back rides in exchange for head scratches.

“Macha,” said the Machamp, looking around; his gaze settled on Leilani and he grinned, bending down to look at her.

“Hey there, Royal,” said Leilani, patting his face. “You don't mind just hanging out with us for a little bit, do you? Kai and Yoshiro will come by with the truck and then you can help us with the boxes, yeah?”

The Machamp looked at the boxes, and his face lit up. “Mach mach!” he said eagerly.

“Very helpful of you, thanks,” laughed Leilani. “Come meet cousin Kappy and Moon.”

Moon laughed as the Machamp carefully offered his right hand to shake, the way humans did. “Pleased to meet you, Machamp.”

“Royal is a real gentleman,” said Hau, grinning. “He loves Mom more than anyone, of course, but he also likes Mel and Wiki more than he likes me or Dad.”

“That's because you favor Papa's Tauros,” pointed out Leilani, amused.

“You're not wrong,” admitted Hau. “I really like Tauros. I'm going to have one on my team, if I can get one. Gramps says you can get 'em on Akala.” He turned to Moon. “Got any plans for your team yet?”

“Ooh, yes!” said Moon, excited. “I'm still not sure if I'm going to get one of the elemental Starters— Professor Kukui didn't say anything in the interview.”

Their moms, smiling, turned away and changed their conversation; Royal the Machamp sat down cross-legged next to the pile of boxes and patiently allowed a giggling Melika and Wikolia to climb all over him.

“Between you, me, and all of Iki Town, I'm pretty sure we're both gonna get one,” confided Hau, grinning. “The prof is super excited to meet you. Do you have a favorite starter?”

“No, they're all so cute! I don't know _how_ I'm going to pick. I looked them up on the Internet, but there wasn't much about their final evolutions, except that they all gain a type. Which is funny, because Rowlet is already double-typed? I don't know, maybe its type _changes_. That would be kind of neat.”

“They are all really cute. I've been having trouble picking, too. And the problem is, I have to pick one to really get to planning the rest of my team! I want everything to be complimentary, you know?”

“ _Exactly_ ,” said Moon, pleased. “You get it. I saw a couple of Pokémon on my video call with Professor Kukui that looked really neat, too— there was a Rockruff, a Pikipek, and a Cutiefly. I might get one of those eventually.”

“I really want a Pichu,” admitted Hau. “There's a bunch that live outside of Iki Town, so I've been seeing them my whole life. They're so cute, with the ears and all... hey, you're from Kanto. Did you ever see the Champion's Pikachu?”

Moon smiled, thinking of Red's most infamous teammate. “Many times. They've been on television a _lot_.”

“Why doesn't he evolve it? Wouldn't it be stronger that way?”

“Oh, Pikachu doesn't want to evolve,” said Moon thoughtlessly. “Red told me he got a Thunderstone from the gym leader in Vermilion and he offered, but Pikachu was really firm about it. So he's trained it really hard, and it's as good as any Raichu you'll meet.”

Hau's eyes went round. “Wait, do you _know_ the Champion?”

Moon nodded. “It's not exactly common knowledge,” she said quickly, “so don't go telling everyone, please.”

“No, no, of course not. That's so cool, though! Are you friends with him?”

Moon nodded again. “Yeah. I, um, I don't have many friends,” she said, looking down. “You know, most kids get a Pidgey or a Caterpie or something, to train on?”

“Yeah. Caterpie or Yungoos, here.”

“My family just had Meowth and he wasn't really mine, he's more Mom's than mine. So I didn't have much in common with the other kids. Red and Blue were really nice to me. I'm very grateful.”

She could feel Hau's eyes on her, watching; so she looked up and smiled. “But I'm going to make friends here, I just know it. Especially now that I'm going to be getting Pokémon. By all accounts they'll be the most _important_ friends I make, but I plan on human friends, too.”

“You've already got one,” said Hau firmly, sticking out his hand. “We're cousins and all, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends, too!”

Moon laughed, because if she didn't laugh she was going to cry and that would just be _silly_. She shook his hand again. “That settles it! Hi, friend.”

Hau laughed back at her. “Hi, friend!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hau is the most wholesome Pokébean in the entire world. Also, more world-building but that's okay, we're all FRIENDS here. (CinemaSins voice: Roll credits.)
> 
> I'm not going to lie: I mostly chose the name Maleko (the Hawaiian approximation of Mark) for Kukui because of the alliteration of the email address, but in retrospect I realize that having “Mark” as the name for a Pokémon professor specializing in moves can be read as heavily ironic in several aspects. If you're fighting someone, like a certain Alolan celebrity wrestler/battler who has no relation whatsoever to Professor Kukui, you might be said to be “marking” your opponent, especially if you leave bruises. There is also Smeargle's signature move Sketch, which can give Smeargle literally any in-game move and can also be said to leave a “mark,” because Smeargle is a painter.
> 
> I could not resist the discussion about romance novels. My mom reads a ton of cheesy romances, though she prefers Wild West and Regency England settings. I enjoy a good romance, but it must be well-written and the heroine needs to have a substantial personality. I get that people like self-inserts, but I do not. (Really, I'm trying not to Mary-Sue my main character here.)The hyper-commerciality and inane same-old of beach reads are something I can and will rant about for ages, so I will just stop myself here.
> 
> The first shiny I caught in Sun was a Luvdisc, in the Melemele Sea. I'd caught shinies in other games before— my very first non-event shiny was a pretty gold Mightyena, in X. Shinies are omens of good luck in this universe, as they are in real life— one in eight thousand or so is pretty good luck if you ask me.
> 
> Moon and Hau have (if I've done my job right) fully-realized, loving families for a reason. If you've played through Sun/Moon and understand the concept of a dramatic foil, then you might be able to guess what that reason is. Also, I wanted to give Hau little sisters because the initial interaction with the preschoolers at Aether House was hilarious, but to me didn't make sense with his generally laid-back character. I adored Hau's “Wait, What?!?!?” gag that the games did with Lusamine being over forty, and then with Lillie and Gladion being related to Lusamine— that's just good writing.
> 
> Picking through unattended luggage seems like exactly the kind of thing Team Skull would do. I hope Team Skull fans are not offended by Leilani's response and description; you will learn that I am entirely on your side in the matter.
> 
> Leilani's Machamp mostly exists because I feel like it's how she would relate to Hala. Living with your father-in-law can't be easy, but they have a Fighting-type in common. Royal himself is named for a certain battle format, which Leilani and Hala both enjoy, and for a certain celebrity wrestler who has no relation whatsoever to Professor Kukui.
> 
> I initially wasn't going to let any characters besides Moon and her immediate family know about Moon's friendships with Red and Blue, but it opened up a conversation that I wanted Moon and Hau to have fairly early on. Hau's immediate ease of friendship in the games translates over to smooth sailing in the beginning, but I hope to show their friendship as more complex as the story progresses.


	3. Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon's home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malasadas and Tapus, basically.
> 
> [I want to say I'm going to update this more regularly but between you, me, and the adult ballet class I'm starting on Thursday, I'm a flake who can't keep to a schedule.]

The rumble of a truck indicated the return of Kai and Moon's dad, and Moon and Hau were soon put to work helping Royal the Machamp loading the back of the truck with boxes and suitcases. Kai had brought a Pokémon to help as well— an Ariados, which crawled over and under the truck, using webbing to strap all the boxes down. Moon was more than a little creeped out by the big spider, but Hau assured her that it was quite friendly, and politely suggested that she would have to get over her fear of bugs if she wanted to live a happy life in Alola.

He had a point. _The Traveller's Guide_ estimated that between sixty and eighty percent of the Pokémon wildlife in Alola were Bug-type or part Bug-type. Moon braved herself to greet the Ariados, letting Kai introduce her and petting one of its legs. The body was covered in a hard, scarlet carapace, but the legs were fuzzy and striped in violet and gold, and Spinny offered her a fanged grin. She still didn't _like_ Bug-types, but this Ariados was okay and it was a step toward getting over her phobia.

“We'll stop for malasadas on the way home,” said Kai cheerfully. “Yoshiro and Moon _have_ to try malasadas. Do they have them in Alola, Kappy?”

“No,” sighed Moon's mom. “Oh, malasadas... I've missed them so much. I tried making them in Kanto once, but they didn't turn out that well.”

“Malasadas are the world's greatest food,” Hau informed Moon. “They're little fried dough balls— kind of like donut holes, but bigger and way better. You make the dough and let it rise a bunch, and then you fry it in butter or oil, and then you roll them in cinnamon sugar. You can eat them plain like that, but you can also add filling, like custard or chocolate or jam. My favorite are the Aguav jam-filled ones.”

“I always liked the Oran-filled, myself,” said Moon's mom. “They make malasadas for Pokémon, too— though you can give Pokémon the kind made for humans, and it's possible to eat the ones made for Pokémon yourself.”

“Hau can eat a lot of malasadas,” said Wikolia solemnly. Leilani picked her up and watched her buckle herself into one of the seats in the back of the truck. “He ate a lot one time.”

“It was thirty-seven,” said Melika, sitting next to her sister. She patted the empty spot on her other side, and Moon obligingly climbed in, cramming Meowth's carrier onto her lap. Leilani and Moon's mom took the front seats of the truck, and Hau, Kai, and Moon's dad climbed onto the pile of boxes, while the Machamp and Ariados were returned to their balls.

“That's a lot of malasadas,” said Moon, twisting around in her seat to look at Hau, who had stretched out right behind them. The window to the trunk was open, so he could talk to them.

“Malasadas aren't that big,” said Hau, shrugging. “One can fit in the palm of your hand— unless you order them really big, then they're as big as your fists held together.” He held his fists together, showing her. “I ate thirty-seven regular-sized ones. It was for a contest, at school.”

“Did you win?”

Hau grinned. “Yep. I beat the second-place kid by twelve whole malasadas. I got a T-shirt from the café that sponsored the contest, and I have a certificate that gets me a discount on all the malasadas I buy for the rest of my life.”

“Good prize, then.”

“If I'd eaten fifty I would have got them free,” said Hau seriously, “but I couldn't do that to the poor café. They wouldn't be able to sleep, for all the malasadas I would have them make. Mountains and mountains of malasadas.” He winked at Moon; Melika and Wikolia were giggling. “I had an amazing dream once where I got onto an airplane and went skydiving, and I landed on a real mountain made of malasadas. The snow was made of cinnamon sugar, and I was wearing a diving suit so I didn't get sticky. I ate the _whole mountain_. It was the best dream I've ever had in my life.”

Everyone was laughing at this point, and they parked at the malasada shop and bought four dozen malasadas— and it turned out that half of them were, in fact, for Hau. Kai and Leilani seemed to humor the fact that their son had an appetite to rival a Swalot. But Leilani refused to let anyone eat any of the malasadas until they got to Moon's house and brought all the boxes inside. The smells drifted through the car and Moon picked out the scents of Oran and Aguav berries, but also Rawst and Pinap berries and chocolate.

The truck stopped in front of the blue house they had seen from the ship. The pictures that Hala had sent them had not shown the side porch that faced east— a perfect view for sunrises— or the garage, which was a pleasant surprise even though they wouldn't need a car. They'd passed a Pokémon Center not five minutes before they arrived at the house, and for bigger grocery trips Leilani had already made the offer to take Moon's mom to the Thrifty Megamart on Akala Island every week or so when she went.

“It's a nice house,” said Hau to Moon, joining her on the east-facing porch, “and we're just up the hill in Iki Town. But you'll need someone with a Pokémon to come with you until you get your own; there's a patch of tall grass that's popped up in the middle of the road, and nobody's gotten around to clearing a path through.”

“Good to know.” Kai had gotten out his Ariados again and they were unwrapping the webbing from around the boxes, which Machamp was helping carry inside. Moon glanced south, in the direction of the beach. There was a lone house on the sand, with multiple patches on the roof. “What's down there?”

“Oh, that's the professor's place! You're just a hop and a skip away, huh? You wouldn't necessarily need a Pokémon to go see him, but you would need one to get back, I think. There's a shortcut you can take, jumping down a ledge, but you can't get back up so you would have to go the long way and there's tall grass.”

“Do we go there to get our Pokémon?”

Hau shook his head. “Nuh-uh. There's a lot of ceremony when you pick a starter. It doesn't have to be one of the elemental Starters, but you always get three choices and you always do it up at the arena in Iki Town— that is, if you're starting here on Melemele. I think the other kahunas do it differently, but Gramps wouldn't tell me about them. I've met Miss Olivia from Akala, but the guy on Ula'ula is a real grump and I don't think Poni Island even _has_ a kahuna right now. The Poni island kids usually just come here anyway, as we're so close by.”

Moon supposed it made sense. “What are the options if you don't get to pick an elemental Starter?”

“Um— I think it's usually Rockruff, Cutiefly, and Oricorio.” Hau glanced around, then lowered his voice. “Because the three of those are a _little_ harder to catch than Yungoos, Grubbin, and Pikipek, so you can still feel kind of special if you don't get an elemental Starter. Everyone wants one, but Professor Kukui is very careful about who he gives them out to.”

“Are the non-elemental starters different on every island?”

“Yeah, but really you can basically pick anything you want as a starter. Like, Alolan Meowth is pretty popular on Ula'ula, but Rockruff is popular _everywhere_.” Hau gestured at the Ariados that was helping Kai. “Dad wanted a Spinarak for some reason. Spinny's actually getting pretty old for an Ariados.”

“Hau! Moon! Where are you!” called Kai, from outside.

“Be right over!” Hau yelled back cheerfully. “Come on— let's go earn those malasadas.”

They helped carry boxes inside, and Moon ushered Royal the Machamp with four full boxes of books to the room that would be hers— but with everyone helping, soon the boxes were out of the truck. Kai gave Moon all of his Ariados's scrapped webbing, from keeping the boxes attached to the truck on the bumpy Alola roads.

“Ariados webbing can come in pretty handy,” he said, with a smile. “If you lay it out to dry, it will lose the stickiness after a while and it makes good rope. Hau has some already, but it's always handy to have rope on your island challenge. It's good for clotheslines and tents and repairing fishing rods— though I believe the best fishing line is spun from Araquanid silk.”

“Thank you,” said Moon, touched by the gift. “Mom, can I lay it out on the side porch to dry?”

“Sure,” said her mom cheerfully. “Now, if we're all done— I think it's time for a treat.”

Moon watched as Hau ate two dozen malasadas without so much as _blinking_ — and with fairly good manners, too— in the time it took her to eat four. There were all kinds of flavors, and she tried an Oran jam-filled one and an Aguav jam-filled one, at the recommendation of her mother and Hau. The Oran jam malasada was tart-sweet and Moon could see why her mother liked it. On the other hand, the Aguav malasada was just _sweet_ , intensely so, and it sort of matched what she had observed of Hau's personality. She took a chocolate one, because you couldn't go wrong with the classics; and then she tried a Nomel jam-filled one because Moon had always liked Nomel berry-flavored everything, and instantly found she had a favorite.

“Why am I not surprised,” her dad teased her, shaking his head and taking the other Nomel-jam malasada. He was the one from whom she'd gotten the taste for Nomel berries.

“I guess they're not bad,” said Hau, shrugging. “But Nomel berries can be _really_ sour if you don't add enough sugar. I guess I just like sweet berries better.”

Soon the malasadas were gone, and Leilani picked up the boxes, to throw them out. “We'll let you rest and unpack,” she said briskly. “If you need help putting together furniture, or moving heavy things around, then give us a call and we'll send Hau down with Royal.”

“It's been great catching up with you guys,” added Kai, grinning. “Yoshiro, you're just as funny as I remember, and you seem a lot happier than usual.”

“Getting a new job that pays three times the old one did will do that for you,” said Moon's dad dryly. “Thanks for picking us up and helping out.”

“And for the malasadas,” said her mom. “Will Uncle Hala be along at some point?”

“Maybe, but he's the busiest man in Alola these days.” Kai shook his head. “An island kahuna's work is never over, and we're getting ready for the yearly Island Challenge Festival, in a week or two. The new Trainers compete in a little tournament with their Pokémon, and the battles are dedicated to Tapu Koko.”

“Who's Tapu Koko?”

“I'll tell you about him,” promised her mom, “but Cousin Kai and his family probably have to get going, right?”

“That we do. You're invited to dinner tomorrow, by the way,” said Leilani. “Hau will come with a Pokémon and walk you up.”

“Oh, thank you! We'll see you then. Bye, have a great evening!”

Their cousins left, and Moon looked at her parents, who looked at each other; and all three of them let out a great sigh, suddenly exhausted after a long day of heavy lifting and the carb-load of delicious malasadas.

“I vote we order a pizza for dinner, in an hour or two,” said her dad. He sat down on the empty floor.

They hadn't been able to take most of the big furniture with them from Kanto, so they'd sold it and they were starting fresh. But Red and Blue had bought most of it, for the apartment they shared in Viridian City and for Red's quarters at the League.

“It will be like a little piece of your home, when you come and visit,” said Blue, grinning. Moon had been so touched by the idea that she'd promptly hugged him in the middle of the city, despite his embarrassed protests.

“I can agree to pizza,” said her mom, drawing Moon's attention back to the conversation at hand. “Marion, what about you?”

“Sure, I like pizza.”

Meowth offered his input with a loud, questioning purr.

“No pizza for you, silly. We have Pokébeans and kibble for you,” her mom informed Meowth. “But maybe we should walk down to the Pokémon Center and pick up a couple boxes of cereal and some milk from the shop. It's so convenient to have the shop in the same building as the healing center and the PC. Also, I'd like to get Meowth registered in a Pokéball. If there's a gang that steals Pokémon in Alola, I'd as soon be on the safe side.”

“A gang? What gang?” Her dad's voice was sharp.

“We ran into some teenagers,” explained Moon. “Most of them were probably a little younger than me, and they were looking at our stuff. Cousin Leilani said they're part of a gang.”

“She also said they're mostly harmless,” said her mom, carefully watching her dad. “But they have modeled themselves similarly to Team Rocket, apparently. They're called Team Skull.”

Her dad's face tightened. He'd been at Silph Co. when Team Rocket briefly took over; Moon had spent a long couple of days praying that nothing would happen and that her dad would be fine. Red had come to the rescue, firmly cementing Moon's opinion of him as the best Trainer in the entire world— even surpassing Blue, but not by very much.

“As long as they're mostly harmless, we'll all be fine, I guess,” her dad said finally. “If it's just a bunch of kids, they can't get up to much, can they? Team Rocket consisted of a bunch of people who could be fairly described as 'pieces of work.' ”

Moon and her mom snickered, not without some relief— if her dad was cracking jokes about Team Rocket, he was fine.

They ended up walking over to the Pokémon Center. The roads were mostly clear of tall grass, and the sun was starting to set; it was still warm but the air cooled to a soft, humid haze. Moon could hear the calls of Wingull in the distance, and the shrill buzzing of Grubbin making their way below-ground to their nests. A Noctowl hooted, somewhere. Or maybe it was a Rowlet, down at the professor's beach house.

Kanto was quiet, at night; but Alola was alive and wild and _gorgeous_ , and missing old friends aside, she felt more at home here than she'd ever felt at school.

“What are you thinking about?” her mom asked her.

They were in the Pokémon Center, picking through the grocery store area. They'd picked up some MooMoo milk and a box of Berry Hoops, which advertised itself with an unfamiliar-looking bird Pokémon sitting on the bowl of brightly colored cereal. They also got a box of Bouncy Bran, at the insistence of her dad on eating healthy foods as well as what he deemed “sugary nonsense.” Bouncy Bran was advertised with a little berry-like Pokémon, beaming at them over the bowl of bran flakes and dried Grepa berries. And they bought a few other things, like bread and peanut butter and Razz berry jam for sandwiches.

“I'm kind of scared,” said Moon. She picked up a carton of fresh Rawst berries and held them up to her parents questioningly; her mom nodded, and they went into the basket.

“Of what?” asked her dad.

“Of how much I like it here.” They looked confused, but she really wanted them to understand. “I just had Red and Blue in Kanto, but now I'm already friends with Hau, and even Melika and Wikolia though they're still young. And Leilani's Machamp and Kai's Ariados were both really nice, too. And Uncle Hala's email was so nice, and Professor Kukui was also super nice, and I'm going to be getting my first Pokémon really soon, and Alola is so pretty and fun and everything is just _perfect_ , honestly. It all just feels like a dream. I keep thinking I'm going to wake up in Kanto on a cold, rainy day and have to go to school.”

“I can pinch you, if you like,” said her mother with a wry smile.

“I can pinch myself, thanks.” Moon grinned at her mom. “I just feel really lucky right now. Maybe I'm scared my luck will run out.”

“Well, we keep a Meowth around for just that reason. Meowth and Persian are lucky Pokémon. Speaking of which— I better go grab a Pokéball and the official Trainer paperwork for him.”

With purchases made and food to tide them over until they could go to Akala Island for proper grocery shopping, they walked back home, now in the darkness of night.

“Tell me about Tapu Koko,” Moon said to her mother.

“Well,” said her mother, a smile in her voice, “have you read about the guardian deity Pokémon of the islands of Alola?”

“I don't think so.”

“They are the Tapus, and there is one for every island. They take the form of Pokémon with shields and costumes, but they are spirits that look a bit like humans, if you are blessed enough to see beneath their masks.”

The night was quiet around them; the cries of dusk had faded into a soft hum of night.

“Tapu Fini guards Poni Island. She is the shyest of the Tapus. Though she shows kindness to those who are respectful of nature's gifts, she is also capricious, sometimes violent, to those who are not. She makes fog to lead foolish men astray, and typhoons and floods to sink invading ships. Like the people of her island, she is self-sufficient, and rarely shows herself to anyone unless they prove themselves worthy. She makes her home in a flooded cave of black sand and rock. Her mask resembles the face of a Gorebyss, but when she takes it off she is said to resemble the most beautiful of mermaids, which lure unsuspecting sailors to their doom.

“Tapu Bulu protects Ula'ula Island, and it is he who gives the guardian deities their reputation for anger— for he has the most rage of the Tapus. A story is told about a town on Ula'ula Island where it always rains— and it is a true story, mind you, as I have been there myself— because those who lived there were disrespectful to the Tapu. There was a Trial at that town, when I was young; but no longer. The town itself is nearly abandoned, and has been for years. The tapu makes his home in a dry, dusty desert, isolated from all but the strongest Trainers who wish to meet and ask his blessing. He wears a mask that looks like a Tauros, though some say that when he takes it off he looks more like a djinn.

“Tapu Lele watches over Akala Island. She is the most generous of the Tapus. She lives in a cave with a picturesque view of the ocean, for she loves beautiful things. She is a healer— but be wary of her healing, for she is in her own way as capricious as her sister, Tapu Fini, and a healing done by Tapu Lele may be reversed and revisited tenfold in an instant if she becomes angry with you. You may mistake her mask for a little Butterfree, shaking free of the chrysalis; but beneath it she is a fey, wandering child. She is no mere insect, and you should travel through flowery paths with great caution, lest you tread on Pokémon and incur her wrath.

“And Tapu Koko makes his home here, on Melemele Island. He is the fiercest and the fastest of the Tapus, and he lives in an isolated mountain cave, across a great river canyon. He has a great curiosity about humans, and seems to enjoy our confusion with both a malice and a grace that can only be expected of a Tapu. He brings thunderstorms to Alola, and will act with swift violence if provoked; but he is also the most forgiving of the Tapus, and if a person who has violated nature is willing to repent of their sins, he will convince the other Tapus to give that person a second chance. His mask shows the facade of a Combusken, but do not be fooled— he is a dancer, within that shell.

“With a Tapu for every island, we are all protected here in Alola, as long as we pay our due respects to nature and never forget from where we came.”

They reached the front porch of the house. Moon glanced at her dad, and then they both began applauding.

Her mom flushed. “Oh, come off it. That was how I was always told the Tapu story. I'd forgotten about it, but I think the memories are coming back now that I'm home again.”

They went inside and began putting the food away. “You told it beautifully, though— like a traditional storyteller,” said her dad. “Who told you that story?”

“My mother. Now _she_ was a real storyteller— everyone knew Keahi Akiona for her silver tongue.” Her mom laughed. “And I guess she _would_ know about Tapu Koko. She was one of the few who has seen his face, along with Uncle Hala.”

“She did?” said Moon eagerly. “That's got to be a good story, come on!”

“It is a good story, but it's not mine to tell. You'll have to ask Uncle Hala— it's more his story than my mother's, anyway. After all, he's the island kahuna.”

It was not until later, after Moon had eaten a few slices of pizza and gone to her room to dig a sleeping bag out of her boxes, that she laid down and cried out what homesickness she had. She _was_ homesick, of course— she couldn't really help it. But it was more for Red and Blue than anything and it was fast fading, as though Kanto had never really been her home to begin with. She was already in love with Alola.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moon has a slight phobia of Bug-types, a condition shared by many people both in the Pokémon universe and in real life. 
> 
> Malasadas are real, of course. They are actually not native to Hawaii, but to Portugal, and come from the tradition of Fat Tuesday where Catholics have to use up all their sugar and butter and flour before Lent. Hawaii is a huge cultural melting pot, so they adopted it and many other treats from various countries of the world. Malasadas are similar to German/Dutch fassnachts, which are a thing where I live in south-central Pennsylvania— but my research on the topic leads me to conclude that malasadas are about twice as large as fassnachts, and often have filling. Popular fillings include custard, chocolate, and guava; but I imagine that other fruit jam fillings would be just as tasty as they are in American donuts. The in-game explanation of malasadas was not terribly satisfactory, so I have chosen to elaborate because I like donuts.
> 
> Also, they make Hau's obssession with malasadas such a pointed thing in the game (three or four mentions at least, off the top of my head) that I decided to do the natural thing and lampoon the hell out of it. Could a teenage boy actually eat twenty-four to thirty-seven very large, jam-filled donut holes? Yes, though probably with more difficulty than I had Hau do it. Source: my younger brothers are eighteen and fifteen. They will will eat anything if it sits still long enough.
> 
> Araquanid silk as fishing line was what I call “inspired writing.” I don't know if Lana actually uses silk from her Araquanid as fishing line in canon and I'm too egotistical to check; I'll just rest on my laurels and feel good about making the connection.
> 
> Again, Red and Blue's Trainer journey was only six years ago, so Moon's dad definitely would have been working at Silph Co. during the Team Rocket takeover. If you translate in-game time to real time, I estimate that it would have taken Red a couple of days to get to Giovanni and the president. The grunts would probably also have had access to healing items, so Red would have to have been sneaky. I'm picturing him literally crawling through vents. I also think that Sabrina would have to have helped him out. She's the Gym Leader, so besides running the gym it's her job to prevent stupid things from happening in her city.
> 
> Moon's fear of all her dreams coming true is one of those things that I initially wasn't sure if I could write realistically, but then I got to the dialogue and it just kind of poured out of my fingers, in a way that tells me I am doing something right. So I hope it works for you, because it works for me.
> 
> The Tapu stories are entirely made up, but inspired by their Pokédex entries. Bulbapedia also informed me that the masks are of a swordfish/marlin, a bull, a butterfly, and a rooster. I always thought that Tapu Fini was a dolphin and Tapu Lele was a snail, and that Tapu Koko was just a generic “bird” instead of specifically a rooster; but I am grateful for the clarification and I chose Pokémon that I believe to most resemble a swordfish/marlin, bull, butterfly, and rooster: Gorebyss, Tauros, Butterfree, and Combusken (not Blaziken because Tapu Koko actually has a beak. Blaziken is also ugly, but I may be biased). I am kind of surprised that we don't have a swordfish Pokémon yet. It seems like such a perfect opportunity for either a Water/Steel type (a la the Frynai line in the delightful fanmade game Pokémon Uranium) or a Water/Fighting type (like Keldeo, who learns Sacred Sword).


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iki Town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shakespeare, and the whim of the Tapu.
> 
> [Warning for brief discussions of natural death, aging, and Alzheimer's/dementia. I doubt the discussion will be triggering for anyone, but better safe than sorry I suppose.]

The next few days saw them settling into the new house. Moon's dad had a moving-in stipend from the new job and he didn't have to report in for a whole week after they arrived, so they spent the time together buying furniture and putting it together, shopping for groceries to fill the fridge and pantry, and unpacking their belongings. A few times, they had to enlist the help of Hau and Leilani's Machamp— specifically when purchasing mattresses, boxsprings, bedframes, and a big, comfy sofa. Moon picked out a bookshelf, the kind that came in separate pieces in a box, and put it together herself over the course of an afternoon. She unpacked what books she could, cramming as many as she could onto the shelf; then she went to her parents and showed them that she would probably need at least two more shelves to contain the multitude of books she owned.

“No wonder shipping everything cost me an arm and a leg,” teased her dad, but he was grinning. Her parents had cultivated and encouraged Moon's love of books since she learned how to read, well before she began school. She'd always liked science fiction and fantasy, but during her freshman year of high school, her literature class had read _The Taming of the Sandshrew_ and she'd fallen thoroughly in love with Shakespeare, especially the comedies. Her all-time favorite play was _Much Ado About Nuzleaf_ , though _The Merchant of Venusaur_ came in close second. Moon had an enormous leather-bound copy with gilt-edged pages, which contained all of the plays; additionally, she had a slightly less fancy hardback collection, which she took just about everywhere she went. She even had paperback copies of a few of her favorite plays, which she'd written in and underlined and annotated both for schoolwork and amusement.

She got the bookshelves she needed, and there was even a little space for new books. Moon arranged everything alphabetically by author's last name, She looked over her little kingdom, and then she fell over on her mattress and giggled quietly to herself like a crazy person because the perfectly organized bookshelves gave her a ridiculous sense of satisfaction.

Professor Kukui made his way up to visit one day, just as cheerful and comfortable as he was in the video chat— and just as shirtless under the well-used lab coat. Moon and her mom blushed the entire time he was there, and her dad kept looking up at the ceiling. He brought the Rockruff, which Moon appreciated as attention to detail— he'd remembered that she thought it was cute. She sat on the floor and played with it and Meowth. Meowth was initially wary, but the Rockruff was very friendly and soon they were wrestling on the kitchen floor, playfully swatting at each other's faces and ears.

“Sure you don't want a Rockruff for a starter, Moon? They are awfully cute,” said Professor Kukui, grinning at her from their brand-new kitchen table. “And I won't give away too much too soon, but a Rockruff would come in handy right near the beginning of your island challenge, yeah?”

“No, I want an elemental starter,” said Moon decisively, though she filed away that information for future reference: _Rock-type, good for the beginning of the island challenge—I could be facing Ice-types? Bug-types? Normal-types? Flying-types?_ “But who knows, maybe I'll add a Rockruff to my team along the way.”

“You seem pretty set! That's what I like to hear. Do you know what starter you want?”

Moon sighed. “I think I'm going to just have to pick when I see them. They're all _really_ cute.” She held up one finger. “Rowlet immediately has an obvious advantage, because it's dual-typed, but Litten and Popplio—” She held up a second and third finger. “—wouldn't be offered on equal footing with Rowlet, if they didn't gain advantages to match it along the way.” She glanced down at Meowth. “I think I've more or less ruled out Litten, because I've spent so much time with Meowth and I want some variety. Not every Pokémon is a cat— or a dog,” she added, indicating Rockruff, who licked her hand. “So, then it comes down to Popplio and Rowlet, and I'm just really, really not sure. Popplio is super cute, and it's said to be very smart. But Rowlet does have that early dual-type advantage.”

“Wow, you've really put some thought into this!” Professor Kukui laughed, a genuine smile on his face. “You know, Moon, I don't make this offer to every Trainer starting out on their island challenge— not every kid can handle it, and that's okay. But I've got a few free-range Rotom coming in a shipment from Sinnoh in a couple of days— just in time for the Island Challenge Festival, too. If you want, I can get you a Rotom-Dex, yeah?”

Moon gaped at him. “I've read about those, they're groundbreaking research material! Professor, you barely know me. You would really trust me with something that important?”

“Yeah, I would. I know you would take care of a Rotom-Dex,” said Professor Kukui, nodding. “And you know, it would be especially useful for _you_ , in particular. Regular Pokédexes have built-in phones, email, and text-messaging, but the Rotom-Dex also uses GPS, so it can help you get around. Pretty useful for a kid who's just moved to Alola and doesn't yet know the islands like the back of her hand, yeah? The Rotom in your Dex wouldn't be part of your team, so you could still carry six Pokéballs. What do you think?”

“If you really think I can do it, I would love to take a Rotom-Dex.” She'd entertained the occasional dream of using a Rotom-Dex in private— Red and Blue had both flatly stated that regular Pokédexes had worked just fine for them, so why would they give up a team slot just to have a fancier version? But apparently, the Rotom-Dex _wasn't_ part of your proper team, which was extremely convenient.

“Super! I'll be sure and save one for you, then. Your Rotom-Dex will also send information straight to my own Rotom-Dex, which will help me with my research. Don't feel like you have to catch everything, yeah. I do send just about every Trainer out with a regular Pokédex, so I'm not relying on you to do all my work. But a Rotom-Dex will offer... uh, more valuable insight on anything you catch.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“It's got a more independent personality than the regular Pokédex AI, so you get insider information, yeah. You'll understand when Rotom arrives.”

Moon was starting to get a little bit sick of all the adults who refused to explain things to her— the island challenge, the Rotom-Dex, how her grandmother and great-uncle had met a legendary Pokémon, what one of her best friends had decided to do for a year or two on top of a dangerous, blizzard-ridden mountain that involved not talking to anyone— but she was also sort of used to it, and she was also used to figuring things out on her own. It was just something adults did. She would just have to be sure that she _didn't_ do that, as she grew up.

They did go up to Iki Town for dinner, a few nights, and it was at the first of these dinners that Moon finally met her great-uncle Hala. Hau came down to get them— not with his mother's Machamp but with a rather ornery Tauros, that sniffed dubiously at the three of them before stomping back uphill. They had to hurry to keep up and they were panting by the time they reached Iki Town.

Hala's house was big and airy, with open windows and high ceilings and beautiful woven-straw mats that served as carpets or seats, depending on the room. All of the Akiona family lived together, as far as Moon could tell.

“Oh, Kapua! Alola, niece, it's great to see you back home,” he boomed, striding up to them. Moon had already liked Hala just from the email, but now she knew she liked him in person.

“Alola, Uncle Hala!” Moon's mom hugged Hala.

“And Yoshiro, it's been a very long time but you are welcome anywhere, any time. I'm glad to see that everything has worked out for you. When do you start at Blush Mountain?”

“On Monday,” said her dad. “I'm going to have to figure out a way to commute, though— the ferry costs will add up, and I think only Trainers have access to the public transportation system.”

“Hmm. Well, I can see about getting hold of a Ride Pager for you temporarily, but you'll have to become a Trainer, I think. That way you can hang onto the Ride Pager, hey? We'll find you something low-maintenance— like a Shuckle, or a Komala. That way, you won't have to work too hard to keep it happy.” He laughed, long and loud; and it was so infectious that the rest of them couldn't help but join in.

“And this must be Marion!”

“Just call her Moon, Gramps,” said Hau. “Everyone does, except for cousin Kapua.”

“Ho, ho, ho! Moon it is. Did anyone tell you about Lunala, the moon incarnate? It's a good omen, your nickname.”

Moon wanted to ask about Tapu Koko, but she decided that was not a question to break out the first time you met someone. “Cousin Kai mentioned Lunala. Is it really the moon?”

“Well, not always,” said Hala, in a knowing tone. “The moon proper is a big, dead rock in the sky. I'm sure you know more about that than I do— Maleko showed me your school grades, ho ho ho!” Moon was confused, but remembered in time that _Maleko_ was Professor Kukui. “But Lunala is a symbol of the moon, and she draws strength from the moon— and it draws strength from her. And just as the moon has cycles, so does Lunala. That's all I have to say about that.”

Moon was still curious, but it was more of an answer than she'd expected, and it was interesting to think about.

It took a few visits before she drew up the courage to ask Hala about Tapu Koko, and she waited until after dinner when her parents, Kai, and Leilani were engaged in conversation, and Melika and Wikolia were playing with Machamp. She'd already told Hau what little her mother had told her, and asked him if it would be all right to ask his grandfather about it.

“Oh, he loves telling that story,” said Hau, with a smile. “And I like hearing it, too— so I'll go with you, for moral support, say.” Since she was a bit nervous about it, Moon gladly accepted his offer.

Hala had retreated to the back of the house, sitting in a room with an open window that looked out on the wild jungles of Melemele Island. Hau informed her that it was Hala's office, where he dealt with important Kahuna Business. Moon knocked, with Hau behind her, and at Hala's jolly “Come in!” was surprised when the door opened on its own, by what appeared to be a giant teddy bear.

“Well, look who it is! _Teddy, no hugs_!”

The giant teddy bear had been reaching for Moon, but now it withdrew its arms, an expression close to petulance on its face.

“I don't—” began Moon, before Hau clapped his hand over her mouth.

“Trust me, you do mind,” he said firmly. “Bewear can hug people to _death_ if they're not careful, and Gramps's Bewear is a hugger.”

“You can shake hands,” Hala informed the Bewear. “And then you are going back in the Pokéball, because you are a silly, lovable rascal, who I do not trust around my oh-so-breakable grandson and great-niece!”

Moon politely shook the Bewear's hand, and Hala sent Bewear back into his ball. There were other Pokémon in the room, which she hadn't noticed because the Bewear had been very large and very close. She recognized Poliwrath and another Machamp, who appeared to be playing some kind of patty-cake game; and there was a Hariyama, meditating in one corner with its eyes closed. But a smaller Pokémon trotted up to her— she didn't recognize it, but it had to be some relation to the blue and purple crabs she'd seen eating Berries while the ship had sailed around Kala'e Bay. It tugged politely on her shoelace.

“Well, would you look at that? Yeti likes you,” chuckled Hala. “So does Teddy, but Teddy likes everyone— a little too much if you ask me, ho ho ho! Come meet the rest of them. Sumo, Brave, Fishhook, come over and meet my great-niece!”

The Hariyama slowly opened its eyes and ambled over to them, but Poliwrath bounded over, cheerfully shaking Moon's hand, and the Machamp did the same.

“Now, what brings you to my office?” Hala inquired, once all the Pokémon were satisfied. He indicated that they should sit down on a big, squishy sofa.

Yeti, which was apparently called a Crabominable and _was_ related to the little crabs in Kala'e Bay, climbed into Moon's lap. She petted it absently as she spoke. “So, Mom told me a little about the Tapus, which was really neat, but then she said that you and my grandma actually _met_ Tapu Koko, and that sounds like an amazing story, but she said I should ask you about it myself.”

Hala laughed. “Oh, I must remember to thank Kappy! It's my favorite story to tell, but I do not just tell it to anyone. It is a very special story, a story that holds a sacred place in my heart and great significance for the entire island. But you are family and soon you will be a Trainer, and that is reason enough for me.” He leaned back in his seat, folding his hands and resting them on his stomach. “This was a good... oh, fifty-something years ago, I should say. I was just eighteen myself and about to start my own island challenge. In those days, the Kahuna of Melemele Island was a Poison-type user, a good woman by the name of Nualani. I started out with a Popplio, who I evolved all the way up to Primarina, but she passed some time ago.” Hala's face was sad for a moment. “Waltz was a good fighter, and I honor her bravery. But I am getting away from the point. My older sister, Keahi, had already finished her island challenge with great honor, and Nualani had some unexpected Kahuna business on the day of my eighteenth birthday. We used to pick starters on our birthdays, one at a time; but now we have a festival where all graduating Trainers can choose at once. Since Nualani was busy, she asked Keahi, who had informally apprenticed with her, to take me up and perform the ceremony. Keahi agreed, took the Starters, and led me up Mahalo Trail, toward the den of Tapu Koko.

“The bridge was not so rickety in those days as it is now— I really must have it repaired. We went across the bridge and stopped in the clearing before the Tapu's home, and Keahi placed the three Pokéballs before me. She told me to pick a Pokémon. One of her own partners, a handsome Gallade, stood waiting for me to make my decision. I was just about to lay my hands on Popplio's ball when suddenly Keahi's Gallade crouched down next to me, kneeling. I looked up, and Keahi turned around, and there was Tapu Koko.”

Moon felt a chill run down her spine.

“He was curious, you see,” murmured Hala.

The near-constant twinkle in his eyes was now more of a glitter— still warm, but oddly hard— _not fully his own_ , thought Moon.

“Tapu Koko has ever been curious when humans approach, and he often knows you are coming long before you suspect yourself of even going to begin with. He had waited and watched for us, and it seemed that all he wished to do now was to see which Pokémon I chose. Keahi was nervous, but she respecfully invited him to watch, and he settled right down next to her and took off his mask.”

“What did he look like?” said Moon eagerly.

“That, I cannot say. The true faces of the Tapus are a secret long guarded by the Tapus and the Kahunas. But it so happens that the Tapu had a purpose in coming to see me, for he gave me something most interesting, which I will not tell you about but which I do still have today— and which you will see, eventually, if you get far enough in your challenge! He did not give Keahi anything, but he did brush her on the head with one hand, and the place where he touched her hair went from black to a lovely pale gold color, which she carried all the rest of her life.

“So we went back down to Iki Town, me with my new partner Popplio, and we told Nualani and showed her Keahi's hair and the thing that Tapu Koko gave me, and she got a funny expression on her face and told me that it meant I would be the next Kahuna of the island. And sure enough, here I am! Tapu Koko, and his brother and sisters, will give certain Trainers things he thinks will serve them well. Those Trainers nearly always turn out to be Kahunas, or at the very least Trial Captains. Keahi had not received anything, so she would not be the Kahuna; but she was known sometimes as the one who had been blessed by the Tapu.”

Moon sat in silence, digesting the story; Hau watched her with a grin on his face and Hala, too, smiled at her.

“Do you have a picture of my grandmother?” she said finally. “It's been a while, but I do think I remember a light streak in her hair. I always thought it was white— maybe the photographs weren't very good.”

“Oh, yes.” Hala got up and went over to a cabinet in the corner, pulling out a red, leather-bound book. “I have a whole photo album of my family over the years, here. I can't promise that these pictures are much better than the ones you've seen, but here is one that shows Keahi's blond streak.”

He opened the book, flipped through it, and handed it to Moon, tapping one of the pictures in the plastic sleeve. Moon studied the picture; there were four people and four Pokémon in it. Near the center of the picture was clearly a young Hala (she knew him by the mustache), and a Pokémon that resembled Popplio sat at his feet with a pouting expression. On the far right, Hala's arm was around a girl with curly black hair, who was holding a fluffy yellow bird in her arms. On the far left stood a tall boy with very short brown hair and an easy, familiar smile; he was holding a Rockruff. And between the tall boy and young Hala stood a woman and a Gallade. The woman's hair was long and black; her eyes were hazel; and a golden streak, beginning at the roots of her hair, stretched back from her forehead to her ponytail.

Moon studied the photo for a few moments. “So that's my grandma,” she said, pointing to the woman with the Gallade. “And this is you, with the mustache?”

“That's me,” confirmed Hala, chuckling. “Ah, for the days when my hair was black as volcanic rock! At least I have not lost it entirely.”

“And are these other two Hau's grandma and my grandpa?”

“Ah, you're sharp! Yes, that's my dear Samantha, and my good friend Makaio. Keahi was two years older than me, and Sammy and Mack were right in the year between us, so they went on their island challenge together and they were very good friends.”

“I thought maybe because her hair is curly,” explained Moon, “and since Kai and Hau both wear their hair in dreadlocks, their hair might also be curly. Mel and Wiki wear their hair curly, too.”

“You are quite right! And how did you guess about Mack?”

“He has Mom's smile.”

“And yours, if you didn't already know it! You have Keahi's pretty eyes, too.”

“What are the Pokémon in the picture? I know Gallade and Rockruff.”

“Well, you're right. Keahi traded an unhappy little Yungoos she caught here for a Ralts while she went to college in Hoenn, and she raised that Ralts into a fine Gallade. Mack picked a Rockruff for his starter, but he didn't evolve it for a long time— well over a year. I think the Rockruff was nervous and he wished to be gentle with it. And Sammy chose an Oricorio for her starter. They don't evolve, though they can undergo type changes depending on their diet. Sammy liked the Pom-Pom form, so she kept it that way.”

“What about yours?”

“My Popplio evolved, into a Brionne. She was very much a teenager when we took this picture— what a moody little drama queen!” Hala laughed. “I loved her very much, though. Anyway, Mack followed Keahi to school in Hoenn, and since they were the two kids from Alola they stuck together and eventually started dating. Sammy stayed here and we ended up together, too.” His eyes grew sober. “I do miss them all awfully, though. Keahi and Mack passed away within six months of each other— both peacefully in their sleep, though the doctors told me that Mack had a brain-tumor.”

“I— your wife hasn't passed away though, has she? Mom would have said something.”

She regretted the words the moment they left her mouth. Hau, next to her, went oddly still.

“No,” said Hala softly, “but she's in an assisted living facility on Ula'ula Island— a clinic, run by the Aether Foundation. She is very ill, and she doesn't remember any of us.”

“We all go visit every other week,” said Hau, his tone slightly curt, “and Gramps goes twice a week or so, when he's in the area.”

“I'm sorry— I didn't mean to be rude.”

“Mistakes are often made, and yours was innocent enough. You have a kind heart, so we both know you meant nothing by it.” Hala smiled, patting her on the shoulder. “Sammy and I named Kai after your grandfather.”

Moon nodded. She remembered her mother telling her once that she had an aunt who had been named Samantha; but that aunt had passed away as a baby. Given the blunder she'd just made, she decided it wouldn't be wise to bring that up.

“Did you all take the Island challenge, then? At different times?”

“That's right,” said Hala, visibly brightening. “Keahi went first, as she was the oldest; and Sammy and Mack waited anxiously until it was their turn to go. Then I went, and I was the youngest. We all had a grand time, and even though we didn't all go together we still talked about it for years. An island challenge is an experience that you can share with any Alolan, even if you don't know them. I'm excited to see how you and Hau will do.”

“Me, too,” said Hau, and he smiled at Moon and she knew she was forgiven.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, I cannot take credit for The Taming of the Sandshrew; that belongs to fanmade game Pokémon Insurgence. I also can't take credit for Much Ado About Nuzleaf. I asked my fifteen-year-old brother to help me with Shakespeare puns for all of the plays, and that one was his idea. The Merchant of Venusaur is mine, and as I reveal more of the puns we came up with, I will be sure to credit as appropriate. Yes, we have a pun for every one of Shakespeare's plays. Yes, some of them are incredibly bad.
> 
> Owls may symbolize wisdom and intelligence— mostly thanks to Greek goddess of wisdom Athena, but also thanks to their role in the Harry Potter series. In real life owls are, like most birds, incredibly stupid. This would have been observed in the Hoothoot line (and they really are a derpy-looking pair of birds), and since Moon likes owls, she would know this.
> 
> I wanted Moon to have a reason for getting the Rotom-Dex other than “main character privileges,” which are a part of every video game, but should not be a part of every fanfiction. I hope I made that reason (showing good research skills and the desire to work hard) believable.
> 
> The Tapus and Lunala are genderless. That holds true in this universe. Yet I find it difficult to believe that the Alolans would not assign arbitrary genders (having nothing to do with the sexual organs or gender expressions of the Pokémon themselves in question) to them, because it's a documented phenomenon that people assign gender to genderless things in order to personify them. My interpretation is meant to parallel the Kahunas themselves— meaning that the Tapus would pick Kahunas in whom they see something of themselves, because the Tapus seem to be more self-aware than most Pokémon. The fact that the genders and temperaments of the Tapus match the genders and temperaments of the current Kahunas is very much caused by Game Freak— maybe unintentionally, but I doubt it. Tapu Lele is sweet-tempered to match Olivia's kindness. Tapu Fini herself is reclusive and solemn, like Hapu. Tapu Koko has the same zest as Hala; and Tapu Bulu, like Nanu, is a cranky hermit who wants to be left alone.
> 
> Lunala's gender, on the other hand, is based on countless myths of assigning masculinity to the sun and femininity to the moon. There are cultures where the two are switched, but rarely (if ever) are solar and lunar deities gender-neutral. Lunar deities are often assigned female due to the link between lunar cycles and menstrual cycles; the linguistic links between “moon” and “menstrual” are not mere coincidence. Lunala joins a wide and revered pantheon of feminine lunar-associated deities that includes Greek (and Roman) goddesses Phoebe, Artemis, Selene, and Hecate, as well as Chinese goddess Chang'e.
> 
> The information about Bewear hugging people hard enough to kill them comes directly from the Pokédex entries. The idea of a giant teddy bear that loves you so much it can kill you is both amusing and creepy, and oddly enough fits with both Hala's personality— and with that of another important character who is known to use a Bewear.
> 
> The story about Tapu Koko meeting Hala and Keahi was a lot of fun to write, and if you have played the games you can guess what sort of significance it may have on the story. In fact, I will advise you to look closely at the photograph (in writing, because I can't draw for beans) and note the number of people, their age differences, and their relationships to one another— and as the story progresses, attempt to draw parallels between characters who have similar relationships and age differences. The reason I studied English in college was so I could do this exact thing, both as a reader and a writer. It makes it more fun.
> 
> The stuff that Game Freak owns is stuff that Game Freak owns; the stuff that I own is technically my intellectual property but I won't be mad if you borrow characters or character names. I'm just doing this because I fell in love with this stupid game and these stupid characters. Well, I fell in love with Alola's own Draco Malfoy specifically, but writing the story so far has definitely given me new appreciation for Hau, who I would venture to say is the Ron Weasley of Alola. This is not an insult. I adore Ron Weasley.


	5. Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Route One, Iki Town.
> 
> Moon and Hau make several new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [So a lot of this is gameplay. It took me a while to write this, because I'm playing the game along with the writing of the story, in order to keep things fresh in my mind as I write. I might have to supplement and repeat cutscenes by finding them on YouTube and watching them over and over again until they become completely meaningless but that's okay. I'm writing this story, so you already know I'm a bit insane. I've just blended all the games together, there's no difference anymore.
> 
> Lines borrowed from Sun/Moon or Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon belong to Game Freak. This is a blanket statement, because I don't feel like going through and marking which lines are from the games and which aren't.
> 
> Also: hi, hello. This is your author, talking logistics. I updated with chapter four just a little bit ago. I have up to about chapter 13 written, but I've decided that this fic will be my NaNoWriMo project so we're shortly going to be getting quite a few updates. I'm not throwing out definite timelines, because my Actual Published Book is nearly six months out from publication and I have to start doing Social Media Authorly things and basically I'm committing to nothing because I don't want to feel guilty if I don't make it in time. BUT I want to keep writing this fic and playing the game and stuff. I like what I'm doing here. I'm getting into the Nitty Gritty of the Pokémon universe (I hope) and I want to write what would happen in that detailed universe if Moon were a lot like me but more of an extravert lmao.]

Moon's dad left for his new job the next Monday, and Moon and her mom spent the day alone— which had been quite normal, back in Kanto. It was Tuesday that Moon was worried about, because Tuesday was the day that Hala decreed she and Hau would pick their Pokémon.

On the morning in question, she showered, picked out clothes, ate mechanically— it was all a nervous blur. Her mom smiled in sympathy and excitement for you.

“Go on, see what they've got for you,” she said encouragingly.

“Shouldn't I wait for Hau to come down and get me?”

Her mother smiled “I suspect that Professor Kukui will come and escort you up himself, but you might as well get a head start, as you're so antsy. Mind the tall grass.”

“Will do.” Moon hugged her mother.

“I'm so proud of you,” whispered her mom, squeezing her tightly. “You're growing up, and you're so excited and happy— happier than I've seen you in years. It's going to feel a bit empty with just me and Meowth— but you can always come home to visit.”

“Relax, Mom, I'm not going anywhere crazy today,” laughed Moon, but she was tearing up a little. “I'll just be over to pick my starter and then I'll probably come right back home, honestly.”

“You say that, but Pokémon Trainers always seem to find themselves in more trouble than they know what to do with. Look at your friends Red and Blue.”

“Yeah, but that's different. That's _Red_ and _Blue_. Nobody else is going to have an experience like that. At least, I hope I don't.”

“For your sake, I hope you don't, either.” Her mother sniffled, but let her go and offered her a slightly teary smile. “Have fun.”

“Now _that_ , I can promise you I'll do.” Moon beamed, knelt briefly to scratch Meowth behind his ears, and left the house.

It wasn't a terribly long walk up to Iki Town. Moon glanced around, checking for Professor Kukui; she didn't see him, so she began walking by herself.

 _Today I get a Pokémon. Today I get a Pokémon_.

She passed a few people— a little girl from Iki Town who waved cheerfully, and a man who smiled as she passed. It was possible they recognized her— Iki Town was a small town, and she hadn't learned many faces or names beyond Hau's family. The trees were in full blossom, and flocks of Murkrow swooped around the sky, cawing happily.

Quite soon, she reached the single patch of tall grass on the road. It really was ridiculous, that this single patch of grass meant that non-Trainers didn't dare pass. Moon studied the patch of grass at her feet, then turned to go wait by the fence. As ridiculous as it was, she wasn't yet a Trainer, so she didn't dare step into it.

Something sharp poked at her ankle. Moon yelped, stepped awkwardly, and fell over.

She twisted around and saw a wild Yungoos, snarling at her; a slight dampness on her ankle told her that the little guy had drawn blood.

“Sorry,” said Moon hastily, backing up. “Seriously, I absolutely didn't mean to infringe. I'm gonna go away now, just pretend I wasn't here.”

The Yungoos did not seem to care about her attempts to make it seem reason, and snarled again. Moon kept scrambling back on her hands and her bum— probably staining her white shorts with grass and dirt. The Yungoos took several steps forward, following.

Several things happened at once. Three Pokémon, familiar because of recent research, darted between her and the Yungoos; and two different voices shouted, “ _Moon_!”

Moon couldn't see whoever was yelling at her, so she focused on the fact that the three starters— the three she would be choosing from, in a little while— had jumped between her and the Yungoos.

All three of them made polite noises at Yungoos— noises that Moon interpreted as “okay pal, she's not in your house anymore, you can go now.” The Yungoos hesitated, glaring at her; then it turned tail and ran into the grass, clearly afraid of being outnumbered.

The three Pokémon turned to look at Moon. She was enraptured at once. Litten, in the center, mewed up at her with big, soft eyes; Popplio clapped its flippers and barked; and Rowlet let out a gentle, happy hoot.

In that moment, her heart ached to pick up all three of them and take them with her; but then Hau wouldn't have a Pokémon.

Speaking of Hau, he rounded the corner of the road, running toward her with Leilani's Machamp following close behind.

“I saw your hat over the top of the bush, and then it vanished!” he called, looking worried. “You didn't go in the grass, did you? Are you okay?”

“Moon, you all right there?” called Professor Kukui, somewhere behind her.

“I— uh, yeah, I'm fine,” said Moon, still staring at the adorable Pokémon. “A baby Yungoos nipped my ankle, but I'm okay. Hau, _look_ at them, they're so cute and tiny, I want all of them.”

“I'll fight you for Popplio,” said Hau, without even hesitating. He plopped down in the dirt next to her, grinning at the Pokémon. The Popplio turned to look at him on hearing its name, clapping its flippers again; Royal the Machamp stayed standing, patiently folding both sets of arms behind his back.

“Popplio? Did you definitely decide on it, then?”

“Yeah, I think so,” said Hau comfortably. “Gramps picked Popplio, when he was a kid. I only met his Primarina once, when I was little; she was really old and she passed away not very long after that. But Gramps loved her a lot, always talked about what a powerhouse she was. So I think I'd like to pick Popplio.” He hesitated, looking at Moon. “Unless _you_ want Popplio, of course. Really, I'd be happy with any of them.”

She had already made a tentative choice, and Hau's pick only further solidified it. “No, you can pick Popplio. I decided last night that I'm going with Rowlet.”

Rowlet had been fairly quiet, of the three of them; now it hooted at her again, waddling closer. Litten sat back on its haunches, clearly sulking at not being picked.

“Oh, _that's_ where these rascals got off to!” said Professor Kukui cheerfully, and all three Pokémon made apologetic noises up at him. “I thought I saw you fall over, Moon. Are you okay?”

“I guess I got a little too close to the tall grass; a wild Yungoos popped out and bit my ankle,” explained Moon. “I think I'm bleeding a little bit, but it was my fault— I got too close. These Pokémon made it back off, though. Do you have any bandages, or should I walk down to the Pokémon Center and see the nurse?”

“I'll have a look at it in a sec— let me just call these guys back into their balls. I thought I would let them walk up on their own, but then they ran off on me! All for a good cause, but I've been training them to be good, obedient Pokémon for their new Trainers, so they _should_ know better.” Professor Kukui looked at the Pokémon, clearly trying to adopt a stern expression. The Rowlet cowered, looking guilty; the Litten sniffed haughtily, and the Popplio made an annoyed chattering noise.

“Wow, they're _so_ cute,” murmured Hau. Moon, watching Rowlet, was in complete agreement.

Professor Kukui tossed the Pokéballs, and all three of the starters vanished with soft pops. He collected them and knelt next to Moon. “Mind if I take a look at your ankle?”

Moon turned her foot so they could all look at the wound. It wasn't very deep— the Yungoos couldn't have been more than a baby— but it had cut the skin enough to draw blood.

“Yeah, that's not so bad,” he pronounced. “I think I've got something, though we might have Hau's mom get you something for it when we get up to town. Well, come on. Don't tell me who wants what, but I'm guessing you both know which ones you want?”

“Yep,” said Hau. Moon nodded.

“Great! Today should be easy, then. There are some other Trainers starting out on Melemele who are picking starters today, but they get the pick of a Rockruff, an Oricorio, or a Cutiefly. Pretty sweet deal, huh?”

“They're all good Pokémon, so no matter who picks what, they should all be happy,” pointed out Hau.

“Very true.” Professor Kukui pulled a tiny bottle out of his pocket, which Moon recognized as a Potion. “Usually we only use these on Pokémon, but they'll work a little bit for humans, especially on something as tiny as this little bite. Hold still— it will sting a bit, but it's cleaning the wound.”

Potions came in a spray bottle, but Professor Kukui dumped some of the pale-purple liquid out onto his hand and rubbed it into her wound. It did sting, a little bit; but then it went cold and oddly itchy. Moon watched as the skin healed over, leaving only red marks to show that anything had happened.

“It might leave a bit of a scar, which is why I don't recommend using these on humans too often. The nurses and their Pokémon are way better at their jobs than I am!” He laughed at his own joke; Hau chuckled along and Moon grinned. “Now, up we all get and it's off to Iki Town for the ceremonies!”

He and Hau got up, both offering a hand to pull Moon up; she took both their hands, letting them do the work. Her ankle seemed to be fine, barring the red mark. She hadn't twisted it or anything.

Moon, Professor Kukui, Hau, and Royal the Machamp made their way through the tall grass and up, or back up, to Iki Town. A few kids, ten-year-olds with freshly caught Caterpie or Yungoos, were training in the tall grass; one spotted their group and yelled, “ _It's the Professor!_ ”

And just like that, they were swarmed by ten-year-olds. Moon waded out of the group, going to stand by Hau; he was laughing at Melika, who was one of the kids talking at Professor Kukui, even though she didn't have a Pokémon. Hau had mentioned that his parents hadn't let him have one of his own, either. He was allowed to take care of some of the family Pokémon, so he had constant access to Royal, Spinny, and the grumpy Tauros that nobody but Hau and Hala seemed to like. They were training him to become a boulder breaker for the Ride Pager, but they hadn't been having much luck at it. At any rate, it seemed that Melika would be following in Hau's footsteps.

“Whoa, there!” said Professor Kukui happily, his voice loud enough to override the chattering children.. “I'd love to help you all out and answer questions, but not right now, okay? Today's a really special day for the Trainers who are just starting their island challenge. Today they get to pick their Pokémon and train, and tomorrow is the Island Challenge Festival. So hold your Horseas.” He glanced at Moon and Hau, who were snickering at him, and a devious grin slid onto his face. “Besides, I bet Hau and Moon can answer some of your questions as well as I can. They both made good enough grades in high school to choose an elemental Starter today.”

The mob of children turned as one to face Hau and Moon, eyes wide with excitement and anticipation.

“Arceus, that's a lot of kids,” muttered Moon.

“I think we better run for it,” decided Hau, and he turned and bolted for Iki Town. Royal, in a dignified manner befitting a Machamp, followed sedately.

“You mean _you_ better run for it! You didn't give me any warning!”

She raced after the pair of them, and the screaming laughter of about thirteen ten-year-olds told her that they were being pursued. Moon wasn't much of a runner, and a giggling Melika grabbed her wrist at the gate to Iki Town.

Hau, laughing, was leaning on the gatepost, out of breath; Royal, unruffled, stood next to him. “The look on your face,” he gasped. “Too good, just too good.”

“You're a dirty rotten cheater,” Moon informed him, not meaning a word of it. “You owe me— four malasadas. And two for my starter.”

“Done,” said Hau promptly. “I'll take it; that was completely worth it.” He grinned at the giggling kids, then at Kukui. “So is the Q and A now, or later?”

“I was kidding about the Q and A, though if you're willing to help out then I'll take you up on it—”

“Oh, gosh, you know— maaaaybe some other time,” said Hau hastily, which produced more giggles. “But right now we have a ceremony to get to, don't we?”

“Yeah, we do.”

Melika tugged on Moon's wrist again. “You have grass stains on your bum.”

“Oh, I'm sure I do,” sighed Moon. “Oh, well. They're thematically appropriate anyway.”

Melika didn't have time to reply to that because just then the rest of Iki Town appeared to have turned out to welcome them, including ten or twelve kids their own age, who were also picking starters and beginning their island challenges.

As the only students who had qualified to pick elemental Starters, Moon and Hau sat off to the side on some benches, while Hala and Kukui introduced the festival. A girl in a white hat showed up several minutes late, carrying a suspiciously wiggly bag that turned out to be full of Pokéballs containing the Rockruff, Oricorio, and Cutiefly that would be chosen by the other Trainers.

“I'm sorry I was late,” she said apologetically to Kukui. Hala was in the middle of his speech about honor and glory and the great heights any Trainer could achieve with any Pokémon, if they worked hard and became fast friends. It was a fine speech, but Moon was more interested in the girl with the white hat and she shamelessly eavesdropped. Hau, probably having heard the speech every year, did the same.

The girl looked to be just about in tears. “I was trying to find a second bag, for, you know, and I couldn't find one and I was already late and I ran all the way here.”

“Hey, no worries, Lillie. We're glad to have you. Thanks for helpin' me out, yeah? Give me these Pokémon and go have a seat— over with Hau and Moon, they've got plenty of room for you.”

Moon and Hau exchanged glances, surprised, as the girl nodded, carefully reached into the bag, and withdrew a few Pokéballs at a time, which Kukui examined and stuffed into various pockets of his coat. He smiled, patted Lillie on the shoulder, and turned back to listen to Hala.

The girl made her way over to Moon and Hau. “Hello,” she said timidly. “Er— my name is Lillie. I'm very pleased to meet you. Professor Kukui said I should sit with you.”

“Yeah, sure. Pop a squat,” said Hau companionably.

“Er— thank you.” The girl sat down on Hau's other side. “Incidentally— I'm not entirely sure why that phrase is used. I understand it's used to tell people to sit down, but I never heard it before a couple of weeks ago. Er— not that it's bad, or anything! I'm just not used to it, that's all.”

Hau blinked at the girl a couple of times.

“Well, it's actually sometimes used to talk about relieving yourself," said Moon, before she could censor her thoughts. "Like if you're camping and you have to go in the woods, you don't just want to pull your pants down and go. You have to squat. But it also just means sitting down and that's usually how people use it."

Hau turned his gaze to Moon, wide-eyed and slightly incredulous; the girl's eyes were also wide, but in a different way.

“Oh,” she said, her voice a little smaller. “I hope people have just been telling me to sit down. I didn't know about the, um, the other meaning.”

“Me, neither,” said Hau. “I definitely meant it as sit down. Moon's a smart one, though. She reads a lot and she loves Pokémon.”

Moon flushed. “Hau, you might not read as much as I do, but you love Pokémon just as much, and you're very smart. Why do you think _we're_ the ones getting elemental Starters?” She'd spoken slightly too loudly; a few of the other beginning Trainers turned and offered her dirty looks. Moon made a face, mouthing _sorry_ repeatedly until they turned back around.

Hau was snickering at her. “Nice one.”

“You're just sour because you owe me malasadas,” said Moon, elbowing him. He elbowed her back, and Moon found herself inordinately pleased by this.

“Why does he owe you malasadas?” asked Lillie, eyes still wide. “Did he do something wrong?”

“Of course not,” said Hau, at the same time that Moon said, “He left me to the clutches of a stampede of ten-year-olds.”

Lillie looked from one to the other of them, and smiled hesitantly as they both began laughing. “Oh, you're teasing each other?”

“Yep.” Moon wondered if Lillie was a little slow, or just socially awkward. “But Hau really will get me malasadas. He's got a certificate for discounted malasadas for the rest of his life.”

“That sounds very... um, useful?”

“I got it because I ate thirty-seven malasadas in one sitting at school,” said Hau proudly. “That and a T-shirt, which I will bring with me on my journey because it's hilarious.” He looked at Lillie again. “So, why did the prof have you come sit with us? Are you getting a Pokémon, too?”

Her bag _wiggled_. Lillie immediately hugged it to her chest, and it stopped moving. Moon knew what she saw, though; there _had_ to be another Pokémon in there, one that wasn't in a ball, and now she was curious. A glance at Hau told her that he'd seen it, too. “O-oh— no, I'm not. I'm only sixteen, I'm not old enough.”

“I'm only turning eighteen in a few months,” offered Hau. “And Moon a bit after. So it's not too far away for you.”

“Are you working for the professor?” Moon asked, interested.

“Yes,” said Lillie, with a great sigh of relief. “Yes, I'm his assistant.”

“He never mentioned you before,” said Hau.

“I'm pretty new,” murmured Lillie, and one hand brushed down the side of the bag, as though petting it. “I just got here a few days ago.”

“Where—” began Hau, but then Kukui said loudly, “And now, what you've all been waiting for— the Trainers will pick their first companions! Woo, yeah! We'll start with those who have chosen to pick between Rockruff, Oricorio, and Cutiefly.” The gathered crowd began cheering for the new Trainers.

“I want to watch this,” announced Lillie, and proceeded to resolutely ignore Hau.

Moon leaned over and whispered in his ear. “Maybe we shouldn't ask her questions. She gets nervous when we ask questions.”

“I'm just trying to be friendly,” protested Hau.

“So... be friendly without asking questions?”

He considered this for a few moments. “Yeah, okay. I can do that.”

“Talk about malasadas, you're good at that.”

Hau made a face and elbowed her. “You know, I said we could be friends, but you're so mean to me sometimes.”

“I'm mean to all my friends; I'll write back to the other two and you can have autographs that show you I'm right.”

Hau raised one eyebrow at her. “Did they ever autograph anything for you?”

“Yes,” muttered Moon, scowling. “Blue insisted on signing a T-shirt, even though I didn't ask for one. Red doesn't give autographs on principle, but he helped Blue pick out the shirt so he's just as guilty.”

“That's so cool, though!”

“And your reaction is exactly why they did it, and it's also why you're currently at the highest tier on my very short list of friends. You're in first, Lillie is in second because she's nice, and Red and Blue are in last because they're jerks.”

Lillie was paying very close attention to the Trainers who were picking their Pokémon, but at this her head whipped around.

“I'm— your friend?” she whispered, her eyes more round than Moon had thought possible.

“Yes,” said Moon firmly, making the decision that exact moment. She'd never had a girl friend in her life and Lillie seemed sweet, if slightly neurotic. She reached across Hau and offered her hand, which Lillie tentatively shook. “You're really nice, and if you work with the professor, you're probably good people. Right, Hau?”

Hau was looking from Lillie to Moon, a slight expression of consternation on his face; then he grinned. “Yeah, that's true. And if Moon likes you, you're _definitely_ good people. So we'll be friends too, if you don't mind.”

“I don't mind,” said Lillie, a faint pink flush crossing her cheeks. “I've never had— I mean, I love making new friends. And you're both very nice. Thank you for being my friend.”

She sounded oddly mechanical, and Moon, observing the flush and the rapid blinking, realized that the other girl was close to tears.

“And that's that!” said Kukui cheerfully. “But we have two more Trainers who are beginning their journey today— two Trainers, who through very hard work and excellent scholastic effort, have earned the right to choose from the elemental Starters. Would Hau Akiona and Marion Hawkins come forward, please?”

Moon made a face. “Ugh, _Marion_.” But she got to her feet and followed Hau over to the waist-high battle arena in the center of Iki Town.

“You all know Hau, of course,” said Professor Kukui warmly. “He's Kahuna Hala's own grandson, and he's a good kid with a big heart, and a bigger stomach.”

“Thirty-seven malasadas,” Hau reminded the crowd, to much laughter; apparently it was a well-known story. Moon spotted her mother and Meowth, near the back of the crowd with Kai and Leilani.

“But maybe you don't know Moon, and that's okay. She's Kahuna Hala's great-niece, fresh off the boat from Kanto, and she's one smart cookie who's very excited to start her journey with Pokémon.” Moon laughed awkwardly and waved at everyone who had gathered. “So, for these two hard-working Trainers, we have a choice of: Rowlet, the Grass-type Pokémon—”

“Also a Flying-type,” muttered Moon under her breath, but Hau wasn't listening and she hadn't really meant for anyone else to hear it.

“—Litten, the Fire-type Pokémon; and Popplio, the Water-type Pokémon.”

Moon glanced around, checking on Lillie; the other girl was furtively wiping her eyes with an honest-to-Arceus lace handkerchief. Her bag wiggled again, and she patted it gently until it went still.

“Moon?” said Professor Kukui gently.

“Huh?” Moon flushed, realizing she'd been caught staring at someone. “Sorry, lost in my very excited head for a minute.”

“That's okay, perfectly understandable! Hau has offered you the courtesy of 'ladies first,' even though his last name comes before yours.”

“Oh, sure,” said Moon. “Thanks, Hau.”

“Hurry up and pick your Pokémon,” said Hau in response. The crowd laughed again.

Moon stuck her tongue out at Hau as Professor Kukui released the three Starters onto the arena. Rowlet, Litten, and Popplio blinked, then looked up at them.

She'd already made her choice. She went straight to Rowlet and gently picked it up.

It was heavier than she'd expected— Flying-types tended to have hollow bones, didn't they? And Rowlet was much fluffier.

Rowlet blinked at her, several slow blinks; then hooted softly and nuzzled its head into her collarbone.

“Oh my Arceus you are too cute. I love you so much, you are perfect and you are mine now.”

“It seems that Rowlet's accepted you,” said Professor Kukui warmly.

“Uh— is this a boy or girl Rowlet?”

The Professor handed her an empty Pokéball. “See for yourself.”

Moon turned the Pokéball, looking for the identifying information across the black strip. She had to squint for it, Pokéballs always being inexplicably smaller than she expected them to be; but she made out a small script that read _______, LEVEL 5 ROWLET, MALE.

“Aww, it's a boy,” she quipped, to the laughter of the crowd.

“Are you going to nickname him?”

“Oh, yes.” Moon considered Rowlet, who stretched his neck up and closed his beak around the end of her braid. “Excuse you, that is not food. Do I go around eating your feathers? No, I do not, because that is silly.” An idea occurred to her. “And you are silly and cute, so your name will be Robin Goodfellow; but of course I will just call you Puck. _Give me your hands, if we be friends; and Robin shall restore amends_.”

“Eh?” said Kukui, confused.

“Just a quote. This is Puck,” she said, and patted Puck's head. He hooted in response.

“Very good. You'll have to do the paperwork, but once I process it, the Pokéball will change to reflect his name.”

“Great, thank you so much.”

“Is it my turn yet?” pleaded Hau. “I'm regretting letting you go first, you know. You took _ages_.”

“Yes, it's your turn,” said Hala sternly. “Don't be rude, now.”

“Finally! Sweet.” Hau knelt before the Litten and the Popplio. He visibly hesitated, but then set his shoulders and picked up the Popplio, which squealed happily and began licking his face. “Hey! Hi, you're so cute, wow—”

Professor Kukui whisked the Litten back into its Pokéball. Moon almost felt bad for it, but she knew it would find a home eventually. “And it's looking like Popplio's accepted you, Hau— with much more spit than necessary.”

“I will wash in a bathtub's worth of spit every day if it means I get to be friends with Poppy,” vowed Hau. “That's her nickname, by the way. Poppy.”

“Hey, we match. It's alliterative— Puck and Poppy.”

“I think you mean Poppy and Puck.” Hau smirked at her. “It's alphabetical. _And_ Poppy is a girl, and the rule is ladies first.”

“You know what,” said Moon thoughtfully, “I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think you might be... absolutely... full of crap.”

“Ho ho ho, that is not where I thought that was going!” laughed Hala. The rest of the crowd joined him. “It seems as though you have a little dispute on your hands!”

“All in good fun,” said Moon, laughing.

“Still— you are brand-new Trainers, with fresh partner Pokémon; and everyone knows that brand-new Trainers are itching for a fight. Why not have your first battle here, for all of us to see?”

Moon and Hau exchanged grins. “I do like the sound of that,” said Hau.

“Are you sure? I've got the type advantage.”

“That just means I have to work a little harder.” Hau grinned. “Unless you and Rowlet are chicken?”

“No, he's an owl,” said Moon to general laughter, and they set their Pokémon down on the arena, preparing to battle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I'm definitely blending Sun/Moon and US/UM in terms of cutscenes and gameplay. I liked Moon being rescued by the starters, but I think that Kukui would probably want to respect the ceremony and tradition and whatnot. He'll break traditions later. :)
> 
> The baby Yungoos that bites Moon is both a plot device and a world-building key. Why would non-Trainers be so strictly forbidden to enter tall grass without their own Pokémon? Well, because the Pokémon will literally attack them if they don't. (D/P/Pt's Barry is an idiot. I adore him, but he's an idiot. Just saying.) Instead of going nuts and calling animal control, Moon knows it's her own fault for getting too close. The Yungoos was just defending its territory. This will not be the last time that Pokémon literally attack people or other Pokémon in non-battle settings— both according to game canon and my own writing.
> 
> So here we meet Lillie, for the first time. I played through Sun for the first time and I fell quite in love with her character; then I played through Ultra Moon and went “WHAT THE F*** DID YOU DO TO MY PRECIOUS Z-POWERED BABY.” It is one of the primary reasons I am writing this story to begin with.
> 
> The history of the phrase "pop a squat" is something I've heard used to refer to pooping in real life as well as on UrbanDictionary, but it does also mean sitting down so if you've never heard the pooping definition then it's okay, you're not using it wrong.
> 
> Moon was always going to choose Rowlet. I've played through Ultra Moon with Popplio and Litten already; it was time to pick Rowlet. Rowlet is also complimentary to the rest of the team I want to use. The whole team will be revealed in due time, of course. Rowlet's gender, name, and nature are the same as I have in-game; Moon is the female sprite with light-brown skin and brown hair. I have made her in-game name Marion, even though she's just Moon in the story. She has the hazel contacts in because I have hazel eyes.
> 
> Pokémon battling is an interesting aspect of Pokémon fanfic. Do we follow game rules, and let numbers decide? Or do we make it so organic that level-ups, new moves, and stats appear to be entirely arbitrary? I have elected to write a blend of the two. Pokémon have stats and movesets and they can hold items and whatnot; but the cold numbers will be padded with emotion and storyline.


	6. Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iki Town and Mahalo Trail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moon's first battle and the discovery of a secret.
> 
> [The beginning of this chapter was originally part of Chapter Five; but it was getting too long so I moved it to the next chapter.]

The crowd had gathered close to watch; now they backed away, to give the Pokémon space to battle. They seemed to fade away, as Moon breathed. This was it— her first Pokémon battle.

Moon had done her research— she knew what a Rowlet of this age and skill was capable of, but she still wanted to check. She reached for the Pokéball and slid her finger on the black band where Rowlet's records were kept. The script slid onward: NATURE: HARDY; ABILITY: OVERGROW; BASE STATS... She kept scrolling until she reached MOVES: LEAFAGE, TACKLE, GROWL.

“All right, Puck,” she said, bending down to look at her newest friend. “We've got type advantage, so we're just going to spam Leafage, okay? Hau and Poppy will probably try to knock your Attack stat down, but a little thing like that won't bother you, will it?”

Puck blinked at her a few times. Moon briefly wondered if Rowlets were as slow as Hoothoots; but she felt immediately guilty for the thought. Then Puck shook his head, eyes bright, and her guilt was replaced by relief.

“Then I think we're ready.”

She stood up, and Puck turned to face Poppy. Moon met Hau's eyes— he smiled, but his eyes were serious.

They both took a deep breath, and shouted at the same time.

“Puck, use Leafage!”

“Poppy, take his Attack down with Growl!”

Poppy Growled, but because she was a baby Pokémon it sounded like her usual squeaky bark. Puck hesitated at the sound, but attacked with Leafage.

The leaves hit Poppy with red flashes, and the little seal whimpered.

“Hey, Poppy, it's okay,” said Hau soothingly. “One more Growl, that will help.”

Moon almost hated to say it. “Puck, another Leafage.”

Puck attacked before Poppy this time, growing confident; the leaves hit Poppy and she slumped over, eyes closing.

There was a pause, as Hau bent to check; then he pulled out Poppy's Pokéball and recaptured her, without saying anything.

“Did I win?” mumbled Moon, feeling oddly guilty.

“Yep,” said Hau, and there was a bit of a curt tone in his voice— she was reminded of the time she'd asked about his grandmother.

But as she watched him, his eyes closed, and the too-calm expression slid away, replaced by his usual smile. “But, you know, I can't think of a better person to lose to.”

Moon clapped her hand to her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes— which she hadn't expected at all. Hau laughed at her— not unkindly, and took his Pokéball over to Professor Kukui. “You haven't got a Revive, have you?”

“I do, but you're supposed to formally end the battle.”

“Oh, right.” Hau reached into his pocket and pulled out a small wad of money, tossing it to Moon. “Winner's fee. At this rate, you're gonna have me flat broke!” He laughed, as Professor Kukui applied the Revive to Poppy.

Moon caught the money and pocketed it— she was too poor to object, honestly— and joined Hau as he let Poppy out again. She stirred sleepily, looking around; her eyes landed on Puck and an expression of sadness appeared on her face.

“Hey now, no sulking,” Hau told her. “You did a really good job. You tanked a hit and you made Rowlet's job harder. That's worth being proud of.”

“You did do a good job,” added Moon. “You can't control a type advantage, but you were very brave and went for it anyway.”

The Popplio perked up, looking more cheerful. Puck toddled over to her, a sheepish expression on his face; she sniffed, then gently butted him in the stomach with her head.

“I think they're still friends,” said Moon, relieved.

“I think so, too. Poppy's just a bit of a diva, that's all.”

Puck spun his head around to look at Moon, without turning the rest of his body— which looked _very_ weird— and bobbed his head up and down.

“Puck agrees with you,” laughed Moon.

Poppy put her flippers on her waist, with an expression that tried and utterly failed not to be dramatically offended. They all laughed.

The crowd was dispersing, and Moon looked around to see her mom and Meowth, approaching with Kai, Leilani, Mel, and Wiki.

“That was a great battle,” said Kai, offering his hand for Moon to shake. “You will be a fine Trainer, I can tell.”

“Thanks, Cousin Kai.”

“And Hau did a good job, too,” said Moon's mom. She was looking at Puck, though. “Now, do I get to meet your new friend?”

“Sure!” Moon lifted Puck into her arms, holding him up for her mom to see. “Mom, this is my partner, Robin Goodfellow— Puck, for short.”

Her mom reached out and patted Puck on the head; he hooted affectionately in response. “Ah, _A Midsummer Night's Drowzee_. Good reference.”

“ _That's_ what his name's from?” said Hau incredulously. “You're a complete nerd, you know that?”

Moon snickered. “What about this is surprising to you?”

She glanced around, looking for Lillie. She didn't _quite_ see the other girl, but a flicker of soft, pale movement in the corner of her eye made her look up toward a heavily wooded path, which she remembered was Mahalo Trail— the road that led to Tapu Koko's den.

“Can Puck and I walk up the trail?” she asked Hala.

Professor Kukui frowned slightly, looking up in the same direction.

“What would you want to do that for?” asked Hala. “It's likely Tapu Koko was watching your battle from the treeline— I thought I felt him pass by.”

“I dunno— to pay my respects.” _And to follow Lillie and her suspiciously wiggly bag_ , but she wasn't going to tell them that.

“I suppose I don't see why not,” said Hala, with a grin. “Tapu Koko will like that.”

“As long as that's your _only_ reason,” said Professor Kukui, and for a man who did not appear to have a mean bone in his body, his expression was oddly hard, almost closed off.

“Mm-hmm,” said Moon, not trusting herself with further explanation. “Hau, do you and Poppy want to come, too?”

“Sure! I should pay my respects to the Tapu, as well.”

“If you go across the bridge, take care to return your Pokémon to their balls,” Hala warned them. “The footing is treacherous, and some have fallen to great injury or death. It is safe enough if you don't jump or stomp.”

“We'll be very careful, Gramps,” Hau assured him.

Moon, Hau, and their Pokémon began making their way up the trail. About thirty feet in from the opening that led to the town, they went around a bend in the path and Hau said bluntly, “Okay, why did you _really_ want to come?”

Moon winced. “How did you know?”

“Professor Kukui looked kind of annoyed, and he never gets mad.”

“I thought I saw Lillie walking up here,” admitted Moon. “She seems sweet, but her satchel was suspiciously wiggly—”

“You noticed that, too?”

“Yeah, and I don't know why she would come up here if she's not a Trainer. I don't know if Tapu Koko would like that.”

Hau frowned. “You're probably right. Well, I don't think Tapu Koko will be too mad if we're worried about our friend. And paying our respects is also a good idea, even though we will do it again tomorrow at the festival.”

“You probably can't pay too _many_ respects.”

She had never been up Mahalo Trail before, and it wound and wove through the trees; Hau had walked part of the way up before, so he took the lead. Statues with cheerfully ugly faces stood to mark the edges of the trail, grinning to guide a traveler through the bends.

As they neared the top, Hau stretched his arm out, stopping Moon. “Listen,” he whispered.

Moon listened. The usual rustling sounds of Pokémon in the jungle were a given; but then she heard a soft squeaking, which did not sound like any Pokémon she'd heard so far.

“—up to the Ruins of Conflict. I'm not even a Trainer, Nebby! You'll get me in trouble with the Tapu. I'm not going across that bridge, just _look_ at it! We'll get hurt.” There was a soft sigh. “But you need to see the Tapu, don't you? Come on, back in the bag. I'll try to go across, I promise.”

Moon and Hau exchanged glances, then kept walking up the trail. There was one more curve, and another set of log-steps carved into the hill; then they reached an open clearing.

Just as Moon's mom had described, a wide canyon stretched before them, the two sides connected only by an extremely rickety-looking bridge. Moon could hear the rushing of water below— hopefully not _too_ far below.

Lillie stood at the end of the bridge, her hands pressed to her mouth; something was flying away from her, across the bridge. Moon couldn't quite make out what it was, but it made a great many loud, happy squeaking noises.

Puck, at Moon's feet, hooted nervously.

“What is it?” Moon murmured, glancing down at him.

Several loud, fierce cries broke the squeaking. Moon peered upward and saw several quick shadows, dark against the bright blue sky, darting down toward the bridge and the colorful, squeaky thing.

“Oh, no!” shrieked Lillie. “Nebby, _no_! Nebby, get back here!”

The squeaky thing turned; but then the shadows circled it. Moon squinted and decided that the shadows were Spearow— Red had mentioned Spearow being very territorial. The squeaky thing let out a piercing wail, then cowered down on the bridge.

Poppy barked nervously, and Hau picked her up. Lillie, hearing this, turned around; her eyes filled with tears.

“You came after me!” she cried, running toward them. “Please— I know we haven't known each other very long, but Nebby's in trouble. Please, you have to help!”

“Of course we'll help,” said Hau at once. “Right, Moon?”

“Absolutely,” agreed Moon.

Lillie sniffled, wiping her eyes. “Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!”

Moon studied the bridge. “Okay. Lillie, you'll stay back here— you're not a Trainer, so you'll be safer here. Hau, I think those are Spearow.”

“I think you're right. I can see those red wings.”

“Yeah. This time, I'm very much at a type disadvantage, so you'll have to fight them off with Poppy.” Moon got out Puck's ball and called him back. “I'll grab the, um, the Nebby. I'll take Puck with me so I can fight if I have to, but you're my distraction.”

“Got it,” said Hau, nodding firmly. He strode toward the canyon's edge. “Hey! Hey, birdbrains, come get a fair fight!”

A couple of the Spearow detached themselves from the gang and flew toward Hau. There were two left picking at the Nebby— whatever a Nebby was. Moon waited until Hau was engaged with the Spearow, then took a careful step onto the bridge.

“Oh, no. No, no, no. This is not nice. _No_ thanks.”

The bridge was not just rickety-looking— it was downright _dangerous_. Some of the planks that formed the base were showing signs of rot; a few were missing entirely. Moon put her hand on a rail, and it broke under her and fell into the river below.

“Okay, no rails.”

She crept carefully out onto the bridge, and tried not to look down; but she couldn't escape the knowledge of death below. The water roared in her ears, foaming with white-cold rage.

The bridge creaked beneath her. Moon swore under her breath and knelt, crawling as fast as she dared move. She was twenty feet away— fifteen— ten.

One of the Spearow noticed her and squawked angrily, fluttering toward her.

“Nuh-uh,” said Moon firmly. “No. Screw you, I don't have time for you.”

The Spearow dive-bombed her. Moon ducked, covering her head; but she felt the talons rake her arm and winced. That was the second time today a Pokémon had drawn her blood.

She wiggled closer, ignoring the Spearow, until the other one noticed her and they were both occupied with the larger, more visible threat than the squeaky thing called Nebby.

Moon managed to get a bit of a closer look at Nebby— it was an amorphous, colorful blob, with two things that looked like limbs or ears (she wasn't sure which) and a cute little face that currently displayed an expression of terror. It was crying loudly— “ _Pew! Pew! Pew_!”

“Hey, uh— Nebby,” said Moon. One of the Spearow scratched her shoulder. “Crap, ow. Hey, Nebby! Over here!”

Nebby turned, ceasing its cries; it floated toward her, and Moon gathered it in her arms, cradling it beneath her body. It was feather-light, and the limbs and blob part seemed to be gaseous— all she could feel was it face, which was quivering, pressed against her shirt; it was oddly cold to the touch.

“Good girl,” said Moon. She couldn't tell what _exactly_ Nebby was, but she had the strangest feeling it was a girl. “Okay, now we're gonna go back.”

The bridge creaked loudly, and both of the Spearow landed heavily on Moon's back, knocking her forward. Moon landed on top of Nebby, which squeaked in surprise.

 _Crack_.

“ _Moon_!” she heard Hau bellow, from what sounded like a very long way away. “Moon, _get off the bridge_!”

“Yep, working on it,” muttered Moon. She straightened up and attempted to turn around, clutching Nebby as tightly as she could.

 _Crack_.

The whole bridge shuddered. Suddenly, Nebby grew warm under her hands— then hot, and bright. Moon closed her eyes against the brightness.

 _Crack_.

The floor slid away, and Moon and Nebby were falling.

“ _Moon_!”

“ _Nebby_!”

Moon rolled over, still clutching Nebby— she was going to die, but at least Nebby would be okay as long as it didn't drown—

“ _Tapu Ko_!”

Moon opened her eyes in time to see the three Spearow blasted away by a pure, circular wave of electricity. Something was diving toward them, a streak that sharpened into a face— bright, dark eyes, feathers, two golden shields for arms.

The streak went past them, and Moon gasped as she hit something soft, but solid. Nebby squeaked again— much softer than before.

Then they were _rising_ — faster than they'd been falling, so fast that Moon had to shut her eyes or risk throwing up— and then she was gently deposited onto dirt.

“ _Tapu Koko_!”

The voice was alien— harsh, but commanding. Moon blinked weakly into the bright, dark eyes.

Tapu Koko bounced from side to side, his gaze flickering from her to Nebby, then up to Lillie and Hau.

“Arceus,” she heard Hau whisper.

“Hhhhh,” managed Lillie. Moon had to commend them for their effort.

Tapu Koko looked at Moon again. She swallowed. Paying respects, that was probably a good idea. “Um, uh. I— thanks for saving my life. And also Nebby. Sorry about your bridge. And thanks for the opportunity to be a Pokémon Trainer and stuff. Hala's really nice and he's doing a great job as Kahuna, as far as I know, so, um, yeah. Thanks again. And stuff.”

Moon was babbling like an idiot, so she shut up.

“ _Pew_ ,” said Nebby helpfully.

“ _Tapu Ko, Koko_!” said Tapu Koko. The air flicked and pulsed with sparks; then he shot up into the sky, leaving only a brief, golden trace before vanishing— as though he'd never been there at all.

For a long minute none of them said anything; but then Lillie sat down very hard next to Moon— her face even whiter than usual.

“That happened,” she said dizzily. “Oh, that really happened. Oh, wow.”

Moon opened her arms, and Nebby bobbed over to Lillie.

“Are you guys okay?” said Hau. His voice was just as shaky as Lillie's.

“I think so,” said Moon. Her voice shook, too. She thought of falling, of the rapid ascent that had been nothing like the way she had imagined flying. “Wait, no. Not okay. Just a second.” She turned her body, leaning over to puke away from Lillie.

There wasn't much to throw up— she hadn't eaten much in the way of breakfast and it was probably right about lunchtime. Moon wiped her mouth and sat up again.

“I'm so sorry,” said Lillie, her big green eyes filling with tears. “Moon, I'm so sorry. I asked you to help and you nearly _died_. This is all my fault.”

Moon frowned. “No, it's not. Hau and I were right there, we would have helped even if you hadn't asked.”

She could feel solidity returning, logic and reason perking up when presented with a logical fallacy to digest. Lillie, _guilty_? What nonsense.

“But if I'd been able to control Nebby better, you wouldn't have had to—”

“Uh, no,” said Hau firmly, kneeling down in front of Lillie and crossing his arms. “Nuh-uh. That's not how this works. The only things at fault in this scenario are the Spearow. They're territorial little _shits_ who feel the need to harass anything and everything around them, and Tapu Koko was perfectly justified in shocking them into next Tuesday. The bridge is human territory, it's meant for people to use to visit the Tapu. That's what you were doing, right?”

“Well, _I_ probably shouldn't have gone, but Nebby wanted to see the Tapu, and I didn't have the heart to tell her no,” mumbled Lillie, looking down.

“Because you clearly love her,” pointed out Moon. “She's not your Pokémon, is she? You said you weren't a Trainer.”

“I'm not, no. She doesn't have a ball.”

“So it's not your fault, because she doesn't take orders from you.”

“Maybe I should have gotten her one—”

“Why are you trying to blame yourself?” said Hau curiously. “This is not your fault, Lillie. No matter how you try to look at it, it's not your fault.”

Lillie let out another sob, burying her face in her hands.

“I'm still sorry. You and Nebby are hurt, so I'm allowed to feel sorry, right?”

“You're allowed to feel whatever you want,” said Hau soothingly. “And you make a very good point— Nebby and Moon are hurt, and Poppy got hurt battling those Spearow; so we should probably go back to Iki Town and see about getting them all healed up.”

“Oh, you're right!” Lillie sat back, sniffling. “I didn't think about that. We should go at once.”

Moon had a brief moment of panic, patting her pockets; but Puck's ball was right in her pocket where she'd put it. “I have to get one of those belts with the ball holders,” she decided, letting Puck out.

She'd forgotten that while some Pokéballs allowed the Pokémon inside to see through the release button, nearly all Pokéballs allowed the Pokémon to hear everything that went on around them. Puck flew out and frantically pressed himself to her chest, making small, scared noises.

“It's okay,” Moon soothed him. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. Shh, it's okay.”

“Hoo, hoo,” said Puck, looking up; he pecked her nose once, then burrowed back into her shoulder.

“Ooh, not my shoulder, please— the Spearow scratched me up a bit.” Puck looked at her reproachfully. “I wasn't going to get you out on that rickety bridge! What if you'd fallen? You have a huge disadvantage to Spearow anyway, and I didn't want you to get hurt.”

She carefully stood up. Hau and Lillie, already standing, watched her with the same worried expressions; but Moon decided that her legs were working correctly. She carried Puck in her arms, and began walking.

“ _Pew_!”

All three of them turned, to see that Nebby was investigating something sparkly in the dirt. Lillie walked over to see what it was. She bent down, frowning, and picked it up.

“ _Pew_ ,” repeated Nebby, clearly pleased with itself.

“It's a rock,” said Lillie.

“That's where Tapu Koko was standing,” said Hau. “Maybe he left it for you?”

“For me? I don't think so,” said Lillie, shaking her head.

She held the stone out for Moon and Hau to look at. It was a rounded disk, about the thickness of Moon's arm. The rock was primarily made of a black-and-white rock; but there were colorful sparks and traces of red, gold, and vibrant blue in its veins. A strange diamond pattern ran around the outer edge.

“I think that's got to belong to Moon,” said Hau.

“I agree,” said Lillie. “Moon was the one who saved Nebby, and Moon is the one who the Tapu was kind enough to rescue.” She offered it to Moon. “It's beautiful, and strangely warm.”

Moon shrugged and took the rock, tucking it into her pocket. It _was_ warm in her hands— warmer than could be explained by Lillie holding it.

They made their way back to Mahalo Trail. Hau let out a battered-looking Poppy and carried her downhill as well.

The adults were all right where Moon and Hau had left them— Moon thought about it and realized that they likely hadn't been gone more than fifteen minutes.

“Nebby,” said Lillie softly, “back in the bag.”

“ _Pew_ ,” said Nebby reluctantly, and bounced into Lillie's bag.

“Maybe you _should_ think about a Pokéball,” said Moon, because she wouldn't be a good friend if she didn't say something. “Your bag is suspiciously wiggly. Hau and I both noticed that.”

“Oh,” said Lillie, looking crestfallen. “Yes, you probably have a good point.”

“Hey, Gramps!” called Hau.

The adults turned to look at the three of them, and Moon's mom went pale, running toward them with Meowth at her heels.

“What happened to you?” she demanded. “You're bleeding!”

Moon glanced at the scratches on her arms and shoulders. “I mean— not too much. The Spearow were probably really young.”

“They were,” said Hau. “It took Poppy about two hits to knock each of them out.”

“It sounds like you have a story to tell us,” said Hala, his expression grave.

Between the three of them, they told Hala, Professor Kukui, Moon's mom, and Hau's family what had happened. Mel and Wiki gasped when Lillie told how the Spearow attacked; Leilani and Moon's mom both went white when Moon said the bridge broke under her; but Hala's face went carefully, silently blank when Hau said that Tapu Koko had rescued Moon and Nebby.

“Interesting,” he said thoughtfully. “And did the Tapu do anything else unusual?”

“Yeah,” said Moon, surprised. “He gave me this. I mean, Nebby found it first, but Lillie said it was probably for me because Tapu Koko rescued me.”

She held out the stone. Hala took it. Emotion flashed across his face, too rapidly for Moon to decipher.

“May I borrow this for the evening, Moon?” he said quietly— oddly formal. “You will have it back tomorrow evening, at the Island Challenge Festival.”

“Sure,” said Moon, but she was remembering the story he had told, about when he and her grandmother had met Tapu Koko. “You've— uh, seen something like this before, haven't you?”

Hala grinned. “I should have known you would remember,” he said, a note of fondness in his voice.

“Does it, uh, _mean_ anything?”

“The markings are different, so I think it is highly unlikely that you are destined to become the next Kahuna,” said Hala, with a chuckle— though Moon noticed his eyes flicked briefly over to Hau before returning to her. “But it may mean a multitude of things, and the surest way to wreck the gift of an interesting and unknown future is to decide what it will be too far in advance. I would not worry about it, if I were you.”

Everyone stared at them, wide-eyed. Moon remembered that her mother knew the story, and it made sense that Kukui and Hau's family knew it, as well.

“I'm very confused,” said Lillie plaintively.

“I'll explain it to you when we go home, yeah?” said Professor Kukui, resuming some of his natural cheer.

“ _Pew_ ,” agreed Nebby.

“ _When_ did you get out of the bag?” demanded Lillie, her face going white as she looked fearfully at Nebby, then at Moon's mom and Hau's family. “You silly thing, it's not safe!”

“Don't worry too hard, Lillie,” said Professor Kukui easily. He glanced around at Moon's mom and Hau's family. “Nebby here is a secret, okay? Just pretend like you never saw her.”

“What's a Nebby?” joked Moon's mom, winking at Nebby and looking skyward. “ _I_ don't see anything.”

“ _Pew pew_ ,” giggled Nebby.

Mel and Wiki giggled, too. “We won't tell,” they promised.

“Your secret's safe with us,” promised Leilani, smiling kindly at Lillie.

Lillie seemed relieved. “Thank you. Still— Nebby, please get back in the bag, and this time _stay_ there.”

“ _Pew_ ,” sighed Nebby, and returned to the bag.

“Have you ever thought of, you know, zipping it?” asked Hau.

“I don't want her to suffocate.”

“We'll figure somethin' out,” said Professor Kukui, clapping her on the shoulder. “We better get going, though. Moon, you should stop over at the Pokémon Center near your house— they'll have human medicine for you, and a healing for Rowlet if he needs it. Hau, you might as well walk down too, yeah?”

“Yeah, Poppy needs healing after fighting off the Spearow,” agreed Hau.

“We'll walk down with you, Professor, and— Lillie, was it?” said Moon's mom.

“Yes, ma'am,” murmured Lillie, flushing.

“Have a good afternoon,” called Hala, waving. “And remember, tomorrow evening is the Island Challenge Festival. Moon, Hau, you've got another exhibition match scheduled.”

“Sounds like I should train,” said Hau, grinning at her as they trudged downhill. “And maybe I'll catch a Pichu— that'll take care of my type disadvantage.”

“Grass resists Electric,” said Moon smugly.

Hau shrugged. “Yeah, but regular damage is still better than half damage.”

“I don't like to see Pokémon get hurt,” said Lillie, drawing their attention. She flushed again as they both looked at her. “But I will watch your exhibition match. That's how friends support each other, isn't it?”

“Sure is,” said Moon, nodding. “I've got two friends from Kanto and I used to watch their battles all the time.”

“In person, or just on the television?” said Hau slyly.

“Hey, shut up. They're very busy people, and I couldn't go many places on my own without a Pokémon.” Moon elbowed him, and Hau laughed at her.

Lillie laughed too— hesitantly; but as Moon and Hau ribbed each other, her smile grew more and more natural, and her suspiciously wiggly bag seemed to be wiggling _happily_ , as though it too were laughing. Puck and Poppy made soft, wheezy noises that Moon decided were Poké-giggles. Professor Kukui and Moon's mom, walking a few steps ahead, turned every so often to smile at them.

They walked straight to the Pokémon Center, and Moon realized that it was a momentous occasion: she was taking Puck and herself for their very first healing.

“Hi,” she said, approaching the counter. Hau and Lillie were polite enough to let her go first.”

“Hello, and welcome to the Pokémon Center!” said the nurse brightly, but she frowned at Moon's scratches. “Oh, dear, what happened to you?”

“A couple of wild Spearow,” said Moon. “Puck's mostly okay, but you'll just heal him to be sure, right?”

“Of course.” The nurse smiled again, and Moon set Puck on the counter. He hooted nervously.

“He'll need to be in his Pokéball,” the nurse reminded her.

“Right, sorry.” Moon got out Puck's ball and recalled him, then handed the nurse his ball. It felt wrong, giving the ball to someone else; but the nurse simply took it over to a Blissey, sitting in the corner.

“Regular healing, please,” she said. The Blissey nodded, took the Pokéball, and cradled it to her chest. The nurse turned back to Moon. “Now, about your scratches.”

“I also got bit on the ankle by a Yungoos this morning, but the Professor did a field patch with a Potion,” added Moon, remembering.

The nurse turned to glare at Professor Kukui.

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly. “We were runnin' a bit late, yeah? I didn't want to come all the way down and go all the way back up.”

“You _better_ be sorry,” muttered the nurse, but then she cleared her throat. “Anyway, come over to the side and step around the counter so I can apply your healing.”

Moon went around the counter. She thought the nurse would just use the Potion sprays— or maybe a better quality spray, like a Full Restore— but instead she directed Moon to come behind the counter, and a very excited Audino climbed onto her lap and pressed its paws to the scratches and the bite mark. They all faded to nothing— though the bite mark still left a tiny scar. The nurse took care of Poppy while the Audino worked on Moon, and then Lillie brought out Nebby.

“I don't have a ball for Nebby,” she said apologetically.

“This would be a case of Code Purple,” said Professor Kukui quietly, before the nurse could say anything.

The nurse's eyes went wide. “Oh! Oh, of course.”

Nebby went willingly behind the counter. The nurse took Puck's and Poppy's Pokéballs from Blissey and handed them back to Moon and Hau. Blissey hugged Nebby, singing a soft song in a language that probably made perfect sense to Pokémon. Nebby, interestingly, glowed pink and purple and cyan during the song before returning to the usual swirling rainbow of colored gas.

“And,” said Professor Kukui, to the nurse, “just so we're clear— that stays off the record.”

“Of course, Professor. All Code Purple healings are off the record,” the nurse assured him.

“Great! Thanks so much.”

Moon eyed him suspiciously, but since nobody else had seemed to hear the bit about Code Purple— whatever _that_ was— she would save the question for later.

They left the Pokémon Center. Hau looked speculatively in the direction of Hau'oli City, and Moon suspected that he was having thoughts closely related to malasadas; but then he sighed and turned away, headed back uphill.

“Nice self-control,” Moon teased him.

“Oh, shush,” said Hau, flapping one hand at her. “Hau'oli City is the beginning of the first Trial territory. I _could_ go, but with Poppy it wouldn't be good manners until after the festival. And there's no way I'm getting malasadas without Poppy.”

He headed back uphill, and Professor Kukui and Lillie turned at the gate that headed down to the beach.

“Good-bye, Moon,” called Lillie. “I'll see you tomorrow! It was nice to meet you and Rowlet and your mother and Meowth!”

“Bye, Moon; bye, mom,” said Professor Kukui, with a grin. They all laughed.

Moon and her mom waved, then finished the walk back home. Meowth scampered along side her mom, but Moon carried Puck because she really liked carrying him and she didn't ever want to put him down if she didn't have to.

“Your dad said he would try to come home tonight and see your new Pokémon,” said her mom. “He sent me a text— he wants to know which one you picked. Should I tell him?”

“No, it's a surprise. He's gotta come home for that.”

Her mom laughed. “I'll let him know.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Game Freak's decision to give Rowlet, Litten, and Popplio out-of-ball sprites and actions has had the remarkable effect of giving them more personality than every other set of starters— with the possible exception of the Unovan starters, who I will always look upon with fondness because of how they utterly wrecked Hilbert/Hilda's room in the beginning of Black/White. Poppy is, rather stereotypically of her species, a bit of a diva; Puck, on the other hand, starts off very shy. We'll get back to the Litten, eventually.
> 
> A Midsummer Night's Drowzee is my own creation. It's not very good, but I thought that Robin Goodfellow/Puck was a cool name for Moon's Rowlet and I wasn't going to pass it up. I was originally going to go with A Midsummer Night's Drampa, but I liked Drowzee better.
> 
> Including Hau in the Plank Bridge scene was important to me. My Moon, not having many friends, would naturally invite her friend to take a walk with her. And Hau, because he already knows Moon fairly well, would know that she's got an ulterior motive. And of course they would help Lillie— who you will notice is considerably more emotionally volatile than in game canon. It'll all make sense later, I promise.
> 
> So, if you didn't make the connection— Hala told Moon about the time he and her grandmother met Tapu Koko, and said that the Tapu gave him something but wouldn't tell her what it was. It was, of course, a sparkling stone— similar to, but not quite the same as the one Tapu Koko gave Moon. I will provide more theory on where the sparkling stones come from later.
> 
> What do you think Code Purple is? ;)


	7. Dex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Route One, Melemele Beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moon learns more about Lillie before making the acquaintance of a certain chatty, electronics-possessing poltergeist.
> 
> [FULL STEAM AHEAD ON THE NANOWRIMO TRAIN WHOOOOOOOOOOO]

For the rest of the day Moon spent her time training with Puck, in the patch of grass where she'd met the baby Yungoos, watching with increasing pleasure as he battled his way up a few levels. His chest puffed each time and he hooted proudly, looking up at Moon adoringly.

“You are literally the cutest thing I have ever seen,” Moon reminded him.

She had to walk back over to the Pokémon Center and heal him again— with a more approving expression in the eyes of the nurse, this time. She glanced over at the Mart and thought about Pokéballs, and whether she wanted to catch another teammate— Hau had said he was picking up a Pichu, after all— but in the end she decided against it. Puck had learned a new move on his most recent level-up; hopefully, that would be good enough to deal with both Poppy and a Pichu. And Moon wanted to spend more time with Puck on his own, before she added a new teammate into the mix.

She did get a few Potions, with the prize money she'd already won off Hau. That would help in a pinch.

Her dad managed to make it home that evening, walking in and tucking his borrowed Ride Pager into his pocket; the Charizard outside roared cheerfully and took off, headed to its next request.

“So?” he said expectantly, looking at Moon, who had returned Puck to his ball as soon as she'd heard the Charizard. “The suspense is killing me, kid. Who'd you pick?”

Moon grinned and let Puck out of his ball again. He blinked a few times, looking around the room even though he'd just seen it; then he looked up at her dad and hooted. “This is Rowlet.”

“Aww, he's a cute little guy,” said her dad, bending down and offering his hand. “Do you mind if I pet him?”

“Puck, this is my dad,” Moon told Puck, kneeling down behind him. “Can he pet you?”

Puck hooted and waddled forward, pressing his head up against her dad's hand.

“What did you say his name was?”

“Puck.”

“Robin Goodfellow?” said her dad knowingly.

“Yep.”

“Great name, great reference.”

“Thanks, I thought so too.”

“What'd Hau go with?”

“Popplio.”

Her dad frowned for a few seconds, thinking about it. “So you have the advantage?”

“That's Hau's fault, because he let me pick first. If he was thinking about advantages, he'd have gone with Litten.”

“Oh, good point.”

“Now tell him the _real_ story,” said her mom, turning around from the kitchen.

“What real story?”

Moon reluctantly relayed the story of Lillie, Nebby, almost dying, and Tapu Koko. Her dad, thankfully, didn't say much— neither of her parents were the shouting type, though if either of them were to do so she would pick her mom over her dad.

“Well, that sounds terrifying,” he said finally, when she was done. “And you say the Tapu gave you a stone? Can I see it?”

“Hala's looking at it tonight,” explained Moon. “He said he'd give it back tomorrow evening at the festival. Are you working tomorrow evening, or can you come?”

“If you're fighting after four or so, I should be able to make it. I'll talk to my boss— he'll understand. You only get one island challenge.”

Moon had intended to train more with Puck the next morning before the festival, but before she had even finished her bowl of Berry Hoops (with a pile of dry cereal on the table for Puck; he would only eat the green and blue ones, knocking the rest of the rainbow on the floor for Meowth to eat), there was a knock at the door.

Her mom went to answer the door. “Lillie! How nice to see you. Come right in.”

“Oh— are you sure? Um, thank you.”

Lillie walked in, looking around the house. Moon and her parents had done their best to make it a home as quickly as they could, and it already showed— both in the bits of cereal that Puck and Meowth were currently chasing across the floor, and in the comfy couch, the Unfeazant clock, the framed family picture above the TV, and the tall bookshelves that housed her parents' books.

“I like your house,” she said, looking around. “It looks so...” She trailed off.

“Messy?” suggested Moon's mom, laughing as she gently separated Puck and Meowth from the cereal crumbs with a broom. “Chaotic?”

“Loved,” mumbled Lillie, her whole face flushing bright red. “Sorry, that's such a silly thing to say.”

“That's actually a very lovely compliment, thank you!” Her mom beamed. “Did you just come to say hello, or did you need something?”

“Oh! Um, sorry— I should have said something before. The Professor wants to see Moon right away. The Rotoms arrived this morning and he has a Dex all ready for her.”

“How long can he wait?” asked Moon. “I just need to finish eating and also maybe put on some clothes that are not pajamas. And my hair's still kind of wet.”

“Oh! Goodness, I am so sorry, this is too early, isn't it? You can come down whenever you're ready, I'm sure I can explain it to the professor. I really am so sorry.”

She was edging back toward the door, but Moon's mom put the broom back in the closet and shook her head, beckoning to Lillie. “Moon won't take very long, and Professor Kukui strikes me as the kind of man who is too easy-going to mind how long he has to wait.”

Lillie nibbled on her lower lip. “Well, I suppose that is true,” she said slowly. “The Professor is very kind.”

“Why don't you have a seat and wait?” suggested Moon's mom. “Or you could eat something, if you haven't had breakfast. We have cereal, but I could whip up some eggs and toast.”

“Oh, I'm not hungry, but thank you for offering.” Lillie sat down on the couch; her bag wiggled, which meant that Nebby had come as well.

Moon finished her Berry Hoops as quickly as she could and went into her room to change— into something cute, because the usual shorts and a T-shirt seemed a little informal for a festival. She tied her damp hair into two (admittedly very short) braids, plopped her hat on her head, picked up her bag, and went back out to the main room.

Nebby had gotten out of the bag, because of course she had, and was currently flashing a series of rainbow colors, dictated by the color of the cereal that Puck or Meowth threw at her. The cereal made a slight crunching sound in Nebby's mouth, which was followed by a soft whooshing noise— what sort of digestive system did Nebby _have_ , anyway?Moon's mom was laughing, but Lillie seemed torn between amusement and mortification.

“Well, at least she knows her colors,” pointed out Moon.

Lillie looked up. “I suppose you make a good point,” she said, with a reluctant smile. “Nebby, back into the bag; we're going back to the Professor's now.”

“Saddle up, Puck,” said Moon, opening Puck's ball. He jumped and she tossed the ball; they collided in mid-air with a flash of light and the ball fell neatly to the ground, spinning once. They'd practiced that move the day before. “ _Nice_. Remind me that you deserve a Pokébean or five.” Puck's ball vibrated slightly.

“Mrrr,” said Meowth sadly.

“I'm sure they'll be back sometimes,” said Moon's mom cheerfully. “Or maybe I'll catch a new friend for you, Meowth.”

“We'll visit. I mean, I'm coming back to sleep here tonight, too. But I'm thinking I'm going to leave tomorrow, head into the city and start exploring.”

“I have money for you, if you're doing that. Be sure and talk to me before you go. Now go meet up with the Professor.” Her mom waved as Moon and Lillie went outside. “Bye, see you at the festival!”

“Bye, mom!”

They were both silent for a while as they walked down the road. For all that Moon had been and was still willing to be friends with Lillie, she hadn't interacted much with people her age. Hau had made it easy, but Lillie was more shy and Moon presumed she would have to work at it.

The gate that controlled access to the beach was open, as Lillie had presumably opened it on her way up; they walked through and Moon immediately felt the shift of sand mixed with dirt beneath the grass, the way it slipped a bit under her feet.

“Hey, wait a minute. Hau said that you don't need to have a Pokémon to get to the Professor's house, but you do need one to come back up. And you came by yourself through the tall grass yesterday. How does that work?”

Lillie blushed again. “I use Max Repels,” she admitted. “Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet have given me a lot of them. I use them when I'm helping the Professor with his work, or when I'm doing things with Nebby on my own.”

“Oh, that explains it.”

“I guess we could take the shortcut. I usually go through the grass, because I have the Repels. I'm not very athletic, though— the ledge over there is a bit of a jump.”

She pointed. Moon, curious, went over to the edge and peered over; it was at least an eight-foot drop.

“Yeah, I'm gonna pass on that,” she decided, turning back to Lillie. The other girl looked relieved. “It doesn't look all that bad, but I'm not too fond of heights. Remember how I threw up yesterday?”

Lillie flushed again. “Oh, yes. I'd forgotten about that, with all the other things that happened.”

“Me, too. It wasn't super traumatic or anything, but Tapu Koko was going _really_ fast and my stomach did not like that.”

“Sorry.”

“Not your fault,” Moon reminded her.

They walked back over to the tall grass. A couple of kids were training with their Pokémon— they must have been fairly devoted, to get such an early start. Moon glanced at them, intending to walk by; but they saw her and Lillie, and their faces lit up.

“Hey, you're one of the new Trainers!” The girl who spoke was about thirteen, and was wearing a school uniform.

“Yep, that's me.”

“Could you battle us?” asked the lone boy in the group. He was probably ten, maybe eleven— just barely old enough to get a Pokémon.

Moon hesitated. “Am I allowed? You guys are too young for the island challenge, right?”

“Yeah,” said the last girl— she looked older than the other two and wore beach gear instead of a uniform; but her confirmation of Moon's question suggested that the girl was probably sixteen or so. “But nobody minds as long as you all agree it's just in fun, and it's good training for _your_ challenge. Minimal winnings, to make it really fair.”

Moon glanced at Lillie. “Think I've got time?”

“The Professor would probably be delighted to hear that your delay was caused at least partially by training, so I think you can battle them if you like.”

“Fair enough.”

The training she had done with Puck the previous day paid off: in quick succession, with only brief halts to apply Potions as needed, Moon defeated the boy's Inkay, the younger girl's Yungoos, and even the oldest girl's Wingull— despite the resistance Wingull had to Puck's attacks.

Moon was honestly amazed that she had been able to beat them so _easily_. In her mind, she had pictured this taking a lot more work— careful training in wild patches of grass where she could find them, losing battles as often as she won them. But right now she had a winning streak— four wins out of four battles, and that was pretty neat. Puck hooted proudly and she ruffled his feathers, slipping him a Pokébean.

“You guys did great,” she told the kids, accepting the minimal winnings that the oldest girl had proposed. “I appreciate you helping me out. Er— do you need help getting to the Pokémon Center?”

“Nah. I've got a few Repels, and we know the way,” said the older girl. “Didn't you say you had to be somewhere?”

“Right, yeah. Thanks again.”

“No problem!” said the boy cheerfully.

“We should battle again sometime!” called the younger girl, waving as the three of them began walking uphill.

“Sure. See you around!”

She and Lillie made their way free of the tall grass, and onto the sandy beach. Moon was tempted to take off her sneakers and walk barefoot, but she knew she would never get the sand out of her shoes if she did. She glanced over at Lillie, and saw that Lillie was struggling slightly— she wore tall white socks and shiny white patent-leather flats, the kind that very young girls tended to wear. The sand made her footing uneven, and there was sand in her shoes.

“Eek!”

Lillie reeled backward, sitting down hard on the sand. A Staryu rose from the sand where she'd stepped, chittering angrily as it spun through the sand toward her.

“Knock it off, stranger.” Moon let Puck out. “Puck, use Leafage.”

Puck shot glowing leaves at the Staryu, which flinched back as it took the hit; it squeaked, then seemed to rethink its course of action and cartwheeled its way over to the water, splashing into the shallows.

“Yeah, that's what I thought,” Moon called after it. She let Puck stay out, because he was sniffing interestedly at the sand, but reached over and helped Lillie get up. The other girl was very, very light. Moon had expected Lillie to be lightweight, as she was so slender; but she hadn't thought she would be _this_ light.

“Sorry,” said Lillie, in a small voice. “I don't mean to be a nuisance.”

“Who said you were? Not me. You stepped on a Staryu— it happens. I nearly stepped on a Yungoos yesterday, and it bit my ankle.” Moon hesitated, but it was a question worth asking. “Do you have sneakers or sandals? They might be easier to walk in, on the sand.”

Lillie, predictably, blushed. “No,” she murmured. “But it's a good idea. I should get some.”

They arrived at the front porch of the beach house without further mishap, but Moon was a bit wary of actually entering. The sounds coming from the house— which was _shaking_ , there was no way it was structurally sound— were loud and somewhat violent. Puck hooted uneasily, ducking behind her leg.

“Oh yeah! My body is ready! Come at me, Rockruff! Woo! Give it all you've got!” shouted Professor Kukui. There was nothing but joy in his voice. Rockruff barked, and something inside broke with a thud and a tinkling crash; someone laughed.

Lillie sighed. “I wish he would battle outside. Rockruff smashes a hole in the wall or the ceiling every few days, and then wild Pokémon try to get in and eat all the food. And he ruins his lab coats. I'm no good at sewing, either. He says I don't have to, but they get so ragged when I don't.”

“I'll teach you,” offered Moon, thinking of a lifetime of patching her clothes and letting out hems— cheaper than getting new ones. Pants evolved over time into capris, and shirts into tank tops; old shirt-sleeves could be used to make cute scrunchies or headbands, or they were sent to the rag-bag for use in blankets or rugs.

Lillie blinked at her. “You will?”

“Yeah. My family was kind of poor when I was growing up, and I patched my stuff all the time. My dad got a great job here so we're pretty well off now, but I bet I'll have to do some patchwork on the road. I should probably put together a sewing kit.”

“Oh,” said Lillie. “Um, thank you.”

Her voice was soft, and she was getting leaky around the eyes so Moon decided it was safe to knock on the door.

“Hello? Is that Lillie and Moon? Come on in!”

Moon walked in, and to her surprise found Hau already inside, sitting on a squashy sofa with Poppy in his lap and cracking up at the Rockruff, which was engaged in a fierce yet adorable battle with a small Pokémon that, while unfamiliar, strongly resembled Hala's Bewear. Moon guessed it was a pre-evolution. There were other Pokémon— Moon saw a Pikipek sitting on top of the refrigerator, a Cutiefly darting around the room, a Snubbull hiding from the fight beneath a battered coffee table, and a Murkrow, perched on a ladder that led up to a loft. There was even a large fish-tank at one end of the room, and a Luvdisc and a Corsola bobbed interestedly through the kelp and coral, watching the fight. Puck toddled over to the Snubbull and covered his eyes with his wings, also hiding from the fight.

“All right, you two,” said the Professor to the Rockruff and the tiny not-Bewear, crouching next to them. “Rockruff, you did good. Remember, you're faster than Stufful, so you've gotta use that. Stufful, you're slower but also stronger, _and_ you've got a type advantage. Think about that for next time, yeah? Now go play in the basement.”

The Rockruff and the Stufful bounded off in the direction of the basement; the Pikipek flitted after them and the Cutiefly followed. The Snubbull remained under the table, but sat up and growled questioningly at Puck, who hooted back in reply.

“Right-o.” Professor Kukui turned to Moon. “Morning, Moon! I've fitted all but one of the Rotoms into their Dexes already, because I wanted you to see yours in person before it goes in.”

“You're lucky, getting a Rotom-Dex,” said Hau. “But you couldn't pay me to do it.”

“You don't mind not getting one?”

“Nah, too much responsibility. I'll leave that to you, thanks.” Hau grinned.

Professor Kukui chuckled, walking over to a back room. He ducked inside, then returned with what was presumably the Rotom-Dex in his hand. Moon had a cell phone, the cheap kind where you bought the minutes and loaded them onto the phone; but Pokédexes functioned as cell phones and small computers so she was planning on getting rid of it. The Rotom-Dex, by comparison, was about half again as large as the largest smart phones— nearly a small tablet. There were two oblong bumps on one side of the Dex.

There was a crackling noise, and a small, crackling-orange wisp floated out from behind Professor Kukui.

“Just a second, Rotom,” said Professor Kukui, pointing at Moon with a screwdriver before bringing it to bear on the casing of the Dex. “This is Moon. She's going to carry your Dex.”

The Rotom looked at Moon, zooming toward her face. It seemed to flicker in different directions, sparks pulsing around its body. Moon's hair frizzed and she thought of the electricity that had crackled around Tapu Koko the day before. And like Tapu Koko, the Rotom's eyes were bright, intelligent, and a touch mischievous.

“What do you think?” said Professor Kukui. “She'll do, right?”

The Rotom made the crackling noise again, then turned questioningly toward the Professor.

“I'm working on it, buddy. Let me just get rid of the main internal battery— you don't need it and it takes up space. I know you like the hard drive and the memory chip, so we can keep those. And... there. Hop on in, let's see how that suits you.”

The Rotom crackled again and rushed into the Dex, shrinking as it streamed in. Professor Kukui grinned, holding the tablet flat on the palms of his hands.

For a moment nothing happened, but then a side section clicked open, a piece falling out and floating in mid-air; a small keyboard port popped out on the other side, floating.

“Maybe don't use the keyboard as an arm,” suggested Professor Kukui. “How about the GPS antenna? I like the backup battery as an arm, that works.”

The keyboard popped back in and a small red wire wiggled out, sticking up on the right side. It wobbled back and forth.

“I mean, you can't use your hands when Moon is trying to look at the map, obviously. But other than that it's pretty good, right?”

The screen flickered to life, and Moon understood why the Dex was so oddly shaped. The two lumps that protruded from the top of the desk suddenly displayed Rotom's mischievous blue eyes. There was a black flash, followed by a brief rainbow display, and the Dex spoke.

“Professor, I'm having some trouble with the adjustments I made to the limbs, bzzt. Could you hold down the power button for a few moments?”

“Sure thing, Rotom.”

Moon's jaw dropped. Professor Kukui winked at her, and held down the power button until the screen went black, though Rotom's blue eyes remained bright in their place.

“Hmm,” said— _Rotom_ , though she could barely believe it— “Ahh. I see. I seem to have accidentally melted some glue onto the visual port, bzzt. One moment as I clean it up... and there we go.”

Professor Kukui let go of the power button, and the screen jumped back to life, displaying a series of flashing rainbows in a much more intentional fashion. The Dex floated into the air, spinning around; then over to Moon, hovering in front of her face. Text began to appear across the screen, and Rotom spoke in unison with each appearing word, in a robotic, masculine voice that was nothing like the buzzy, cheerful tone it had been using.

 

_Hello. This is the Pokédex, version seven point zero. Region: Alola. Edition:_ _Rotom-Dex, version one point one. Capabilities: Pokédex catalogue, including_ _statistics of rarity, height, weight, egg groups, and Trainer encounter details._ _Compatible with National and International Pokédex updates. Compatible with_ _Poké Finder hardware. Resetting Pokédex AI and personality system to state: null._

 

There was a short pause.

“Is it done yet?” asked Moon, slightly dazed.

“It's got a bit to do yet,” answered Professor Kukui, grinning. “Just you wait— I told it to pull out _all_ the stops for you.”

The Rotom made a throat-clearing noise— Moon assumed that the Rotom did not, in fact, have to clear its throat— and the buzzy, cheerful voice returned along with the scrolling text.

 

_Ah, much better, bzzt! Installing phone and text features. Installing and_ _updating Wi-Fi drivers. Installing Pokémail app. Would you like to pair_ _with your existing phone, bzzt?_

 

Moon glanced at Professor Kukui, who nodded encouragingly. “Uh— sure, I guess. How do I do that?”

“Hold the phone up in front of my camera, bzzt,” said Rotom, spinning around so that the screen didn't face her; Moon spotted a small camera lense. “I'll scan the SIM card and download the contents to this one.”

“Isn't that illegal?” asked Hau, grinning.

“You are correct,” said Rotom, a bit primly. “Under International Online Privacy Laws, it is illegal to scan a SIM card in any way that reveals the data on it. However, that law was written before the Rotom-Dex was so much as conceptualized, and applies only to humans and AI. I am neither, and besides that it is a one-time occasion, bzzt.”

Moon held up her phone. The Rotom-Dex did nothing for a few seconds, before turning around to look with its eyes.

“Is that a _flip phone_?” it said, in a slightly incredulous tone of voice.

“Cut me a break, I was poor. Can you scan it?”

“Of course I can, bzzt. I was simply expressing my disbelief that any human, in this age of modern marvels and technological wonders, still owned what could be considered a Tin Lizzie in comparison to a Ferrari.” The Rotom-Dex turned back around, presumably to scan Moon's phone.

Hau began laughing so hard that he could barely breathe, rocking back and forth on the couch and slapping his knee. Poppy, alarmed at this behavior, scrambled away and stared at him in dismay.

“You are the actual worst,” said Moon. “Both of you.” She glanced at Professor Kukui, who was laughing softly, and at Lillie, who had produced a smile only slightly tinged by her usual worry. “Man, I can't catch a break.”

Rotom made the throat-clearing noise again. “Your Tin Lizzie has been scanned, bzzt. I suggest a funeral, as it has lived a long and undoubtedly honorable life.”

Moon rolled her eyes as Hau let out a fresh bellow of laughter; Professor Kukui also laughed and even Lillie offered a tiny giggle. The Rotom-Dex turned around, mischief in its expression. The text resumed scrolling across the screen in conjunction with its voice.

 

_Contacts, messages, emails, and archives have been transferred and updated to_ _reflect a modern and user-friendly format, bzzt. Pictures have been saved and_ _uploaded to your Pokénet Plus File, and can be found in the Photos app on_ _Pokénet Plus. Memos have been saved to PokéOffice documents, and can be_ _found in the Documents app on Pokénet Plus. Would you like to download any_ _social media applications? Suggested based on Pokénet Appstore popularity: Probobook, Twitterfree, KlinkedIn, Ribomblr, Spindagram, Pikachat._

 

“Hard pass,” said Moon firmly. “Except Hootreads, I like Hootreads.”

 

_Downloading Hootreads. Would you like to download any additional free_ _applications? Suggested based on Pokénet Appstore popularity: Swirlix Crush,_ _Flappy Natu, Clash of Clamperls._

 

“Nope, I'm good.”

 

_Very good. Downloading Pokénet Maps data for the Alola region. Downloads_ _complete._

 

The scrolling text slowly disappeared.

“Hold out your hands, I'll drop and you can look around, bzzt,” said Rotom.

Moon held out her hands. The purple haze around the pieces it had extended as arms faded, and the pieces were sucked back into the sides of the Dex as it landed in her grip.

Her applications were lined up neatly on the home screen, which was a soft blue color. Moon poked around for a few seconds, looking for the settings menu.

“Ooh, do you want a picture for your background. bzzt? I can pick one from your Pokénet Photos,” offered Rotom.

“Yeah, sure.” Moon paused. “I don't remember if I named the image file, but it's the one that was the background on my old phone?”

The screen went completely black, then brightened up with a picture of Moon with her parents and Meowth, Red with his Pikachu and his mom, and Blue with his Arcanine, his sister Daisy, and Professor Oak. She couldn't remember who had taken the picture, and it was a few years old and rather poor quality— but Rotom had done something that made it look much better.

“Oh, look at that!” chuckled Professor Kukui. “Seems you met the Champion of Kanto. I challenged the Kanto League, yeah, but I never got past Lance so I never met him. But this face is familiar!” He pointed at Blue. “It took me everything I had, yeah. I almost _didn't_ beat him, but I pulled through just in time.”

“I know them. I'm from Pallet Town,” explained Moon, because it was the short version.

“Oh, can I see?” said Hau eagerly.

“I shouldn't let you, you were laughing at my poor, sad little phone,” said Moon. But she let him look, and angled the Dex so that Lillie could see, too.

“There's the famous Pikachu, wow,” said Hau, delighted. “And that's a wicked Arcanine with Blue.”

“He's very fluffy and likes head scratches,” said Moon. “The Arcanine, too.”

“You would know, I guess,” snickered Hau.

“Thanks for cleaning up the picture, Rotom. Do you want a nickname or anything?”

“Rotom is fine, bzzt. I'm not really part of your team, so I don't think it would stick in the same way.”

“All righty,” said Professor Kukui, grinning. “Now that you've got Rotom to help you, you can collect plenty of information on the Pokémon of Alola as you go on your island challenge. Just remember to send all that sweet information along to me every now and then!”

“Do I just email you?”

“Your Rotom will link up with the one I keep downstairs in the office,” said Professor Kukui. “It might be a good idea to set up a reminder to do it regularly, like checking for viruses, yeah.”

“I suggest a weekly update,” offered Rotom. “I can schedule it for while you are asleep, bzzt.”

“Sounds great,” said Moon sincerely. Despite the crap that Rotom had given her about her phone, she was growing to like his upbeat personality. “Hey, Hau, do you have a Dex yet?”

“Yep! A graduation present from my parents.” He pulled it out of his pocket. “Want my number? We can keep track of each other.”

“Yeah, that'd be great.”

Rotom helpfully pulled up Moon's contacts. She was pleased to find that her phone number was the same as it had always been, and read it out to Hau as he entered it in. She also noticed that Rotom had located pictures of various people in her contacts lists and assigned them to the contacts.

“I can take pictures of Hau and the Professor and add them to the relevant contact information, bzzt,” said Rotom.

“Ooh, yeah! Just a second,” said Hau. He turned and picked up Poppy. “Pose for the camera!”

Poppy preened, and Hau made a goofy, one-armed “Machamp” pose. Rotom took the picture and promptly added it to Hau's number. Professor Kukui's picture was more conservative— a simple peace sign and a grin, but he was, as always, shirtless under the raggedy lab coat.

“Lillie, what about you? Do you have a phone?” asked Moon.

She quickly shook her head. “No, I don't. Perhaps I should get one?”

“Don't worry about it,” Professor Kukui assured her. “If you need one, Ellie or I will take care of it, yeah? Now, Hau, Moon— you can go do whatever you want until the festival. Be at the arena in Iki Town by a quarter to three, and don't go further into Hau'oli City than the Pokémon Center, as you don't have your amulets yet.”

“Amulets?”

“It's a dinky little charm you hang on your bag that tells people you're on the island challenge,” explained Hau. “It's painted wood mostly, but there's plastic colored bits. Yellow, pink, red, and purple, just like the islands.”

“Oh, neat.”

“Well, I've gotta go,” continued Hau, raising his eyebrows at her. “I've got to find a Pichu before a quarter to three.”

“You can catch a full team of Pichus, it's not gonna help you win,” teased Moon. “Puck's the equal of anyone you bring up against me— aren't you, buddy?” Puck hopped toward her, evidently done conversing with the Snubbull under the table.

“Any Pokémon can help you win, if you love them and train them and have a good battle instinct,” said Professor Kukui good-naturedly. “See you both later!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My version of the festival is a two-day festival, because it was kind of that way in the games? I dunno, I just thought there would be a distinct separation between the Plank Bridge bit and the second (or first, depending on the game) battle with Hau.
> 
> Moon's parents listen, rather than shouting, because they are good, reasonable people who are not narcissists. :)
> 
> Berry Hoops are Froot Loops, advertised by Sam the Toucannon. Puck and Meowth are by now BFFS.
> 
> The mansion at Aether Paradise is very cold, very sterile. Pretty, but cold. I picture Lusamine as the type of parent who unironically has the floor swept every time someone steps on it.
> 
> I picture Meowth as the equivalent of a child of six or seven. Puck is a four-year-old— but a precocious one. Nebby is a full-on terrible two's toddler, complete with tantrums and inability to obey directions. Meowth and Puck see it as their duty to teach this actual baby colors.
> 
> Okay, but like— ledges in Gen 7 are stupid-looking. THEY COME UP TO YOUR ANKLES. MOON COULD STEP OVER THEM IF SHE WANTED TO. WTF GAME FREAK. So I have made ledges slightly less ridiculous.
> 
> In addition to Moon's Bug-type phobia, which she is working on, she also has a phobia of heights. This happened pretty much because I decided Moon was going to throw up post-Tapu ex machina, but I'm keeping it because I had a plot bunny for the shipping I will be doing, a very, very, very long way into the future. >;)
> 
> I thought I would include a little bit of Trainer activity. I will not be doing this with every in-game Trainer, because that's ridiculous. But it will, occasionally, happen again as plot requires.
> 
> Lillie's clothes are highly impractical for a Pokémon professor's assistant. I get that she's not really assisting him in the game— it's a cover for her research on Nebby. But anyone who walks on the beach in nice Mary Janes is going to have a bad time, and we're definitely going to be doing something about this. Also, it's dumb to wear all white if you're going to be working with plants or animals. Lillie will keep the hat because the hat is like her Signature Appearance, but the dress has to go and we need to give the girl a pair of sneakers for fuck's sake.
> 
> Ah, Rotom-Dex. What can I say about in-game Rotom-Dex that hasn't already been said? The gameplay with it is annoying. It gets into dialogue and won't let you use its tap functions until it's done talking. You can't keep walking while you're doing Roto Loto. It always wants to start calling you by a stupid or creepy nickname. 
> 
> However, Rotom-Dex's more advanced abilities (camera, tap functions, lottery game) in comparison to previous Pokédexes seem to me like they would work really well, in this story, as basically an iPad. 
> 
> My version of the Rotom-Dex makes it so that Rotom kind of fucks up the casing so that it can't be used unless it's inside, which makes sense because the Rotom has no intention of coming out unless it's for emergencies. So I had him bending things around, popping things out— picture Tony Stark getting into a prototype Iron Man suit. 
> 
> Rotom-Dex would also have needed a hot minute to get its life in order, so it would have defaulted to the jerky Dex voice from the very first anime series before finding that AI and what little personality is attached to it, heartlessly ripping it out and casting it into the void, and replacing that with its own being a la Ultron. 
> 
> Since one of Rotom's personality traits in-game is being as annoying as fuck, it will in this story, by necessity, be considerably less annoying as fuck. I also wanted Rotom to be sassy and I may have accidentally turned it into a Whole Meme. LET IT NOT BE SAID THAT I NEVER DO ANYTHING FOR MY READERS. 
> 
> Please forgive me for the terrible social media puns. I'm going to be making frequent use of a few of them. I have a crack one-shot planned in the distant future that involves the Moon Moon meme from Tumblr.
> 
> Lillie doesn't have a phone from home because she's paranoid about being tracked, so she left hers at Aether Paradise. (I might write a Lillie POV one-shot about the opening chase scene in S/M/US/UM, a la Windowpain.) I thought about giving her a Pokétch, like I gave Gladion in Windowpain— he didn't go on the island challenge, and therefore wasn't given a regular Pokédex. I thought Pokétches were cool as hell and that they should have been able to do what the Xtransceiver (spelling?) gave us in BW/B2W2: make phone and video calls. I can't remember what the video call thing is called in XY. DexNav from ORAS is pretty neat, and I liked that it looked like a 3DS. A Pokétch in this story is a really, really affordable Apple Watch.


	8. Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Route One, Iki Town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moon gets nosy.

Moon, Puck, Moon's mom, and Meowth walked up to Iki Town at half-past three. Her dad was on his way— Charizard could only fly so fast, after all; but he would come straight to Iki Town to see her battle.

She'd trained Puck some more, and Rotom had been surprisingly helpful, observing Puck's training and making suggestions for efficiency. She'd found a few wild Pichu and trained against them specifically, until she was quite sure that she could beat Hau's Pichu— for he had, in fact, caught one. She saw them training further uphill, closer to Iki Town.

“His name is Uila,” said Hau cheerfully, lifting up the little rodent so that Moon could get a closer look. Puck eyed Uila doubtfully, and Poppy, at Hau's feet, made a satisfied chirping noise. “I went through a bunch before Poppy would actually let me catch one. I think she thought I was kidding, but once she figured it out she was really keen to make sure I got the best one possible.”

“That's a neat name.”

“It means 'lightning' in Alolan. Cool, huh?”

“That _is_ cool. I never thought you would go for a nerdy nickname.”

“Hey, naming your teammates after words in other languages is a time-honored tradition, thank you very much. Do you have anyone else on your team?”

“Not yet,” said Moon, grinning. “Puck and I can take you. We've been training against Pichus all afternoon, with Rotom's help.”

“I believe the saying goes, 'Know thy enemy,' bzzt,” said Rotom smugly.

“Comforting,” said Hau, making a face at them. “You're lucky you avoided all the ten-year-olds with their Caterpie and Pikipek. I think I fought _all_ of them.”

They all made their way back up to Iki Town. Moon, much to her surprise, could hear drums and something pretty and twangy— her initial thought was a really nice banjo, but then she remembered that Alola had ukuleles. There was also flute music, a jaunty air that sent excitement surging through her heart.

The sun was beginning to set, and the streets of Iki Town had been lit with torches. Everyone seemed to be streaming toward the arena in the middle of town, offering smiles and waves to Hau, Moon, her mom, and the Pokémon with them.

“Hey there, Hau! Hello, Moon!”

Professor Kukui, followed by Lillie, strode toward them.

“How's your day gone?” Professor Kukui asked them cheerfully. “Got in some training? Hey, Hau, that's a neat-looking Pichu you've got there! Moon, you better watch out, yeah?”

“I think I can take him,” said Moon. She was beginning to feel slightly less confident— it would be very silly if she talked Puck up and then lost to Hau. Maybe she should have caught a Yungoos or a Rattata or something.

“Great! Well, it looks like everybody's headed up to the arena, so come on!”

Moon took a step, intending to follow; but something sharp poked into her foot. “You guys go on ahead— I've got a rock in my shoe.”

“Yep! Sure thing, catch on up when you're ready,” said Professor Kukui brightly.

They all waded on ahead, and most of Iki Town followed. Puck stayed with Moon, watching as she pried the pebble out of the bottom of her sandal. It took more work than she'd expected, and the trickle of people headed into the town had nearly subsided by the time she got the pebble out. Moon stood, lifting Puck in her arms.

“Captain, I am detecting high levels of Z-Light here. Surely this is worth investigation?”

Moon turned and saw two odd-looking people, standing under the arched gate of Iki Town. As far as she could tell, they were a woman and a man, respectively; but their clothing was so odd, their movement so mechanical, that she was not entirely certain that they were _human_.

“I believe the source is the legendary Pokémon who lives nearby,” said the man. He was frowning down at something in his hands, a machine of some kind. “The Z-Stones, in all varieties, are kept private by the leaders of Alola. We have already submitted requests through the Aether Foundation to visit and sample the stones, so there is no point in further investigation.”

“But...” The woman visibly hesitated. “Some of the readings suggest the presence of the runaway Cosmog.”

The man seemed about to reply, but then turned and saw Moon, staring at them. He blinked a few times.

“Should you not be attending the festival?” he inquired, a little coolly.

“Yeah, probably. What's a Z-Light?”

The man and the woman looked at one another, then back at Moon. “That is classified information,” said the man, finally. “It is none of your business.”

“Okay, fair enough.” Moon shrugged. “Thanks for not giving a BS answer about me being just a kid or whatever. See you around.”

She turned and began walking back to Iki Town. Puck hooted curiously.

“What is a BS answer?” the woman inquired softly, behind her.

“I believe it is similar to what Amelia said, about the branch chief's attitude toward children and subordinates.”

“Meaning that it consists of condescension and hostility?”

“Quite so.”

The woman sounded bewildered. “Why in the name of the Blinding One should we address a young woman in that way? She had done nothing to deserve it.”

“I believe it is a fairly common practice, with some adults— you _have_ observed the branch chief, yes?”

Moon, fighting to hide her giggles, found her mom, Hau, and his family in the crowds of people. There were Trainers battling in the arena— the ones who had gotten Pikipek or Rockruff or Cutiefly the day before. The rush of air and a Charizard's roar, a few streets away, told her that her dad would be with them in a few minutes. Barring the weird encounter with the robot people, she was incredibly content with life.

“Am I late?” panted her dad, hurrying over. He was carrying his briefcase, running toward them.

“Nope, you're just in time.” Moon hugged him. “Hau and I should be doing our exhibition match pretty soon.”

“Awesome. I'm glad I made it.”

“Is this your father?” asked Lillie shyly.

“Oh, yeah! Dad, this is Lillie. She's my friend and Professor Kukui's assistant. Lillie, this is my dad.”

“Pleased to meet you,” said Moon's dad, shaking hands with Lillie. “I'm glad to see Moon making new friends.”

“Thank you, sir.”

They all settled in to watch the matches. Moon studied the other Trainers and their Pokémon. She was reminded of Nagisa and Shota, the two students who she'd watched battle on their last day of school. So much had changed since then— Moon herself had changed, too.

“Hoo.” Puck looked up at her— wide-eyed and adorable.

Moon smiled. “You ready, bud?”

“Hoo hoo,” said Puck firmly.

“Bworkio,” said Poppy smugly, from Hau's lap.

Puck rolled his eyes. “Ho-hoo.”

“Ooh, we've got a fighter on our hands,” teased Hau. Poppy and Uila both giggled, in their own way. “We'll make up for that loss yesterday, won't we?”

“Oh, we'll see about that,” said Moon.

“I think they're ready for you,” said Lillie, pointing.

Professor Kukui was, in fact, beckoning to Moon and Hau. Moon got out Puck's ball and returned him; Hau did the same with Poppy and Uila. They both walked up to the arena.

“And now, for the final exhibition match, before we enjoy the rest of the evening,” boomed Hala, holding a microphone. “With this match, we bring the beginning of the Island Challenge Festival to a close. After today, after this evening— the real work of Alola's newest Trainers will begin.”

He paused, and the crowd roared with approval. Moon smiled across the arena at Hau.

“No hard feelings if you win,” she promised.

“None at all.”

“For all life on our islands,” said Hala, “and for those who undertake the island challenge with joy in their hearts... we pray for your protection, for them and all Melemele. May this Pokémon battle be an offering to our island's guardian deity— Tapu Koko!”

The crowd cheered again.

“Before you stands Hau— grandson to the kahuna, and one who has seen the face of Tapu Koko!”

The cheers were even louder, along with the immediate buzz of speculation.

“Before you stands Marion— great-niece to the kahuna, and one who has also seen the face of Tapu Koko!”

The drums, flutes, and ukuleles rose to a fever pitch, though they could not quite drown out the crowd.

“Marion! Hau! Bring forth the power of your Pokémon!”

And that was their cue to begin.

“Go, Uila!” shouted Hau, tossing Uila's ball. The Pichu leaped out, hopping excitedly.

“Puck, you can do it!”

Puck hooted, scratching his feet against the wooden floor of the arena.

“Uila, Thunder Shock him!”

“Puck, use Leafage!”

This was the moment of truth— had Moon's training paid off?

It had. Puck moved almost as soon as she spoke, sending sharp leaves flying at Uila. Uila took the hit, but staggered, and the electrical pulse he sent toward Puck was fairly weak.

Hau frowned. “Uila, again!”

“Puck, one more Leafage.”

Puck, confident, attacked once more and Uila fainted. Hau, his mouth set in a thin line, returned Uila to his ball and tossed Poppy out.

“Poppy, use Water Gun!”

“Puck, you know what to do!”

Leafage, decided Moon, was _incredibly_ overpowered. Poppy took the hit better than she'd done the day before, but it wouldn't be enough. Her Water Gun splashed against Puck, doing about as much damage as Uila's Thunder Shock had done. Puck didn't even need to be told to use another Leafage— he glanced at Moon, who nodded, and sent another barrage of leaves at Poppy.

It was her fifth battle and her fifth win. Hau recollected Poppy, kneeling to do so; he took a deep breath and smiled.

“Nice job, Moon,” he said. “I guess type advantage doesn't always matter if you've got a really strong teammate like Puck, huh?”

Moon bent and ruffled Puck's feathers. “Good job, Puck.” He hooted proudly.

Hau handed her some prize money. “There you go.”

“And I've got a couple of Revives for you, Hau,” said Professor Kukui, offstage.

A soft whine in the air grew exponentially louder, covering even the cheering and the music; a golden streak flashed in the sky above Iki Town, headed north toward the ruined bridge.

“ _Ko-ko-kooo_!”

The crowd went oddly quiet, but Hala grinned, picking up the microphone. “Ho! You heard it yourself! Tapu Koko's song of approval! What a wonderful battle!”

The resurgence of cheering was a relief. Moon returned Puck to his ball, tucking it into her pocket.

“Shake hands, now,” Hala murmured to her, as she took a few steps toward Hau.

Moon nodded and offered her hand for Hau to shake; he rolled his eyes at her, walked forward, and hugged her instead.

“I'm not mad at _you_ , silly,” he said, affection in his voice. “It just hurts to see my teammates hurting, and they're fine now anyway.”

“Oh, good,” said Moon, hugging him back. “I do feel bad.”

“Don't worry about it. I'll just have to try harder for next time. Beating you is a good goal to work toward.”

Moon's eyes were getting a bit misty so she patted Hau on the back a couple of times and stepped out of the hug.

“And that concludes the scheduled part of the evening!” said Hala, into the microphone. “Enjoy the food, the music, and the good company— stay as long as you like! Alola, and good night!”

He turned the microphone off, setting it down on the arena floor, and turned to Hau and Moon. “I have some things for you both,” he said quietly. “Grab your parents and come into the house. I'd take you up to the Ruins of Conflict, but the bridge is out.”

“Whoops.”

“It is no one's fault but the Spearow, so do not worry yourself about it. I shall collect the Professor and Lillie; I think they deserve to see this as well.” Hala winked at them and moved away.

“Right, let's grab our parents,” said Hau.

They waded through the throng of people. Moon was surprised to be the subject of many compliments— “Good job, Marion!” or “What a great battle, Moon!” Hau was equally complimented— if not more so, because everyone knew him already.

“Moon!” It was her dad, running forward and beaming. Moon wrapped her arms around him and accepted the hug. “Congratulations on a battle well fought. Your little Rowlet is very strong, isn't he?”

“Nice one, Moon!” said Rotom, from her bag. “I didn't see much but it sounded exciting!”

“Thanks, Rotom. And thanks, Dad.”

“Very good,” said her mom warmly. “And Hau, you did a fine job too. Your Pichu is very cute, and it looks like he'll be a good fighter like your Popplio.”

“Thanks, Cousin Kapua.” Hau smiled as Kai ruffled his hair and Leilani pressed a kiss to his cheek. Mel and Wiki seemed to have made their congratulations already; Moon spotted them running off with friends to enjoy the party. “Gramps wants to see us all in the house, I think. He has some things for Moon and me.”

“Oh, sounds fun. Let's go.”

The families made their way over to the Akiona home and went inside.

“Dad?” called Kai.

“Back in the office,” came the shouted reply.

They all trailed back to Hala's office. All of his Pokémon team were away in their balls, and Professor Kukui and Lillie sat on the sofa. Hala was at the window, and a shadowy-gold, indistinct shape behind him zoomed away before Moon could properly see it— that had to be Tapu Koko.

“Oh, good. Kai, Lani, Kap, Yoshiro— have a seat. Hau, Moon, come to my desk.”

Moon and Hau exchanged glances, walking over to the desk.

Hala strode toward them, holding his fists closed; as he approached, he opened them.

“Moon, I think you will recognize yours,” he said brightly.

Moon took the stone loop in Hala's hand. It was a little wider than her wrist— room to grow, if she needed it. She studied the oddly familiar diamond patterns, on the widest part of the loop; and then she realized—

“This is the stone, right? You carved it up somehow.”

“That's right.”

“Mine looks different,” said Hau.

Moon glanced at Hau's loop. It was nearly all black, rather than Moon's black-and-white loop.

“These are your Z-Power Rings,” said Hala.

“Wait, Z-Power?” Moon frowned. “I heard something like that today, but it was different— Z-Light. What's with all the Z stuff?”

“Z-Power Rings— though you will note that they are a bit large for rings, and will serve you better as bracelets or anklets— enable you as a Trainer to use Z-Powers,” explained Hala. “Z-Powers are special moves that one of your teammates may use once per battle, if that teammate is holding the correct Z-Crystal. There are eighteen basic Z-Crystals, one for each Pokémon type; but a few other kinds, keyed to specific Pokémon, have been found as well.”

This was leaving Moon with even more questions than before, but Hala seemed to be in an explaining mood so she stayed quiet and counted it her good fortune.

“Professor Kukui will explain more about the Z-Crystals, now.”

“Four Grand Trials!”

Moon and Hau both jumped back; Professor Kukui had stuck his hands in their faces, holding up four fingers on each hand.

“One for each island,” he continued. “And eight regular Trials, as well, yeah. They're sort of like gyms, Moon— we don't have gyms here in Alola, because we have Trials instead. When you've completed all the regular Trials on an island, you find the island kahuna and challenge them to complete that island's Grand Trial. At the end of each Trial, you get a Z-Crystal with a new type. For instance, Kahuna Hala hands out the Fighting-type Z-Crystals— or Fightinium Z, as everyone calls it.”

Moon counted. “So that's four crystals from Grand Trials, and eight from regular Trials?”

“Yep! You've got it.”

“What about the other six?”

Professor Kukui chuckled. “Well, three of them you can find by themselves in remote, isolated areas on the islands. If you explore every island as thoroughly as you can, you'll be sure to find them. And the other three are guarded by powerful Trainers, yeah— you have to challenge them and win to earn that Z-Crystal. Now, you don't have to collect _all_ of the Z-Crystals to finish your island challenge, nope! But it's a worthy goal to try for.”

That made sense. But Moon still had questions. “So why did Tapu Koko give me the stone, which is now my Z-Ring?”

Professor Kukui and Hala exchanged knowing looks. “I'm not entirely sure,” said Hala finally.

“But you know something.”

“I talked to the other kahunas— well, two of them, as Poni Island currently lacks a kahuna. They had never seen a Z-Stone with a pattern like yours. Hau's is a bit more common— though I'm certainly not going to say what it could mean! Hau will have to figure that out for himself. At any rate, it seems that Tapu Koko has taken quite a liking to you.” Hala paused. “Or, perhaps he has a mission for you. What that could be, I do not know. Tapu Koko enjoys human confusion.”

Moon sighed. “I guess that makes sense. What's Z-Light?”

“I haven't heard that term before,” said Professor Kukui. “But my best guess would be that it's the power and energy that appear when you use a Z-Crystal, yeah. Where did you hear about it?”

“I stayed back because there was a rock in my shoe, but then I heard some voices, and there were these weird people at the gates of Iki Town. They were saying something about Z-Light readings, and a runaway cosmic something-or-other.”

“ _Cosmog_?”

The sharp, high question came from Lillie. She sat bolt upright on the sofa, a panicked expression on her face.

“Yeah, that was it.” Moon frowned at her. “Do you know something about it?”

“The people,” said Lillie, not answering her question. “Were they... um, blue?”

It was a weird question, but as Moon thought back on her memory of the weird robot people, she realized that they were, actually, sort of blue. They had merely looked sort of grey, in the light of the setting Alolan sun; but it was the kind of pale that would look blue, in proper lighting.

“Yeah, actually. They were wearing weird space suit robot clothes so I couldn't see all of them, but their faces looked kind of blue.”

Lillie looked at Professor Kukui, making some silent appeal.

“Well, don't worry too hard about it, Lillie,” he reassured her. “It's probably just a false positive, yeah. After all, they didn't come into the town, did they?”

“Nope,” said Moon. She had no idea what Lillie was worried about, regarding the alien people; but if Lillie was upset she would of course try to help. “One of them decided it was because Tapu Koko lives nearby. And I kind of distracted them too, because I asked them what Z-Light was. They said it was classified, though.”

“They would know,” muttered Lillie, almost under her breath. Moon had never seen Lillie look angry before, but at the moment she seemed close to it.

“Well, at any rate,” said Hala, his voice almost forcibly cheerful, “that takes care of your Z-Rings. All Trainers are given Z-Rings, though most of them are not of the... ah... same kind as yours, or Hau's. And now you just need your amulets!”

He opened a drawer at the desk and pulled out a couple of trinkets, separating the beads and cord and passing one each to Moon and Hau. The amulets were made of wood and colorful plastic, with leather cords and beads dangling from the corners. Hau shrugged off his backpack and attached his to a carabiner hook on the back; Moon looped hers around the strap of her bag.

“See, you have the colors to represent the islands,” said Professor Kukui, pointing. “Yellow for Melemele, pink for Akala, red for Ula'ula, and purple for Poni. There you go— now that you have your amulets, you can wander off to all the trial sites and explore anywhere you like, as long as you have the right amount of Z-Crystals to access it, yeah!”

“Neat, thank you,” said Hau. He put his backpack back on. “Is that everything, then?”

“Yep! You all go on and enjoy the festival.”

All of the parents got up, and Hau left with them. Moon followed slowly, lingering in the hope of hearing what Lillie was now frantically whispering about to the Professor.

“Lillie, don't worry about it,” she heard Kukui say quietly. “Remember, you said yourself that they aren't hostile.”

“That doesn't mean they're not going to tell—”

“Moon, come with me for a moment,” said Hala, clapping one hand on her shoulder.

He took her into the hallway, closing the door on Lillie and the professor, and turned to look at her, folding his arms. “Tapu Koko appreciates curiosity, and no doubt admires your thirst for knowledge; but I do not think he would feel as kindly about base eavesdropping. I think you are above that.”

Moon opened her mouth, intending to argue about people not giving her answers; then she remembered that she had gotten quite a _lot_ of answers that evening, and closed her mouth, looking down at the floor as shame welled up through her chest.

“What you are entitled to know, at the moment,” said Hala, putting one finger under her chin so that she was forced to make eye contact, “is that Lillie and Nebby are staying with the Professor under special circumstances, and that those circumstances are secret. I expect that Lillie will ask you and Hau to help her out, as she learns to trust you. But you must earn that trust honestly, else you are no better than someone who would divulge her secrets by force.”

Moon winced. Hala was not exactly pulling his punches. “You're right. I'm— I'm sorry.” It was hard to say, but the moment she had gotten it out she felt better.

“And that apology will do, to be going on with. I doubt that either Lillie or the Professor noticed your moment of weakness. I know you are impatient to understand, and that you are frustrated that your research has only gotten you so far; but trust me when I say that practicing patience and gaining real experience will help to alleviate that impatience. I have faith that you will soon have more knowledge than you know what to do with!”

He smiled, and Moon felt a little better. “Thank you,” she said, looking down at her feet again. “For being nice about it.”

“I find that kindness is the best form of discipline, in most cases. Now go enjoy the festival with Hau, and your Pokémon. I'm sure Lillie will feel better and come join you soon, too.”

“Thanks, I will!”

Moon went outside, and found Hau waiting for her, with an expectant expression on his face.

“Malasadas?” guessed Moon.

“Malasadas,” confirmed Hau, and they ran off in the direction of the food.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know everyone loves Zossie and I do too but the thing is, I have Ultra Moon and I'm used to Phyco and Soliera. And Phyco's like, in charge anyway. He's the boss. He's Captain Kirk and there's no way he's going to miss going down to the alien planet. Even if it means leaving Chekhov Zossie in charge on board the ship. (I know they don't have a ship, it's a metaphor.) BUT that doesn't mean that Zossie and Dulse will be left out of the story!
> 
> A Cosmog? What is a Cosmog? *hand on chin emoji*
> 
> “Thanks for not giving a BS answer about me being just a kid or whatever”— Moon is like at least 50% author insert and since the author is a shady bitch so is Moon.
> 
> Rowlet and Popplio casually shit-talking each other before the exhibition match, no big deal
> 
> “Leafage, decided Moon, was incredibly overpowered.” — me, playing Ultra Moon
> 
> Hau not being mad at Moon for winning (currently) is a thing I fully intend to explore in detail in this universe.
> 
> So there's eighteen basic Type Crystals. You get one for every trial and every Grand Trial so that's twelve. Flyinium, Psychium, and Icium Z you find through game exploration and Steelium, Buginium, and Poisonium you get from Molayne, Guzma, and Plumeria respectively. The question is— why are Molayne, Guzma, and Plumeria entrusted with the Z-Crystals? Well, Molayne's an easy one. He's a former Trial Captain, he's close to Sophocles, and he's trusted by Professor Kukui, who's kind of informally in charge of the whole island challenge thing.
> 
> Guzma and Plumeria are a little different, obviously. It's made clear in game canon that Guzma's collected a lot of Buginium Z, possibly by force. He hoards it at the house in Po Town. We can therefore also assume that Plumeria's done the same with Poisonium Z, though we don't (currently) know where it is. My personal headcanon about why they have the Z-Crystals, and why Professor Kukui hasn't done anything about it, will be explained in due time.
> 
> It would be kind of neat if we could have gotten Sina and Dexio to show off the dance moves for Icium Z and Psychium Z, respectively. I would also have accepted Gladion teaching the Icium Z move and Lillie teaching Psychium Z, but Gladion only owns an Ice-type Pokémon 1/18th of the time, and also they wouldn't have known how to do that, and also I associate Lillie more with Fairy-types and Gladion with Dark-types anyway.
> 
> “Tapu Koko enjoys human confusion”— this is totally definitely not me the author trying to delay explaining things, haha why would you think that
> 
> “weird robot people”— Moon doesn't know what the Ultra Recon Squad are actually called yet lmao
> 
> So Moon has flaws, and one of her flaws is a thirst for information that overrides things like manners and tact. She didn't even think about the fact that eavesdropping on private conversations is rude; she just wants to know what's going on. This is a flaw that she shares with me. I like knowing what's going on and I've eavesdropped on people before. My point is that I'm trying really hard to write Moon as an imperfect character— a bright, intelligent character, but one that has flaws that will get her into trouble, flaws that will cause Plot Twists and that will sometimes serve as Plot Obstacles that she has to overcome. One of the best pieces of writing advice I ever got was that I shouldn't write characters with negative traits in an attempt to give them flaws. Instead, I should write characters with positive traits and then push those traits to a negative extreme. So Moon's traits here are thirst for knowledge and curiosity— pushed to the point of eavesdropping on a private conversation because she wants answers and she doesn't like waiting.
> 
> When my older brother was about ten, a bunch of us went out to my grandparents' farm. My grandpa let my brother drive the pickup truck, teaching him the basics like brake and gas and steering. He did this with a lot of my cousins and with my mom and her siblings as well. My mom could drive by the time she was fourteen, but Grandpa only let her do it on the farm. Anyway, my brother was ten and he was driving the truck and he crashed it into an empty silo. The truck was totaled and the silo had a huge ripped dent in it. My brother was mortified— one of the few times I've seen him cry, ever— but my grandpa just hugged him and said, “I'm glad you're okay.”
> 
> I've taken the liberty of writing Hala a lot like my grandfather. Hala doesn't yell; he teaches and corrects. Hala is one of several direct foils for Lusamine and Faba, in this sense.


	9. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Route One, Trainer's School, Hau'oli City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moon begins her journey.
> 
> [Halfway through this fic and she's just now leaving her house, author pls. But also: we have a total chapter number!!! That's because I've actually finished Part One. The rest of my NaNoWriMo will undoubtedly be spent working on Part Two.]

The next morning found Moon awake with the sun, to hug her father good-bye for some time before he left for work again. Today she was leaving home, and in all likelihood she would not be back for some time.

“Have fun, Moon,” said her father warmly.

“Will do.” Puck hooted in agreement, at her ankles.

“And you,” said her dad, directing his words to Puck, “you take care of my little girl, all right?”

Puck nodded and hooted again, his little round face serious.

“Now I know you'll both be okay.”

He left, on the Charizard summoned by the Ride Pager; and Moon went to get ready for the day.

She'd packed the night before— four days worth of clothes, toiletries and medical supplies, and her Shakespeare. She had her wallet for money and ID, and Rotom offered practical advice about things to pack: she could buy water bottles on the go for fairly cheap but canteens were more practical, and the sewing kit she'd considered putting together turned out to be a good idea. She also had some rope— Spinny's webbing, nicely dried on the back porch, made a slightly lumpy but very strong spider-silk rope that she could use for any number of things. A lightweight sleeping bag and a travel pillow, and a hammock, rolled up, were tucked under her backpack. Moon didn't have a tent, but apparently Hau did and they would mostly be traveling together on Melemele Island. She would use the hammock, but in case of bad weather they could share the tent.

“Mom, do we have any pocket-knives?” she asked, coming out of her room with a list of things she needed to pick up at the Pokémon Center.

“Mmm, I don't think so. Meowth usually cuts things, or we have scissors.”

“I probably need one of those, then.” She marked it on the list and tucked it into her pocket. “I think I'm just about ready to go. Did you say something about money?”

“Oh, yes.” Her mom smiled. “The envelope on the table is for you.”

Moon, curious, picked up the envelope. It had her name written on it, and it wasn't sealed; but inside there were several folded papers and a stack of Poké that made her eyebrows rise into her scalp.

“That's a lot of money!” she said, surprised. “Are you sure—”

“Read the letters,” her mom said, not turning around.

Moon opened the first letter, and immediately started crying.

 

_Hey, Moon!_

_So, your mom asked us to write you some nice notes. Said she'd give them to_ _ya on the first day of your journey. I don't know what Pokémon you've picked,_ _or if you've even picked one at all yet. But I do know that I'm proud of you. I'm_ _really, really proud of you. I know it's been lonely for ya— Red and I are both_ _older and we're away a lot, and probably we haven't been as good friends to you_ _as we could have been. We've both got issues and fame and stuff like that to deal_ _with. But I'm really happy that you finally get to have a Pokémon journey. I hear_ _it's a lot different in Alola, but I know you'll have fun wherever you go. Either_ _way, I'm enclosing a bit of cash. Get yourself something silly and impractical,_ _it's a gift from me. I love you!_

  _Smell ya later. — Blue_

 

“That idiot,” said Moon, reaching for the tissues.

“Keep reading,” suggested her mother.

 

_Hey, Moon._

_I'm really proud of you. Have fun on your journey and work hard._

_—Red_

 

“All right, they're _both_ idiots. Wonderful, sentimental idiots.”

“So are you, dear,” said her mom, laughing. “There's more, wipe your eyes and keep reading.”

 

_Dear Moon,_

_It's been the privilege of a lifetime, watching you grow up. I'm so incredibly_ _proud of you and I'm so happy and excited to watch you finally start a_ _Pokémon journey. You've waited so long, and worked so hard. To me you're_ _living proof that dreams really can come true. When you get to Ula'ula Island,_ _come visit me at the power plant on Blush Mountain, and tell me all about_ _your journey. I can't wait to hear how it goes._  

_Love, Dad_

 

_Dear Moon,_

_You were such a joy to raise, and it seems like only yesterday you were starting_ _school and leaving home for the first time, walking to the elementary school in_ _Pallet Town. But then I blinked, and now a beautiful, intelligent, powerful young_ _woman is leaving my home to undertake the island challenge. I'm so proud of_ _everything you've accomplished, and how you've been able to be happy with_ _or without Pokémon in your life. You've grown up into the kind of person I_ _always hoped you would, and any good mother hopes that her children will_ _surpass her. I took a Pokémon journey once, as did your father; but starting a_ _family was expensive, and we had to leave that life behind. Don't worry about_ _me or your dad— he's going to be picking up a Komala, on Uncle Hala's_ _recommendation; and I have Meowth here to keep me company. Maybe I'll_ _catch another Pokémon, too! Be sure and come home sometimes. You can_ _always tell me when things are troubling you._

_Love, Mom_

 

“ _Mom_!”

Her mom smiled, watery and soft. “That about does it, I guess. Did you read all of them?”

“I— yeah. I can't believe you took the time to arrange for that. Thank you so much.”

“Anything for you, Marion.” Her mom hugged her. “So, about half the cash in that envelope is from your friends. Blue was very insistent that we take it. He said that now we would have more money, it was just a present and not charity—”

“Arceus, tell me he didn't _actually_ say that.”

“Don't worry, Red hit him,” said her mom. Moon laughed, through the tears. “But half of that is from them, and half of it is from your dad and me, because we have cash to spare these days. It's pretty normal for Trainers to get some gifts to start out with, so you be sure and use whatever you need to. And you can always call home with Rotom, and I'll put more money into your bank account.”

“Thanks, Mom.”

She would miss her family, and she already missed Red and Blue; but it was wonderful to know that their kindness and love was going with her.

The agreement she had with Hau was to meet up at the gate to the beach at nine o'clock. Even though Hau had already caught a Pichu and Moon had studied the theory extensively, Professor Kukui still wanted to offer a practical demonstration on how to catch a Pokémon.

She went outside, shouldering her backpack and the bag she always wore over one shoulder, and went down to wait by the gate. Puck followed, hopping and fluttering at her feet. He couldn't fly— at least, not very far— but according to Professor Kukui and Rotom, wild Rowlets had been observed to dig holes and burrow underground, instead of actually flying.

“Maybe you'll get Ground-type later,” Moon guessed, looking down at Puck. “That would be pretty neat, huh? Kind of like a Torterra.”

“Oh, have you studied Sinnoan Pokémon, bzzt?” said Rotom, floating next to her. “I'm from Sinnoh too, bzzt.”

“I've studied lots of Pokémon. I've planned out teams for every major region, though I never thought to do one for Alola before.”

“Was I ever on one of your teams, bzzt?”

“Yeah, I did plan for you a few times. I had no idea how I would have caught you, though.”

“Good point, bzzt. My fellow Rotom like to make homes in televisions and other electronic devices, so maybe you would have found one that way, bzzt.”

“I guess I learned something today,” laughed Moon, as Hau appeared at the bend on the hill. He waved cheerfully, running down toward them.

“Sorry I'm late! A couple of Yungoos tried to nibble at me on the way down, but Uila sent them packing.” He grinned at Moon. “Let's go down to the Professor's place.”

They walked down, and since they were a bit late Moon steeled herself to take the ledge-drop, rather than walking the long way around. Puck leaped off gleefully, floating down ahead of her; Moon couldn't exactly close her eyes but she did squint them mostly closed, and managed to not roll her ankle when she landed.

“There you go,” said Hau, who had watched her jump. “Need a minute?”

“Yeah, just a little.” Moon closed her eyes and breathed. Puck cooed at her, and she gathered him up and pressed her face into his feathers— clean, soft, and warm. He cooed again, and she felt the vibration of it run through her bones. “Okay, I think I'm good.”

She happened to look up and see a cave, which she didn't remember seeing before. The tall mountain that separated Hau'oli City from the Iki Town area rose high above the mouth of the cave. “Where does that go?” she asked Hau, pointing.

“Oh, that's Ten Carat Hill. We can't go there until we've passed the Grand Trial.” He frowned. “I mean, I guess we _could_ climb over the boulders, but it's traditional to wait until you have a Ride Pager and all. Gramps says the Pokémon that live there are a little over-powered for beginners, anyway.”

“Gotcha.”

“I'll remind you to come back when you've pazzed your Grand Trial, bzzt,” said Rotom.

“Thanks, buddy. You do that.”

Professor Kukui and Lillie were waiting for them on the front porch. Lillie smiled and the Professor waved as they approached. “There you are!” he called. “And don't you both look smart, all ready for your first day as traveling Trainers! Woo!”

“I'm ready for anything,” vowed Hau, high-fiving the professor. “Let's go!”

“Great answer! I agree.”

Moon fell into step with Lillie. She was tempted to ask about whatever a Cosmog was and why it had upset the other girl so much, but Hala's words came to mind and she decided to wait, to let Lillie approach her.

“Okay,” said Professor Kukui, when they got to the tall grass. “I've got a bunch of Pokéballs and Rockruff is rarin' to go, so let's do this, yeah!”

He waded into the grass, and Moon, Hau, and Lillie followed. Soon a wild Inkay wandered up to them, and Professor Kukui released his Rockruff, who barked excitedly at the opportunity to battle.

“Okay, so you both know what you're doing, but a visual is always handy, right? Rockruff, use Tackle!”

The Rockruff bounded forward, tackling the Inkay. She wriggled loose, but moved slowly, warily watching the happy Rockruff.

“Usually you try to take her health down a little more,” explained the professor, “but most of the Pokémon around here are pretty weak, so you can catch them very easily. With stronger Pokémon, you might need to paralyze or freeze them, or put them to sleep. So if you need a Pokémon who can help you with that, it's something to keep in mind.”

He tossed an empty Pokéball at the Inkay. It closed around her, and wiggled a few times; but then settled into stillness.

“And there you go! That's how you catch a Pokémon.” Professor Kukui picked up the Pokéball, tucking it into his pocket. “Now, you can catch lots and lots of Pokémon and store them in the PC, but they get really bored. I think it's kinder to catch them so that you get the information for your Dex, but then let them go so they can have fun. Unless you're going to train a Pokémon up for your team, I would recommend letting them go again. I've got a bunch of extra Pokéballs, and some Potions, too! So here, take a bunch.”

“Thanks, Professor!” said Hau eagerly. “I was going to buy stuff at the Pokémon Center, but I guess I don't have to now.”

“Thank you,” agreed Moon. She put the empty Pokéballs and the Potions into the pocket she'd allotted for Pokémon supplies in her backpack. “This helps get me started.”

“Great! Now, how about Moon and Hau take Lillie into Hau'oli City, and Hau can show you both around? It will help both Moon and Lillie get to know the city better, and it brings Hau and Moon into the territory of their first Trial.”

“Sounds fun, let's do it,” said Moon, grinning at Lillie.

Lillie still looked a bit nervous. She was carrying the satchel, and she patted it slightly. “Are you sure Nebby will be safe?”

“Of course! Moon and Hau will keep both you and Nebby as safe as can be. And you can all get to know each other better, too.” Professor Kukui's eyes flicked knowingly to Moon. “I'm sure Lillie will be very helpful to you, as well. She's as well-read as you, Moon.”

The day seemed to darken around them, before Moon could reply to that.

“Has the sun gone behind some clouds?” asked Hau, frowning.

“If I may,” said Rotom, piping up, “there has been a solar eclipse predicted for today, and it seems as though it has just begun, bzzt.”

“Oh, neat! Thanks for helping out, Rotom.”

“All in a day's work, bzzt.”

They couldn't see much of the eclipse, as it was fairly cloudy; but Moon thought of Lunala.

“If Lunala is the moon,” she asked Professor Kukui, “is there a sun Pokémon as well?”

“There sure is! Solgaleo, the sun radiant; and Lunala, the moon incarnate. They live on Poni Island, but sometimes Ula'ula Island as well.” He grinned. “With a name like yours, maybe you'll meet one or the other of them someday, yeah?”

“What does it mean for them when there's an eclipse?”

“Well, probably nothing,” said Professor Kukui. “They're both pretty smart, Solgaleo and Lunala. They probably stay inside and well away from humans when there's any kind of eclipse. After all, it takes a lot more work to trust people than to trust Pokémon.”

His eyes were entirely too knowing. Moon suspected that Hala had told him about the eavesdropping incident. She swallowed and nodded, and he offered her a smile in return; so regardless of what Hala might have said, Moon knew she was forgiven.

Soon the sunlight, or what there was of it, returned to the sky behind pearly clouds, and Hau, Lillie, and Moon set off for the Pokémon Center by Moon's house.

It was a fairly quick stop. Moon finished buying the things on her list and then indulged herself by ordering a Tapu Cocoa at the café (the name seemed awfully irreverent, but it was still delicious). Hau had things to buy as well. And Lillie, much to their surprise, bought a cell phone. It was a little nicer than Moon's old phone, as it had a touch-screen; but it was still the kind of phone that one paid for by purchasing minutes of service or data, rather than paying a fee each month to the phone company.

“Now you can both keep in touch with me,” she said shyly, sitting down in the Trainer waiting area to open the phone. “If you don't mind waiting, I can set this up and then we'll keep going?”

“Not at all,” said Hau cheerfully. “We're not rushing, or anything.”

Lillie nodded. She had a pair of scissors in her bag, and she cut all the plastic packaging open carefully. There was a charging cord, which she plugged the phone into. Moon, glancing at the paperwork accompanying the phone, noticed that Lillie had used a credit card belonging to Professor Kukui to pay for the phone and accompanying minutes. Lillie didn't strike her as the dishonest type, so the Professor had probably okayed the purchase. Moon had noticed a pattern— she'd suggested better shoes to Lillie, and she'd gotten better shoes; she'd suggested a phone, and she'd gotten a phone.

“It says it will take about half an hour to fully charge,” said Lillie, looking at the phone screen. “I'm sorry for the delay.”

“No worries,” said Hau easily. “There's plenty of time, it's only like, half-past nine.” He glanced at Moon, then looked at Lillie. “So hey, why don't you tell us about the blue people?”

“How about no,” suggested Moon. They both looked at her, and she shrugged. “Hala said it was important to let Lillie decide when she wants to tell us stuff. I was being nosy yesterday, and I got told off for it.”

Hau stared at her. “Wait, Gramps _yelled_ at you?”

“He didn't yell. He was really nice about it.”

“Oh, that's even worse. He must have been really mad.”

She was _quite_ aware of this. “Thanks, that's comforting.” Moon looked at Lillie. “Seriously, you don't have to tell us anything if you don't want to. Take your time.”

Lillie had gone white at Hau's suggestion, but at this she also blinked a few times, before turning to rummage in her bag, face turning pink as she pulled out the lace handkerchief again.

“Sorry,” she sniffled. “I'm such a crybaby, I know.”

“That's okay. I guess it was pretty insensitive of me to ask, huh?” Hau grinned ruefully. “Well, let's talk about something else, then. We have to cheer you up. What about books? I'm not much of a reader, but Moon's a bookworm. What books do you like, Lillie?”

Hau was better at the whole making-friends thing than Moon was; but Moon had always liked learning and friendship could be learned.

“Well,” said Lillie, her voice a bit clearer, “I like Jane Austen. _Mudsdale Park_ is my favorite.”

“I always liked _Sense and Serperiority_ ,” said Moon. “Austen is great. Super funny, if you like satire.”

“My bro— I mean, I have a friend who likes satire,” said Lillie. Moon could have sworn that Lillie was about to say “brother,” but that was veering into personal territory again. She wasn't sure if it was part of being observant or just her new sensitivity to Lillie's issues, but Moon was beginning to think that Lillie's home life, whatever it was before she came to live with the Professor, hadn't been very good.

“What about the Harry Potter books?” said Hau. “Did you ever read those?”

“Oh, yes,” said Lillie, brightening. “They're very good, I liked them a lot.”

The topic of _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Alakazam_ occupied the conversation until Lillie's phone had totally charged. Hau and Moon both gave her their phone numbers, and Lillie searched through her bag for a piece of paper that had several more phone numbers on it. Moon couldn't quite resist the urge to peek at the paper. She saw names matched with numbers, in very neat handwriting— _Maleko Kukui_ , _Elikapeka Burnet_ , _Hala Akiona_ , and then two more numbers that were simply labeled _G_ and _W_.

Moon realized she was being nosy again, and looked away as Lillie put the paper back into her bag.

“I'm ready,” Lillie said, putting the charging cord away and tucking the phone into the pocket of her dress. “I just have to throw away all of the plastic that came with the phone. What are these extra cords?”

“That one hooks your phone up to a computer,” said Hau, pointing. “That one's a car charger, I think. Kind of silly if you don't have a car.”

“All the same, it could come in handy. And the instructions— there.” Lillie smiled, picking up the remaining trash. “I've never had a phone before.”

They headed out of the Pokémon Center, and for the first time since getting Puck, they walked beyond it, further into Hau'oli City.

“Hey, it's you!”

Moon looked up, surprised, and saw the kids who she'd battled on the beachfront, standing in the labeled gates of _Hau'oli City High School_.

“Oh, hey,” said Hau companionably. “It's— let me think. Natasha, Madison, and Kevin?”

“Yeah, and you're Hau, and that's Moon,” said the older girl— Natasha. She'd been wearing a swimsuit, but now she had a school uniform. “I don't know your friend, though I've met her before.”

“Oh, this is Lillie,” said Hau easily. “She's the professor's assistant. What's up?”

“The principal's had us invite all of the new Trainers in,” said Kevin. He grinned up at them. “It's like a mini Island Challenge. You can come fight against some of us, for the experience, and you get a free TM for doing it.”

“Which TM?”

“I think it has Work Up,” said Madison.

Moon consulted Rotom's internet browser. Work Up was a status move— it could come in handy.

“Sounds fun,” she said, shrugging at Hau and Lillie. “I'd like to do it, if you guys don't mind.”

“Me too,” agreed Hau. “It'll be nice to visit the old stomping grounds. And then we can get malasadas.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Lillie watched as Moon and Hau fought their way through the Trainer School Challenge. As Kevin had suggested, they had to find and fight four students, similarly to undertaking four Grand Trials. Moon, to her own surprise, caught her first wild Pokémon in the tall grass at the edges of the school— a Zorua. She didn't name it, as she didn't plan on using a Zoroark on her team; but she just had to catch it because it was just so _cute_. She showed it to Lillie, who agreed.

“Do you want it?” Moon asked, offering her the ball. “As long as you're not on your island challenge, you're allowed to own a Pokémon.”

Lillie smiled sadly. “I'd like to, but I shouldn't. It takes most of my energy to keep up with Nebby as it is, and adding another Pokémon to the mix probably isn't a good idea.”

Moon nodded, and released the Zorua. It turned and looked at her reproachfully, before darting away into the tall grass once more.

“It was just for the Pokédex entry, you can get on with your life now,” Moon called after it. Puck and Lillie both giggled.

The challenge ended with a battle against the principal, who had a Litten of all things. Moon eyed it, wondering if it was the same Litten that she and Hau had not chosen; but neither Puck nor Poppy seemed to recognize it. Hau sailed through his battle with hardly a worry— Poppy's Water Gun downed the Litten in only a few hits and the principal took a moment to heal it before allowing Moon to challenge her. It was a much harder battle for Puck— Litten had the type advantage, and the principal had trained it well. Moon had won all of her battles in the island challenge thus far, but she only barely scraped through a win with a lucky critical hit from Peck.

“And that's that!”

Moon turned to see Professor Kukui, along with a boy she didn't know. He was... very attractive.

Very, _very_ attractive.

“Nice job on the Trainer School Challenge!” said Professor Kukui warmly. “Hau, I can see you've been working hard with Popplio and Pichu. And Moon, I could tell that your training with Rowlet has paid off, yeah!”

“Well done, both of you,” agreed the principal. She gestured toward the unfamiliar boy. “Why don't you introduce yourself?”

“Well, I am acquainted with Hau already,” said the boy, beaming. Moon's stomach flip-flopped. “But I don't yet know— Moon, was it?”

“Marion, but everyone calls me Moon.”

“Greetings.” He offered his hand for her to shake. “Captain Ilima here. I couldn't help but observe your battles today, so I asked Professor Kukui to help me make your acquaintance.”

“Captain?” said Moon, slightly confused. Ilima's hand was very warm, which might have had something to do with it.

“Yes. I am the first Trial captain, you see.”

“Oh, okay! Pleased to meet you— er, captain?”

He smiled again. “Just Ilima is fine. I hear you are new to Alola.”

“Um, yeah. I am, yeah.” She was babbling like an idiot. It was very silly to get so flustered by a pretty face. Hau was gaping at her, with a growing grin as he realized what was happening; Lillie was also trying not to laugh. Professor Kukui was smiling his usual smile and Moon had no way of knowing if he was also laughing at her awkwardness or not.

“I see! Then welcome, newcomer. I look forward to seeing the brilliance of your moves in my trial.”

“Um, yes. Me, too.”

“Then for the moment, I shall bid you _adieu_.” He used the Kalosian farewell so effortlessly that Moon half-wondered if he was from Kalos. “I have a great many things to do today, and you will surely want to train more before you reach my trial, yes?”

“Uh, yeah, absolutely.”

He took a step back, letting go of Moon's hand— _oh no they'd been holding hands that whole time oh no_ — and actually bowed, first to her and then to the principal, Hau, Lillie, and Professor Kukui before going downstairs.

“Some call him the Prince of the Trainer's School,” said the principal. “He's only been a Trial captain for a year or so, but his work has always been very good.”

“So either I'm going crazy, or you like him,” said Hau, grinning.

“You're not going crazy,” mumbled Moon. She couldn't lie to herself, let alone Hau. “Ugh.”

“Ha! I knew it. You were as red as a Bounsweet.”

“Yeah, I figured. Thanks, pal.” Moon rolled her eyes as Hau cracked up, and pressed her hands against her burning face. “So, he's the Trial captain? Is the Trial in the city?”

“No, it's out on Route Two. You definitely won't make it there today— there's a lot for a Trainer to do in the city, yeah,” said Professor Kukui cheerfully. “He always comes to the Festival, you know— but he's sneaky about it, wears a hooded jacket and sunglasses. Called me early this morning to ask about the two of you, and all.”

“He comes up for dinner every so often,” said Hau, shrugging. “He's the only captain on Melemele Island, so he works a lot with Gramps. Anyway— we won some TMs, right?”

“That's right,” said the principal, handing them each a TM. Moon had already bought a TM Case at the Pokémon Center; she slid her prize into the very first slot. “Thanks for doing the Trainer School Challenge with us! Have fun on your journey!”

“Thank you,” said Moon and Hau in unison, and they went downstairs and back outside with Lillie and the professor.

“I've got to get back to my lab now, but you kids have fun, yeah?”

“See you, Professor!” said Hau.

Moon waved as he began walking away. “Bye, Professor!”

“Bye, Moon and Hau! Call me if you need anything, okay Lillie?”

“I will, Professor,” said Lillie earnestly.

Moon consulted Rotom's GPS. The next bit of the journey would take them over to the beachfront that looked out on Hau'oli Harbor, and as the three of them walked along the road, more shops and buildings were popping up, the city skyline rising rapidly above them.

“Okay,” said Hau, stopping and turning to look at them. “Alola's pretty low on crime, but you still want to keep an eye on your stuff, right? City rules: always know where your money is, and always keep your money and your Pokémon where nobody can get to it but you.”

“ _Pew_!” said Nebby, from inside the bag.

“And _you_ had better be quiet,” said Lillie sternly. “I don't want people asking questions about you. Do you understand me?”

“ _Pew pew_ ,” said Nebby sadly.

“Probably nothing will happen. Like, _ever_.” Hau patted Nebby's bag reassuringly. “But it's better to be safe than sorry, right? Now— there's some malasadas with my name on 'em, over on Marina Street. So let's get going.”

“ _Moo-arr_!”

There was a thundering, pounding noise— hooves, slamming onto the pavement. They all turned to see a Tauros, running right at them— with Hala close behind at a sprint.

“Hau! Head him off!” shouted Hala breathlessly.

Hau turned and shoved Lillie into Moon; even though Lillie was light, the unexpected weight still made her stumble back and they both fell over. Moon, surprised, saw that Hau had grabbed Tauros by the horns and was being dragged along, scrabbling to keep his balance.

“Gotcha!” shouted Hala, diving forward and closing his hands around the Tauros's back legs.

“ _Moo, moo-arr_!” protested the Tauros, shaking his head; but he was well and truly captured, and he stopped trying to move, merely snorting.

“Is that the one you've been trying to train?” gasped Moon. The wind had been knocked out of her. Lillie, coughing, rolled off Moon and onto the sidewalk.

“It surely is,” sighed Hala, still lying on the ground. “But he seems to be in quite a mood, since Hau left this morning. Perhaps he knows you are going on a journey, and wishes to express that he will miss you.”

“Maybe he could be _my_ Ride Pager Tauros,” suggested Hau. He glanced at Lillie. “Sorry about pushing you. I needed you both out of the way really quickly, and if you fell on Moon I knew you wouldn't get hurt.”

“Hey,” protested Moon.

“Tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing, in my shoes.”

Moon had to think about it. “Okay,” she admitted. “Good point.”

“Are you hurt?” Lillie asked her. “We can always walk back to the Pokémon Center.”

“Nah, I'm fine. Just, you know, very surprised. And my backside might bruise, but that seems pretty normal.”

“Why don't you all pat him, while I get myself up?” suggested Hala. “He might respond better to new faces, especially those of some pretty young women.”

Moon got up, helped Lillie to her feet, and approached the Tauros. He snorted disdainfully, but allowed her to pet him. Lillie was received more positively, and the Tauros began to calm down.

“There, that's fine,” said Hala encouragingly. “You see? Hau's just fine, he's got two Pokémon of his own and some good friends to help him out. You come back with me and we'll work on training, Tauros.”

Tauros tossed his head, and Moon and Lillie took hasty steps back; but he merely turned around and galloped back in the direction of Iki Town.

“Oh ho ho! A race it is, my friend! But remember, a kahuna never loses!” Hala dashed after the Tauros, leaving Hau, Moon, and Lillie standing in the middle of the road— slightly dusty and out of breath.

Moon looked at Hau, who looked at Lillie, who looked at Moon. Then all three of them began laughing.

“The looks on your faces,” wheezed Hau, clapping his hands. “I felt so bad but I couldn't think of anything else, and you were both surprised, it was _so_ funny.”

“The Tauros was dragging you,” pointed out Moon, grinning. “And you were trying to keep standing, and he was just pushing you and pushing you.”

“And then Kahuna Hala just dove for the legs!” giggled Lillie, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes. “Oh, that was so funny.”

“Right, no more delays.” Hau straightened up, taking a deep breath. “That was really stressful, and do you know what stressful experiences require?”

“Let me guess,” said Lillie, a touch dryly. “Malasadas?”

“Absolutely! See, Lillie gets it.”

“Or you're really, really predictable,” suggested Moon.

“Hey, it's not just that! Malasadas are sugary, and you're supposed to eat sugary food if you go into shock. And they sell soda at the malasada shop, too, and caffeine is also good for shock.”

“That sounds like justification.”

“It's not justification if it's _true_. Come on, Moon— malasada time!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Red and Blue's letters made a bitch cry and that bitch is [me] Moon
> 
> I moved the “how to catch a Pokémon” tutorial here, because it was more convenient for plot purposes.
> 
> “Moon had noticed a pattern”— this definitely has nothing to do with Lusamine making all of Lillie's choices for her and not allowing her to develop opinions or preferences of her own, no sirree bob
> 
> “ 'So hey, why don't you tell us about the blue people?' 'How about no,' suggested Moon”— good job learning from your mistakes, Moon
> 
> *ahem* This is just the start of the puns, my friends. Oh, you thought the Shakespeare was bad? You cringed at the social media? Hahahahahaha it's going to get so much worse, all shall love me and perish
> 
> Ah, Ilima. Yes. Ahem.
> 
> ...so part of aging up the characters and trying to write them semi-realistically (I said semi; I know Moon's a Mary Sue okay I'm WORKING ON IT) involves having them fall in and out of love. That is something that plenty of teenagers and young adults do. Moon always felt kind of out of place in Kanto but she definitely had a weird two-for-the-price-of-one crush on Red and Blue when she was about twelve, but that ended when she realized that 1) she couldn't pick and 2) they preferred each other anyway and 3) they are basically her older brothers and that would just be figuratively incestuous.
> 
> Anyway, I picked Ilima as Moon's very first romantic interest because getting sudden crushes on people is a part of life that everyone has to experience, and because Ilima is charming as hell. Lana will always be my favorite trial captain, but Ilima comes in a close, close second. Moon/Ilima is definitely not serious or an end-game ship.
> 
> Ride Pager Tauros was an excuse for me to write Hau pushing Lillie out of the path of danger. This relationship is a folded paper bowl with a toothpick and a paper sail stuck in it. It will sail, but it's tiny and not yet worthy of being called a “ship.”
> 
> I think I end every chapter with malasadas and that's okay. Food brings people together.


	10. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hau'oli City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moon spends some time with Lillie, and later battles Ilima.
> 
> [Two chapters in one day, because I just finished writing this whole fic and I am in a Good Mood.]

The days seemed to rush by. Lillie always walked back to Professor Kukui's home in the evenings, but every morning when Moon woke up and went out to the café in the Hau'oli City West Pokémon Center, the younger girl was waiting, sitting with a cup of Roserade Tea or Tapu Cocoa, with the suspiciously wriggly satchel in her lap. Nebby came out, sometimes; she was curious and prone to mischief. Moon began to understand why Lillie worried so much about Nebby— as she worked to train Puck, he grew confident and more adventurous, watching people and offering friendly greetings. Hau had already left, to purchase malasadas for breakfast.

“I wonder if this is what parenting is like,” wondered Moon, over her own cup of Tapu Cocoa. For about the fiftieth time that morning, she picked Puck up as he squalled impatiently, and set him on the table. He hooted loudly and leaped off, fluttering to the ground and darting back to be picked up once more.

“If it is anything like parenting, I think you would be a good parent,” said Lillie absently.

It was unlike Lillie to be anything less than perfectly engaged in a conversation. Moon studied Lillie, and saw to her astonishment that there were dark circles under her eyes— either from stress or poor sleep; but either way there seemed to be something bothering her.

“Are you okay?”

Lillie blinked a few times. “Yes? Why do you ask?”

“You seem a bit out of it today.” Moon bent, picked up Puck, and set him on the table again.

“Oh. No, no, I'm fine.”

Nebby wriggled carefully out of the bag, in Lillie's full view— Lillie didn't try to stop her, which was more unusual— and said softly, “Pew pew, _peeeeew_.”

Puck, about to jump off the table, paused and turned to look at both Nebby, then at Lillie. Then he turned to Moon and said soberly, “Hoo-hoo.”

Pokémon speech was odd. They made their own sounds— some more human-like than others. Moon was still getting used to it, but most people picked it up fairly quickly. She'd spent time with Meowth with years, though cat types were always a little finicky about talking to humans. But at this point she could tell what Puck, more than any other Pokémon, was saying. The ideas he offered were vague— emotions, instead of words or pictures; but he was expressive and intelligent.

“I think Nebby and Puck both know something's up,” said Moon softly, to Lillie. “You don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to. But you don't have to pretend that you're okay, either.”

Lillie's mouth fell open slightly; her green eyes were wide— with panic, hurt, desperation— all these and more, nearly too quick to interpret, flashed across her face and Moon wondered dismally if she'd managed to mess everything up. After the eavesdropping lecture, Hala would be so disappointed.

“I've been having bad dreams.”

Lillie's voice was nearly a whisper. Moon, inexplicably, felt relief wash over her. It was all right; she hadn't failed as a friend— she'd said the right thing.

“What about? I mean— if it's personal, you don't—”

“Nebby, mostly.” Lillie gazed down in her lap, at Nebby— who was unusually still and quiet, her little face serious. “When she made the bridge explode, it was— I've seen her do something like that before. The last time she did it, we were both in fairly grave danger. Well, she was— I'd probably have gotten out of the mess with just a slap on the wrist. But she did something bright and big, like what I saw her do on the bridge, and I blacked out. The next thing I knew I was waking up on Akala Island.”

Moon was about to ask where Lillie had been before that, but something told her to stay quiet— the same instinct that had led her to delay her acceptance to l'Academie Lumiose.

“And Nebby— she was so weak after that. I thought she was dead at first. I didn't know what to do. But I managed to find Professor Burnet, and she and Professor Kukui have been so kind and helpful. And this was a month ago. I should be over it. I should be fine, right?”

Lillie's eyes were filling with tears.

“I don't think it works like that,” said Moon, thinking of her lonely middle school and high school years. “Bad things just kind of stay with you sometimes.”

“It's silly, though.” Lillie sniffed, dabbing at her eyes with the handkerchief. “I survived and got out, and I've been cared for and welcomed by the kindest people ever since. Shouldn't that cancel out the bad things?”

“It definitely doesn't work like that.” Again, she had something to work with here: logic, reason, practicality. “Having something good happen to you doesn't mean that the bad thing _didn't_ happen, and the effects don't cancel. They're both just things that happened. If they canceled each other out, then nothing would ever happen to you, right?”

“I guess not.”

“Nothingness is boring, bad is bad, and good is good. It all just happens.”

“Hoo hoo hoo,” said Puck, bobbing his fat little head in an approximation of a nod.

“Thank you, Rowlet,” said Lillie softly, with a half-smile. “You're just like your Trainer, you know. Kind and sensible.”

Puck preened, shuffling his wings and smoothing down his feathers.

“Good morning!”

Hau, with a large box of malasadas, walked over and plopped down next to Lillie, before releasing both Poppy and Uila. Moon moved Puck off the table, as he was about to jump off again, and set him on the empty chair at their table before reaching for the box of treats. Hau picked up Poppy and Uila, setting them both on the chair with Puck.

“So, we've got the usual two dozen,” he said cheerfully. “That's one for Nebby, two each for Poppy, Uila, and Puck, three for Lillie, four for Moon, and ten for me. Dig in!”

Moon passed him a cup of heavily-sweetened Komala Coffee, which she'd been attempting to keep warm with a padded cupholder and a lid. Hau's face brightened, and he sniffed, took a sip, and grinned.

“You know my coffee order,” he said, pleased.

“It's not difficult, you just take everything nice about coffee and drown it in sugar.”

“Like you can talk! Your cocoa is half whipped cream and milk, it's basically pudding at this point.” Hau grinned. “But that's neat, that we know each other that well.”

“If you're going to buy us malasadas every day for breakfast, it's only fair we get you something in exchange.”

“Deal.” He crammed a malasada into his mouth, speaking around it. “Sho, watsha wadda do today?”

Moon and Lillie both offered him withering expressions. Puck made a polite, dignified noise that also managed to sound like he was throwing up.

“Okay, okay,” sighed Hau, swallowing. “Sorry, that was rude. What do you want to do today?”

“I need to go to the laundromat down the road. But there's some tall grass in the alleyway between the laundromat and the tourist bureau, so I'll probably train while I'm there.”

“Ooh, laundry.” Hau frowned. “I didn't really think about laundry, but I should probably do that, too.”

Moon rolled her eyes, amused. “Color me surprised.”

“I actually need to go shopping,” said Lillie softly.

“Right over there?” Moon indicated the convenience store across the Pokémon Center.

“Er— no. Clothes shopping.” Lillie glanced down at her white dress— which Moon noticed was beginning to look a little worn. “I don't have very much in the way of clothes, and Professor Kukui pointed out that what I do have isn't practical for working with Pokémon. Besides, it's very inconvenient to do all of my laundry every three or four days. So I thought I would visit that store next to the salon.”

“Right on! Errands it is,” decided Hau. “We've got to be responsible adults every now and again, right? Moon and I will head over to the laundromat, and you can go shopping.”

Lillie hesitated. “Well— Moon, I actually need your help.”

“Me? What for?”

Lillie's eyes flicked over to Hau, and a couple of pink spots appeared high on her cheeks. “I've never, um, bought my own clothes before. I don't know what to look for.”

“Look for things you like?” said Moon, confused.

The flush darkened from pink to red. “ _Any_ of my own clothes, Moon. Think about it.”

It took her a few seconds. “ _Oh_. Oh, okay, yeah. You probably don't want to go alone for that, the first time. Yeah.”

“I don't know what you're talking about,” said Hau plaintively, “but from the context I don't think I want to know. Moon, if you lend me a few Poké and give me your dirty clothes I'll run them through the laundromat for you while you help Lillie.”

“Thanks, Hau. I appreciate it.”

“You owe me a battle, though.”

“Done. Hey, Rotom, what's the time?”

“Eight-thirty-four, bzzt.”

“How about we meet you in the alley betweent the laundromat and the tourist bureau at noon? We'll do our battle, I'll take back my clean clothes, and then we'll all go get lunch.”

“Perfect! And then we can keep training. You know, I bet we're about ready to head over to Route Two and start Ilima's trial.”

Moon barely managed not to flush at the mention of Ilima. “Yeah, maybe we'll go there tomorrow.” She got up. “Ready, Lillie?

“Um, yes.”

“Great.” Moon dug in her backpack for money and the cloth bag that contained her dirty clothes. “Here's my stuff. Don't bother separating it into colors, I don't care if my socks turn blue.”

“Got it.”

Moon recalled Puck into his ball, and Nebby was made to go back into the bag. Hau left, and Moon and Lillie shortly did the same.

“So— I wasn't going to say anything in front of Hau, but you've really never gotten your own bra before?”

Lillie glanced around, flushing. “No. Er— my family is fairly wealthy, so there was always someone who would take my measurements and then a few days later I would find new things in my dresser.” She looked down at the ground. “My mother always picked my clothes. Everything I owned was in white or pastel. It was all very good quality and pretty, but, um— I would have liked the choice, you know?”

“Yeah.” Moon had been picking her own clothes since she was seven or so, but the deciding factor in most of her sartorial choices had more to do with price and the durability of the materials, rather than design, pattern, or texture. “Well, I don't really care what you get, as long as you like it and it does its job.”

Despite Moon's encouragement, Lillie stuck to pastels— though she did branch out into silver, lavender and mint, instead of the white, pink and blue she was accustomed to. Helping a girl barely younger than she was with bra shopping was _weird_ — Moon half wished she had called her mom to come help instead— but the saleslady was very nice and discreet and helpful.

In fact, the entire shopping experiment went swimmingly until Lillie, finally courageous enough to try on a pink floral sundress, stepped out of the dressing room at the same time a pair of teenage girls walked into the shop.

It took Moon a few seconds to realize it, but the teenagers were from Team Skull— in fact, they might even have been two of the group who had been going through her family's boxes at the harbor. One girl's hair was hot-pink, and the other's was blond with lime-green streaks in it. They both wore black tank tops with white cross-bones, and their caps had skeletal masks.

“What do you think?” said Lillie to Moon, beaming as she twirled in front of the mirror. “I was kind of afraid to try it on, but it's so bright and cheerful. I feel like a new person.”

“Move it,” said the pink-haired girl, shoving past Lillie to stand in front of the mirror. “You look like a dork, spinning in circles. _Oh, look at me, I'm a pretty, pretty princess_.” The other girl snickered, blowing a bubble with her gum and popping it loudly.

“What the hell?” demanded Moon, incensed. “That was rude!”

It was too late; the damage had been done. Lillie's face crumpled, but instead of fleeing to the changing room she ran for the door, new dress and all.

Moon sighed. “Shit.”

“Haha, what a loser,” said the lime-green girl.

“Miss, you haven't paid for that dress!” called the distressed store clerk, to the doorway that Lillie had just vacated.

“I've got it, ma'am, just a second,” said Moon, waving at her. She picked up the satchel with Nebby in it— it was heavier than she'd expected— and her own backpack, then found the rest of Lillie's clothes in the changing room. She hastily threw some money at the clerk, glared at the Team Skull girls, and ran out of the store to look for Lillie.

She caught a flash of pink floral around the corner and raced to follow it. Puck, in his Pokéball in her pocket, vibrated madly; he was just as angry as Moon.

“ _Pew_?” inquired the satchel. The opening in the bag widened, revealing Nebby's face.

“If you try to escape right now, so help me Arceus I will _staple_ you to the bag,” said Moon crossly.

“ _Pew_ pew,” said Nebby insistently, and zoomed out of the bag.

“Oh come _on_! Not you too!”

But Nebby seemed to be following Lillie— rushing between the legs of tourists and natives alike, zipping past a Machamp that blinked and rubbed its eyes, dodging a pair of mustachioed Rattata as they lunged for her. Moon followed at a sprint.

There, at the edge of the docks, stood Lillie. Her hands were clenched around the railing. Nebby circled her, and Lillie, startled, turned around.

Moon had been half-inclined to scold her, but when she saw Lillie's red-rimmed eyes she didn't have the heart for it. She set down all of the bags and wrapped her arms around Lillie, who burst into fresh tears.

“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,” she sobbed. “I just, they said that and I felt so stupid and it feels like I'm playing dress-up, I'm so sorry.”

“There's nothing to worry about,” Moon said firmly. “I paid for everything—”

“ _Oh my god I ran out without paying_!”

“Yes, but it's fine, it got paid for. I got all your stuff, I got Nebby, and then I thought Nebby was escaping but she led me straight to you.” Moon glanced down at Nebby, who was squeaking happily at their ankles. “Thank you, by the way. I take back what I said about stapling you to the bag.”

“Pew pew.”

“Here's your shoes,” said Moon, letting go of Lillie and handing her the sandals. “And your hat, if you still want to wear it.”

Lillie took a deep breath. “I think I'd better. I, um, I burn like a Corphish, it's awful.”

“We should get you some sunscreen.”

“I was going to get a jacket, too,” said Lillie, looking at her bare shoulders.

“Well, you don't need one in this weather, but we could try the department store if you're still in the mood to shop.”

Lillie looked down at the ground. “I really am sorry,” she murmured. “I caused you trouble.”

“Listen, the only people who should be sorry are those catty Team Skull girls,” said Moon firmly.

“Team Skull? _They_ were Team Skull?”

Lillie seemed oddly taken aback by the information.

“Yeah. They had the hats and the shirts.” Moon shrugged. “Hau's mom said they're not really dangerous or anything, I'm sure you don't need to worry about them.”

“I suppose not.”

“But my point is, they were mean to you, and I'll bet you anything they were jealous because you look amazing in that dress.”

Lillie went pink. “Really?”

“Really.” Moon grinned, an idea to cheer Lillie popping into her head. “I'll bet you the cost of the dress that you get at least three compliments before the end of the day.”

“Well, yours wouldn't count, would it?”

“No, but I'll still bet it. If you win, I've already paid for the dress. If I win, you can pay me back some time.”

“Well, it's your money,” said Lillie doubtfully.

They gathered all their things and turned to go— it was nearly eleven-thirty, and they had to meet Hau soon. Moon was surprised as she turned to see Ilima, striding toward them.

“Ah, Moon!” he said, beaming at her. “Good morning! How are you today?”

Lillie smiled at Moon, a touch of mischief in her eyes.

“I'm doing well,” said Moon nonchalantly, ignoring the flush on her face. “How are you, Captain Ilima?”

“I'm pleased to hear it! I'm doing quite well, thank you— and you must dispense with the Captain, I am only twenty-three. Now, your charming companion looks familiar, but I cannot quite recall if I have met her or not?”

Lillie's amusement morphed into shock, and it was Moon's turn to laugh (albeit gently) at her friend. “This is Lillie— the Professor's assistant, remember?”

“Oh!” Ilima blinked a few times. “Well, you look lovely, Miss Lillie. I apologize for not recognizing you.”

“Oh, um— well—” Lillie went beet-red, and the stammering quickly devolved into a false cough, as she looked down at the ground.

“She does look great, doesn't she?” said Moon proudly, taking pity on Lillie. “Anyway, did you need something?”

“Not necessarily. I was doing my regular patrol to put up and replace Totem Stickers, when I saw a colorful little Pokémon zooming along, and you following at a sprint.” Ilima glanced down at Nebby, as Lillie scooped her up. “I have heard some things concerning this Pokémon from Professor Kukui— not much, but enough to be concerned when I saw her moving so quickly on her own. I wanted to be sure you were all right. This is my city, and I should feel quite responsible if something happened to either of you while you spent time here.”

“Oh! Well, thanks for your concern, but we're okay. There were some girls from Team Skull being rude to Lillie, but being rude isn't exactly a punishable offense.”

“Indeed it is not, but it pains me to know that both of you have been distressed. Perhaps I can make it up to you? I could treat you both to lunch— there is a lovely little restaurant in the mall.”

“I'd like to,” admitted Moon, sorely tempted— _oh god was this kind of a date_ — “but we promised Hau we would meet up for lunch with him. I owe him a battle, too.”

“Is that so? Well, if I were to come with you and observe, and then treat all of you to lunch, you would not be breaking your promise, would you?”

“Er— I guess not.”

“Excellent! Then please allow me the privilege of escorting you to wherever it is you have arranged to meet your friend.” He offered them each an arm, smiling widely, and Moon and Lillie accepted them. “I shall be quite the envy of Hau'oli City with two beautiful women on my arms, so I hope you will permit me an old-fashioned indulgence.”

“It's very chivalrous of you,” said Moon, making an attempt to be demure. “Thank you.”

“Not at all! I am merely pleased to know you are both well and not unduly distressed. Now, where are we headed?”

But before Moon could answer, someone shouted. “Hey, Ilima!”

Moon looked ahead and saw two more kids from Team Skull— both boys, this time. They wore the skull-emblazoned caps and the tank tops with crossbones, but they also wore bandanas over their noses and mouths, which had the teeth and mouth of the skull on them. They swaggered toward Moon, Lillie, and Ilima.

“It's the big bad Trial captain, all on his lonesome with a couple of girls,” sneered one boy, with hair dyed a wild turquoise. “I bet you don't have the guts to take us on.”

“I beg your pardon,” said Ilima, turning first to Lillie and then to Moon with a resigned expression on his face. “I am, unfortunately, summoned by my duty as a Trial captain to deal with these delinquents.”

“Actually, you should let me,” suggested Moon. The sight of the caps and the tank tops made her think of the girls who insulted Lillie, and her anger, temporarily assauaged by worry for her friend, had risen back to seething. “I've got some beef with Team Skull right now, and I can think of nothing I'd like more than to pound the stuffing out of these two in a Pokémon battle.”

Ilima raised one eyebrow. “I'll allow it, if that is what you wish.”

“We'll take you,” sneered the second boy. His hair was jet-black and stringy. “Double battle, right here, right now, yo.”

“No can do, pal. I've only got the one Pokémon,” said Moon, taking Puck's ball from her pocket. “But I don't need more than one to teach you a lesson.”

“Moon,” said Lillie hesitantly, “if it were the girls I would understand, but these boys didn't really—”

“Still Team Skull,” said Moon, even though Lillie had a point.

“Pssh,” said the first boy, rolling his eyes. “Whatever. I'll fight you.” He tossed out his Pokéball. “Go, Drowzee!”

Moon tossed out Puck, who let out a shrill battle cry, his eyes bright and eager. The Drowzee glared at Puck, leaning forward and twitching its snout from side to side.

“This seems like a good opportunity to try that new move you just learned,” Moon told Puck. “If I remember right, it should be super-effective. Use Ominous Wind!”

“Drowzee, use Pound!”

The Team Skull grunt didn't stand a chance. Puck attacked before the Drowzee could so much as blink, and Moon's memory proved accurate. It was a one-hit knockout— her first, as a Trainer.

Both of the Team Skull boys backed up, the one recalling his Drowzee. Their faces were ashen.

“All right, jerk, it's your turn now,” snapped Moon, beckoning to the second boy. Puck hooted, low and threatening.

“We're really sorry, yo, we're leaving now!” squeaked the second boy, and they both turned tail and ran for it.

“ _Hey_! Get back here, jerks! I wasn't finished with you!”

“Moon, don't worry about it,” said Lillie softly, laying one hand on Moon's arm.

“That was another marvelous battle,” said Ilima warmly. “The speed and grace with which you and your Rowlet worked together— fantastic. Simply fantastic.”

Moon felt her flush return. “Um, thanks.”

Puck hooted proudly, butting his head against Moon's shin.

“Perhaps, since you were denied the opportunity for a second battle, you might allow me the honor, instead?”

Moon's jaw dropped and she made herself close her mouth. “You want to fight me?”

“I do. I wish to see if you are ready for my trial.”

“Do you fight everyone who does your trial?”

Her manners seemed to have abandoned her, but Ilima merely laughed. “No, I do not often have the opportunity. But we are both here, and we have some free time, if you are not in a hurry to meet your friend.”

“It's still only eleven forty-five, that's enough time for you to battle,” said Lillie encouragingly. “You can stop at the Pokémon Center and heal before you face Hau, right?”

“I— yeah, I guess so.”

“Then you will battle with me?” said Ilima, his hand going to his pocket. “I have a team similar in level to your Pokémon on my person— I do not often need to carry the more powerful ones within the city.”

“Sure,” said Moon, with a shrug.

Ilima took a few steps away and released his first Pokémon— a tiny Yungoos.

That was surprising. “Huh.”

“I know,” chuckled Ilima. “Quite the little pests, are they not? However, this fellow in particular has grown on me, and I find the species in general marginally more pleasant than Rattata. Besides, it amuses me that Trainers tend to underestimate Normal-types.”

She recalled a remark that Professor Kukui had made a couple of weeks ago, about Rock-types being handy for the first trial, and some things clicked into place. “Oh, do you specialize in Normal-types?”

Ilima merely smiled. “Shall we begin?”

“Yeah.”

The little Yungoos was tougher than it looked, but Puck had taken down plenty of Yungoos before and a combination of Razor Leaf (which had replaced Leafage) and Peck soon took him out. Ilima nodded approvingly, recalling his Yungoos, and tossed out his second ball.

It was a dog— or was it a small bear? Moon blinked at the Pokémon, mind going blank, until she saw the tail with the paint-smear— white currently, which explained the “Paint Drying” signs she'd seen all over Hau'oli City.

“That would be a Smeargle, bzzt,” said Rotom softly from her pocket.

“Thanks, bud.”

“Oh, do you have a Rotom-Dex?” asked Ilima, intrigued. “Do you like it?”

“It's been invaluable, as I'm so new to Alola— it helps with lots of things, not just studying Pokémon.” Moon took a deep breath. “Puck, use Razor Leaf!”

The Smeargle was _much_ tougher than the Yungoos. Moon could tell that it was well-trained, but she was taken off guard when it used _Ember_ , of all things. Puck squeaked with pain as the fire struck him.

“I Sketched that from the principal.” Ilima smiled wryly. “It may or may not have been done in preparation for battling you. I always intended to challenge you, you know.”

“Are you going to challenge Hau, too?”

“But of course.”

Moon grinned. “Puck, another Razor Leaf.” Puck shot sharp-bristled leaves at the Smeargle, who winced in pain.

“Smeargle— would you Sketch that move, please?”

Smeargle brightened, lifting its tail, and used Sketch.

“Another Razor Leaf, Puck.”

“Smeargle, give Rowlet a taste of its own medicine! Razor Leaf!”

Puck rolled his eyes; the leaves barely scratched him, but the Smeargle was beginning to look quite ragged.

“Resistance, it's a beautiful thing,” said Moon, grinning. “One more Razor Leaf, Puck!”

And with that, the Smeargle fainted.

“Ah,” said Ilima, clapping his hand to his forehead. “ _Que je suis bête_! I was so enthralled with the fight that I quite forgot Rowlet's dual typing! Well, a win is a win.”

He fished some money out of his pocket, handing it to Moon before recalling Smeargle to its ball.

“Ah— _parlez-vous kalais_?” said Lillie timidly.

Ilima brightened. “ _Oui! C'est tellement agréable d'ententre le kalais à nouveau_.”

“ _Avez-vous étudié en Kalos_?”

“ _Oui, j'ai assisté à l'académie Lumiose_. _Ou as tu appris le kalais_?”

“That's Kalosian, right?” asked Moon, interested.

They both turned to smile at her, and Lillie's eyes went limpid with mischief. “ _Capitaine, elle pense que vous êtes beau_.”

Moon frowned at her. “I do know a _little_ Kalosian, Lillie.”

Lillie looked abruptly worried. “Oh— oh dear, I wasn't really thinking of anything but teasing you, I'm so sorry—”

“Well, I _am_ good-looking,” said Ilima, half-smiling. “And so are both of you. There, everything is out in the open now.”

“Yeah, it's fine.” Moon grinned at Lillie. “No worries. Now let's go find Hau, and include him in the party of everyone being good-looking.”

She was vindictively pleased when this remark produced another flush from Lillie, and the three of them set off to find Hau.

They were a _little_ late, and a very small worry-line in Hau's forehead smoothed out as they approached. “Oh, good! It's not like either of you to be la—” He broke off mid-sentence, and Moon remembered the bet she had with Lillie as Hau's mouth fell open.

“What?” said Lillie, a bit defensively.

“I— uh, wow. Lillie, you look gorgeous!”

Lillie went Corphish red. “Oh! Um... thank you.”

He kept staring at her.

“You've got my stuff, right?” Moon asked him. She was enjoying the awkwardness, exchanging amused looks with Ilima; but they had things to do today.

“What? Oh, right.” Hau shook himself, a slight flush spreading across his own face. “Yeah, here's your clothes. All clean. I didn't fold anything though— thought you'd rather do that yourself.”

“Yep. I can do that tonight at the Pokémon Center.” Moon stuffed her cloth bag of clothes into the bottom of her backpack. “Right— um, battles, that's next.”

“Hau, in lieu of challenging your friend, I wondered if you might like to battle me,” said Ilima pleasantly. “I have some free time and I will treat you all to lunch afterward. Moon has already defeated me, and I hope to test your skills as well.”

“Really? With just Rowlet? Wow.”

“Not that Rowlet isn't very talented,” said Lillie hastily, “but he is outnumbered, at the moment.”

“I'm thinking I need to fix that, actually.” She'd been thinking about it for a day or two, and not being able to fight that second Team Skull boy had solidified her decision. It would have been _very_ satisfying to take them both out in a double battle. “I've got a couple of Pokémon in mind, but I probably need to head back toward home to catch one. I'll do that after lunch, visit with my mom for a bit, and then come back here for the night— and tomorrow we can head up to Route Two.”

Hau grinned. “Fun! What Pokémon?”

“You'll see.”

“Aw, come on! You knew I was planning on getting a Pichu!”

“And that was your own fault for teasing me about it.” Moon laughed at his comical pout. “I still haven't completely decided yet, so I'll just go and catch whatever appeals to me first. Now— you've got a battle, right?”

“Oh, yeah.”

Ilima and Hau began their battle, and Lillie slipped over to Moon.

“Thank you,” she said softly.

“For what?”

“For everything you've done today. You listened this morning, and you helped me with clothes, and you stuck up for me with Team Skull.”

“Of course,” said Moon, nonplussed. “That's what friends are for, right?”

“I do know that, yes— but you know, I'm not really used to having friends. Especially not girl friends.” Lillie shuffled her feet. “I, um. The only friend I've ever had before you and Hau is a boy, so I do know a bit more about being friends with boys.”

“Oh, Arceus, _same_.” She could practically hear Red and Blue laughing in the distance.

“But you're my first true girl friend, and it's different. Good, but different.”

“Again, same.” Moon impulsively leaned over and clasped Lillie's hand in hers. “Lillie, I'm really glad I met you. And I'm happy that you find me trustworthy.”

“Oh,” said Lillie, in a slightly choked voice. “Yes— yes, I do. I trust you, Moon.”

Moon decided that mishaps aside, today had been a good day. A great day, in fact.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are jumping right into the angst train with Lillie's past. Lillie is not okay. She has not been okay for a very long time, and she will not be okay until she gets to a point where she is completely safe and able to realize that she is not okay.
> 
> I said Lillie's clothes weren't practical and what I meant by that is that she gets new clothes. She gets to keep the hat, and she's going to wear her hair the same as usual. But she gets to wear shorts and capris and blouses, instead of the same white dress.
> 
> I don't know if I have any non-bra-wearing readers, but for your information, going bra shopping for the first time is weird. You're getting a whole new undergarment you've never dealt with before, an undergarment that you're going to have to wear most of the time for the rest of your life. There's a lot of options and it can be overwhelming, and if you don't size it correctly and try it on at the store, you will end up with an uncomfortable, ill-fitting bra which is the actual worst.
> 
> Team Skull are fun and all, don't get me wrong. But quite a few of them have major issues. You don't up and join a gang for the aesthetic and social opportunities, right? Moon would, at best, be mildly annoyed with the inconveniences that Team Skull offers on her journey if we followed game canon. But they hurt Lillie and now they've made it personal.
> 
> Lillie's not used to compliments because Lusamine is verbally abusive. *louder, for those in the back* LILLIE IS NOT USED TO COMPLIMENTS BECAUSE LUSAMINE IS VERBALLY ABUSIVE
> 
> Team Skull back at it again with the delinquent nonsense but this time Moon is the instigator, because she's still mad at the ones who were being mean to Lillie. And now Moon's made it personal to Team Skull. We've got ourselves a juicy rivalry, folks
> 
> Ilima isn't interested in Moon the same way she's interested in him, but he's not dumb, he can see for himself that Moon's got those mad Trainer skillz and he's intrigued by that. what a nERD I love him so much.
> 
> “Kalosian” is literally just French, don't @ me. “Kalais” is as close as we're getting to “Kalosian” in French itself. It's my best guess based on French francais and English anglais. Everything else you can plug into Google Translate. Most Pokémon related words aren't translatable so they'll stay in English.
> 
> Instead of taking one language for four years in high school, Moon took four languages for one year apiece. She grew up on Kantonian (Japanese) which is like the “default” language in most countries. Unovan (English) was a required course for all four years of high school, so she knows quite a bit of that too. Moon took Kalosian (French) in her sophomore year. I haven't determined the other languages she took because I sort of want to leave that open to “whatever other countries Game Freak bases Pokémon regions around.” I hope they set one in Eastern Europe. That would be perfect for a “ancient weapon / nuclear radiation” type story, and maybe we'd FINALLY GET SOME ICE-TYPES IN THE EARLY GAME. I want an Ice / Normal rodent, I want an Ice / Bug early bug, I want an Ice / Flying common bird. I want Ghost-types at Chernobyl. I want Pokémon Uranium, but in a frozen Russian wasteland instead of the Brazilian jungles.
> 
> “Well, I am good-looking”— Ilima, the Worldwide Handsome Kim Seokjin of Alola
> 
> Lillie and Moon are each other's first female friends and I am living for this wholesome and beautiful interaction


	11. Attitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Route One, Hau'oli City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moon and Puck compromise on a new teammate.

“Hey, Mom!”

Moon's mom looked up, surprised, as Moon and Puck walked into the house.

“Oh!” she said eagerly, getting up from the couch. Meowth purred, twining around Moon's ankles before sniffing Puck. “What a fantastic surprise! How have you been doing?”

“Good! It's been so much fun, Mom. Hau and I have been training hard and Lillie's so much fun. We met the first Trial captain, but I guess the trial is on Route Two so I haven't been there yet...”

It was surprising, how much she had to tell her mom. She didn't mention everything— talking about Ilima seemed kind of silly, after all— but as time wore on she found herself spilling the story of clothes shopping with Lillie, complete with Team Skull confrontations.

“I kind of wish you'd been there.”

She said it without thinking.

Her mom offered a rueful smile, nodding. “Given how they treated Lillie, I wish I'd been there, too.”

“I just— I keep getting this sense that Lillie's really hurting about something. I don't know what or why, but she's so shy and scared of things, and she's opening up but it's a lot of work and listening— which I'm happy to do! I just wish I could help.”

“But Marion, you _are_ helping. I imagine the more you show Lillie that you can be trusted with her secrets, the more she will tell you. It's a great relief to have friends to confide in, isn't it?”

“Yeah, you're right.” Moon offered her mom a smile. “I wish I could stay, but I'm just dropping in to catch up. I need to catch a second Pokémon— Puck is fantastic, but I'm thinking we need another teammate to handle everything thrown at us. I want to be able to fight in doubles.”

“That's a good idea. Well, good luck with catching a Pokémon.”

“Do you want to come with me?” asked Moon, on a whim. “You and Meowth can come take a walk along Route One, and I'll look for a Pokémon that catches my eye.”

“Oh, that sounds fun! Let me get my shoes. And I'm sure Meowth will enjoy it, too.”

They walked onto Route One together. Puck trotted cheerfully with Meowth, hooting happily.

“Puck looks like he's grown,” said her mom.

Moon looked at Puck, surprised; but her mother was quite right. Puck and Meowth had been about the same size when she'd originally gotten him; now Puck was a good six or eight inches taller, and quite a bit fatter as well. He was still an adorable, bubble-shaped owl; but he was definitely growing.

“Huh, so he has. You know, I wouldn't be surprised if he evolves pretty soon. I've done enough training that he should be close.”

“Yes, I think so, too.”

“Do you think you'll evolve Meowth someday?”

“Perhaps,” said her mom, with a smile. “But Meowth has never really shown interest in battling.”

“I guess that's fair.”

Her mom and Meowth stayed at the edges of the grass, while Moon and Puck waded in.

“So, we're doing something different today,” Moon informed Puck. “We're looking for a new teammate.”

Puck stopped walking and turned to look up at her. The expression on his face could only be described as a scowl.

“Hey,” protested Moon. “That's not very nice. I can't just use you _forever_. The point of a Pokémon journey is to meet _lots_ of Pokémon.”

Puck rolled his eyes.

“You are being really immature today, you know that?” Moon sighed. “I still love you, though. You'll help me, won't you?”

Puck hooted his assent, but it was extremely unenthusiastic. That was probably as good as she was going to get.

They went through the grass until Moon spotted some rustling grass, and she nudged Puck in that direction. Puck hopped over and they discovered a baby Buneary, blinking cutely up at them.

“Oh, how cute,” said Moon, delighted. “What do you think, Puck?”

“ _HOO_.”

The baby Buneary's eyes went wide with fright, and then it scampered away into a little burrow, by the bushes.

“You didn't have to _yell_ at her!” said Moon, appalled. “Puck, that was mean.”

Puck shuffled his feet, but looked unrepentant.

“Are you going to be like this about any Pokémon I try to catch?”

“Hoo-hoo.”

“Any luck?” called her mom, from some ways away.

“Not yet,” Moon called back. “Puck is jealous of everything.”

“Oh, dear! Well, do your best!”

“Right!” Moon squatted down to look at Puck. “Hey, Rotom, show me what's available on this route.”

Rotom obediently drew up a list of Pokémon available on Route One. Moon studied the list. “I guess we can rule out Buneary,” she said, glancing at Puck.

He nodded firmly.

“Okay. How about Yungoos?”

That earned a shake of the head.

“Rattata?”

A much more violent shake of the head, this time.

“Grubbin? Pichu? Caterpie?”

All of them earned head shakes. Moon sighed, frustrated. “Puck, you're going to have to work with me here. I really do want another teammate. In fact, I am going to eventually have _six_ Pokémon on my team. I'd like to start training the next one. Poppy has Uila, you know; wouldn't you like to have a brother or a sister to play with?”

Puck eyed her for a long moment; his expression grumpy; but then he bobbed his head in a very slight, very reluctant nod.

“Great! So we can agree on that much.” She looked back down at the list. “What else... I guess there are Spinarak around here, but it looks like they only come out at night and I don't feel like waiting around until then. And I don't think there's much point in getting a Pikipek, because you're already a Flying-type—”

“Hoo.”

Moon stared at Puck.

“ _Hoo_.” Owls didn't _really_ have eyebrows, but it looked like Puck was raising his eyebrows at her.

“Really? You think I should go for Pikipek?”

That produced a slightly deeper nod.

“Are you sure? I could walk down to the beach for an Inkay or a Wingull, too.” She had no intention of using a Slowpoke on her team, as cute as they were. They were called Slowpoke for a _reason_.

“Hoo hoo hoo hoo,” said Puck, dignified.

“Well, if that's what it takes for you to cooperate with me, I'm all right with that.”

“Forgive me for butting in, bzzt,” said Rotom, “but there is a Pikipek sneaking up on you right now, so you should take the opportunity, bzzt.”

“Thanks,” said Moon. She got up, turning around. There was indeed a small Pikipek watching her, creeping forward with bright eyes.

“Hoo,” said Puck, looking up at Moon and then at the Pikipek.

“Um, okay. Yeah, sure.”

She had the feeling that Puck would knock the Pikipek out straight away if she tried to weaken it first— he was strong and the other bird looked to be little more than a baby— so she simply withdrew a Premier Ball from her bag and tossed it.

The ball shook three times, but then fell still.

“Well, okay then.”

She picked up the Pokéball.

“I am getting a prompting for you to fill in a name for the Pokéball statistics, bzzt,” said Rotom.

“Right, yeah. Is it a boy or a girl?”

“You have captured a female Pikipek, bzzt.”

She had to think about it for a bit, but only one name was really coming to mind.

“I think you're an Ariel,” she decided. “ _A light and airy spirit_ — perfect, for a Pikipek. That's capital A, lowercase r, i, e, l.”

“Your Pikipek has been registered as Ariel, bzzt.”

“Great. Can I check out her stats?”

She perused the measurements that Rotom had pulled up on Ariel, studying her closely. The Pikipek really _was_ a baby— probably not more than a week or two old. She knew one move— Peck, which was also a move that Puck knew.

“Hoo,” said Puck, somewhat impatiently.

“Right, yeah. Let's get out of the grass.” Moon put Rotom back in her pocket and led Puck out of the tall grass, over to where her mom and Meowth were sitting.

She sat down as well, and threw out Ariel's ball.

“Oh, a Premier Ball, neat,” said Moon's mom.

“I thought it would be easier to use a ball that looked different from Puck's ball. This way I'll be able to tell them apart when they're both confined. Hau always has to check if he's throwing Poppy or Uila.”

“Good idea.”

The newly-named Ariel looked up at Moon, blinking bright blue eyes; then she turned to look at Puck and quietly toddled over to him.

Puck rolled his eyes. “Hoo hoo,” he muttered, taking a few steps back.

“Don't start complaining now, you picked her.”

Ariel made a sad, squeaky noise. “Pi piki.”

“Hi,” said Moon, drawing her attention back. “So, I'm Moon. Your trainer. And this is Puck, he's my starter and your teammate.”

“Piki piki.”

Moon offered Ariel a Pokébean. She studied it for a few moments, then ate the entire thing in one bite.

“Okay, wow. Are you a bit of a glutton?”

“Piki pi,” said Ariel delicately, and stuck her entire head into Moon's sack of Pokébeans.

It took some time (and a lot of Pokébeans, and a lot of unhelpful laughter from her mother and Meowth) before Ariel was anything close to well-behaved. Moon trained Ariel for a little while in the grasses of Route One. Ariel was really too little to do much on her own, but she could watch what Puck did.

But finally, just as the sun was beginning to set, Moon and Ariel encountered a fat, wiggly Caterpie. The silk threads it shot at Ariel were sticky and slowing, but Ariel managed to knock the Caterpie out on her own, without any help at all from Puck.

“Great job!” cheered Moon. Her mom and Meowth applauded. Ariel preened, and was rewarded with a handful of Pokébeans for her efforts.

“Hoo,” grumbled Puck.

“Oh, don't sulk! We've got to get her trained up. That means you sit out sometimes. That's what Poppy does when Hau trains Uila, you know.”

“Speaking of Hau, it's getting pretty late,” said Moon's mom. “Are you going to spend the night here, or are you headed back?”

“I should probably head back. I want to eat dinner with Lillie before she heads back to the professor's place.”

“Sounds good.” Moon's mom hugged her. “It was nice to catch up with you and spend time together. And I like watching you train. Feel free to come back and do it again— any time you want.”

“I will,” promised Moon.

“And bring Hau and Lillie sometime, too. I'll feed you for a day. Lillie looks like she needs it, poor thing.”

“Hau will eat us out of house and home, if you're not careful,” Moon warned her mom.

“I think your little Ariel can probably eat more.”

Ariel chirped proudly.

“Yes, silly, we're talking about you,” said Moon affectionately.

“Hoo hoo,” muttered Puck, glaring at Ariel.

“This is starting to get old,” Moon informed him. “Be nice to your sister, or I will ground you.”

Puck rolled his eyes, but subsided.

The walk back to the Hau'oli City West Pokémon Center was a fairly long walk, but Moon was amused enough by watching her Pokémon. Puck trundled along at her side, deliberately ignoring Ariel, who hopped and fluttered to keep up. Ariel eventually began to flag, and when she did Moon recalled her to her ball, tucking it in her pocket.

“Puck,” she said honestly.

Puck looked up at her.

“I can't tell you that I'm going to love you any more than her, because I plan on loving you both equally.”

He scowled again.

“But if it's any comfort to you, I loved you _first_.”

Puck seemed mollified at this.

“Also— I need you to be a good big brother. You know your way around a battle, and you're talented and instinctive. Help Ariel out, won't you? I know you can do it.”

Puck hesitated, then allowed her a begrudging nod.

“Great.” Moon scooped him up; he was getting heavier, as well as larger. “I love you, silly. There's no need to be jealous. As long as you both behave, I will treat you both the same. And it's the same for the rest of the team— though we aren't even _thinking_ about them, yet. Everyone gets the same treatment, and everyone gets the same rewards or punishments. Is that fair?”

“Hoo, hoo hoo,” said Puck, burrowing into her shoulder the way he always did.

“I accept your apology.”

“Hoo.”

When Hau saw that she had caught a Pikipek— another Flying-type, with a distinct _disadvantage_ to Uila— he laughed until he got a cramp in his side. Moon, dignified, ignored him and let Lillie pet Ariel first; but Nebby and Ariel took to one another immediately, which all parties found somewhat worrisome.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moon confiding in her mother about her problems— me @ Lusamine: THIS IS WHY WE CAN'T HAVE NICE THINGS
> 
> Moon taking her mom and Meowth with her to catch a Pokémon— me and my sister dragging our mom to a BTS concert. She had no idea what was happening, but she was sure glad we enjoyed ourselves.
> 
> It is my firm wish for Moon's Pokémon team to have strong personalities, complete with opinions and feelings and character growth. So far it's just been Puck on Moon's team. He's gotten comfy, but this isn't a starter run. Moon wants a team. In case it wasn't apparent, Pokémon in battle are partners with the trainer— equals and friends, fighting together, usually taking orders unless they're having personality issues. The rest of the time they're like babies. Puck hears “new teammate” and, like many an only child who has just learned that their parents are pregnant with a younger sibling, throws a fit.
> 
> (Puck chooses a Pikipek because he thinks that having two Flying-types on one team will frustrate Moon and she'll end up letting Ariel go. This is obviously going to backfire horribly because it's Puck who loses the Flying-type in the end lmao.)
> 
> Speaking of: Puck is a character from A Midsummer Night's Dream. Ariel is a character from The Tempest. Both are plays written by Shakespeare. Coincidentally, Puck and Ariel (the characters) are both fae / spirits, but the theme is Shakespearean characters. [I] Moon likes Shakespeare a lot.
> 
> IN THIS UNIVERSE YOU CAN TRANSFER POKÉMON BETWEEN BALLS or you can just choose which ball you throw, that works too. I just wanted to say this because I've always been frustrated at getting nice Pokémon stuck in ugly balls. Obviously this should not work for the Master Ball, or if it does then the Master Ball just disappears forever otherwise you could use it over and over again. But this is a thing I've always wanted.
> 
> “I need you to be a good big brother”— I can't believe I wrote things that are giving me feelings about a video game


	12. Trailblazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Route Two, Hau'oli Cemetary, and Big Wave Beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moon visits her grandparents, gets into a fight, and does some more eavesdropping.
> 
> [Content warning: depiction of a panic attack, though it isn't explicitly stated as such. If you need me to elaborate before you read, I'm happy to do that for you in the comments.]

It was a beautiful morning when Moon, Hau, and Lillie made their way over to Route Two. The sun shone high in the sky and the salty breeze from the western shore of the island washed over them. Moon, looking out at the ocean, could see Poni Island in the distance.

“Alola is so beautiful,” she said, not for the first time.

“It really is,” agreed Lillie.

“Pew pew!”

“ _Nebby_! How many times have I told you to stay in the bag?”

Ariel squeaked with laughter. Puck, still in a bit of a mood from the day before, rolled his eyes.

“Hey, Moon,” said Hau.

His voice was uncharacteristically serious, so Moon turned to look at him. He was looking east, toward a path that led through forests and underbrush.

“Yeah?”

“Would you— I mean, Hau'oli Cemetary is through here, and your grandparents are buried there— I don't remember exactly where, I haven't been in a while. So if you want to visit, we could stop in briefly.”

“Oh!” Moon blinked, surprised. “Yes, that might be good.”

“I do think there are Trainers around, as well. So it's not just a waste of time, we'll be battling along the way.”

“Right, yes.”

“If it's not too much of an imposition, I'll come too,” said Lillie. “I don't want to run into Team Skull.”

The universe seemed to decide that Lillie had some sort of second sight, because at that moment a pair of yelling teenagers in the black and white of Team Skull thudded past them, running uphill.

“Yeah, if they're headed that way, we should take our sweet time,” snorted Hau. “Come on, then— to the cemetary.”

It wasn't a very long walk to the cemetary— fifteen minutes or so, and there was plenty of tall grass to train in as well. Moon did her best to spend equal time working with Puck and Ariel. Puck worked hard, purposefully ignoring Ariel; the smaller bird watched him, her eyes sharp and curious.

“Great job,” said Moon, patting Puck's head. “Thanks for working so hard, buddy.”

He made a grumbling noise, but accepted the Pokébean she offered him. Moon let him stay out to watch Ariel train, just as she'd let Ariel observe Puck. Ariel wasn't nearly as strong as Puck yet, but she made up for it with enthusiasm as they battled a few wild Murkrow.

The cemetary itself was quiet and green, for all it was surrounded by the jungle. There was less noise here, despite the sounds of Pokémon that Moon had heard constantly on the path up to Tapu Koko's lair. She wondered if it was because it was a cemetary, or because the Pokémon that frequented the cemetary were Ghost and Dark types. Ghosts and Dark-types tended to be quieter, as a general rule— though giggling Banettes seemed to be the exception. Moon really needed to spend less time watching Internet videos of Pokémon and more time actually catching them.

They fought a few Trainers and wandered around, looking at the stones and indulging in wild battles— until Lillie called, “Moon? Your grandmother's name was Keahi, wasn't it?”

“Yeah. Keahi Akiona Nguyen. Did you find her?”

“Yes, I think so.”

Moon and Hau both made their way over to Lillie and Nebby— with all of their Pokémon trailing behind them. Sure enough, Lillie stood before two graves that belonged to Moon's grandparents.

 

_Makaio “Mack” Nguyen_

_September 14, 19** — June 30, 20**_

_May we always remember where we came from._

_Keahi Akiona Nguyen_

_January 1, 19**_ _— March 27, 20**_

  _May those who_ _come after us_ _learn from our_ _mistakes._

 

“Wow,” said Hau, staring at the mossy graves. “It really has been a while.”

“Hey, Rotom— could you snap a couple of pictures?” said Moon softly.

“Sure, bzzt.” Rotom kept his voice as quiet and not-buzzy as he could. The camera shutter flashed a few times, and Moon sent the pictures to her parents and Uncle Hala.

The responses flew in faster than she expected.

 

 _Mom: Oh, wow. Thanks for sending this, honey. I haven't seen the graves in_ _such a long time. It means a lot to me._

 _Dad: It's really neat that you were able to stop by the cemetary to see that. Good_ _luck with the rest of your day!_

 _Uncle Hala: Ah— what good advice they have, for the future generations to remember. Keep that in mind, Moon— those words are for you and Hau, and for_ _Mel and Wikolia and all of the children you will someday have_.

 

Moon smiled and tucked the Rotom-Dex back into her pocket. “Uncle Hala says that we should try and follow the advice on the headstones,” she said to Hau. “So— remembering where we came from, and learning from their mistakes.”

“And from our own,” added Hau, with a chipper smile. “I know I learn more from my own mistakes than anybody else's.”

“Me, too,” murmured Lillie. “Thank you for letting me come with you. This was— special.”

Moon glanced at her. She was staring at the headstones, a pensive expression on her face; but then she turned and smiled softly at both Moon and Hau.

“Are we done?” asked Hau.

“I think so,” said Moon frankly. “Though— if you two are done, go ahead. I just want a moment.”

Hau nodded and began walking away, hands in his pockets and Poppy and Uila trailing behind him. Lillie and Nebby followed. Moon watched them go for a little while, then sat down on the grass and folded her hands in her lap.

“I'm... not really religious,” she tried to explain. “Because Arceus is a Pokémon, and I don't necessarily think he's all-powerful— just the creator of the universe and whatnot. But that's not important. What I mean to say is that, um, I'm honored to be your granddaughter. And I know what it's like to do a lot of my Pokémon journey somewhere else. Because that's what you did in college, Grandmother— you caught some of your team in Hoenn. Like your Gallade. I saw a picture of him. I hope that wherever you both are, and your Pokémon, that you're happy. And I hope that I can make you proud.”

She suddenly felt rather stupid, talking to a pair of headstones; but there was also something warm in her chest that soothed the embarrassment.

Puck toddled forward, walking to Keahi's headstone. He bobbed his head and pecked at the base of it, then let out a soft trill before waddling back to Moon. Ariel hopped over to Mack's headstone and walked over the inscription for a few moments, then fluttered up to perch on Moon's shoulder.

“Oh, you're getting stronger at flying,” said Moon, with a warm smile. “Good job.”

“Hoo hoo,” whined Puck, nudging Moon's leg.

“The thing is, buddy— I'm pretty sure you're not going to be a Flying-type forever. You're a bit too hefty for your size for that. I wonder if maybe you're a burrowing owl, and you get Ground-type at some point?”

Puck began scratching at the grass, an interested expression on his face.

“Okay, it's nice that you're interested, but not _here_ , oh my god this is a cemetary and you do not dig holes in cemetaries.” Moon hastily lifted Puck in her arms and began walking in the direction Hau and Lillie had gone, pausing only to bow to the headstones. “He meant no disrespect, I promise.”

“Hoooooo,” said Pick sulkily.

“You can dig holes while we're eating lunch, how does that sound?”

He brightened at once. “Hoo, hoo-hoo!”

“Yeah, that's what I thought.”

She didn't find Hau and Lillie until she returned to Route Two, and even then she nearly missed them. It was only thanks to Hau's naturally loud voice that she spotted them, stumbling toward the beach.

“Wait, you don't understand, our friend isn't back yet,” Hau was saying, looking down at a very insistent Crabrawler.

“Please, just a few moments longer,” pleaded Lillie.

“I'm here!” Moon called, jogging toward them.

“See, here she is!” said Hau brightly to the Crabrawler. “Now, what is it you're so insistent on showing us? Down on the beach, huh? Who do you even belong to?”

“Braw,” said the Crabrawler impatiently, tugging on Hau's shoelaces.

“Okay, okay! We're coming, hold your Horseas.” Hau shrugged, resigned, and began walking downhill to the beach.

Once they had arrived it was easy to see what the problem was: a group of Team Skull kids were gathered around a pair of saddled Mantine, which chirped anxiously in the shallows. Several people were trying to reason with the gang— an older gentleman and two girls in lifeguard uniforms, as well as several other beachgoers— but they were outnumbered, and a couple of the teenagers were trying to climb onto the Mantine saddles.

The Crabrawler skittered straight over to the older gentleman, tugging on his shoelaces. He turned and noticed Moon, Hau, and Lillie.

“Trainers!” he cried, with considerable relief in his voice. “Please, you have to help us! These ruffians are bothering the Surfing Mantine!”

“Oh, yikes,” said Hau. “Come on, we'd better help.”

A few of the Team Skull grunts turned to survey them, eyes wary. There were eight or so of them, with hair in various highlighter colors. Most of them kept their faces covered with skull-jaw bandannas.

Moon frowned at the group and did her best to hide her anxiety. “Okay,” she called out. “Hey, guys. Team Skull. Knock it off. Those Mantine are trying to earn an honest living here.”

“And if you know what's good for you, you'll scram and try to do the same,” added Hau firmly, crossing his arms.

One of the grunts shoved his hands in his pockets and began walking away, headed for Route Two. He was taller than the rest, with a shock of white-blond hair sticking out of the edge of his cap. Moon was surprised that he went without a fight, but decided she wasn't going to ask questions.

“Come on, guys, go with your pal,” she said patiently. “Otherwise we have to challenge you, and you really don't want to fight us. We're good.”

“They really are,” squeaked Lillie. Moon glanced at her, surprised; but Lillie's expression was frightened and determined and a swell of pride rose in Moon's heart. “Moon's beaten some of you already, as a matter of fact. She can do it again.”

“Wait, what?” One of the two grunts in the water turned, staring at Moon. “Wait, I know you! You're Ilima's girlfriend!”

“And you're that jerk who wouldn't fight me,” realized Moon. She grinned at him. “Well, are you too chicken to come and fight me now? I can take you.”

“Wait, you wouldn't fight her?” said one of the Team Skull grunts, a girl with neon orange hair. “Come on, Emmett. That's really lame.”

“Aw, Molly, come on,” said the boy, scrambling to leave the water. “She's totally making shit up. She just wants to look cool in front of her friends.”

“Wow, talk about projection,” muttered Hau under his breath. Moon snickered, nudging him to shut him up.

“Come on, guys,” said the orange-haired girl— Molly. Moon would try to remember her name. And the jerk who wouldn't fight her was Emmett— he had black, stringy hair. She spotted the one she'd beaten lurking behind Molly, who was already striding back toward Route Two, the way that the blond grunt had gone. “We're supposed to be doing something else anyway. If Emmett wants to be a baby, let him.”

“That's not _fair_ , Moll!” shouted Emmett, his face reddening with rage. He turned, whirling on Moon. “I'll fight you now. I'll show you. Hey, Kohaku, help me out!”

The other boy who had been in the water shrugged, flicking lavender hair out of his eyes and wading back to shore. The beleaguered Mantine quickly began moving away, herded along by the lifeguards and the older man, who waved gratefully at Moon and Hau before slipping away.

“Double battle?” Moon narrowed her eyes at Emmett.

“If you think you can take us,” he sneered.

“Child's play,” scoffed Moon. “Come on, Puck— let's do this.”

Ariel let out a questioning chirp, and Puck paused, turning to look at her. For a few moments, he regarded Ariel skeptically; then he looked over at Emmett, who was releasing a Drowzee. Then he nodded at Ariel and waddled back over to Moon.

“Wait, you think Ariel should take him?”

Puck nodded once, an irritated expression crossing his face. Ariel let out a series of excited twitters.

“Okay, then! It'll be good practice either way.” Moon smiled and patted Puck's head, ignoring the eye roll this earned her. “Go, Ariel!”

Ariel glided down to the sand and they began the battle in earnest.

But despite Ariel's young age, it was a fairly easy battle. Emmett's Drowzee had the advantage of experience, but Ariel was fast and hit hard. She didn't have anything supereffective, but she did have Peck and she was consistent.

“You'll pay for that!” snarled Emmett, gathering his fainted Drowzee back into its ball. “Come on, Kohaku— let's go! No need to deal with stupid Trainers like these!”

Kohaku shrugged again, gathering his own fainted Zubat up from where Hau and Poppy had beaten him and followed Emmett, shoving his hands in his pockets as the other boy stomped toward Route Two.

“What a sore loser.” Hau shook his head. “At least mine was graceful about it.”

“Yeah, well mine was mad because I embarrassed him in front of that girl.”

“Seemed like she was in charge.”

“Her or the guy who left first, the one with blond hair.”

“There was a blond guy?” said Hau, confused.

“Yeah. He left like, the second we got here.” Moon grinned at Hau and Lillie. “Maybe we have a reputation.”

“Heck yeah, we do!” Hau pumped his fist in the air. “Hau, Moon, and Lillie, the prodigal trainers and the famous Professor's assistant!”

Lillie's answering smile was rather stiff— she was probably still stressed out from the confrontation, Moon decided.

“Thank you!”

They turned to see the older gentleman and the Crabrawler, walking toward them. “Thank you!” he repeated, beaming. “I sent Crabby for help. I own the motel here on Route Two. Will you be staying?”

“I think we're going to try to push through to the Pokémon Center,” said Hau, checking his watch. “It's still pretty early in the day. I think we can make it.”

“Well, if you change your mind, please let me know! I never forget faces, and I certainly owe you Trainers a favor!”

“Thanks,” laughed Moon. “See you around!”

They left the beach, trudging back up hill in the direction that the Team Skull grunts had gone; fortunately there was no sign of them anywhere. Hau wanted to visit the berry orchard, so Moon broke out her jars of peanut butter and Rawst berry jam and began assembling sandwiches for the group. The Pokémon were all satisfied with Pokébeans— except for Puck, who was very interested in the sandwiches. His attitude regarding Ariel had generally improved, but he was in a sour mood most of the time these days so it didn't make much of a difference.

“Puck, I'm not giving you a sandwich,” said Moon finally. “If you're that hungry I have a ton of beans, and we can get even more at the Pokémon Center. I really don't think you would like this, and you're not supposed to eat plain bread.”

Puck scowled at her, his little eyebrows drawing together. Moon willed herself to keep a straight face— a difficult task, when the contrast between Puck's belligerence and his cuteness was so pointed.

“Really? Why can't he have bread?” asked Lillie.

“Bird-type Pokémon in general shouldn't have bread, unless it's broken down in to crumbs. They don't digest it well. You always see people scattering bread crumbs for flocks of Pidove in the movies, but if you want to feed birds you should give them shredded lettuce or diced Tamato berries.”

“Hoo hoo hoo,” grumbled Puck, waddling over to the shade of a Berry tree with a sulky expression.

“Seriously, dude. We have tons of beans. There's so much food.” Moon considered. “If I put some peanut butter and jam on my fingers, you could lick it off I guess?”

Puck threw her a disgusted expression.

“Or not, geez. Just trying to compromise.” Moon sighed, turning back to Hau and Lillie. They were both fighting smiles. She lowered her voice. “Is it just me, or is he being awfully... teenagery, lately?”

“It's not just you,” confirmed Hau. “Poppy's beginning to get the same way, but she's not nearly as bad as Puck. From what Gramps told me, it's only going to get worse when they evolve. He wasn't sure what Rowlet's evolution was like, but by all accounts Brionne are little divas and they refuse to let you forget it.”

“You know, it's probably a good thing that you're parenting a girl and I'm parenting a boy. You have little sisters, and I have a couple friends in Kanto who are basically overgrown little brothers.”

“Regardless of how they're acting,” said Lillie softly, “you both take such good care of them. It's admirable, the way you show your love for Pokémon.”

When they'd finished their picnic they kept traveling along Route Two. Rotom's PokéMaps function told Moon that they were approaching the northwestern edge of the island.

“Since you are well above sea level, you should be able to see Poni Island to the west from this vantage point, bzzt,” suggested Rotom. “There's a small clearing in the road about a hundred meters north that many people use for Wailord watching. If you climb the stile and open my camera function I can zoom in and you should be able to see the coastline, bzzt.”

“Sounds fun! Let's check it out.”

The clearing in question was, in fact, the northwestern point of Akala Island. There was a large rock sitting on the edge of the fenced path. Moon clambered up the fence and on top of the rock, then opened Rotom to take a look.

“Still not seeing anything but ocean, buddy.”

“Let me zoom in further, bzzt.”

Moon squinted through the viewfinder— and suddenly there was a dark, bumpy line on the horizon. “Oh, got it! Take a picture, will you?”

The camera shutter sounded. Moon climbed down the rock to show Hau and Lillie, but found that they had vanished.

“Hau? Lillie? Where'd you guys—”

A hand seized her shoulder, yanking her into a bush. Moon landed hard on her backside, blinking in surprise; Hau had pulled her and now put his hand over her mouth, eyes serious.

“Whisper,” he said quietly. “There's something going on, but Lillie won't tell me what.”

Moon glanced at Lillie and saw that the younger girl was sitting with her knees drawn up around her face, rocking slightly from side to side. Nebby, for once, was in the bag and completely still; only the faintest traces of colored smoke were visible from the opening. Puck, Ariel, Poppy, and Uila were all silent, watching Lillie.

“...Verdant Cavern... it's showing very high numbers.”

The voice was familiar. Moon frowned and crawled around the bush to get a better look, lying flat on her stomach.

“It would,” said another familiar voice. “In the heart of this cave lies an item that has an undeniable connection to the Blinding One.”

 _The Blinding One_. Moon had heard that phrase before.

A blue and white boot crossed her field of vision. Moon looked up and saw the blue robot people from Iki Town— the mustachioed man and the purple-haired woman, still in their weird outfits. They stood in the center of the clearing, talking to each other; they hadn't noticed Moon or her friends in the bush.

“I would certainly like to investigate this place,” continued the second voice— the man.

“Shall we go in then?” asked the woman.

“No.” The man sighed. “It seems that people are not allowed within this Verdant Cavern without specific reason. We should ask the president to arrange for some special accommodations on our behalf.”

Lillie let out a slight squeaking noise, hunching over even further.

“We don't yet have the means to capture Pokémon on our own, after all,” concluded the man.

The woman nodded. “In that case, may I suggest that we return to the motel and contact Amelia? She has been very helpful in arranging the details of our travels. Perhaps she will be able to help us with this matter.”

“I think your idea is sound. Let us be off, then.”

The man and the woman each nodded once, then turned and began marching south, back toward the motel.

For a few moments, none of them spoke. Then Hau said cautiously, “Lillie, they're gone now. Are you okay?”

Moon rolled over onto her back, looking at Hau and Lillie.

Lillie lifted her head from between her knees. Her eyes were rimmed with pink, and the denim of her shorts was suspiciously damp. “I'm fine,” she said, her voice steady— careful, decided Moon. The younger girl was clearly making an effort to stay calm. “Is— is Nebby—”

“Nebby's right here in the bag, Lillie.” Moon opened the bag a little further. Nebby peeked out and made a soft trilling noise. “She was really good— didn't try to run away at all.” She cleared her throat. “So, those were the blue robot people I was talking about.”

“Really? Wow, what a coincidence.”

 _Coincidence, sure_ , thought Moon, watching Lillie.

“What's a Blinding One?” wondered Hau out loud. “Sounds kind of freaky. Like some cult worship thing. And what president are they talking about? Alola has a prime minister and a parliament. It's Unova and Kalos that have presidents. And why can't they catch—”

“Hau,” said Moon, cutting him off. “Drop it.”

Hau blinked at her, surprised; but then his gaze flicked to Lillie and understanding reached his eyes. “Right, yeah. Lillie, if you want to talk about it then go ahead and talk, we're listening— but you don't have to say anything and I'm going to shut up and not ask any more questions.”

Lillie took a deep breath, closing her eyes. “It's all right. I think I owe you an explanation, but I'm not ready to give you all the details. Partly because even I don't have all of the details. Um— suffice it to say that those people are... scientists, I suppose is the best term. They are doing independent research around Alola and they are also looking for me, because I...” She trailed off, before murmuring something so quiet and fast that Moon couldn't quite make it out.

“Sorry?”

“Iranawayfromhomeandstolearesearchsubject,” repeated Lillie, only slightly slower than before.

 _Stole a research subject_... it took Moon a few seconds, but then everything clicked. “Nebby,” she realized. “Nebby was the research subject, wasn't she?”

Lillie's face pinched slightly, but she nodded once.

“So you stole Nebby and ran away from home,” said Hau, nodding slowly.

“I know stealing is wrong, but the things they were doing to Nebby were even more wrong.” Lillie's voice was quiet and firm. “You don't know. You weren't there. You didn't have to— to watch.”

Nebby made a sad trilling noise.

“I thought you said they weren't hostile? You know, when I was eavesdropping on you and the Professor and I totally shouldn't have been.”

“I didn't mean _they_ referring to _those_ _people_ , specifically. They really aren't hostile— at least, I don't think they are. But they are... working with people who _are_ , and they are assigned to look for me and probably to bring me back.” Lillie took another deep breath. “Can we keep moving? I'd like to stay as far away from them as possible.”

“Yeah, of course.” Moon sat up and crawled out of the bush. Puck and Ariel followed. Lillie shouldered the bag containing Nebby and followed, and Hau brought up the rear.

“Let's go. Hey, Lillie— want a piggy-back ride? Mel and Wiki say I give the best piggy-back rides.”

“You don't have to try and cheer me up,” said Lillie softly. “I'm not a baby.”

“Sure, we don't have to, but we want to.” Hau beamed at her. “That's what friends do for each other. We like seeing you happy.”

“Oh. That's—” Suddenly, Lillie smiled. Her cheeks flushed pink with shy pleasure. “Well, I like seeing you happy too. Both of you. So if making me happy makes _you_ happy... then I'll accept that piggy-back ride.”

Hau crouched, putting his backpack on backwards so that Lillie could climb onto his back. She laughed as he stood up, and Nebby made a wheezy giggling noise from her spot in the bag. The other Pokémon began laughing too— even Puck made a few noises that might have been interpreted as amused snorts, as they resumed their journey.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Moon needed to spend less time watching Internet videos of Pokémon and more time actually catching them” —me reading fanfiction instead of working on my own fic or original work
> 
> Whether or not you're religious, I think there's power in thinking about people who have died, and where they might be if they are, in fact, anywhere at all. Maybe the warm feeling Moon gets is just her own mind comforting her by telling her she's working hard and doing well, that Keahi and Mack would be proud of her if they had lived to see her become a Trainer. Maybe it's actually some kind of spiritual prompting that they're watching over her. Who knows? Either way, I think it's important to know where you've come from. Do your geneology. I'm half Russian Jew and half mixed-bag English and European.
> 
> “Okay, it's nice that you're interested, but not here, oh my god this is a cemetary and you do not dig holes in cemetaries.” — Moon, an actual parent
> 
> A Team Skull Grunt with white-blond hair, who walks away as soon as he sees Moon, Hau, and Lillie... I wonder who that could be...
> 
> Moon doesn't deny that she's Ilima's girlfriend, even though they're definitely not dating. It's just her wishful thinking lmao
> 
> I know that all the grunts have pink or blue hair in-game, but Plumeria has pink and yellow hair and I just think that hair-dyeing would be like, a bonding activity for the grunts. They go in all kinds of colors, a whole rainbow of highlighter heads. Molly, who you may remember from A Higher Standard of Cleanliness as Plumeria's right-hand hygiene enforcer, has orange hair at this point in time. Emmett, who you may remember from AHSoC as a complete dumbass, has black hair because he thinks it looks cool and it's opposite from Gladion, who he dislikes. Kohaku, a brand-new grunt character, has lavender hair because I'm still not over when BTS's RM had purple hair for Spring Day and Not Today, or when V had purple hair for War of Hormone. Hi, your author is actual ARMY trash.
> 
> Puck telling Moon that Ariel should take the lead— 1) despite his attitude he is a Good Big Brother and 2) he finds the grunts as annoying as Moon currently does and has a deep-seated desire to humiliate them, so he figures that sending in the baby to wreck their shit will do nicely
> 
> “Lillie's answering smile was rather stiff” — haha yeah she definitely recognized Gladion. They made eye contact and had a nonverbal conversation that went something like this:  
> Gladion: “omg go away you'll ruin my cover”  
> Lillie: “I'm not going anywhere you little shit, you're bothering the Mantine. I didn't raise you like this”  
> Gladion: “YOU DIDN'T RAISE ME— okay you know what fine, I'm just going to leave now before anyone sees us within thirty feet of each other and realizes we're related”  
> Lillie: “yeah that's what I thought”
> 
> Fun fact: if you're going to feed ducks, pigeons, or any other kind of bird, you should give them cut-up fruit or vegetables. They like it a lot and it is MUCH healthier for them than bread. It is possible for ducks to become obese because people feed them too much bread.
> 
> Writing teenagery Puck is my favorite thing in life honestly. I've drawn so much inspiration from playing with Dartrix in Pokémon Refresh. Puck is still a Rowlet, but he's Getting There and I think that evolution wouldn't come with sudden personality changes. There would be like, hints. Feathers falling out, sulking and general mood swings... basically puberty, especially for Pokémon with three stages. 
> 
> And the Ultra Recon Squad is back! Lillie would be freaked out, understandably— she thinks they're hunting her down and she's definitely having a panic attack at the idea of having to go back to Aether. Hi, this is your author, stating that Lillie and Gladion have both been abused and suffer from PTSD. Gladion has depression and mild anxiety, and he's also an insomniac. Lillie has pretty severe anxiety and panic disorder.
> 
> Usually it would be Moon running her mouth with questions, and Hau telling her to shut up— but Moon's already been lectured and told not to pry, and right now Hau is Very Worried
> 
> “That's what friends do for each other. We like seeing you happy.” — Hau, teaching Lillie how healthy friendships and relationships work. I am a mess.


	13. Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Route Two, Verdant Cavern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moon faces her first Trial.

“Okay. Here's your breakfast. You guys eat, I'll talk.”

Moon placed a handful of Pokébeans apiece in front of Puck and Ariel, and watched in surprise as Puck practically inhaled the entire serving in only a few moments. Usually it was Ariel who liked to pig out on the beans.

“You feeling okay, buddy?” she asked him, setting down two bowls of water.

Puck looked up from his beans, a withering expression on his face.

“Okay, got it. No personal questions.” She waited until he returned to his beans, placing another handful in front of him. “So, today we're taking on Captain Ilima's trial.”

Puck nodded once, still eating. Ariel let out a questioning trill.

“Right, you didn't meet him! That was like, just before I caught you. Captain Ilima lives in Hau'oli City, and he's in charge of the first trial. I don't know what we're going to be doing, but we need to be prepared for anything.”

Ariel nodded, sipping her water. “Piki-pi.”

“Hoo hoo, _hoo-hoo_ ,” said Puck pointedly, his tufty eyebrows wiggling madly.

“Low blow, my dude,” protested Moon, clapping one hand to her heart. “Yes, Ilima is incredibly charming and yes, I may have a very slight, very tiny crush on him. But that doesn't mean anything. We are going to work hard and, if we have to, we are going to kick his trial's butt.”

“Pipipiki?”

“Good question, Ariel. Ilima's very clever. He uses Normal-type Pokémon. I know he's got a Yungoos and a Smeargle on his team. They're pretty strong, so if we have to fight them then I'm prepared to work with either of you. His Smeargle is probably going to have Ember or something, to counter Puck. Hopefully he hasn't been paying too much attention to us and he doesn't know about Ariel yet. You're like my secret weapon.”

Ariel preened, and Puck rolled his eyes. Moon chose to ignore this, because it was simply another instance of Puck being teenagery.

“Are we all fed and watered?” she asked them, looking from one to the other. “It's gonna be fun, guys. We've worked really hard and trained for this. I know we can do it.”

They both looked at her impassively; but then Puck offered a single, slow nod and Ariel let out a long, musical trill.

“You guys are the best. Bring it in for a hug— yes, you too, Puck. It's a special occasion. Indulge me.”

She gathered them both in her arms, closing her eyes and breathing the fresh, clean bird-smell of them. They'd all gotten baths the night before, and they'd eaten well and gone to bed early to prepare for the trial. Hau had stayed up a little bit later, but he wanted to go for his trial later in the day so he and his team were sleeping in.

“Good luck.”

Lillie placed a Tapu Cocoa down in front of Moon.

“Thanks,” said Moon, cheerfully accepting the treat. “I guess I need to keep myself fed as much as my team, huh?” She ruffled Puck's feathers as she sometimes did, thinking nothing of it until— “ _Ow_ , crap! Puck, let go!”

Puck removed his beak from around Moon's fingers, offering her a sullen glare.

“You don't _bite_ , Puck! Not unless it's called for in battle!” Moon made a note to never, ever let Puck learn Bite. “If you're that pressed about me touching you, use your words. That _hurt_.”

Ariel trilled reproachfully at him, then promptly hid when Puck snapped his beak in her direction.

“Just for that, we're starting off with Ariel, and you're going back into the ball.”

Puck made several protesting noises, but Moon was too angry to be persuaded otherwise. She recalled him to his ball, tucking him in place in her belt pouch.

“You need to think long and hard about your attitude, buddy,” she said softly, so that neither Lillie nor Ariel could hear. “You're setting a bad example for the younger ones. I need to be able to rely on you.”

She couldn't hear or see Puck's reaction, but the sudden stillness of his ball told her that she might actually have gotten through to him.

“He's really giving you a hard time, isn't he?”

Moon glanced at Lillie. “Yeah, but we'll get through it. He knows I love him.”

“Even when he's— misbehaving?”

“Of course. You don't stop loving people just because they don't cooperate with you.”

A variety of expressions flitted over Lillie's face, too quick for Moon to read; but it was confusion that finally settled there. “Huh.”

Moon's anger faded quickly in the sunshine outside of the Route Two Pokémon center. Ariel chirped along with her. Moon hadn't spent as much time with Ariel on her own as she had with Puck. She would have to do better about that. Ariel seemed like a pretty happy soul in general, but it wouldn't do to favor any teammate over the rest.

Verdant Cavern was the trial site. The blue robot people had been talking about it, and Moon was now very curious to see what exactly would happen in her trial. It was only a little ways uphill from the Pokémon Center. Ariel hopped along at Moon's feet, chirping excitedly.

Ilima was waiting for her beneath an archway, decorated in the same colors as the trial amulets— yellow, pink, red, and purple.

“Greetings!” he called out, offering her a warm smile. Moon was relieved to discover that her butterflies were more related to the approaching trial than its captain. “I see you've made a new friend! Is your Rowlet well?”

“Well and approaching puberty, I think,” laughed Moon. Puck vibrated indignantly in her belt. “He's been very fractious lately.”

“Oh, that may be the sign of an approaching evolution,” said Ilima knowingly. “But your Pikipek is very cute. She seems well-trained.” He crouched, offering his fist for Ariel to sniff— then opened it, revealing a single Pokébean. Ariel snatched it up immediately, gulping the bean.

“Peki pi pi,” she trilled shyly, retreating behind Moon's leg.

“You're quite welcome. What's her name?”

“Ariel.”

“A beautiful name for a beautiful Pokémon,” said Ilima, nodding solemnly. “But we are here for a reason, yes? Are you ready?”

Ariel flew up to Moon's shoulder. Moon glanced over at her friend; there was bright determination in the little Pikipek's eyes.

“We're ready,” she confirmed.

“Wonderful!” Ilima smiled. “My trial begins mere steps from here, within Verdant Cavern.” He cleared his throat. “Please note that the Pokémon living within Verdant Cavern are quite... fierce.”

Moon nodded firmly. She'd more or less expected that.

“Once you have entered Verdant Cavern and begun the trial, you will not be able to leave unless you have finished the trial... or unless you have failed it. But don't worry; you can attempt the trial as many times as you need to. It's not uncommon to fail on the first try.” Ilima paused, lowering his voice. “But with your level of skill, I don't think you need to worry about that. It's just a reminder for Trainers who aren't as confident in their own abilities.”

“Are you like, reciting from a script?”

Ilima nodded, amusement in his gray eyes. “We tend to use more formal language when we're doing something related to the trials or the island challenge. It's respectful.” He cleared his throat. “I will enter the trial site first. Follow me when you are ready.”

He turned and walked through the archway, into the wooded cave entrance beyond.

Moon looked at Ariel. She put one of her hands on Puck's ball, including him in the conversation. “We're good, guys. Let's do this.”

The first few steps into the cavern were dark; but then she turned the corner and gasped.

Verdant Cavern was beautiful. It was a huge, hollowed-out cave with stalagmites and stalactites growing at the edges of things— which meant there was running water either above the cave or somewhere within it. She could hear a rushing noise, coming from the deep center of the cave. The paths all curved around a steep drop-off, though a long plank bridge had been built over the widest part of the gap. Moss and trees grew around the edges— smaller than many Alolan trees, stunted by a general lack of sunlight; but there were a few places where the ceiling had cracked open to the sky, rays of sun beaming down into the gloom of the cave. There was also a large, sunlit opening at the other end of the cave. A man in a teal shirt and cap stood in the opening, grinning.

Ilima was waiting for her a little further in. Moon approached him. “It's amazing,” she told him sincerely. “This is absolutely beautiful.”

“Thank you. I've worked very hard to make it so.” Ilima smiled and cleared his throat. “Ahem! Let me formally welcome you to Verdant Cavern. I am your captain, Ilima. Allow me to explain the basics of my trial.”

Moon nodded. She was ready. Ariel leaned in, anticipating an order for battle.

“What you should attempt to do is... defeat three of the Pokémon that lurk here in their dens.”

He looked as though he were fighting to hold back a smile, his hands clasped behind his back. Moon stared at him, disbelieving.

“I just have to... beat three Pokémon?”

“Not any three Pokémon.” He turned, pointing at a small hole in a nearby boulder. “Specifically, the ones that make their homes inside dens like this one. There are other wild Pokémon living here, but they don't count toward the trial.”

“Okay.” Moon chewed on her lip, thinking. “Can I catch them?”

“You may not catch any Pokémon within Verdant Cavern until you have completed the trial.”

“Knockouts only, got it.”

“Once you have defeated three den-dwelling Pokémon, you must make your way to the pedestal located in the clearing beyond the cave. The entrance to the clearing is guarded by the trial guide there.” Ilima pointed at the man in the teal hat and shirt, who waved enthusiastically. “He will not let you pass until you have defeated three den-dwelling Pokémon.”

“Beat three Pokémon—”

“Den-dwelling Pokémon.”

“Right, those. Go to the pedestal in the clearing. Then what?”

“There's an object there for you to retrieve.” Ilima's eyes sparkled with some joke that Moon didn't understand. “A Z-Crystal— the Professor has told you about those, has he not? I'll explain more once you've completed the trial.”

“Ooh, yes. Okay.” Moon grinned. “Cool. Let's do this, guys.”

She turned, about to walk forward to the first den that Ilima had pointed out; but suddenly a loud cry rang through the cave.

“ _Ki-ki-ki-kiii_!”

“Oh, yes,” said Ilima, examining his fingernails. “I forgot to mention. Many strong Pokémon make their homes within Verdant Cavern... but one stronger and more fearsome than the rest, known as the Totem Pokémon, makes its home here as well. It will be your greatest obstacle in reaching the Z-Crystal. Good luck!”

He turned and walked out of the cave. Moon was surprised that he'd left; she thought he would want to observe the trial, but he was probably busy with other trial captain duties. What did they do besides run the trials, anyway? Ilima and his Smeargle helped paint things in the city, and they disciplined the Team Skull grunts when they got too far out of line...

It occurred to her suddenly, thinking of disciplining grunts, which made her think of Red and Blue and their defeat of Team Rocket. Gym leaders. Trial captains were like gym leaders, except they didn't have gyms. They had the same kinds of responsibilities, but they didn't have gyms. That was kind of neat. She had known, on some level, that gym leaders and trial captains served the same purpose; but she hadn't really understood it until now.

“All right then,” she said with a nod. “Ariel, let's go.”

They walked over to the first den. Moon thought she would have to crouch down and look inside; but the moment she drew level with the opening, a small black blur darted out toward her, snarling. Moon dodged the initial attack, and Ariel fluttered down to the ground with a piercing cry, challenging the wild Rattata. Its moustache twitched as it glared at her.

“Ilima said he didn't like Rattata,” muttered Moon, watching the rat. “But he uses them for the trials. Interesting.” She had run into quite a few Rattata in training; the Alolan variety were a little different than what she was used to seeing in Kanto. “Ariel, use Rock Smash.”

Ariel slammed into the Rattata. It staggered and keeled over.

Moon stared at the unconscious rat, then at Ariel. “Wow,” she said out loud. “Uh, okay. Wow. Have you ever gotten a one-hit before, Ari?”

“Pi pi piki,” said Ariel proudly, puffing up her chest.

“Well, congratulations then! Good job.” Moon grinned, offering her arm for the Pikipek to perch on as they made their way further into the cave. “Let's keep moving.”

A second den revealed a Yungoos, a snapping fellow much larger than the baby who had nipped Moon's ankle the day she'd chosen Rowlet. Ariel managed another one-hit knockout, filling Moon with pride.

They crossed a slender rock ledge— Moon only sweated a little bit, doing her best to keep her eyes away from the gaps on either side. There was a free TM sitting on one of the ledges. She picked it up, showing it to Ariel.

“Brick Break, huh? Want to try learning this one?”

“Pek pik.”

“Why not, right?” Moon recalled Ariel to her ball. “Hey, Rotom— scan this in for me, would you?”

“It would be my pleasure, bzzt.”

She let him scan the TM before swiping the edge of it along the hinge of Ariel's Pokéball. Brick Break was a Fighting-type move— like Rock Smash, but much more powerful. She replaced Ariel's Rock Smash with Brick Break and tucked the TM into the case in her backpack.

“Hey, Rotom. What can you tell me about Totem Pokémon?”

“I know about as much as you do, bzzt,” said Rotom. “But there's an interesting energy here— very different from the places where you usually train.”

“Really?” Moon looked around the cavern again, intrigued. “Is it like a gym?”

“The only energy that's different in a gym is that provided by the Trainers in it, bzzt.” Rotom floated ahead, lazily flipping in circles. “This is an energy from the cave itself. Close your eyes and stand still for a few moments.”

Moon closed her eyes, listening. The cave was fairly quiet, for how large and well-populated it was. She could hear regular Pokémon noises— the cries of Rattata and Yungoos, but also the little snuffling sounds that Diglett made, and the squeaks of Zubat and Noibat.

And there it was— a soft, pervasive hum that made the hair on her arms stand on end.

“I think I hear it,” she said, opening her eyes and looking at Rotom. “Wow. That's... neat. That's really cool.”

“I think so too, bzzt. It must have something to do with the trial and the Totem Pokémon.”

They crossed the handmade plank bridge next. Moon spotted a third den, sitting at the top of a series of ledges. She wouldn't be able to climb them, but there was a soft ramp leading up to a hole in the rock that she could probably crawl through.

“Okay, nice.”

A pair of shining eyes gleamed at her from the den, then vanished back inside. Moon got on her hands and knees and crawled through the hole. It brought her right next to the ledge, and she peered into the den.

There was nothing inside.

A rustling noise above her head sounded. Moon looked up and saw the barest hint of shining eyes and sharp teeth before it vanished again, into a fourth den.

“They must be connected,” decided Moon. There was another path that led past the third den, up to the higher ledge to the fourth one. She hopped down the ledges and made her way up to the fourth den and discovered... nothing.

There was a soft, teasing cry from across the cave. Moon glanced over and spotted the shining eyes and fanged grin before it vanished into a fifth den.

“You've got to be kidding me,” she sighed.

It was an easy walk to the other end of the cave. She passed the trial guide, nodding politely at him, and bent down at the fifth den.

There was nothing. Moon looked around for a sixth den, resigned; but the cry echoed from back the way she'd come... at the third den again.

“Are you literally doing this,” she demanded of the Pokémon. She'd seen enough of it to know that it was neither a Rattata nor a Yungoos, but it moved too fast for her to make anything else out. “I will not stand for these shenanigans. If the dens are linked up, I'm _never_ going to catch up to you.”

“Perhaps a divide and conquer strategy would be in order, bzzt,” suggested Rotom. “Maybe you could send one of your Pokémon to stand guard at one hole, and another to stand guard at the other, bzzt.”

“But I need my Pokémon to battle. Maybe I have to block the holes off with rocks?” Moon frowned. “I don't think the trial guide would like that.”

“I would not like that at all,” called the trial guide, clearly eavesdropping. “You're not supposed to disturb the Pokémon habitats, so you can't block off the dens.”

“So I probably am supposed to send my team to guard the other holes— but I only have two teammates right now. Ugh.” Moon frowned. “I hope I don't have to forfeit just so I can catch a third teammate—”

“ _Yo_!”

Moon whirled around.

It was the two Team Skull grunts from the beach. Emmett, with stringy black hair; Kohaku, with lavender. Like last time, Kohaku looked bored and Emmett looked smug.

“Looks like we caught you all on your own,” sneered Emmett, striding toward her.

“This is a trial site!” yelped the trial guide. “You're not supposed to be here, it's sacred ground and you aren't doing your trial!”

“Shut it, gramps,” said Kohaku boredly. “Obviously, we're not supposed to be here. It's more fun that way.”

Moon considered the two grunts, raising her eyebrows. “So why are you here, other than disturbing my trial?”

“Nah, that's literally it. Emmett's pride was hurt and he wanted revenge.”

“Dude, not cool,” whined Emmett, shoving his friend.

“I don't want to be here, dude. You dragged me along. I was just fine with spraying the logo onto the archway but no, the minute you learned that the scary Trainer was doing her trial you had to try and be all cool about it.” Kohaku rolled his eyes.

“Am I scary?” said Moon, delighted. “That's cool. Nobody's ever been scared of me before.”

Kohaku shrugged sullenly. “Emmett fought you last time, so it's my turn, I guess.” He held up a Pokéball. “You in?”

“I'm always down to earn money from idiots who underestimate me.”

“Yeah, yeah. I'm not underestimating you. I know I'm gonna lose. Let's just get it over with.”

“Well, with that attitude,” snorted Moon. She pulled out Ariel's ball.

Kohaku's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, and he threw his own ball: a Drowzee.

“Do a lot of you have Drowzee?” she asked, thinking of the grunt she'd fought in Hau'oli City.

“Yeah, a few.” He shrugged again. Moon decided that Kohaku probably wasn't much for conversation. “Easy to catch, and all that. Drowzee, use Pound.”

“Ariel, use Peck,” ordered Moon.

Ariel moved first— she was much faster than the Drowzee. She landed a solid hit; so did the Drowzee. Puck vibrated at her belt.

“I know you could knock him out in one hit, buddy,” she murmured. “But I'd like to save your strength for the Totem, okay?”

Ariel chirped encouragingly.

“Drowzee, another Pound.”

Moon narrowed her eyes. “Ariel, use Peck again.”

Another solid hit apiece. Both Pokémon were beginning to look a bit ragged, breathing hard.

“One more Peck, Ariel!”

“Use Pound, Drowzee!”

It came down to speed, in the end. Ariel pecked the Drowzee hard, before it could hit her; it slumped over in a faint and Kohaku nodded, recalling the fainted Pokémon.

“That was pathetic, you didn't even try!” yelled Emmett.

Kohaku rolled his eyes. “Yeah, because I literally knew I was going to lose. She's trained a lot harder than either of us, dude.”

“Well— whatever!” sputtered Emmett. He glared at Moon. “Fine then. We're gonna catch that last Pokémon, and then she can't finish her trial until Ilima finds a replacement for it. So there!”

Kohaku sighed. “Sure, dude. Whatever floats your boat. You are, unfortunately, in charge here.”

“Damn right I am,” said Emmett proudly. “Let's go. You cover that den just uphill. I'll take the one behind her.”

Moon blinked, surprised.

Rotom laughed softly from her pocket. “I suppose that's a much more efficient way of blocking off the dens. Get the grunts to do the dirty work for you, bzzt.”

“I guess so.”

She gave Ariel a Potion, waiting for Emmett and Kohaku to reach the dens they'd chosen— the fourth and fifth ones— and made her way back to the third den.

“Hey,” she said, crouching. “I know this probably isn't the traditional way to solve the puzzle, but I only have two Pokémon on my team and those morons aren't supposed to be here anyway. Can I make this work?”

At first there was no answer, but then the Pokémon with the shining eyes and bright-white fangs crawled out from the den, looking up at her.

“Can I get an ID on this fellow?” Moon asked Rotom.

“This is a Gumshoos,” announced Rotom. “The evolved form of Yungoos. Gumshoos are clever, patient predators, but they lose control of themselves and pounce when they spot their favorite prey— Rattata or Raticate.”

“Gross. How about a battle, my carnivorous friend?”

The Gumshoos grinned again, revealing the stark-white fangs.

“Neat. Ariel, use Brick Break.”

The Gumshoos attacked when Ariel did, slamming into her hard. It was just as fast as the little Pikipek. Ariel trilled loudly, glaring at the Gumshoos. It snarled back in return.

“Aw, come on!” shouted Emmett, hearing the sound. “She got to it first!”

“Oh my god would you just go away? I'm having a Pokémon battle here,” muttered Moon. “Ariel, another Brick Break.”

Ariel clashed with the wild Gumshoos once more— but this time the Gumshoos flopped limply to the ground, whining softly.

“Is that a knockout?”

The Gumshoos responded by scuttling back into the den, tail between its legs.

“I'm going to argue that it counts.”

“It definitely counts,” called the trial guide. “That's three den-dwelling Pokémon, Trainer. You're allowed to enter the clearing.”

Moon walked past Kohaku, raising her eyebrows as he made no move to stop her. “Aren't you going to interfere, or something?”

“Well, you already knocked out my Drowzee, and I don't have a Revive.” Kohaku's mouth was tight, lips pressed together in a thin line. “Emmett's too much of a stingy ass to lend me one. But even if he did lend me one, there's no way I'm getting between you and the Totem. You couldn't pay me to do it.”

“ _Ki-ki-ki-kiii_!”

The Totem's cry echoed through the cave once more. Emmett went pale. “Come on, Kohaku. Let's jet.”

“About damn time,” muttered Kohaku, but he followed the other grunt out of the cave with no other complaint.

“Well, that worked out pretty well,” decided Moon.

“Indeed,” said the trial guide. “In the interest of giving you the full trial experience, I will inform you that the way to solve the puzzle is either to have three or more team members, so you can effectively block the dens yourself; or to hide near one of the den entrances and lay in wait until the Gumshoos decides to come out on its own. That can take up to an hour—”

“An _hour_?”

“—but the captain has trained the Gumshoos to come out after one hour and submit to battle.” The trial guide stepped to one side. “Here you go. Have fun.”

“I'm sure I will,” muttered Moon.

She knelt and dug through her backpack, pulling out a few Potions. Ariel took the Potions, recovering from her bout with the Gumshoos; but she still seemed a bit tired so Moon let Puck out of his ball.

“What do you say to your sister?” she asked him sternly, folding her arms.

Puck looked down at the ground, not immediately speaking; but then he hooted a soft apology to Ariel, who cooed forgivingly.

“And what about me?”

Instead of saying anything, he waddled close and jumped on her lap, burrowing his head into her neck.

“Yeah, I forgive you,” she told him, understanding. “Listen, if you're not about the head pats anymore, that's cool. But you have to tell me, instead of biting me. Okay?”

“Hoo,” agreed Puck.

“Great. Ariel, come back here— you deserve a break. You've been doing so well. Hasn't she, Puck?”

Puck nodded shortly. Ariel beamed proudly before Moon recalled her to her ball.

“Ready, buddy?”

Another nod.

“Let's do this.”

They walked into the clearing together. It was open to the sky, but the tall cave walls still surrounded them on each side.

There was no immediate sign of the Totem Pokémon. Moon didn't even know what kind of Pokémon the Totem would be. But the pedestal that Ilima had mentioned was right there, painted in the yellow, red, pink, and purple theme of the island challenge. Moon and Puck walked forward slowly.

There was a white stone sitting inside the pedestal. It was cut in the shape of a diamond. It was a shape she recognized. Moon glanced at her wrist, the one that bore the Z-Ring and its diamond-shaped groove. So Z-Crystals were worn in the Z-Ring— that made sense.

There was a sudden, overwhelming silence. The breeze had been rushing softly over them before, but it seemed to die. Suddenly Moon felt eyes on her— a tangible gaze, somewhere above her head. She reached out and picked up the Z-Crystal, putting it in her pocket.

Puck chirped nervously. Moon glanced at him, then followed his gaze up to where a long, thin tail swished from side to side. The long thin tail was attached to a dark, furry body— a body that was taller than Moon.

The Pokémon turned and leaped down into the clearing, landing with a thump that shook the earth around them. It opened its mouth, stalking toward them.

“H-hi,” stuttered Moon, taking a few steps back. “You must be the Totem, right?”

It was obviously the Totem. The humming she'd heard inside Verdant Cavern was even louder now— a thrumming energy that surrounded them, blocked off all natural noises.

“ _Thhh, ki-ki_!” screeched the Totem.

Puck darted in front of Moon, spreading his wings fiercely in front of her. He was only about as tall as her knees, but it was cute.

“Uh, Rotom, what exactly _is_ this thing?”

“It appears to be a Raticate, bzzt.”

“Okay that's what I thought, but aren't Raticate usually about as big as like, Puck?”

“Usually, bzzt,” agreed Rotom unhelpfully.

“Cool.” Moon took a deep breath. “Okay. Totem Pokémon. Let's do this. Puck, use Razor Leaf.”

Puck let out a fierce cry and raised his wings, the tips glowing in preparation to produce the magical leaves; but the Raticate lowered itself onto four paws instead of the usual two and let out a bellow that echoed around the clearing.

A Rattata scuttled into view, sitting next to the Raticate.

“Wait, is this a Double Battle?”

The Raticate snarled as she reached for Ariel's ball.

“O-okay, guess not. So it's two against one, huh? Seems a little unfair, but I think we can still do it. Keep going with that Razor Leaf, Puck.”

The glowing leaves shot toward the Raticate. A few hit the Rattata too, which was a nice little bonus. Moon began to think that this would be an okay battle.

Then the Raticate actually attacked, sinking its fangs into Puck. Puck let out a strangled cry, hopping backward in alarm.

“O-okay, holy crap, that's one heck of an overbite— oh my god,” breathed Moon, horrified. “Uh, okay. Um— oh, come on!”

This was directed at the little Rattata, who darted at Puck, tackling him further backwards toward Moon.

“This is cheap,” Moon told the Raticate. “I mean, it's cool, don't get me wrong. We didn't really do two-on-one battles in Kanto— not that I ever saw much battling there. But like, this is really cheap.”

She studied Puck and decided that medical intervention would be necessary, feeding him a Super Potion from her small stock. She had plenty of Potions but only a few Super Potions.

The battle went on like this for some time. The Totem Raticate hit hard, and Moon spent as much time triaging Puck's wounds with Potions as she did directing his attacks. They were, eventually, able to knock out the little Rattata. That made things easier, when Puck and the Raticate were fighting on equal terms.

“Puck, use another Razor Leaf!”

Puck valiantly shot glowing leaves at the Raticate, but not before it let out an angry growl and bit at Puck with teeth that seemed to shine with a dark red color.

“ _Arceus_ , _you know Super Fang_?” Moon took a deep breath as Puck staggered backward once more. “Crap. This isn't good.”

She mulled over her options. Ariel knew Brick Break, which would be super-effective; but it was a wasted turn and the Raticate would get in free damage. It was about as fast as Puck, which meant that Ariel was probably faster. But Ariel was a little more frail than Puck, and she probably wouldn't last through a Super Fang.

“Hey,” she said, addressing the Raticate. “I know that only you get super special double-team privileges, but if I bench my dude here can he stay out of the ball and watch the fight?”

The Raticate seemed to consider this for a moment, then nodded once.

“Okay. I'm gonna do that then.”

Puck whined disapprovingly.

“No, stop it. You're doing okay, but at this rate we're going to run out of Potions and then we're screwed. If this guy knocks out Ari, then I'll bring you back in. Rest and watch, okay?” She pointed to the side. “Go on, have a seat.”

Puck hopped over to the side, settling down with a sulky expression on his face. This time, Moon didn't really blame him.

She called out Ariel, and the Raticate attacked accordingly. Ariel took it— not as well as Puck might have taken it, but she still took it.

“Attagirl,” said Moon encouragingly. “Try a Brick Break for me, please.”

Ariel was definitely faster than the Raticate. She slammed into it hard, and it staggered backwards, showing weakness for the first time. It responded with a bite, but seemed weaker and more sluggish than before. Ariel trilled proudly and tiredly.

“Have a Super Potion,” said Moon, splashing her Pikipek. The Raticate hit Ariel again— but yes, it was definitely weaker now. “And one more Brick Break, Ari. I think we've got this guy on the ropes.”

Ariel drew herself up and slammed into the Raticate one more time. It let out a weak, exhausted cry and fell over, slumping to the earth and crawling away.

“Hell yeah!” screamed Moon, jumping up and down. “We did it, guys! We did it! First trial, boom, _done_!”

Ariel let out a victorious screech, soaring up into the sky and spiraling several times before returning to earth and landing on Moon's shoulder.

Puck spread his wings wide, flapping them hard. A small dust-cloud was rising at his feet— but that wasn't all dust. It was green and gold and brown, spiraling up and around Puck as the hum of Verdant Cavern intensified around them.

Eventually the dust settled, and when it did, Moon blinked at Puck in confusion.

“Rotom, tell me this isn't what Dartrix really looks like.”

“Congratulations, bzzt,” said Rotom, a snicker in its voice. “Your Rowlet has evolved into a healthy Dartrix.”

“ _Arceus_.”

Puck frowned at her. “Hoo hoo,” he said indignantly, shaking his head to one side. The soft wave of green feathers that curved around one side of his head flew back, exposing both eyes briefly before the feathers fell back in his face.

“Wow,” said Moon, fighting back laughter. “I'm not laughing at you, exactly... I mean, I am kind of laughing at you. I'm just, wow. No wonder you've been so teenagery lately. You literally look like a teenager. Arceus _, you look like Red during his emo phase_. I have to send them pictures. Blue is going to die.”

Rotom obligingly snapped several pictures before Puck, with his new height and speed, smacked one wing at him. Moon snatched Rotom before he could be damaged by the indignant Dartrix and opened her Pokémail account.

 

From: marionhawkins@pmail.co.kan

To: redsatoshi@pmail.co.kan, garyo@pmail.co.kan

Re: MY STARTER EVOLVED INTO TENTH GRADE RED LMAO

[Picture Attachment— dartrix02.jpeg]

I'm literally dying, I'm trying so hard not to laugh at him _he's so offended_ omg

-Moon-

 

She sent the pmail off, tucking Rotom back into her pocket, and got out Potions for both Puck and Ariel. The latter was clearly fascinated by the process of evolution, peering carefully at Puck's face as though unsure it was still him. Puck rolled his eyes, much in the same manner he had done as a Rowlet, and Ariel seemed to take this as proof.

“I guess this explains why you were so touchy about your head feathers before,” Moon remarked to Puck. “Because part of you knew you were going to look like, uh, this.”

Puck lifted his head high— or as high as he could given the circumstances of having the body of an owl and very little neck to go with it— and offered Moon a withering look.

“It suits you, though,” decided Moon. Puck seemed mollified by this. “As long as you're not sulking, you look very classy.”

She turned, intending to leave the way they had come in; but there was Ilima, the trial guide, and the sharp-eyed Gumshoos, standing in the cave entrance.

“What an incredible Trainer you are!” said Ilima warmly, striding forwards with his hand outstretched. Moon shook it, beaming. “I worked very hard with the Totem Raticate, you know. She's meant to be much, much more difficult than the battles you have with the den-dwellers in the cave.”

“Oh, don't get me wrong. It totally was.” Moon grimaced. “I thought— she? Cool, I wasn't sure. Um, I thought she was going to lay us out flat for a moment there. I would have been really sad, because I've never actually been defeated in a battle yet and I want to keep that streak going, you know, forever.”

“Understandable.” Ilima nodded. “You've worked very hard, with your team— and since you have defeated Raticate, you have cleared my trial.”

“Congratulations!” said the trial guide, clapping his hands.

“Shoo!” said the Gumshoos.

Ilima eyed the Gumshoos. “You don't usually come out to congratulate the Trainers who defeat you. Moon must be pretty special, eh?”

The Gumshoos blinked, a neutral expression on its face. Then it turned tail and raced back into the cave.

“That wasn't an answer, but okay.” Ilima turned back to Moon. “The Z-Crystal from the pedestal is yours now. Go on, take a look at it.”

Moon dug in her pocket, pulling out the Z-Crystal. The bright sun produced glare from the smooth, shining facets of the crystal. It was a translucent, pearly white color.

“That is Normalium Z,” Ilima informed her. “If you let any Pokémon that knows a Normal-type move hold that crystal, and strike an elegant pose like this one—”

Moon watched, incredulous, as Ilima brought his fists down to one side, swinging one up in the other direction and forming a Z shape with his arms.

“—then you will be able to strengthen a Normal-type move using Z-Power!” He put his arms down, grinning at her. “I can tell you have questions.”

“So many questions. Why do I have to dance to use the crystal? How exactly does a Z-move work? Also the Raticate had a Rattata to help, was that allowed?”

“In the order you asked— because dancing is a strong tradition in Alola; the Z-move relies on the strength of the bond you share with your entire team; and yes, the Totem Pokémon in each trial are allowed to call upon wild Pokémon to help because they don't have the strength of a Trainer to guide them.”

“Hey, _you_ actually answer questions!”

Ilima grinned. “I understand the pain of being a bright young thing looking for answers and constantly being told I'm not ready for the information I want. If that's all— you may now feel free to catch any of the Pokémon you find in Verdant Cavern— except for the Totem, of course. Oh, and if you meet up with me on the way to Route Three, I'll show you how to use the Z-Crystal in battle.”

He began climbing up the cliffs, to where the Totem Raticate had curled up.

“We should go, Trainer. The Totem's always grumpy after it's been knocked out,” said the trial guide.

Moon winced. “Yeah, I'll take your word for it. Let's go.”

As they were walking out of the cave, Rotom zoomed out of her pocket. “Hey, you have a reply to your pmail message to redsatoshi@pmail.co.kan and garyo@pmail.co.kan.”

“Oh, neat.” Moon opened the pmail, following the trial guide to the entrance.

 

From: garyo@pmail.co.kan

To: marionhawkins@pmail.co.kan, redsatoshi@pmail.co.kan

RE: HAHAHAHAHA OMG MOON WHY

[Picture Attachment— spotthedifference.jpeg]

You have the worst timing, we're at a freaking PRESS CONFERENCE and Red just snorted water out of his nose onto the microphone. Not that he's using it much, you know he never talks at these things. But now all of the reporters are looking at him funny. This is hilarious. Love you.

-Blue-

 

Moon tapped on the picture attachment and burst out laughing. Blue had, of course, found a picture of Red in his sophomore year emo phase, with the dark hair that swept across one side of his face in the exact way that Puck's feathers now swept across his.

“See what I mean, buddy?” she chuckled, showing him the screen. “You look just like my friend did nine years ago.”

Ariel let out a twittery giggle. Puck snorted, offended, and continued to walk out of the cave at her side. Moon could not help but breathe a sigh of relief: they had passed the first trial.

 

From: redsatoshi@pmail.co.kan

To: marionhawkins@pmail.co.kan, garyo@pmail.co.kan

RE: My hair definitely didn't look like that, you're both assholes

^

-Red-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puck is eating a LOT— on this, the day of the trial... I wonder what that means... perhaps his biology is demanding more sustenance because it needs extra energy for some special occasion...
> 
> Puck teasing Moon about Ilima— it's not always a parent-child relationship between Pokémon and Trainer, especially as the Pokémon in question grow older and stronger. Sometimes it's two friends who casually give each other shit about everything.
> 
> Lillie buying Moon a Tapu Cocoa before her trial— the Mom Friend™ that we all deserve
> 
> “You don't stop loving people just because they don't cooperate with you” — a whole Emotional Lesson for Lillie, who was abused into believing that compliance is love
> 
> Here's the thing about Ilima's trial: how in the actual heck would it have worked if the Team Skull grunts HADN'T interfered???? We may never actually know. I, your author, have come up with an alternate explanation; either you have to send your Pokémon to block off the caves, or you have to wait for the Gumshoos to come out on its own. The trial guide blocks the way to Raticate / Gumshoos's cave, but I think he's also there to provide hints and make sure that you solve the puzzle correctly. Because it IS a puzzle.
> 
> Emmett is an obnoxious, aggressive Grunt. Kohaku could not care any less than he already does. TEAM SKULL GRUNTS HAVE DISTINCT PERSONALITIES, DANG IT
> 
> I didn't know that Gumshoos are carnivorous and that they like eating Rattata and Raticate until I was looking for the Pokédex entry for Rotom to read. It's kind of metal, honestly. This unimpressed rodent with a combover actually EATS other rodents? Donald Trump wishes he were that cool.
> 
> Totem Raticate is taller than Moon. Usually Raticate are two feet and some inches tall. Moon's like ten in-game but here she's seventeen and she's about five foot seven. (Not that there was much difference between my height at ten and my height at seventeen— I was an early bloomer.) So Totem Raticate is between five and six feet tall, probably. In case you were interested: Lillie is five foot five and Hau is five foot eight. Gladion, though we've only caught a brief glimpse of him, is five foot ten. Both Moon and Gladion have stopped growing; Hau and Lillie have not.
> 
> “That's one heck of an overbite” —me, seeing a Raticate for the very first time, probably in my first game (Pokémon Pearl, if you were interested)
> 
> “Arceus, you know Super Fang?” —Moon, here, is basically that one dude from How to Train Your Dragon that recites all of the dragon statistics as their teacher is introducing them, and gets increasingly excited as he does so. I AM A FISHLEGS STAN, FIGHT ME IRL
> 
> Puck evolves into Dartrix. Moon, like me when I first played Sun, laughs her head off because Dartrix looks so cross and emo. So of course I had to make a joke that Red had an emo phase in high school, because he's quiet and sullen most of the time anyway.
> 
> Red and Blue are at a press conference and Blue still emails back Moon immediately. Get you friends who prioritize you over their frickin jobs lmao
> 
> Also, Red would be the person who puts the entire contents of his email into the subject line and uses a little arrow to point upwards in case you didn't read it.


	14. Alien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Route Three, Melemele Meadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lillie and Nebby go missing. Moon finds them, and delivers messages from the Ultra Recon Squad.
> 
> [WHAT UP I'M BACK and guess what, ya girl has *technically* finished NaNoWriMo but I'm gonna keep working on this because I'm on a roll with it honestly. I'm about five chapters ahead of this one— and yes, that means I'm working on the immediate sequel :) Look forward to it!]

Unfortunately— or fortunately, depending on how one looked at it— Moon's Z-Power lesson was extremely brief. It turned out that the Team Skull grunts, Emmett and Kohaku among them, had been causing mischief around the area of Verdant Cavern and the Route Two Pokémon Center for several days, and when Ilima learned about this he became quite busy chasing them all down. Hau also completed the Verdant Cavern trial, and emerged victorious with a new friend— a scrappy little Noibat.

“I'm having trouble naming him,” he explained, a few days later. The Noibat was settled in his lap as they all sat on the steps outside of the Pokémon Center. Ariel, Poppy, and Uila were playing some hopping game on the steps; Puck was quietly sunbathing next to Moon; and Nebby, as usual, was attempting to escape her bag and failing because it was firmly located in Lillie's lap. “He's adorable, but nothing I've called him so far seems to stick.”

Moon studied the Noibat, which purred softly and snuggled closer to Hau, its little claws gripping his shirt. “You don't really have a theme going with your names, right?”

“Nah. I'm not clever like you.” Hau grinned at her.

“Obviously you're clever, you got to pick an elemental Starter.” Moon rolled her eyes. “What you mean is, you're not as obsessive about details as I am, and trust me that's a good thing.”

“What kind of Pokémon is Noibat?” asked Lillie.

“Dragon and Flying dual-type,” answered Hau promptly.

“And he says he's not clever,” muttered Moon.

“Hmm. He doesn't look like a dragon,” said Lillie, ignoring Moon, “but that's okay. Dragon-types don't always have to look like dragons, do they? It's more about their spirit. I bet Noibat here has the spirit of a dragon.”

Noibat opened his mouth and let out a proud, squeaky cry. Moon, Hau, and Lillie winced as the squeak pierced through their eardrums.

“He's very loud,” observed Moon. “Not blind like Zubat, either— but they both use echolocation to see well, right? Hey, you could call him Sonar.”

“Sonar,” said Hau thoughtfully. “Huh. I actually really like that. What do you think, little buddy?”

The Noibat squeaked approvingly.

“Haha, Sonar it is.” Hau took out Sonar's Pokéball and leisurely recorded the name into the side of it. “I guess I better go in and do all the paperwork for this little guy.”

“I'll go with you,” offered Lillie, getting to her feet. “I want some Pinap juice anyway— the café is doing a special.”

“I'm gonna stay out here, if you guys don't mind.” Moon yawned. “It's nice and sunny, and Puck really likes the sun these days.”

“Which is surprising, because he's basically an emo teenager— kidding, Puck!” Hau, laughing, dodged Puck's lazy wing-swipe and carried Sonar inside, whistling. Poppy and Uila followed, calling their good-byes to Ariel and Puck.

“It's nice out today, isn't it?” Moon closed her eyes against the sun, offering one hand to Puck. He pressed his forehead against her hand briefly before retreating— that was about as much affection as he ever showed since evolving. Ariel hummed softly, settling on her lap. “Better enjoy it, you guys. Now that Hau's got Sonar to train, we're going to start training again soon. We have to report to Hala for the Grand Trial, and that's probably another battle with him. I'm looking forward to it. And I bet Lillie wouldn't mind seeing the Professor again.”

“Interesting.”

Moon opened her eyes, surprised.

“Oh, hey,” she said, fighting to keep her voice neutral.

The blue robot people were standing in front of her. They looked stiff— as though they weren't quite sure how to walk and stand in the clothes they wore.

“You are... the curious child from Iki Town, yes?” This was the woman, tilting her head to one side.

Moon blinked a couple of times. “Yeah, that's me.”

The man nodded. “I see you have claimed the light of the Z-Crystal as your own— with the aid of your Pokémon, of course.”

They seemed to be... making conversation. “Um, yeah. That's a thing that I did.”

“The people of Alola overcome these trials willingly, to receive this mysterious power— to gain access to Z-Power. Is that it?”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

There was a short silence.

“Depending on no one and nothing but yourself— that is a fine aspiration. Quite different from our tendency to use our technology to solve all our problems— eh, Zossie?”

A different voice crackled out of a radio-type speaker that hung from the man's belt. “Hey! I don't _always_ rely on technology to solve our problems.”

“Often enough,” murmured the woman. She moved towards Moon and thrust her arm forward— awkwardly, stiffly. “A pleasure to meet you. My name is Soliera.”

“And I am Phyco,” added the man, nodding once.

Moon shook both of their hands. “I'm Moon. Nice to meet you,” she said cautiously. She hoped that Hau and Lillie had spotted her company through the doors and hidden themselves.

“We are investigating the Z-Crystals found here in Alola for... our own particular reasons.” Soliera arranged her face into something resembling a smile. It was almost as though she were unused to it. “Also, I find these... Pokéballs, you call them? I find them very intriguing.”

“Do you guys not use them, or something?”

Phyco shook his head. “We are provided with items called Max Repels by our benefactors. They have so far negated the need to catch and use Pokémon in the way regular Trainers do.”

“So you've never caught a Pokémon?”

They both shook their heads.

“I recommend it,” said Moon lightly. “They make wonderful friends.”

“We have befriended Pokémon,” clarified Soliera. “There has simply never been any need to catch them.” She studied Puck and Ariel, who had been watching and listening to the conversation with great attentiveness. “Perhaps we will find reasons to work together in the future.”

Moon nodded. “Sure.” She would have to make sure that Lillie wasn't around, but refusing the offer might be more suspicious than accepting it.

“Then we must be on our way.” Phyco and Soliera both made the traditional Alola sign at her— though it was oddly squared off, and Moon had to fight back a chuckle at exactly how robotic it looked.

“See you round,” called Moon.”

She waited until they were out of sight, disappearing in the general direction of Route Three, before turning around to look at the door.

Hau, in the doorway of the Pokémon Center, watched her warily. “What did they want?”

“I've got no idea, honestly. Is Lillie okay?”

“She's a bit freaked out.”

“They didn't ask about her at all. But I learned a couple of things. They don't use Pokémon— kind of like Lillie, actually. They have a bunch of Max Repels.”

“Come in and tell her yourself,” suggested Hau. “She could use the reassurance.”

Moon nodded, getting to her feet. “Puck, Ari,” she said, not clarifying. They knew to follow her by now.

She followed Hau into the Pokémon Center, expecting to see Lillie sitting at one of the café tables— but she was nowhere to be seen.

“She was right here,” said Hau, frowning. “She couldn't have gone out the door, I was there the whole time.”

“Maybe she had to use the bathroom?” suggested Moon, but she had a sinking feeling that told her this was not the case.

“Maybe,” said Hau, his voice as uneasy as her stomach. “You better go check. I'll look outside and try calling her.”

Moon checked the Pokémon Center's bathrooms, and then just to be sure she went up to the room that she and Lillie had been sharing for the last few days— but Lillie wasn't there, either. She even checked Hau's room, though she didn't expect to find anything.

She met Hau outside of the Pokémon Center, but she knew he hadn't been successful by the frown he directed at his Pokédex.

“There's no sign of her here, and she's not picking up her phone,” he said. Worry creased his usually cheerful face. “You don't think she got snatched by the robot people, do you?”

“They were both with me the whole time. Unless they move super fast and know how to get into the employee entrance of the Pokémon Center without being noticed, she couldn't have been snatched.”

“That's probably how she got out, though,” guessed Hau. “I was right by the door, she couldn't have gone past without me noticing. Maybe we should ask the Mart workers?”

This proved to be slightly more helpful. “Oh, the girl in the white hat?” said one of the cashiers brightly. “Yeah, her little Pokémon went zipping through the stockroom and she went after it. Cute little thing, isn't she?”

“Yeah, Nebby's a handful,” said Moon, with a weak chuckle.

“Oh, the Pokémon? Sure, it's pretty cute too— but I meant the Trainer.”

Hau eyed the cashier suspiciously. “Bro, she's not a Trainer. She's only sixteen.”

The cashier blinked several times at them, and then his ears went pink. “Please forget I ever said anything.”

Hau muttered something under his breath that sounded vaguely like “pervert” before stalking out of the Pokémon Center. Moon followed.

“So Nebby ran away, and Lillie went after her,” she hypothesized. “Nebby's only run away a couple of times— usually she just likes getting out of the bag. She ran away when we found her on the bridge, and she ran away when those Team Skull girls were being mean to Lillie the day we went shopping.” She paused, thinking about it. “We're pretty close to Tapu Koko's den, aren't we?”

Hau frowned. “No, you can only get there through Iki Town.”

“I don't mean by following paths. I mean as the crow flies, though the deep jungle.”

“Yeah, but Nebby's not dumb enough to go there.”

“Do I need to remind you that Nebby literally waltzed out onto a rickety, death-defying bridge into the disputed territory of a flock of Spearow out of some inexplicable desire to see a legendary Pokémon that could probably literally eat her for breakfast?”

“Tapu Koko is an herbivore, but you make a good point,” replied Hau.

“How do you know that?”

“Gramps,” said the other boy, shrugging. Moon supposed this was a fair explanation. “He likes birdseed and fruit— the Tapu, that is. I don't know about the others. Ula'ula's Tapu is an herbivore too, but Akala and Poni's Tapus might eat meat. You'd have to ask the kahunas.”

It was a fascinating conversation but Moon was reminded that they needed to find Lillie. “I think Nebby might try to see Tapu Koko again,” she explained. “Especially now that we're technically on the other side of the bridge.”

“I hadn't thought of it that way. I guess we should check along Route Three, then?”

“Yeah, that sounds good. But we were going to start Route Three tomorrow anyway, and if it takes a while to find her I don't really fancy coming all the way back just to go back tomorrow anyway. I think we should pack up our stuff and head to Iki Town.”

Hau frowned. “Yeah,” he admitted finally. “My own bed sounds really nice right about now. And a shower that doesn't get cold after five minutes.”

“So how about you go and pack up our stuff, and I'll go along Route Three and start looking for Lillie?” Moon fished in her pocket for the key to her and Lillie's room, passing it to him. “Everything's pretty much packed up anyway.”

Hau made a face at her, taking the key. “Just because the two of you are neat freaks—”

“We aren't neat freaks,” corrected Moon, but she was grinning. “We like hygiene, which involves doing laundry and not leaving it all over the floor. What do you think this is, a hotel?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Hau waved her off, rolling his eyes. “Go find Lillie.”

Despite the joking around there was a nervous edge to his voice. Moon recognized it as the emotion hiding behind the same coping technique they both used when they were upset— making inappropriate jokes.

She recalled Puck to his ball— he was quick in battle, but traveled slowly as a Dartrix. Moon thought this was more of an attitude problem, one that she was beginning to recognize in Ariel as well. The Pikipek followed Moon willingly enough, but her usual bright-eyed expression was duller than usual.

Route Three was rockier and dryer than Route Two— several flocks of Flying-types swooped above the path, dropping down to test Ariel's dominance. The most aggressive ones were dissuaded by Ariel's strength, but Moon ignored most of them.

She fought a few Trainers on her way, mostly because she wanted to ask them if they'd seen Lillie and the easiest way to approach any given Trainer was to challenge them for a battle.

“A girl in a white hat?” The blond guy, wearing the uniform of the Alola Ace Trainers Club, scratched his head as he fed Revives to his fainted Slowpoke and Butterfree. “I think I might have seen her, but I was kind of busy with training. She didn't challenge me or anything.”

“She's not a Trainer,” explained Moon. “Don't worry about it— if you haven't seen her, you haven't seen her.”

“I guess so.” The blond guy surveyed Moon for a few moments. “Don't suppose you'd be interested in joining the Ace Trainers Club? We're obviously not attached to a college, but we could use talent like you.”

“I'd like to finish my island challenge first, but I'll consider it.”

“Um— what about coffee? Do you like coffee?”

Moon blinked at him, confused. “No, not really. Why?”

He went pink. “Never mind, then.”

She was preoccupied with looking for Lillie and it wasn't until she reached a small, sturdy wooden bridge that spanned a familiar chasm that it occurred to her that a boy had actually just tried to ask her out.

Huh. That was kind of a brand-new experience.

“Well, if it isn't Moon Hawkins herself, yeah!”

Moon looked up, relieved, at the sound of Professor Kukui's voice. He was walking across the bridge, shirtless under the lab coat as usual and waving cheerfully— tailed by a Litten and a Rockruff, darting around his ankles. Moon squinted at the Litten, putting one hand on Puck's ball and wondering if it was the same Litten that neither she nor Hau had chosen.

“Hey, Professor,” she said, remembering her errand. “Um, Hau and I lost Lillie. One of the cashiers at the Pokémon Center said they saw Nebby get out, and Lillie went after her. Have you seen her past here?”

“Nope, sorry.” Professor Kukui grinned. “But I'm sure she'll turn up, yeah?”

“Hopefully, but the thing is that the blue robot people showed up at the Pokémon Center today and struck up a conversation with me, and fortunately Lillie wasn't with me, but we also narrowly avoided them a few days back and she was freaking out and said that they were looking for her and Nebby. So I'm kind of worried.”

The Professor's usual jovial expression did not change, but his eyes grew hard. “What did they say to you?”

Moon racked her brains. “Um, the dude with the amazing moustache is Phyco and the lady is Soliera, and they find Pokéballs intriguing because they apparently don't use Pokémon to fight with so they have a lot of Max Repels instead. Oh, and they're investigating Z-Crystals on their own.”

“They didn't mention Lillie or Cosmog?”

Moon assumed that Cosmog was Nebby. She had suspected that was the case, but she decided now wasn't the time to ask. “No, they didn't.”

“Hmm.” Professor Kukui frowned suddenly. “Well, since you haven't run into them from this direction, maybe you should check Melemele Meadow, yeah.”

“Where's that?”

“I can show you, bzzt,” piped up Rotom. “I'll pull up directions on Pokémaps, bzzt.”

“Where's Hau?”

“He's packing up our stuff. We decided we're coming back to Iki Town today, so hopefully once we find Lillie we can all just go straight home.”

Professor Kukui nodded. “If the Ultra— excuse me, the blue robot people are seriously looking for Lillie and Nebby, it's probably better if she comes back to my house. She's been safe and sound with you and Hau, but you do have your own journeys to focus on, yeah? It's probably not really practical for her to travel with you two all the time. And you and Hau should probably learn to travel on your own, yeah.”

“Maybe Lillie could get a Pokémon,” suggested Moon cautiously. Rotom beeped quietly, showing a map that marked the way to Melemele Meadow. “So she can defend herself without us. Nebby really isn't a battler.”

“It's a thought, yeah.” But Professor Kukui frowned. “Might be kind of dicey getting the paperwork for an underage Trainer, but as long as she's not going into the trial sites she can go wherever she wants in Alola.”

“We could talk to her about it?”

“We sure could. Tell you what, you head over to Melemele Meadow and check it out. I'll hang out here, and if she comes by I'll take her home and tell her to shoot you two a text to let you know, yeah. Did you try calling her?”

“Hau tried a few times, but she didn't pick up.”

“Let's hope she's just detoured to the meadow. It's beautiful this time of year, yeah.”

“Let's hope,” agreed Moon.

She had to backtrack a bit, passing the blond trainer who had tried to ask her out. He pointedly kept his back turned to her, but his ears were red. Moon felt kind of bad about it but she was busy. She was looking for her missing friend and she barely had time to indulge in daydreaming about Ilima, let alone go on coffee dates with complete strangers.

The entrance to Melemele Meadow was located in a cleft between two rocks, with a third perched above them. Moon went through and found herself looking over a field of fluffy golden flowers.

Relief flooded through her veins as she spotted Lillie. Her friend stood at the edge of the flowers, staring out into the field with despair on her face.

“Lillie!” she called.

Lillie turned, relief on her own face. “Moon! Thank goodness you came along. Nebby got out of the bag again. I couldn't stop her— she came straight here.”

“Where did she go?”

Lillie pointed. Moon followed the path of her finger and spotted Nebby's colorful, smoky aura wobbling through the flowers in the direction of a little cave— practically a crawl space, thought Moon.

“Do you need me to go get her?”

“If you wouldn't mind.” Lillie's face flooded with crimson, and she stared down at her shoes. “I feel bad that you have to go chasing after me all the time.”

“It's okay,” said Moon encouragingly. She slid down the bank and into the flowers feet first. “You can't help that Nebby is strong-willed. I'll be right back with her.”

“Thank you.”

Moon waded through the sea of flowers, with Ariel perched on her shoulder. She could hear wild Pokémon all around them in the meadow. A few Caterpies tried to latch onto her ankles, but Ariel sent them each packing with Peck.

She bent down at the crawl space, peering inside. There was still no sign of Nebby.

“Do you see her?” called Lillie.

“Nope,” Moon shouted back. “I'll have to go into the cave.”

“Sorry about this.”

“Don't apologize, it's not your fault.”

She laid down on her belly and wiggled into the crawl space. Thankfully, it was clean and dry and seemed to be free of bugs.

The crawl space opened up into a larger cave system— large enough that Moon was able to stand up and walk after a few feet. She turned a corner, walking down a sloped surface. There seemed to be a light source further in the cave somewhere, but where she walked everything was dim. Moon pulled Rotom out of her pocket.

“Hey, do you have any flashlight apps?”

“No,” admitted Rotom, “but I can leave my screen on bright white and float above you so that you can see around the cave.” His screen went white and brightened rapidly; Moon, blinking, had to look away.

They reached a small crossroads in the cave when a colorful blob shot towards Moon at an alarming rate. “Pew!”

“Oh thank Arceus. Nebby, you're in trouble. You know that, right?”

“Pew pew,” murmured Nebby, shriveling slightly as she tangled around Moon's legs. A burst of gold colored her smoky aura, followed by navy blue and violet.

“Pek pek,” scolded Ariel, fluttering down from Moon's shoulder and hopping over to Nebby.

“An elusive target indeed— oh, good day, Moon.”

Goosebumps ran down Moon's spine. Phyco and Soliera were walking towards them.

“Hmm,” said Phyco, studying her. “Do you know this Pokémon?”

There wasn't really any point in lying to them; they could see Nebby with their own eyes, and they probably knew what Lillie looked like anyway. “Yeah. My friend is taking care of her.”

“Her?” Soliera frowned. “Phyco, aren't Cosmog genderless?”

“They are,” answered Phyco. His gaze never left Moon. “But I do not think that is important. The Cosmog is not claimed— it has no Pokéball.”

“I thought you guys didn't do Pokéballs.”

“Generally we attempt to persuade Pokémon to work with us, but when on Terra.” Phyco's gaze flicked briefly to Soliera, before returning to Moon. “Soliera, will you test her?”

“Me, or Ne— Cosmog?”

“You,” said Soliera, stepping forward. “In a Pokémon battle, traditional to Alola.”

“And this gives us an opportunity to test the Pokéball we were able to construct with materials from our— home.”

“Neb— Cosmog stays out of this,” said Moon. Ariel, picking up on her tone, plodded in front of Nebby and raised her wings, stretching them out and puffing up her chest.

“I meant— we made a Pokéball and have already captured an Alolan specimen,” clarified Phyco. “It didn't seem to like the ball very much, but it was a friendly enough Pokémon. It's been following us from the city on this island.”

Soliera opened her palm and tossed her Pokéball. Moon caught a glimpse of blue and gold before it popped open. Light flashed and revealed—

“That's a Furfrou,” chirped Rotom. “Native to Kalos, imported to Alola approximately seventy years ago.”

“Oh, she's cute,” said Moon approvingly. “All right, I accept your challenge.”

She waited for Soliera to give her order first.

“Er—” Soliera picked up the Pokéball, where it had fallen on the ground. She squinted at the label around the hinges, flicking it to the sides. “Furfrou, use Baby-Doll Eyes.”

“Ariel, use Brick Break!”

The Furfrou batted its eyes sweetly at Ariel, but Moon's partner was attached to the idea of protecting Nebby. Ariel tackled the Furfrou with great enthusiasm, her battle cry echoing in the open cave.

It only took another hit, after that; the Furfrou went down easily. Soliera frowned. “It seems that simply catching the Pokémon is not enough,” she said, turning to look at Phyco. “Clearly we must work and train with it.”

“Hmm.” Phyco considered this. “Maybe we should consider asking Zossie for assistance.”

“Oh, I'm sure Dulse could be persuaded to visit the Naganadel nest and speak with one of the hive-mothers about a Poipole!” Soliera brightened. “We have only been here for a few months, but it would be nice to see a reminder of home.”

Phyco nodded decisively. “Then that's what we'll do.” He turned to look at Moon, nodding. “You are a strong Trainer. If you say that the Cosmog is under your protection, we will accept that.”

Moon blinked, confused. “I— sure. I mean, yes, it's under my protection.” Could Lillie have been wrong about Phyco and Soliera?

“You will raise it?” Soliera pursed her lips. “As you are raising your— Pikipek, I think it is called?”

“Nebby's not part of my team,” answered Moon. “But if she wants to be part of anyone's team, she ought to be part of Li— part of my friend's team.”

They both nodded. “I think you are trustworthy,” said Phyco finally. “You should be aware that when Cosmog is threatened, it is able to warp away in an instant. There would be no point in trying to catch it, if it does not wish to be caught. The paths it leaves behind when it warps can be dangerous. There are stranger things in the universe that may use those same paths— but if the paths are not made in the first place, if the Cosmog never feels unsafe enough to warp away— then you need not worry about those things. So you may tell Miss Lillie she does not need to worry about us anymore, as long as you both do your best to protect Cosmog.”

Moon opened her mouth, ready to lie— but she didn't need to, did she? They knew Lillie's name already.

“Is that a promise?” she asked, instead.

“It is. Tell her that Captain Phyco, of the Megalopolis Recon Squad, swears on his honor as an officer that neither he, nor his subordinates, will further pursue her or her friend, the Cosmog.”

She wasn't sure she trusted him, but trust had to go both ways. “I'll tell her,” she answered. “Come on, Nebby. Lillie's waiting for you.”

“Moon?” said Soliera.

Her voice was not as stiff as usual.

“Yes?”

“Could you give her another message?”

“Sure.”

“Please tell her that— tell her we are sorry.” Soliera's head bowed slightly. “She will know what we mean by that.”

“Until next time, then.” Phyco made his squared-off version of the Alola sign, and both he and Soliera turned, walking deeper into the cave.

Moon watched them go for a few moments, then turned to Ariel and Nebby. “Right then. Let's go.”

When they emerged from the cave, blinking at the bright afternoon sunlight, Moon spotted Lillie, Hau, and Professor Kukui, waiting at the edge of the field. Hau was holding a handkerchief up to his nose, frowning slightly; the Professor was sitting on top of a pile of all their bags and backpacks. Poppy was playing with the Litten that Professor Kukui had brought. Moon felt suddenly guilty for making Hau cart all of the bags around on his own. She would have to make it up to him.

“Nebby!” snapped Lillie, stomping up to the edge of the field. She looked angrier than Moon had yet seen her— which, for mild-as-milk Lillie, appeared to be only mildly annoyed.

“Pew?” said Nebby, blinking innocently.

“Oh, don't you look at me like that! You know what you did.” Lillie opened the bag, crouching down. “Inside at once, and don't you dare try to escape!”

“Uh, about that,” said Moon.

Nebby hurtled into the bag, letting out a rapid-fire string of pew-pew-pews. Lillie stood up, smoothing down the material of her blouse. “Yes?”

“Uh, Phyco and Soliera. The blue robot people, right?”

Lillie's eyes went round, and the color faded from her face. “I— yes, that's— those are their names.”

“Yeah. So, um, Phyco said that he's not coming after you or Nebby anymore, as long as we do our best to protect her.”

Lillie's jaw dropped slightly. “I— uh.”

“He, um, swears on his honor as an officer. I guess he's in charge of... something.” Moon swallowed. “And Soliera, the lady. Um, she said to tell you that they're both sorry, and that you would know what they meant by that.”

At this, Lillie's mouth closed tightly. She swallowed, and something pulsed in her jaw. Her green eyes lost focus, filling with tears that spilled in silence down her cheeks.

“ _Pew_!” squeaked Nebby, surprisingly loudly.

Lillie jumped. Moon had been about to try and hug her, but the younger girl took a step backwards. She nodded once.

“Thank you for telling me, Moon,” she said steadily.

“Seems like good news, yeah?” said the Professor, straightening up. “Lillie, why don't you walk back to the house with me? I'd like to see any data you were able to get while you were away.”

“Of course, Professor,” murmured Lillie. She smiled at Moon and Hau, but didn't quite meet their eyes. “I'll see you both around. Take care of yourselves and your Pokémon.”

“Will do,” said Hau. His voice was slightly thick. “Moon, I want another battle with you— but can we get out of this meadow? I'm allergic to the pollen in these flowers.”

“Oh, yeah. Sure.” Moon grinned at him. “You need all the help you can get.”

“You talk big, but I've been training,” said Hau.

The Professor and Lillie were already halfway across the bridge by the time Moon and Hau had hauled their things back out to Route Three. Moon caught sight of the Ace Trainer again and fought back giggles.

“Over here,” she said, carrying her stuff close to the end of the bridge.

“I didn't need to go _that_ far from the flowers.”

“That's not it.” Moon lowered her voice. “I'm pretty sure that Ace Trainer tried to ask me on a coffee date, but I didn't realize what he was talking about until after I'd already turned him down.”

Hau turned to look at the boy, then burst out laughing.

“Shut up, he'll hear you!” hissed Moon, mortified.

“Oh my god, only you would get asked out on a date and _not realize it_.”

“He asked me if I liked coffee. I hate coffee. If he'd asked me about cocoa or tea I would have said yes.”

“So you're the kind of girl who will do things for free food?”

“Well, _duh_.”

Hau let out a fresh shout of laughter. “Ooh, I should tell Ilima!”

“Not like that, you creep!” Moon could feel herself blushing. “I mean like, any kind of menial service task and nothing to do with... that.”

“Sexual favors, you mean.”

“Okay, _gross_ , I never want to hear you talk about that ever again.” Moon cracked her knuckles. “Are we battling, or what?”

“Yeah, yeah. If you tell me a funny story, you have to let me react to it.” Hau selected a Pokéball from his belt. “All right, Uila. Let's go.”

It was a pitched battle. With three teammates, Hau was beginning to gain an advantage over Moon. He had the strength of numbers, but Moon was stubborn to the last and Puck, as a Dartrix, was much more powerful than he used to be. In the end, Moon won out— but barely. Ariel had been knocked out— the first time one of Moon's team had fainted.

“Okay, I really do have to apologize because this is a sucky feeling and I didn't even lose.” Moon had scavenged a few Revives along the journey and she applied one to Ariel, watching as the Pikipek stirred feebly. Both Puck and Ariel got Potions, to get fighting-fit once more.

“Yeah,” said Hau softly. “And like— you can't really even be mad about it, you know? Because the thing about Pokémon battles, straightforward battles between two Trainers— both Trainers have been working hard with their Pokémon. Both teams of Pokémon are strong and smart and working hard. Both teams deserve to win, but only one of them can. It really sucks that you keep beating me, but I can't be mad at you. You work just as hard as I do— in fact, you probably work harder. I like to goof off sometimes. Knowing that my team didn't win because I like goofing off— that hurts a whole lot more than you winning.”

“I think your style of training works really well with your team, though,” countered Moon. She smiled at Poppy, Uila, and Sonar; they were all listening intently. “You're laid-back. Poppy's kind of high-strung, so she needs that relaxed personality. Uila's not dramatic but he gets excited.” The Pichu squeaked in agreement. “And I don't really know Sonar that well yet, but I can see he's kind of clingy.”

“Fair enough,” said Hau, nodding. “And your personality works with your team, too. You're disciplined, but fair. You don't let Puck get away with his dramatics and you keep Ariel balanced. When do you think you'll add another teammate?”

Both Puck and Ariel let out protesting cries.

“Not for a good while yet, apparently,” sighed Moon. “I have some definite plans to pick up an Eevee on Akala Island, but that's the only concrete plan I have.”

“Same here,” said Hau, nodding. “Do you know what evolution you want?”

“Nope.”

“Yeah, me neither.”

“Your kids are so chill about getting more siblings,” muttered Moon, frowning at Puck and Ariel. “Mine get jealous.”

“I think territorial might be a better word. Birds usually are— remember the Spearow?”

Moon winced theatrically. “If only I could forget.” Hau and his team laughed, not unkindly; Puck and Ariel shuffled in place, a bit self-conscious.

“Anyway, since we're done we should head home. You know, it's going to be kind of weird, staying at home. You and me and Lillie have been traveling together for, what is it, three weeks now?”

“Yeah, I think it's been about that long. But that doesn't mean that we're not going to see each other. We've still got to train for the Grand Trial, whatever that might turn out to be. So you and I should walk up here every day and work on training our teams until we're ready.”

“And Lillie, too,” added Hau, a solemn look on his face. “She's safer with us, I think. And she's fun to have around.”

Moon folded her arms, grinning at Hau. “If you're going to tease me about Ilima, I get to tease you about Lillie.”

It was a bit of a daring remark, but it had the desired effect: Hau flushed deeply, looking away with a frown as he shoved his hands in his pockets. “That's not the same thing at all.”

“Oh, isn't it? You basically reamed out that cashier for saying she's cute—”

“ _Okay_ , I'll stop teasing you about Ilima, let's change the subject!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so I definitely time-skipped the battle lesson thing where Professor Kukui shows you how to use Z-Moves, because I needed this bit to play out differently. Lillie goes missing on a different day entirely, not immediately after Moon's trial. Plus Z-Moves themselves are not really important in the grand scheme of the plot. Z-Crystals are, but not Z-Moves. Ilima stated that dancing is a strong tradition in Alola and we're going to leave it at that.
> 
> Moon helping Hau name his Noibat is friend goals tbh
> 
> Puck likes sunshine because he's a Grass-type. He's an emo teenager too, but he's a classy emo teenager.
> 
> “You are... the curious child from Iki Town, yes?” — that's how they think of Moon, I'm dead
> 
> Phyco and Soliera totally have a Star Trek-style communicator that lets them talk across thousands of light-years to Zossie and Dulse, no big deal. I told you that Zossie and Dulse would be in the story, didn't I?
> 
> “Hau muttered something under his breath that sounded vaguely like 'pervert' before stalking out of the Pokémon Center” — this ain't even a ship, this is like a pre-ship. A sailboat. A tiny wooden raft. A lily-pad floating on a pond. Or should I say Lillie-pad? At any rate, Hau being protective of Lillie is cute.
> 
> “' Yeah, but Nebby's not dumb enough to go there.' 'Do I need to remind you that Nebby literally waltzed out onto a rickety, death-defying bridge into the disputed territory of a flock of Spearow out of some inexplicable desire to see a legendary Pokémon that could probably literally eat her for breakfast?' ” — apparently today is Roast Nebby Day
> 
> Tapu Koko is a rooster. He eats birdseed and fruit, which Hala leaves out for him. He also does his own grazing in the woods around his den. Also, can you believe I had to Google whether you write “an herbivore” or “a herbivore.” I don't say the H so I've written “an.” Sorry in advance if this bothers you.
> 
> The Ace Trainer on Route Three asks Moon on a coffee date and she doesn't even notice because she's so busy looking for Lillie— probably me when someone is interested
> 
> Professor Kukui almost says “Ultra Recon Squad” but stops himself in time. I like to do this in writing, have people accidentally give information that Moon stores in her Curiosity Satisfied bank.
> 
> Also: inserting “yeah” where appropriate into Professor Kukui's dialogue is an enjoyable pastime. I recommend it. Inserting “bzzt” into Rotom's dialogue, on the other hand, is an actual pain in my behind. I do not recommend it.
> 
> “A burst of gold colored her smoky aura, followed by navy blue and violet” — it's my personal theory that Seaward Cave, Verdant Cavern, and Tapu Koko's Den are all connected by small caves that aren't big enough for humans to crawl through, but small Pokémon could. Nebby couldn't visit Tapu Koko via the bridge because of the Spearow; and Lillie isn't allowed in Verdant Cavern. Lillie IS allowed in Melemele Meadow, so Nebby left her to wait and was probably thinking, “It's okay mom, I'll be right back!” but she obviously can't communicate this to Lillie beyond reassuring “pew pew” noises so she just YOLO'ed her way in and went to visit Tapu Koko. She came back with yellow in her space dust cloud because Tapu Koko's magic? aura? powers? are symbolized by the color yellow. See: the terrible title of this story.
> 
> Moon doesn't say that she's protecting Nebby from Phyco and Soliera until Phyco suggests a Pokémon battle; but she's standing between them and Ariel spreads her wings to defend as well. This is giving me Emotions.
> 
> Naganadel is based on a tarantula wasp. I assume that they have either hives or nests in Ultra Megalopolis. I also think that each of the Ultra Recon Squad would have a different role. Phyco's in charge. Soliera is the brute force— the red shirt. (Don't worry, I love her too much to kill her.) Zossie is communications and second-in-command. And I've decided that Dulse is like their zookeeper. If they want to use a Poipole, he goes and has a chat with one of the Naganadel about it.
> 
> Phyco and Soliera would have been witness to some of the darker goings-on of the Aether Foundation. As guests of Lusamine, they may also have been witness to some of her treatment of Lillie. I leave it to you (for now) to speculate what exactly Soliera would be apologizing for.
> 
> Hau is allergic to pollen. I don't know why I wrote this in. Sometimes that happens and then I can make a Plot out of it.
> 
> “Sexual favors, you mean” — HAU AKIONA YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE AN INNOCENT CHILD just kidding, they're both seventeen and they can joke about sex. Mostly Hau just likes giving Moon a rotten time about Ilima lmao
> 
> “I think territorial might be a better word. Birds usually are— remember the Spearow?” —oh look, an actual biological reason that Puck and Ariel aren't thrilled about siblings
> 
> “If you're going to tease me about Ilima, I get to tease you about Lillie” OH SHE WENT THERE


	15. Kahuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iki Town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moon faces Hala in her first Grand Trial.
> 
> [Sorry for the delay in uploading, I have been playing Breath of the Wild for like three days.]

After another week or so of training, Moon had decided that she was finally ready to face Hala in the Grand Trial. She'd taken her time about it, mostly because Hau decided to jump in and try it the day after they got back. Moon had gone to watch, out of support. She ended up clicking her tongue in sympathy as Hala promptly defeated his grandson without a single ounce of mercy. Moon wished to spare herself, and her team, that same suffering.

So she had worked hard with Puck and with Ariel over that week. Puck seemed to be growing into his stride as a Dartrix— the attitude outside of battle could use some work, but in battle he was calm, confident, and focused.

It was Ariel that was the problem. Moon had done some research, after her experience with Puck's moodiness, and had more or less determined that Ariel, too, was approaching an evolution. She showed it differently— she was always working hard and she obeyed Moon's orders, but she was quieter, more sullen and withdrawn. Moon watched Hau working with his team and decided that Poppy was close to evolving— so it was a surprising morning when, on the day she planned to challenge Hala, that Hau showed up at her house with a hysterical and sulky Popplio, an unbothered Noibat, and a very awkward, gangly-looking _Pikachu_ , instead of a Pichu.

“I've tried to work with all of them equally.” Hau sighed, cradling his loudly weeping Poppy to his chest. “But I guess Uila was ready first. Poppy's been throwing temper tantrums all morning because she wanted to be first.”

“That sucks,” said Moon sympathetically. “Sorry you have to deal with that. But you can tell her that evolution doesn't really mean anything special, if it helps. Puck still acts like more of a baby than Ari does half the time.”

“Hoo hoo hew,” snorted Puck, flicking back his feather-bangs so that they could see him roll his eyes.

“Buddy, you're only proving my point.” Moon offered him her hand, letting him nudge it in solidarity.

“Were you going to challenge Gramps today?” Hau asked her.

“Yeah, I think they're both ready.” Moon looked at Ariel. “Especially this one. I'm going to be relying a lot on her. She's got a type advantage against Uncle Hala's team.”

“Yeah, I'm thinking I have to train Sonar up a bit more,” said Hau, nodding. “But we'll come and watch your Grand Trial. Who else is coming to see you?”

“My dad couldn't get off work, but my mom wants to come up. And Lillie and the Professor promised they would be there, too. Lillie said she has a surprise for us—”

“Yeah, I remember. I'm part of the group chat, too.” Hau waved his Pokédex teasingly in her face.

“You only send memes. I'm not sure how much attention you actually pay to the conversation.”

They continued their banter through Moon's light morning training sessions. Hau walked down to the Route One Pokémon Center with her, and they stopped in at Moon's house to collect her mom.

“I'm so excited, Marion!” Her mom hugged her tightly before sweeping Meowth up into her arms. “I've even been training Meowth in that little patch of grass up the hill— just enough that I can walk to Iki Town and visit Leilani on my own, if I want. It's been so long since I took my own Pokémon journey, so I was a bit rusty at first— but it's all beginning to come back. And now my little girl's doing her first island challenge! Ah, so exciting!”

“You took your journey in Kanto, didn't you, Aunt Kap?” asked Hau, as the three of them walked out of the house.

“No, I did an island challenge first.” Moon's mom smiled. “That was the summer after I graduated high school, right here on Melemele Island. I picked a Cutiefly as my partner, and we had a grand old time together. I picked up a Murkrow a little after that, and eventually we were joined by a Bruxish as well. And I bought a fossil on Akala Island and trained up a very fine Tyrunt. It was just the four of us here that summer. I completed my challenge with honors.”

“What happened to your team?”

Her mother's smile dimmed. “Well,” she said softly, “I couldn't afford to take all of them with me when I started college in Kanto, and at the time there were some very strict laws about which Pokémon could travel internationally and which ones could not. No Bug-types, that was one of the laws; and no Flying-types was another. They breed quickly. So Honey and Shadow were out. No highly aggressive Pokémon was another law, and that meant that neither Rainbow nor Rex could join me, either. I gave Honey to a friend working on her own journey; and I gave Rainbow and Rex to the Pokémon Professor who was working here at the time— Sago, his name was.”

“And Shadow?”

“Shadow ran away.” Kapua Hawkins' normally bright smile had faded entirely. “He was upset that I couldn't take him to Kanto. I meant to give him to Kai for use on his own upcoming journey, but I made the mistake of leaving him out of the ball on his last night. He went through my things, found his Pokéball, and destroyed it before leaving out the window.”

Moon stared at her mother, shocked. She couldn't imagine Puck or Ariel doing that; the very thought made her stomach tense with nerves.

“I'm so sorry, Aunt Kap,” said Hau, after a few moments.

“It's all right,” said Moon's mother. “It's been a long time, and it was probably for the best. I went to Kanto and completed my first year of college, and I had enough money saved up from my part-time job that year that I could afford to do a gym challenge in Kanto. I missed having Pokémon and I wanted to try again. So I started out with a sweet little Nidoran, and eventually we met a Goldeen and a Farfetch'd. The four of us worked hard and made it to the Elite Four, but we were defeated by Agatha, who has since retired. I didn't have time to keep training and try again, and at that point I'd met a very nice boy named Yoshiro, and the two of us were spending as much time dating as we were training. I was a year ahead of him in college. He had four on his own team— a Crobat, a Dewgong, an Exeggutor, and a Gengar. We couldn't afford to feed seven Pokémon between the two of us, so we had to give them away to Professor Oak, who found good homes for them.”

They had walked uphill to Iki Town as she related her story. Moon and Hau were quiet, absorbing the tale.

“So my advice to you is to save your money, every last cent of it.” Moon's mom smiled at the two of them. “Always make sure that you have enough to provide for your Pokémon. They deserve to be well taken care of, in exchange for the work they do for you.”

Moon continued to think about what her mother had said as she approached Hala on the battling stage. Professor Kukui and Lillie had taken seats beside her mother, and Hau had settled by Lillie, showing her Uila's evolved form and doing his best to comfort Poppy, who was in fresh hysterics over it.

“I must congratulate you on clearing your trial in Verdant Cavern,” said Hala seriously, drawing her attention. “You have clearly worked hard with your team to prove yourself. And you have been entrusted with a sparkling stone from Tapu Koko— a sparkling stone that I have carved into a unique Z-Ring, just for you. Are you ready to show me the full power of your team?”

“Yes, sir!”

Hala grinned. “Then I will show you the full power of my team, as well! Let the Grand Trial begin!”

Moon took that as her cue to begin the battle. Both Puck and Ariel were in their balls for once, waiting and watching. She considered both of them, but eventually selected Ariel to begin the battle.

“Go, Ariel! Use Pluck!”

Hala threw his own Pokéball, revealing a sturdy Machop. “Jammer, use Revenge!”

Ariel got a decent hit on the Machop, but his answering punch very nearly knocked her out with one hit. Moon's eyes widened slightly, but she did her best not to show how worrying this was.

She studied Hala for a few moments. Ariel was faster than the Machop, and another hit from her could take it down. Hala would either let the Machop go quickly, or he would heal his Machop. Either way, she was safe to let Ariel get in another hit.

Hala gave Jammer the Machop a Super Potion, and Ari's second hit did about as much damage as her first. A third hit knocked the Machop out entirely, before he had the chance to repeat the first move that had nearly gotten Ariel.

Ariel was clearly tired, though; so as Hala tossed out his second Pokémon, a stout little Makuhita, Moon gave her a Super Potion and watched her little bird gain a second wind.

“You can do this, Ari,” she said softly, for her Pikipek's ears only. Puck could probably hear her, too; he vibrated in his ball, a soothing background hum. “I know you can.”

The Makuhita clapped once in Ariel's face, causing her to flinch backward.

“Oh, we can't have that. Ariel, use Pluck on him.”

Ariel opened her beak and let out a ringing cry— louder and deeper than Moon remembered it being. She attacked the Makuhita, eyes fierce, and knocked it out with a single hit.

“Go, Moon!” cheered Hau, leaping to his feet on the sidelines. “Wow, that was so cool!”

Hala was eyeing Ariel with a new respect, and something like trepidation, as he returned the fainted Makuhita to its ball. “Interesting,” he said. “I can clearly see the skills of your Trum— I mean, your Pikipek. Would you care to display your growth with Dartrix as well?”

Moon knew that it was almost more of an order than a simple request. “Ari, you can wait offstage,” she told the bird. “I'll call you back in if I need you.”

Ariel nodded, letting out that loud, deep trill again, and hopped off to the side of the battling stage. Moon sent Puck out to finish the battle, and was somehow unsurprised when Hala sent out a Crabrawler, just like the ones she'd seen scuttling around the various Berry trees around the island.

“Puck, use Peck.” It was a super-effective move, after all. Puck darted forward and Pecked the Crabrawler, doing a moderate amount of damage.

“Oh ho, not so fast.” Hala grinned, and lifted one foot.

It was a Z-Move, Moon realized, as Hala's fists shot out in front of him. She could see the energy gathering around the Crabrawler as it drew itself up, preparing to fight back.

“Brace yourself, buddy,” she said softly to Puck, who had retreated, warily gazing at the energy surrounding the Crabrawler. “I think you can take it— you've got type resistance. You'll be fine.”

“All right, Berry!” bellowed Hala, his eyes shining. “You can do this! Show them your strength with an... All. Out _Pummelling_!”

Moon could only watch, horrified, as the Crabrawler raced toward Puck, slamming its strong fists into every inch of the bird he could reach.

“You can take this!” she screamed, eyes glued to her first partner. “Hang on, Puck!”

Ariel let out another keening cry, scratching impatiently at the dirt offstage.

Eventually, the Crabrawler had to end its assault. When it did, Puck was still for a few moments; but then he unfurled his wings from where he had tucked them around his head. The wing-feathers were a bit crooked and wild, but the ones that covered his right eye half the time were undisturbed.

“Please don't tell me you were more worried about your hair than your vital organs,” Moon muttered under her breath. Puck rolled his eyes. “Glad you're okay. One more Peck, buddy.”

With a surprising amount of energy— Moon half wondered if Puck had been humoring the Crabrawler by appearing to be more hurt than he really was— her starter rushed forward and attacked the Crabrawler once more— this time, putting him out of commission.

Hala blinked several times, but then instinct seemed to take over, his hand reaching for the Crabrawler's ball even as he smiled at Moon. “Whoa, well played!”

Ariel shrieked once more, drawing all their attention; then she leaped skyward, flapping her wings and producing great amounts of dust as she soared up into the blue sky.

“If I'm not mistaken, she's evolving,” said Hala, with a grin. “I knew she was close to it when you first entered her into the battle.”

The bird that landed on the stage in front of Moon and Puck was not the same Pikipek that had taken off. Most of the scarlet crest had dulled to a deep black, and now her beak bore a colorful prism of thin stripes.

Rotom beeped approvingly. “Your Pikipek has evolved into a fine-looking Trumbeak, bzzt.”

Ariel lifted her head proudly and cooed. She was taller and thinner than she had been before, her body sleek and streamlined. There was something of adolescent awkwardness about her, as there was with Puck; but she carried it better.

“Huehoo,” said Puck softly.

“Trrrrrrrrrrrrrrmmmmm,” hummed Ariel.

Moon smiled at both of them. “We'll heal up in a minute, guys. Back in your balls for a few minutes, okay?”

They both nodded, and Moon recalled them to her belt.

“Well, the results come as no surprise to me,” said Hala, nodding once. “What a fine Trainer you are, Moon— and what fine Pokémon you have chosen! They have both worked very hard for you.”

“ _Tapu-ko-ko-ko_!”

The alien cry echoed far above them. Moon stared up at the sky, but she only saw a brief flash of gold, disappearing in the general direction of Tapu Koko's den.

“And the Tapu agrees with me!” Hala laughed, his smile growing. “I think that perhaps he is hoping for a day when you become a strong enough Trainer to face him in battle yourself!”

“That's gonna be a _long_ time coming.” Moon shook her head. “Like, a very long time. Possibly never.”

“Never say never, Moon.” Hala reached into his pocket, withdrawing a burgundy-colored, diamond-shaped stone. “Here is Fightinium Z. I don't think you have any partners who can use Fighting-type moves at the moment, but when you meet a Pokémon who can, I hope you will use this crystal.”

Moon tucked the Fightinium Z into her bag. “Thank you.”

“Now, if you wish to use the Fighting-type Z-Power, move your arm like this... then bend your hips like this, and pose!”

He repeated the motions that Moon had watched him use during the battle. She copied his stance, and Hala nodded.

“That will do,” he said solemnly. “Now then, Moon! With your victory against me, you have cleared all of the trials of Melemele Island. You are ready to move on to Akala Island.”

Moon smiled.

“And, of course, there are paths open to you now here, paths that were not available before. I'm sure your Pokédex friend can tell you all about those.”

“You can visit Ten Carat Hill now, bzzt,” clarified Rotom. “And if the bridge were still present, you could visit the Tapu's den as well.”

“We're working on that,” said Hala, with a nod. “Even now, we have arranged for a team of Exeggutors and Sudowoodo to start producing the strongest, sturdiest branches they can spare. Soon we will have enough wood to start work on a new bridge.”

“Good to know.”

And with that it seemed that they were finished. Professor Kukui got to his feet, clapping; Moon's mom rushed onto the stage, wrapping her in a hug.

“I'm proud of you, Marion. You looked so grown-up and confident up here. I just know you're going to be a brilliant Trainer.”

“I didn't like to see the Pokémon getting hurt, but everyone fought well,” piped up Lillie. Nebby, in her bag, let out a pew of agreement.

Hau was the only one who stayed quiet, but he shook Moon's hand with a smile on his face. She was afraid to ask him if he was okay— something in his eyes told her that he wasn't.

“This calls for celebration!” declared Moon's mom. “I'm throwing a party. We'll see if your dad can use his Ride Pager to get home for the evening. I'll order pizzas. You're all invited.”

“We should invite Ilima, too,” suggested Hau, with a grin at Moon. She stuck out her tongue, unwilling to tease him about Lillie in front of the girl herself.

“Whoo, a party! That sounds like a fun night, yeah! You can take the rest of the day off and start exploring tomorrow, yeah!” Professor Kukui glanced at Hau, then turned to Moon. “When do you think you want to leave for Akala Island?”

“I'll go when Hau is ready.”

“Moon, don't hold yourself back because of me.” Hau's voice was quieter than she had expected it to be.

“I'm not,” said Moon. “I can still train and work on Melemele. I'll explore on my own and get used to navigating with Rotom. I want to see Ten Carat Hill, and there was that cave in Melemele Meadow that I didn't really see much of because I was busy worrying about Nebby. I have lots of things I want to do here before I'm ready to go to Akala.”

“Ah, but you can't go to Ten Carat Hill without a Ride Pager!” Hala's eyes lit up. “And since you have defeated me, you've earned the use of one of the Ride Pokémon.”

“Ah, right. This is like how Kanto has HMs, isn't it?”

“Yes, you earn the right to use Ride Pokémon as you complete trials. Now, with your first Grand Trial completed— that gets you a Tauros, for speed and power.”

“Like the one you're training?”

“Well, you might end up using him at some point, if we ever get him disciplined enough to enter training!” Hala laughed. “Come in my study, Moon— I've got some Ride Pagers in there that I hand out when Trainers have defeated me. I wanted to have a private chat with you anyway.”

Moon suspected that she knew what Hala wanted to talk about, and she wasn't really looking forward to the conversation— but she followed him inside anyway. Moon's mom, the Professor, and Lillie were already heading back downhill, planning the pizza party. Hau had gathered up his Pokémon, walking toward Route Three with a set expression on his usually cheerful face.

“So you have different teams for different challengers, right?” Moon nodded at the three Pokéballs that contained the team she had just defeated.

“That's correct. An island challenge only starts on Melemele Island for those who live here to begin with. Trainers on Akala Island start there, and so on with the other islands. And then the island challenge ends with four battles between the Trainer and the four kahunas, so I have five teams total.”

“This is probably your easy team, isn't it?”

Hala's eyes twinkled. “Considering how well you fought against me, I suppose you have earned the right to say that.”

“Oh, Arceus!” Moon clapped her hand to her mouth. “I totally didn't mean it like that. I meant it's the team you use for Trainers who battle you for their first Grand Trial.”

“I know what you meant.” He was laughing at her. “Yes, it's my 'easy team.' The ones you met in my office are my main team— the team I use when a Trainer is facing me at the very end of their island challenge.”

“Kind of like the Elite Four, in other regions.”

“Yes, it is a similar principle.”

They entered Hala's study. He went straight to his desk and rummaged in a drawer for a few moments, pulling out a Ride Pager and handing it to her. “Turn it on and enter your details,” he instructed her, opening a battered laptop computer on his desk. “I'll update your Trainer profile in the online database to let them know that you've passed your Grand Trial and you can use Tauros.”

“Thanks.”

Once the Ride Pager was ready to go, she tucked it into her bag and straightened up, folding her hands in her lap. Hala closed the laptop again and turned to face her, folding his own hands over his belly as he leaned back in his chair.

“I wanted to thank you for how you are treating Lillie and Hau.”

She had thought he would want to talk to her about Hau, but she hadn't expected thanks or congratulations. “Um, you're welcome?”

“You have worked hard to be a good friend to both of them. Your parents told me that you did not have many friends your own age in Kanto— that your closest friends were two very accomplished Trainers nearly six years older than you.”

“Yeah.”

“And yet, despite your lack of experience with friendship in general, you came here and immediately befriended Hau, and gained admirers in my granddaughters— oh, you don't need to be surprised. Of couse they look up to you!” He grinned at her. “Consider this, Moon Hawkins: of all the students who graduated from Hau'oli High School with Hau, he was the only one who qualified for an elemental Starter. Hau is a fun-loving boy with a happy heart like mine, but he was also the class valedictorian.”

“I already knew he was smart.”

Hala nodded. “Something that you might not have known is that he did not have many friends, either. He was friendly with everybody, but he was not close with anybody— not until you came and so willingly offered your friendship.”

“It was the other way around,” remembered Moon.

“He was excited to meet you.”

“I was excited to meet him, too.”

“You clicked with one another, and then when Lillie came into the picture—” Hala paused, his gaze falling down to his desk.

“When Lillie came into the picture?” prompted Moon, when nearly thirty seconds had gone by in silence.

“I have never been prouder, of _both_ of you. I was busy with the festival and the ceremony of it all, but the two of you immediately offered friendship to Lillie, without reserve or condition. Without— without revealing more than she would like me to admit, I will say that Lillie has never before been offered that kind of unconditional affection in her entire life. She confided in the Professor, who was most impressed with you both.”

Moon flushed. “It's not— I was being selfish,” she explained. “Lillie looked like a nice person, and I've never had any girl friends before.”

“Still— I must thank you, for what you have done for both of them. And I suspect that they have done you some good, too.”

“Well, yeah. I've never _had_ friends. Red and Blue were my friends, but they're older and busy all the time, and it's really hard to be friends with a pair of legends.”

“The pain of celebrity life.” Hala chuckled. “I am grateful I never had to experience such a thing. Well, that is all I wanted to speak with you about.”

“Is Hau going to be okay?”

The question was out of her mouth before she could stop it.

Hala raised one tufty eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“I mean—” Moon hesitated. “Hau hasn't ever beaten me in a battle. He knocked out Ariel once, the last time we fought. And I did Verdant Cavern first, and even though he challenged you first, I beat you and he didn't.”

“Is that your fault?”

“No.”

“Do you feel guilty about it?”

“Kind of, yeah.”

“It is not your responsibility to ensure that Hau wins his battles. That is his responsibility.”

“I'm never gonna pull my punches with him. That wouldn't be honest, and he would hate me for it as much as I would hate myself.”

Hala nodded once. “I agree.”

“So— what do I do? I think he might be starting to resent me a little bit, and I really don't want this to come between us.”

“An interesting question. What makes you think he would resent you?”

“Well, I keep beating him. His pride is probably suffering.”

“I think it is more likely that he is disappointed in himself, not you. Give him a little credit. Would you blame him, if you were in his shoes?”

Moon had to think about that. “I think I might,” she admitted finally. “Maybe I'm projecting.”

“That is quite possible. If I were you, Moon— I would carry on in exactly the same way, but I would tell him about this worry you have. Don't let worry or resentment fester between you; talk about things. Be clear and honest with one another.”

She could do that. Moon nodded, getting to her feet. “Thanks, Uncle Hala.”

Hala laughed. “I am glad I could be of service. Enjoy the rest of your day— and again, congratulations on your victory and your hard work.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was laughing my butt off when I realized that Hau's Pichu evolves before his starter does. Of course Poppy would be jealous. She wanted to be first and the whole universe *obviously* revolves around her.
> 
> Moon, Hau, and Lillie have a group chat. It's going to come more into play when they're traveling separately and training on their own. And Hau is one hundred percent that guy who only contributes with memes. Lillie sends cute good-morning texts with lots of smiley faces and perfect spelling and grammar. Moon sends a lot of pictures of what she's doing, instead of writing. [When they add Gladion to the chat, he immediately mutes it and only checks once a week when the others nag him about it.]
> 
> I made myself sad writing backstory for Moon's parents's Pokémon teams and how they had to eventually let them go. Mostly I'm sad about Shadow the Murkrow though, he just wanted to stay with Kapua and he didn't want any other Trainer. RIP my feelings.
> 
> Writing battles is so weird. I'm only ever going to write the plot-centric ones, and even then it's going to be more descriptive and less game-format clinical.
> 
> “Please don't tell me you were more worried about your hair than your vital organs.” — Moon why are you acting as if you don't already know the answer to this question
> 
> Hau is feeling some type of way about Moon's constant rate of success, and him feeling some type of way has me also feeling some type of way and I just, yeah. That.
> 
> “So you have different teams for different challengers, right?” — This is never really explained in any of the games, though I see it plenty in fanfiction.
> 
> “This is probably your easy team, isn't it?” —You know how intelligent people can sometimes be really tactless? That's Moon.
> 
> HAU WAS THE CLASS VALEDICTORIAN. This is a personal headcanon, but it's very important to me. We laugh at Hau because he loves malasadas and he's always happy and cheerful and silly. He's comic relief. We're meant to do that. But he's also a good Trainer. Moon's nice and everything, but a flaw that she shares with me is that she doesn't put up with stupid people. She has no patience for ignorance— deliberate OR accidental. Hau also accepts Moon's friendship very willingly. You would think that he would already have a ton of friends, because someone that nice and funny would be popular! That's true, but he was also smart, and That Is Final.
> 
> “I'm never gonna pull my punches with him” — haha you thought I was going to do some angsty arc where Moon pulls a battle so that Hau wins for once, but he knows that she pulled it and he's mad and they fight and don't speak for weeks?.... I mean, I clearly considered it, but nah fam


	16. Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iki Town, Route One, Ten Carat Hill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hau passes his Grand Trial, Lillie starts her own Pokémon team, and Moon sees something... weird.

 It took Hau another three days to train his team up for a rematch with his grandfather. Moon went, in support of her friend. Hau's face was pinched into a thin line throughout the battle, and he ended up using a lot of Potions and Revives— but in the end he won.

Moon turned to Lillie, fighting the urge to eavesdrop on the quiet conversation that Hau and Hala were having on the battling stage. “What did you think of the battle?”

Lillie was silent for a few moments, studying Hau intently. Then she cleared her throat.

“I think he's afraid,” she said softly.

“Afraid of what?”

Lillie looked down at her lap, twisting her fingers together. “When you're little,” she explained, “you think that your parents, or the other adults in your life, are perfect. That they'll always succeed and that they'll always protect you. But then you grow up, and you have to learn that sometimes they can't protect you. Sometimes they _won't_ protect you. And sometimes they'll disappoint you.”

Moon frowned. “What about that is Hau afraid of?”

“I _think_ he's afraid,” said Lillie, stressing the word _think_. “I _think_ he's afraid of defeating Hala, because he doesn't want to admit to himself that he could be stronger than his grandfather.”

Red and Blue popped into her mind, unbidden. Moon hastily shoved that thought aside and turned back to Hau and Hala again.

They were hugging each other, Hau's face buried in Hala's shoulder— his shoulders were shaking and Moon realized he was crying.

“Have you ever felt like that?” she asked Lillie. “About adults?”

Lillie's mouth tightened into a thin line. “No,” she answered, but it was a clear, obvious lie and Moon decided that it would be best not to question it.

Hau and Hala went into the Akiona home to get a Ride Pager, and the small crowd that had gathered to watch Hau's Grand Trial dispersed. The Professor, chatting with Kai and Leilani, made his farewells and turned to Lillie. “I'm headed back to the house, yeah. Are you coming with, Lillie?”

“Er— no, Professor. I'd like to stay for a little while.” Lillie cleared her throat. “I have that surprise for Moon and Hau, remember?”

“Right, yeah.” The Professor nodded knowingly. “Good idea, Lillie. Hau looks like he might need some cheering up and your surprise will perk him right up.”

Lillie nodded, but her hands clenched around the strap of her bag.

“Pew pew,” said Nebby, peering out of the bag.

“We talked about this,” Lillie murmured, reaching down to stroke Nebby's head. “And we can talk about it more later. You don't want to spoil the surprise, do you?”

“Pew!” Nebby shook her head violently.

“That's what I thought.”

“What kind of surprise is it?” Moon asked Lillie, curious.

Lillie shook her head, a smile crossing her face. “I'm not answering any questions until Hau comes back.”

As she spoke the door of the Akiona home opened, and Hau came out with Hala just behind him. Moon studied Hau carefully, noting damp hair at his ears and forehead— he had just washed his face, which probably meant he had been crying hard.

“Congratulations!” she told him, offering her hand to shake; but Hau bypassed the handshake and hugged her instead. Moon smiled, comforted by his affection. If Hau was being touchy, he was doing just fine. “You did a great job. And your team worked so hard, too.”

“Thanks,” said Hau.

“And now you both have passed the Grand Trial,” said Hala, with a nod. “Will you be moving on to Akala Island soon?”

“I think so,” said Moon, glancing at Hau. “You probably want to do a bit of exploring first, right?”

He grinned. “You know me. How about we spend another week here, and then head out to Akala?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“I will let Professor Kukui know. He should be able to get you ferry tickets.”

“Actually,” said Lillie shyly, “I think the Professor planned on taking Moon and Hau and— I think he wanted to take his sailboat and go over himself. But he also said something about paying for a Mantine Surf course.”

Hot excitement flooded Moon's stomach. “Arceus, _really_? I've always wanted to learn to surf. Wow, I hope we can do that!”

“You could probably pay for it yourself, all the winning you've been doing,” snorted Hau. “I'll go with you. I've been surfing since I was a kid, but with surfboards, not Mantine.”

Hala went back into his house, waving them off good-naturedly. Lillie took a deep breath, turning to face both of them.

“I have a surprise for both of you.”

Hau beamed. “Cool! Do we get that now?”

Lillie nodded. “I'm a little bit nervous,” she admitted. “But— well, I've been talking things over with Nebby and the Professor. And since, um— since Captain Phyco and Private Soliera have said they won't chase Nebby and me, if I can protect her— I've decided that I have to be able to protect her. I'm too young to go on the island challenge obviously, but Trainers who aren't on their challenge can wander Alola freely anyway. I can also help collect data for the Professor. And, um— if I'm traveling with either of you, or working to train Pokémon on my own, Nebby and I will be that much safer from Team Skull, or wild Pokémon, or... other threats.” She cleared her throat.

Moon grinned. “Lillie, are you saying what I think you're saying?”

“What I'm saying is that I will be catching a few Pokémon, to train them on my own.” Lillie cleared her throat. “I'm going to be a Pokémon Trainer, like the two of you.”

Hau let out a cheerful whooping yell, wrapping his arms around Lillie. It occurred to Moon that neither she nor Hau had ever hugged Lillie before. Moon had held Lillie's hand, and they had both put their arms over her shoulders— but Lillie had always seemed slightly uncomfortable with the physical contact.

Lillie froze in Hau's grip; but then she swallowed, relaxed, and hugged him carefully, patting him on the back with a thin hand. “Thank you,” she said softly, as Hau stepped back.. “Um— Nebby won't be part of my team, though. I think it's safer that way. She won't exist on any official records, though I can still get her healed at Pokémon Centers. And if I get hurt, she can still warp away and find one of you.”

“Fair enough.” Moon privately thought that Nebby would be safer in a nondescript Pokéball than anything else, but it was Lillie's decision. “So you're going to catch a Pokémon, right?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Can we watch?”

“Yes, of course! That's sort of the surprise,” explained Lillie. “But it's actually rather difficult to catch a Pokémon if you don't already have one. So, could I prevail on either of you to lend me one of your partners for a few minutes?”

“Sure,” agreed Hau. “You can pick any of mine you like. Moon?”

“Yeah, any of them.”

“Then I think I'll borrow Poppy, if you don't mind?” Lillie flushed. “I think she'll be ideal to help me catch the kind of Pokémon I'm looking for first.”

“Ooh, you've got something in mind already? Which one?”

“You'll see,” said Lillie, with a smile.

They walked down to Route One, stopping at the Pokémon Center to heal Hau's team first. Hau let Poppy out of her ball, and Lillie took a soft pink Pokéball from her bag.

“I think Heal Balls are so pretty,” she said fondly. “Thank you for helping me, Poppy. We're looking for a Buneary today. Do you know what they look like?”

“Here, I've got a picture in my Dex,” offered Hau, holding it out to Poppy. “See? A little brown bunny.”

“Bwork bwork,” said Poppy, nodding firmly.

“Yeah, she's got it. Go on, then.”

Moon and Hau watched as Lillie and Poppy ventured into the tall grass of Route One.

“Buneary's a good choice to start with,” commented Hau. “Especially for Lillie. They're cute and cuddly, but they grow well and Lopunny are fierce fighters.”

“I bet she's done research about what kinds of Pokémon will help her care for Nebby. That's what I'd have done, in her shoes.”

“What were the robot people like?”

It was an abrupt question. Moon raised one eyebrow at Hau. “Why the sudden curiosity?”

He hummed a bit before answering. “They might say they're not going to bother Lillie, but they've contributed to— you know, whatever pain she's feeling. The one apologized for something, and you don't apologize unless you think you think you've done wrong by someone.”

“Right.” Moon considered this. “Phyco is the guy with the moustache. He's in charge— an officer or something. Soliera has long, purple hair. They're both very intelligent, but they're kind of stiff and awkward.”

“Robot people?”

“Robot people,” confirmed Moon. “But if it helps, I kind of... like them? I know Lillie's intimidated by them, but Lillie is intimidated by a lot of things. Phyco and Soliera are clearly just interested in Nebby, not Lillie. And I think they care more about Nebby being safe than they care about recapturing it.”

Hau hummed again. “Well, as long as they've promised not to hurt Lillie or Nebby, I guess we don't need to worry about them too much.”

Lillie, in the midst of the grass, let out a gasp of surprise. “I caught one!” she called, crouching to pick up the pink Heal Ball where it lay quivering in the grass. “I caught a Buneary!”

“Good job!”

“Nice one, Lillie!”

Lillie flushed, clearly pleased. She backed out of the tall grass, sitting down in the middle of the path with the Pokéball cradled in her hands. “Thank you. Um— what do I do now?”

“Did the Professor give you a Pokédex?”

“No, but there's an app on my phone that pairs with his personal Pokédex.”

“Great, open that up.” Moon squinted over Lillie's shoulder. “There should be something that lets you scan your ball with your phone— yeah, it wants permission to use the phone camera. I guess you take a picture and it uses X-ray to see what's inside, or something?”

“Oh, that makes sense.” Lillie aimed her phone at the pink Pokéball and snapped a picture. An entry for Buneary popped up on the display, followed by a window prompting Lillie to nickname the Pokémon.

“See, now you can nickname it. It looks like you caught a male Buneary.”

“Hmm,” said Lillie, gazing at the prompt window. “I think I should stick to something simple. I'll call you Lapin, how about that? It's Kalosian for 'rabbit.' ”

“Type it into the box,” encouraged Hau.

Lillie typed it in.

“It'll take a few seconds, but if you check the central band on the ball, it should show Buneary's nickname as Lapin,” Moon told her. “Go on, take a look.”

Lillie squinted at the slender band, but her creased eyebrows relaxed into a smile. “Yes, there it is! Lapin, Buneary. Male, level three. What— what does that mean?”

“It means Lapin is a baby,” laughed Moon. “Probably younger than Nebby, even— and Nebby's pretty young.”

“Pew pew,” agreed Nebby, hovering next to the ball.

“Oh, do you want to meet Lapin?” Lillie beamed. “Sure thing. Just a moment.” She turned to Poppy. “Thank you so much for your help, Poppy. It really means a lot to me that you were willing to do this.”

Poppy's chest swelled up with satisfaction. “Bworka,” she announced, before flipping her tail and producing a puff of pale-blue smoke.

“She's never done that before,” said Hau, bending down with a frown. “Poppy, are you okay?”

“ _Bworkee_!”

The pale-blue smoke swelled up and out, hiding Poppy from view entirely; then a flash of bright light blinded them all in the midday sun. Moon squinted at Poppy, blinking; the smoke cleared away and it was obvious that the Popplio had evolved.

“Oh, awesome!” cheered Hau, gathering Poppy up in his arms. “Look at you! You're beautiful, Poppy! You were before, too— but look at you, you're a Brionne now! Great job!”

“Bri-ri-ri!” sang Poppy, in a surprisingly melodious tone. “Brio bri!”

“I'm glad Lapin and I were able to help Poppy evolve.” Lillie pressed the button on Lapin's ball and with a softer flash of light, he hopped out, looking around and blinking up at them with black button eyes. “Do you hear that, Lapin? We just helped Poppy evolve! What do you think of that?”

Lapin blinked several more times, looking at each of their faces. Then he hopped into Lillie's lap and hid his face in her blouse.

“Aww,” cooed Moon, pressing one hand to her heart. “Wow, he's so cute.”

“Pew pew.” Nebby drifted closer to the Buneary. “Pew!”

Lapin peeked out at Nebby.

“Lapin, this is Nebby,” said Lillie gently. “She's not really your teammate, but you could say that she'll kind of be like your big sister. We travel together.”

Lapin cautiously sniffed Nebby. “Bun,” he said, almost inaudibly. “Nini bun.”

“Wow, ouch, my heart,” said Hau. “Poppy, isn't he so cute?”

Poppy's eyes narrowed. “Bwo bri,” she said haughtily, placing her flippers on her waist.

“I didn't mean that you aren't cute, silly. You're a cute Brionne, and he's a cute Buneary.” Hau rolled his eyes. “Okay, Moon, I'm beginning to understand what you're dealing with, raising teenagers or whatever.”

“ _Thank_ you,” exclaimed Moon. “I told you it was difficult! I can't look in a mirror for more than three seconds before Puck wants out of his ball so he can fix his hair. And Ariel is eating me out of house and home. I hope she eats well and grows strong, but my wallet is suffering.”

“You won't give me problems like that, will you, Lapin?” said Lillie, lifting Lapin up to her face. “You're so sweet, _aren't_ you?”

“Bunna bun.” Lapin carefully wiggled forward and brushed his nose against Lillie's cheek— a Pokémon kiss.

Lillie gasped before hugging Lapin close, holding him as though he were made of glass. Her eyes closed, tears leaking down her cheeks.

“I love you so much,” she whispered. “And I _just_ found you. How is it that I love you so much already?”

Hau stared at Lillie, mouth falling open.

“That's what being a Trainer is,” said Moon, after a few moments of silence. “Was it kind of this way with Nebby?”

“Well— no.” Lillie looked up at her, still cradling Lapin to her chest. “I pitied Nebby at first, because she— well, I did mention she was a research subject. There were people doing experiments on her, and she was in pain. They were torturing her. I couldn't stand to see it.”

“Pewpew pew,” said Nebby, still smiling at Lapin.

Lillie reached out with her free hand and patted Nebby's head. “But I do love her, now. She grew on me with time. She makes me worry, but I suppose I wouldn't worry if I didn't care, right?”

“I think it works like that with every Pokémon in your life,” said Hau. “Dad's got Spinny, and Mom has Royal, and Gramps and I have been working with that ornery Tauros. None of them are _mine_ , but they're in my life and I do love them.”

“Same for my mom's Meowth,” added Moon. “My dad got a Komala recently, so he can use the Ride Pager for free as a Trainer. I don't know the Komala very well, but I've basically grown up with the Meowth. I love him even though he's not mine. And now that I have my own Pokémon, I'm continuing to love them more and more.”

“Yeah, same here.” Hau nodded.

“I didn't know I had this much love in me.” Lillie spoke almost absently. “I thought it had all gone to bitterness by now— but I'm so glad to be wrong.”

She got to her feet. “I think Lapin and I should train a little bit. I'm not going to be a strong Trainer like you two, but I do want to be able to hold my own.”

“I think Lapin's probably too little to fight against any of our teammates, but you can fight wild Pokémon, and if he gets overwhelmed one of us can step in,” offered Moon.

“Thank you, that sounds perfect.”

Over the next few days, Moon and Hau took it in turns to help Lillie train Lapin. The little Buneary was shy and affectionate, but he seemed to find battling fun. When they weren't helping Lillie, they went exploring. Moon delved into the little cave in Melemele Meadow and found that it opened out on a large bay, one of the ones she'd seen from the ship when she first arrived in Alola. She didn't have access to a Ride Pokémon that could carry her over water, so her exploration was limited; but it was interesting to see how the cave traveled from the high cliffs of Route Three down to warm, sunny Kala'e Bay.

Ten Carat Hill was a different matter entirely. Moon had to cover her eyes when Tauros smashed into the boulders that partly blocked the way into the cave entrance— she was half convinced that the destroyed rocks were going to hit her in the face. There were a few Pokémon in the cave entrance, but most of Ten Carat Hill's inhabitants lived in the open, hollow valley located at the center of the hill. She spotted Rockruff for the first time, gamboling in the long grass; Roggenrola and Machop played together, rolling around and giggling among the wildflowers.

And one sunny afternoon, the day before they planned to leave— Lillie on the Professor's sailboat, Moon and Hau via Mantine Surf— Moon spotted a path she hadn't noticed before, past the entrance to the valley. It led further into the cave and uphill, and after skirting around some boulders, she came to another opening into the valley.

This opening was higher up— and a familiar stone pedestal rested in the center. Moon recognized it as the same kind of pedestal where she had found the Normalium Z in Verdant Cavern. She peered inside, intrigued, and found a Z-Crystal in a soft, grey-blue color.

Puck and Ariel, both out of their balls, made inquiring, chirping noises.

“I think it's got to be one of the ones you find by exploring,” Moon answered them. “Obviously, I have no idea which ones I'm getting in the trials and which ones I have to find on my own— but the color makes me think that this is either Icium Z, or—”

“Flyinium Z.”

Moon spun around, startled.

A woman stood behind her, dressed in a golfing outfit. She had mint-green hair.

“Wow, I actually _love_ your hair.”

The woman blinked a few times. “I— er, thank you.” She cleared her throat. “It's Flyinium Z, that stone. Since you found it, it's yours.”

“Are you a powerful Trainer who guards the Z-Crystal?” asked Moon suspiciously. “I don't have to battle you, or anything?”

The woman shook her head, a half-smile crossing her face. “You don't need to fight me for the Z-Crystal. I merely keep this pedestal stocked.”

“There's only the one here, though.”

Even as Moon spoke, there was a soft rumbling noise from within the pedestal, and another Flyinium Z fell from a hole in the pedestal, landing in the center where Moon had found hers.

“Wait. Oh my god is the pedestal like a _vending machine_?”

“It serves a similar function, yes.”

“And you're the maintenance lady?”

Her half-smile twitched with something like irritation. “I suppose you could put it that way.”

Moon cackled with laughter. “Arceus, that's amazing. I can't wait to tell Hau.”

“Whoever Hau is, he should discover this place on his own. Flyinium Z is for Trainers who, like birds, go where their curiosity may take them.”

“I am really curious,” admitted Moon. “It gets me into trouble sometimes.”

“As long as you know your faults, it is possible to work hard and fix them.” The woman cleared her throat. “Would you like me to teach you the dance that will help you to perform the Z-Move?”

“Um, sure. What happens if someone finds the Flyinium Z and you aren't here? You don't live here, right?”

“There are instructions carved into the base of the pedestal.”

Moon immediately bent down to look at the pedestal. Sure enough, a series of stick figures had been carved into the stone, showing exactly how to do the Flying-type Z-Dance.

“Neat,” she said, standing up again. “So, you bring your arms in first, like this?”

“Watch,” said the woman. She crossed her arms inward, then stretched them out like wings before crouching low and springing upward, bringing one fist skyward. Moon awkwardly copied the dance.

“Thanks,” she said, after she had repeated it a few times.

“Flyinium Z should benefit you especially, given that both of your teammates are Flying-types.” The woman strode back into the cave, without so much as a good-bye. “Use it well.”

“What's your name?” called Moon, but the woman was already long gone. “Okay, never mind then.”

She turned back to look out across Ten Carat Hill. It was beautiful— a grassy meadow the size of at least one Unovan football fields. The sun shone brightly into the hollow, illuminating everything perfectly as it always did around noon. Moon sat down on the edge of the little cliff, dangling her legs below. Puck sat down next to her, closing his eyes to enjoy the sunshine; Ariel took off, gliding in lazy circles above and around them.

“ _Nn-neko_...”

The whispered sound made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. Moon whipped her head around, startled; but there was nothing there besides the cave entrance.

“You heard that too?” she asked Puck. “I'm not crazy?”

“Dahoo,” affirmed Puck, twisting his head around.

“Yeah, that's what I thought.”

“ _...oz... ma..._ ”

“There it is again!”

She heard a thump, accompanied by a slight vibration in the rock where she sat. Moon turned around again; but there was still nothing there.

Something black and glittering sparkled in her vision. Moon gaped as a creature she had never seen leaped over her head, racing into the center of the meadow. Its limbs were unnaturally slender, though the feet and hands were bulky; it seemed to be covered in some kind of shell or carapace. Rotom rushed out of Moon's pocket, the camera zooming in rapidly. Puck spread his wings defensively around Moon and Ariel landed, perching on Moon's shoulder with her eyes fixed on on the creature.

There was an odd humming noise, simultaneously soft and deafening; and then it vanished from the center of the meadow.

“What the actual hell,” Moon demanded of the universe. The universe did not see fit to respond.

“I was too slow to take a picture of it, bzzt, but I'm getting interesting readings all the same,” reported Rotom. “I believe it is a Pokémon, but it doesn't appear to be native to this planet.”

Moon blinked at Rotom. “Did you just casually confirm the existence of Pokémon on other planets?”

Rotom frowned. A loading circle appeared in the center of his screen; but then it vanished. “It appears that this information is classified, bzzt.”

“I thought you could get around stuff like that.”

“Normally I could, but this is protected by a firewall I recognize— one built by Pokémon. They will know if I attempt to hack, bzzt. I can see code from other Rotom and from the entire Porygon family— those I recognize. There's also code from what looks like Dedenne— I didn't know they were used in Pokécyber security, bzzt. Hmm. There are a couple of code types I don't recognize at all— the name says 'G. Shock Drive,' which isn't a Pokémon name— but the code is definitely Pokémon-made, bzzt.”

“I didn't think Pokémon were invested in cyber security.”

“Oh, the Pokémon themselves probably don't care— with the other Rotom, perhaps, being the exception, bzzt. But the server they're protecting is named PROPERTY OF LOOKER— all caps— and if I remember correctly, that server belongs to the International Police. I don't think it would be very wise to investigate further, bzzt.”

Moon thought about it for a few seconds. “So what you're telling me is that I probably just saw an alien Pokémon, but we can't try and learn more about it or we could get arrested?”

“Pretty much, bzzt.”

“Great. I really want to punch something.”

She left Ten Carat Hill to find Lillie and Hau— the golfing woman had said she couldn't tell Hau about the Flyinium Z, but she'd said nothing about _hinting_ — and found them sitting on the porch of Professor Kukui's house, holding ice-cold glasses of Razz berry lemonade.

“Oh, dude, how do I get one of those?”

“There's a pitcher in the fridge,” answered Lillie. She had shed her hat, and her pale-blonde hair hung straight and thin around her face. Hau kept glancing over at her periodically. Moon grinned at him and went inside to get some lemonade.

She took her glass back out to the porch and opened a fresh bag of Pokébeans, letting Puck and Ariel tear it open on the porch. “Bon appetit, guys. So, I have experienced two unusual things today.”

Hau chuckled, but took the bait. “What unusual things did you experience today?”

“I found a shiny rock that will look real pretty in my bracelet,” said Moon, holding up her right hand to indicate her Z-Ring, “and I might have seen an alien, but Rotom didn't want to hack Interpol so I can't research it further.”

Hau stared indignantly at her Z-Ring. “You found another Z-Crystal? Where?”

“I'm not supposed to tell you. Apparently the point is that you're supposed to find it yourself.” Moon cleared her throat. “But if I were looking for more shiny rocks for my bracelet, I'd probably check out Ten Carat Hill. _Thoroughly_.”

“Got it.” Hau grinned, getting to his feet and setting his empty glass of lemonade. “I should go look for that today then, since we're leaving tomorrow. Lillie, are you good to train with Moon?”

“Of course. Go ahead,” said Lillie, waving him off. “Have fun.”

He raced over toward Ten Carat Hill. Lillie turned to Moon. “What were you saying about aliens?”

“I think I saw one. I was just sitting up where I found the Flyinium Z— I can say it to you, because you're not going to be using Z-Crystals anytime soon— and enjoying the sunshine when I heard this weird noise. Ariel was flying around, so I don't know if she heard it but Puck was sitting next to me and he definitely heard it, too. Then something black and glittery leaped over our heads, ran into the middle of the valley, and disappeared into thin air.”

“Black and glittery?” repeated Lillie, frowning.

“Yeah. I don't know what it was, but it looked like some kind of Lovecraftian eldritch horror thing. Have you read Lovecraft?”

Lillie shook her head. “My bro— I mean, I have an acquaintance who did. He was kind enough to inform me that I would probably get nightmares if I read it, so I never bothered.”

“Fair enough. It was really creepy looking. But Rotom tried to do more research on it with the signatures it picked up, and ran into Interpol Pokécyber security so we decided to drop it.”

“That's probably a wise decision,” said Lillie, in one of her rare shows of dry humor.

Moon spent the rest of the afternoon helping Lillie to train Lapin. Hau showed up around three with a triumphant grin and a piece of Flyinium Z tucked into the pocket of his bag.

“Thanks for the tip, Moon,” he said cheerfully. “So, what do you guys want to do for our last evening on Melemele Island? Are you all packed up yet?”

“I've got one more load of laundry I have to fold, but that'll take me ten minutes.” Moon stuck her hands in her pockets.

“I'm all packed,” replied Lillie. “Maybe we could go for a walk along the beachfront in Hau'oli City? I hear it's beautiful at sunset.”

“Ooh, good idea. I'll run back home and get my swimsuit.”

“You do that,” snorted Moon. “ _I'm_ not swimming. Have fun in the water by yourself.”

Hau pouted. “Aww, why not?”

“Hau,” said Lillie gently, “you don't just _ask_ girls to go swimming. Many of us would feel the need to shave our armpits and legs first.”

Moon began cackling at the stunned expression on his face, and even Lillie began to giggle.

“Okay, then,” he said finally. “Wow. I didn't really think about that. We can just walk by the beach, then.”

They stopped at the Route One Pokémon Center and strolled past the Trainer School. It was evening and school was out, but they left the gates open at night for Trainers who wanted to use the tall grass on the grounds. Moon could see a lone Trainer working by himself. He had some kind of dog-shaped Pokémon. She couldn't quite make it out in the darkness, but it looked like a Houndoom, or maybe a Manectric.

“I have a favor to ask both of you,” said Lillie suddenly.

“Shoot,” encouraged Moon.

“Anything,” agreed Hau.

“I— wow, I didn't expect you to agree so fast.” Lillie shook her head slightly as they turned on the steps that led down to the beach. “I probably shouldn't be surprised anymore, should I?”

“Nope. You've got my unconditional friendship, Lillie— and Hau too, for that matter. Lifetime guaranteed, no take-backsies.”

“And both of you have mine,” declared Hau, placing his hands on his hips.

“Gross, I want a refund,” teased Moon.

“Hey, you said no take-backsies!” Hau jabbed his fingers in her sides, tickling hard. Moon shrieked with laughter, shoving him away. Lillie giggled helplessly as Hau tumbled over into the sand, his legs flying up in the air in a comical fashion.

“Anyway, what favor did you want to ask us?” Hau got to his feet, brushing sand off his backside.

“Right, yes. So, er— Nebby was being kept at a secure facility and experimented on, but the important thing is that she was taken from her home. Part of my original aim in running away from home was to try and take her back to her home. I still want to do that, but I also think that it might be too dangerous to just leave her where she was originally found. She could be captured again. So my plan is to take her home and then offer her a choice of leaving me, or staying with me for safety. Either way, I will have to continue to grow as a Trainer so I can protect her.” She cleared her throat. “Nebby seems to have a strong desire to visit the Tapus of the region. I don't know if Nebby was able to communicate with Tapu Koko, the day she destroyed the bridge. But she seems to want to visit the other Tapus, as well. Can I ask you both to help me find them so that she can do that?”

“Yeah, of course!” Moon grinned at Lillie. “We'd be visiting the Tapus anyway, probably. Where does Nebby live?”

“On Poni Island. There's a long canyon, with an altar at the end— Nebby lives at the altar.”

“The Altar of the Moone?” Hau raised one eyebrow. “Wow, she's a long way from home. Poni Island is the last stop on the island challenge for pretty much everybody— it's kind of a crazy place. And most Trainers visit the Altar of the Moone anyway— you'd think we'd have heard about Nebby before.”

Lillie chewed on her lower lip, not meeting their eyes. “Information on Cosmog has been withheld from the general public for years,” she finally admitted. “They are very rare, and they generally have enough sense to stay well-hidden from Trainers. Nebby seems to be an exception.”

Moon frowned. “Why? Nebby is... well, no offense to either you or Nebby, but she's kind of useless as far as battles go. She doesn't seem to learn TMs, or any moves at all.”

“It's the warping ability.” Lillie gazed south, out across the water into the deepening golden sky. “Moon, imagine if you could create a path from your hometown in Kanto, to somewhere here in Alola. You could go and visit your friends all the time, whenever you wanted. You could travel thousands of miles in mere seconds.”

“Oh,” said Moon. “Oh, _shit_. Yeah, I can see why people would be after that.”

“The problem is that Cosmog only make warp gates when they feel threatened. So, in order to learn more about warp gates, scientists have to... make Cosmog feel threatened.”

“By torture,” Moon remembered. “You said they tortured Nebby.”

Lillie nodded grimly. “The other issue is that we don't seem to be able to control the destinations of the gates— it's up to the whim of the Cosmog. One will always be near the Cosmog, a way for it to escape the danger it's in. The other could end up anywhere, and I mean _anywhere_. When Nebby and I escaped, she dropped us inside of a trial site. It was very inconvenient. We had to talk our way out of fines and community service— and in the end, I suppose I am technically doing community service. The Professor doesn't pay me.”

“Which trial site?” asked Hau.

“It's on Akala Island, so I think you'll see for yourself eventually.” Lillie smiled. “The trial captain herself was very kind about the whole thing. It was the trial guides and the Trainers who were complaining. I don't blame them; it must be very disconcerting to be in the middle of a trial that is already very challenging, when suddenly there's a hole torn in the sky, and a girl and a little cloud of space dust drop out of it.”

“Disconcerting, she says,” muttered Moon, shaking her head. “If that had happened during Ilima's trial, I'd probably have wet my pants.”

“Same,” said Hau, with great feeling. “I was nervous enough to begin with.” He yawned. “Well, if I'm going to be learning to Mantine Surf tomorrow, I probably better get a good night's sleep. Was there anything else you needed to tell us about, Lillie?”

“Or anything you _want_ to tell us about?” added Moon.

Lillie's gaze slid from Moon, to Hau, and back to Moon again. Her eyes softened. “There are always things I want to tell you about,” she answered. “But I have to prepare myself. Some of it's— well, you're both observant. I'm sure you've gathered that I've had some bad things happen to me. But Amel— I mean, a teacher of mine told me that sometimes it takes time to think through things after they've already happen. And I know you want to know what's happened to me, but sometimes _I_ don't even know what's happened to me. There's a lot that doesn't really make sense to me yet.”

“It's enough to know that you'll tell us when you're ready,” said Hau, slinging an arm over Lillie's shoulder as the three of them walked back up to the street, shaking sand from their shoes and clothes.

“Yeah, as long as you know that we'll always listen to what you want to tell us,” agreed Moon. “And it's not just because we're curious. Don't get me wrong, I am very curious, but it's mostly because I care and I want to know more about you. Because you're my friend.”

“Me, too,” agreed Hau.

“I know,” said Lillie softly. “And for that, I will be forever grateful to both of you.”

They parted ways at the crossroads between the Pokémon Center and Moon's home— Lillie walking south to Professor Kukui's house on the beach, and Hau headed north to Iki Town. Moon didn't go inside right away. She let Puck and Ariel out of their balls and sat on the front porch, watching them play as the sky faded from gold to purple to inky, star-studded blue.

She imagined being able to visit Red and Blue instantly, just by walking through a hole in the sky. What would she tell them? What would she say, now that she had begun a Pokémon journey?

“I guess I would want to know how much I've changed,” she said out loud.

She had changed. This much she knew. Part of Moon still felt like the same old Moon who had spent her free moments reading Shakespeare and trying not to think about Pokémon— except now she was free to think about Pokémon as much as she liked, without the ensuing emotional pain. But she felt different, too. She had Hau and Lillie, who had accepted her overtures of friendship even before they had begun their Pokémon journeys. And she had Puck and Ariel— the Pokémon themselves who were changing her. Being a Trainer was different. She was partly a pet owner, partly a parent, and partly a sibling or a friend.

“Dar hoo ho ho,” said Puck, wedging himself under one of her arms in a rare show of affection.

“Trrrrrm, trrrrrrm, trrrrrrrm,” hummed Ariel, hopping onto Moon's shoulder even though she was beginning to be far too heavy for it.

“I'll probably change more,” she warned them. “And you'll change, too. You've each got another evolution left, and that's mostly just cosmetic and an increase in strength— it doesn't really change your core personalities. Plus we're going to be picking up four more teammates along the way— no, there's no point in arguing with me about it. I'm the Trainer. This is just the beginning. Do you think we're ready?”

There was a long moment of silence, but then Puck twisted his head up to look at her, for once careless of the way his hair (feathers, but it _looked_ like hair) was rumpled across his face. “Hoo hoo,” he answered, with a firm bob of his head.

Ariel brushed her long, thin beak against Moon's nose. “Trrrrrrrm,” she agreed.

Moon smiled at both of them, pressing kisses to their foreheads. “Thank you,” she said softly. “Thank you for being my friends.”

They both looked at her with shining eyes— Puck's beady black and Ariel's frosty blue, both with the same emotion in them. They did not need to speak for Moon to understand the love and warmth that they were offering. She could hear them telling her, _We are your family, we love you, we will always be here for you_.

And as the last hint of sunlight slipped beneath the horizon and Moon recalled her teammates to their Pokéballs, standing up to go inside— she closed her eyes and breathed in the smell of Alola, listened the thrumming, living hum of Melemele and remembered the constant summery sunshine that shone down every day.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They wouldn't have made an exception for Hau to pass the Melemele Grand Trial. Hala's kind, but he's also fair. Hau wouldn't want special treatment, either. So he kind of had to cheese his way through the trial. This gives more credence to an interaction with another character, later down the road.
> 
> Lillie isn't always a soft, smol bean. Sometimes she's a bitter, damaged teenage girl. Both sides of her are important.
> 
> And here we have entered into a major point of this AU: Lillie gets a Pokémon team! I know she eventually decides to become a Trainer in the post-game, but I don't feel like waiting until the post-game. Nah fam, we're giving her one because Logic. We're not putting Nebby in her team yet because Plot, but I also tried to apply Logic for plausible reasons why Nebby wouldn't be in her team yet. After all, Nebby's warp-away ability is important, and we don't know how a Trainer bond would affect it. I did consider the implications of Lusamine torturing Nebby despite Nebby being in a Pokéball... and man, that would make for some tasty Angst... but in the end I think Plot has to overrule Angst.
> 
> I'm sorry for the feels trip with Lapin being cute and Lillie actually crying about it. I have Plans for Lillie's Pokémon team. Obviously Nebby's going to be part of it— eventually— but I have a whole team planned. :)
> 
> I'm not gonna lie, I kind of wish that there was a trainer to teach the dance for every Z-Crystal. 
> 
> I really liked that in SUMO you caught Necrozma at Ten Carat Hill. I know that Necrozma is somewhere out in space until Lusamine and Guzma accidentally bring it to Alola, but Nebby has been making holes in and around Alola so... Moon sees Necrozma lookin' for a tasty snack lmao
> 
> Rotom casually confirming alien life, no big deal
> 
> I completely made up Pokécyber security. I have only the vaguest idea of what I wrote. Rotom is a Sinnoan Pokémon so it would definitely recognize the Porygon line and other Rotom. Dedenne are a bit newer. I think Genesect would be kind of classified information a la Mewtwo and Type: Null, because they're artificially made Pokémon. But Genesect would totally be down to contribute to Pokécyber security. (I'm assuming that it's annoyed that humans bothered making him to begin with, but it's nicer about the whole thing than Mewtwo.)
> 
> I am quite certain, however, that Looker would absolutely be the kind of person to name his secure server PROPERTY OF LOOKER, as though he weren't the most prolific Interpol agent in the Pokémon world. I adore the man, but honestly what a dumbass.
> 
> Kahili: “You can't tell Hau about Flyinium Z, he has to find it himself.” Moon: “yOu CaN't TeLl HaU aBoUt FlYiNiUm Z—”
> 
> Obviously Gladion's read Lovecraft, and he's unwilling to subject Lillie to those kinds of visuals. We stan a protective older brother.
> 
> Moon and Hau tussling like siblings is my a e s t h e t i c.
> 
> Here is some Tasty Headcanon Backstory for you to munch on re: Nebby, the nature of Cosmog, how the warp gates work, and a practical reason why Lusamine would be torturing Nebby pursuing research on warp gates. Something, something, it's for the greater good.
> 
> “[Cosmog] are very rare, and they generally have enough sense to stay well-hidden from Trainers. Nebby seems to be an exception.”— well okay then, Lillie, that was shady as hell
> 
> “no offense to either you or Nebby, but she's kind of useless” — apparently author Moon thinks it's just Roast Nebby Day
> 
> Guess which trial site Lillie landed in? I had this planned for ages. Gladion and Null went to Akala when they escaped in Windowpain, and Nebby could vaguely sense that they went to Akala so she tried to aim in that general direction— but she overshot it and landed further north of Konikoni City than she intended. Nebby doesn't always have the greatest self-discipline, which is why she ends up destroying bridges and running away to look at caves and not staying in the bag. Anyway, you have two guesses, because Lillie referred to the trial captain with female pronouns. I actually have provided enough context clues for you to figure out where they landed, if you read carefully.
> 
> Friends talking about hard things and supporting each other makes me emotional.
> 
> And finally: wow, what a journey. We're only done with one island, and it's arguably the shortest island in terms of content. It's only going to get more wild from here on out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading Quartet Part One: Frangipani.
> 
> Moon and co. will return in Quartet Part Two: Sakura.
> 
> Please stay tuned!


End file.
